All in Good Time
by On-These-Wings
Summary: AU Kaname and Zero go to college together. Kaname is a model and head of his own business while Zero is an average teen trying to get through college. Will Zero’s new job bring him closer to his hot roommate? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU Kaname and Zero goto college together. Kaname is a model and head of his own business while Zero is an average teen trying to get through college. Will Zero's new job bring him closer to his hot roommate? Yaoi

**Real quick:** Zero was not bitten so he's still human. Ichiru pursued Hunter training while Zero dropped out. Kaname is still a pureblood vampire. And they are both college freshman.

No yaoi in this chapter…. But it's coming up soon

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 1: First Impressions **

It was September first and move in day at Cross University. The parking lot was full of parents helping their kids move their bins to their residence hall. A red Ducati wove its way slowly around the parking lot avoiding people and cars till it pulled into space at the far end of the lot. The rider took the key out of the ignition and got off the bike. He pulled the red and white striped helmet from his head and shook out his brown hair. This was going to be interesting he thought as he took his one bag and slung it over his shoulder before starting off to the check-in. As the brunette walked through the mass of people his eyes were drawn to two silver haired boys arguing by a car. It was apparent that they were twins because they were identical except for the hair. One had long hair pulled back into a ponytail while the other had shaggy locks that hung about his eyes. Then he spotted that the shot haired boy had numerous piercings in his ears. _That's hot. _The brunette thought to himself as he continued on.

He walked into the room they were having check. "Here fill these out!" a perky little brown haired girl smiled as she handed him a pack of papers.

"Thanks." He said and gave her a dazzling smile before he took a seat and filled out the paper. Then he went to the table labeled Moon Dorm to get his keys.

"I'll take the papers and can I have your name and room number please." The blond boy at the table asked.

"Kaname Kuran. Room 432." The brunette said.

"Okay…" the blond flipped through little packets of keys till he pulled out the right one. He dumped them into his hand looked at the numbers inscribed on them, wrote it on a paper Kaname had filled out. "Here you go. And I need you to sign here." The boy handed over the keys and indicated a spot on the paper for Kaname's signature.

"Is that all I need to do?"

"Yes. You can go move into your room."

"Could you tell me if my roommate has moved in yet?" Kaname was curious because he had not spoken to his roommate, Zero Kiryu, since he had first found out who he would be rooming with.

"Um…" the blond looked at the keys. "It looks like it cause I don't see another set for 432."

"Thank you…" Kaname smiled.

"Matt." The blond blushed under Kaname's attention.

"Thank you Matt." Kaname purred before turning and walking off. Now that it was time for him to meet his roommate the normally confident Kaname felt a little afraid of what he would find in his room.

It was only a short walk across campus to the Moon Dorms. When Kaname walked in there were so many people waiting for the elevator that he opted for the staircase. After taking the stairs two at a time he arrived on the fourth floor hardly out of breath. Stealing himself he ran a pale hand through his chocolate locks and walked toward 432. Taking a deep breath Kaname turned the knob and walked in.

He stood stunned in the door because there reclining on the bed by the window was the silver haired boy with the pierced ears. He looked up from his book and Kaname drank in his amazing lilac eyes. Gathering himself Kaname stepped in and closed the door. "Hey." He said as he tossed his bag on the empty bed by the door.

"Hey. I guess you're Kaname?" That face… where had he seen it before?

"And I guess you're Zero." Kaname smiled. It would be just his luck to get such a good looking roommate. Apparently this year was going to be hell when he was in the room. _Good thing I'll be out a lot or else I'd end up jumping my roommate in the first week. _Kaname thought bitterly to himself.

"Well it's good to meet you seeing as you only called once." Zero sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His tone was angry but his eyes sparked with unshed laughs. _This is going to be a very good year. _Zero thought as he looked Kaname over and liked what he saw.

"I'm a busy person sorry." Kaname's mouth twisted into a flirtatious smile. Then he spun to his bag wiping the smile from his face. _Stop trying to flirt with him! You've just met him face to face for the first time and you're already trying to get into his pants._ Kaname berated himself. He unzipped his bag and pulled out two pair of jeans and two black shirts. "Is this my dresser?" Kaname asked gesturing to the dresser across from the empty desk.

"Ya. If that's cool." Zero shrugged. "I hope you don't mind I took the window bed…" for some reason Zero didn't want to make Kaname angry and he was willing to move beds if the handsome boy wanted the one he had.

"It's cool." Kaname pulled open the top draw and laid his clothes neatly in it. "And I'm not a huge fan of sunlight so I'm quite happy with my bed being away from the windows." Kaname too two steps back to the bed to pull out two pairs of black silk boxers before he put them in the drawer but not before Zero had seen them. _Man I wonder what he would look like with just those boxers on? Damn it Zero stop it or you're going to have a problem real soon._ The silver haired boy shook his head. Kaname caught the movement out of the corner of his eye as he pulled his MacBook pro out of his bag. As soon as he had set it on the desk he turned to his roommate having seen something he had missed earlier that was ever so attractive. "Nice tattoo."

"Oh…" Zero's hand slid to the left side of his neck and over the tattoo. "Thanks." He managed a small smile. "Nice computer."

"Thanks." Kaname pulled the MacBook open and turned it on. "So… I saw you in the parking lot as I was walking to check in. It's pretty cool you have a twin."

"Oh ya I guess it's okay. Ichiru can be chill sometimes." _Is that a good thing that he picked you out in the parking lot and was looking at you?_ Zero smiled inwardly. "And I think I saw you in the parking lot. You were the one that came in on the red Ducati." Zero quirked a smile. He had seen Kaname weave his way around the traffic it had been mostly because of the nice bike but now that he knew who drove it. _Damn this guy just keeps getting hotter._

"Ya. I travel everywhere on my bike."

"It's a nice bike."

"Thanks. Maybe I could give you a ride sometime." Kaname tried to keep the double meaning out of his words.

"I'd like that." Zero on the other hand did not. He figured if Kaname wasn't gay and he screwed this up he had another week to change his room.

"I'll remember that." Kaname sat down at the desk and opened the internet.

Zero wanted to keep talking but it seemed that Kaname was done for now. With a sigh zero went back to reclining on the bed and he flipped his book open again. Kaname flipped through a few business emails and he wanted to punch someone because it looked like he was going to have to go into the office today. He just wanted to chill in the dorm with his roommate. Zero sat back up on the bed finding something to talk about. "Is that all you brought?" he looked at the nearly empty duffel bag Kaname had brought in. Kaname looked at it too.

"Yup. I probably won't be here much with work and all. So I figured I didn't need to bring much. Plus if I really need anything I can always go to my penthouse." Kaname shrugged.

"Penthouse?" Zero chocked out the word. Kaname couldn't be serious! He had just casually thrown out the fact he lived in a penthouse!

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" a wave of uncertainty washed over him. Had he said something wrong? Or did he offend Zero?

"No. It's just… well… wow." Zero ran a hand through his hair. "So that means you live in the city."

"Yes. In New York. It's the best place to live. Plus it's close to my job."

"That's cool. So if you're so close why live on campus if you have a penthouse? You could hop the train or take your bike."

"I just wanted to live on campus to be able to get the full college experience. And I would never take the train." Kaname suppressed a shiver at the thought of taking the train.

"What's wrong about the train? It's how I'll be getting home." Zero felt a little stupid for admitting that e didn't have a car. And was Kaname stuck up? Zero bit his lip as he looked at his roommate in his nice clothes with his MacBook and he had a Ducati. Clearly his parents had money.

"I don't know… I just like my bike a whole lot more."

"Why not just go to school in the city?"

"I don't know. Just thought I'd try a change of scenery."

"Fair enough." Zero felt a little better about having said he would be taking the train home.

"I'm really sorry. I would love to stay and hang out with you today. But it looks like I have to go into work for a few hours today." Kaname stood.

"Oh it's all good man. Just as long as we get to talk later." Zero felt his face heat up a little bit. _Now he's going to think you're a freaking girl or something for wanting to talk!_

"I should be back this evening." Kaname pulled out a leather messenger bag that he slid his MacBook into it.

"Cool."

"Later." Kaname smiled over his shoulder at Zero before he grabbed his helmet and went to open the door. Then something occurred to him. "Hey is the number I have your cell or home?" Kaname turned to the silverette.

"That was my home. You need my cell?" Zero tried not to sound so happy that Kaname was asking for his number.

"That would be fantastic." Kaname flashed another dazzling smile. Zero rattled off the ten digits and Kaname punched them into his iPhone. "Thanks. I'll text you so you have my number."

"Sweet."

"See you later, Zero." Kaname let the boy's name roll of his tongue and he liked the way it felt to say it.

After Kaname had closed the door Zero lay back on his bed. Everything about his new roommate was just hot. And the way he had said his name… Zero felt his heart rate increase as he let his mind wander to his new roommate. Never had he expected such a hot roommate. _Damnit!_ Zero thought as he felt his pants tighten. This was going to be one hell of a difficult year. He thought as his hand unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down to give easier access to his hardened member. His movements were slow at first then they began to quicken as he thought of Kaname and what he would look like shirtless. Zero groaned as a beautiful mental image was formed. As Zero stroked himself faster he felt his gut begin to tighten and he knew he was getting close so his mind reached out for something that would push him over the edge. An image of Kaname naked and came to the silverette's mind right away and Zero quivered with release. _Damn this is going to be a long year if I have to jack off every time Kaname says my name._ Zero thought as he got off his bed and walked to the bathroom to clean up. It would soon be apparent for both guys in the dorm that having a private bathroom was a bonus.

* * *

Kaname maneuvered his bike around traffic at an almost dangerous speed. All he wanted to do was go in and get business out of the way so he could get back to the dorm and talk to Zero. He already felt a soft spot for the boy forming within him and he was sure that after talking to him it would only grow larger. Working and going to school was going to be a major pain because nights would be the only time he had free and night time was when humans normally slept and he didn't know when Zero went to bed. _I hope he's like most college students and stays up half the night .Then we'll be able to chill and get to know each other._ Kaname smiled into his helmet at the idea of getting to know Zero. Perhaps this year could turn into the best yet. Kaname slowed to pay the toll for the Holland Tunnel then he took off at a break neck speed to get through the tunnel as soon as he could because he hated the tunnel. But it was the fastest way to the agency.

Once in the city the brunette had to watch his speed and where he was turning because he didn't want to get hit by one of those annoying Taxis. Soon Kaname was pulling into the multi decker parking lot for his building. Pulling into his reserved space Kaname cut the engine and got off the bike pulling his helmet off and hanging it on the handle bar. Then he went over to door that took him into the elegant office building of Night Modeling. As he walked toward his office people smiled and said polite greeting to him. Kaname smiled back and nodded at them as he walked past. "Kuran-Sempi."

"Luka." Kaname nodded to his secretary. "Can you please let Kain and Aidou know that I am here and in my office."

"Of course. Would you like me to send them in as soon as they arrive."

"Yes please." Kaname said before going into his spacious office. His office was presently flooded with sunlight from the two walls of floor to ceiling windows. Although there was a lot of light it was muted by the UV protected windows that were also tinted so that most of the light was kept out. But having two full walls of windows still provided more than enough light which sometimes irritated Kaname.

With a sigh Kaname pulled out his MacBook and sat at his desk. It only took Kain and Aidou a few minutes to get to his office. When they entered Kaname looked up from his computer screen. "Kaname-Sama." Aidou bowed fervently. "How was moving into your dorm?"

"It was interesting. Thank you for asking Aidou." Kaname smiled at the blond. "So what is it that you two dragged me from my dorm for?" A perfect eyebrow quirked at the cousins.

"We just got word back from Maria that we have booked for our next show." Kain said running a hand through his ginger hair.

"Okay. Ant why could I not be told this over the phone?" Kaname tried to keep most of his irritation from his voice.

"Because we have also received a list of applicants who wish to be in the show and we wanted to give you the files."

"Could you not email them or something. I really just wanted to spend the day as a normal college student." Kaname practically whined.

"We could have. But it would have taken so long." Aidou said. "There are a lot that wish to be part of the fastest growing agency and want to be associated with you Kaname-Sama."

"I see. So…" Kaname gestured with his hand absently.

"We assembled them all onto these two flash drives." Aidou pulled out the two tiny drives from his pocket. "We figured that you would want to go through them first."

"Ah. Thank you." Kaname took the offered drives. "I'll just put them on now so you two can take a look at them as well." Kaname plugged them in and started transferring the files.

"And I don't mean to sound offensive or anything Kaname-Sama but you could never be a normal college student."

"Aidou." Kain said under his breath as if to warn his cousin not to continue to speak.

"First off you are the owner of Night Modeling which puts you above all other college students and you are older than them all."

"Aidou." Kain hissed.

"Besides you're a pureblood which makes you even better!" Aidou beamed at his boss. Kaname's face was blank for a second then he burst out laughing. Crimson flushed Aidou's cheeks.

"Oh Aidou maybe you should go to college it's quite the place to checkout humans." Kaname kicked his feet up on his desk signaling to his friends that their meeting had lost formality. Aidou and Kain took the seats that were in front of Kaname's desk. "So I'm thinking of cutting back my hours I'll be putting in here since I'm a college student and all now."

"What?" Aidou looked devastated at this.

"I think it would be wise of me to spend more time on campus…" Kaname's face broke out into a smile.

"Oh? And that would have to do with academics correct? And not some nice piece of ass that you're after?" Kain jabbed at his long time friend.

"For academics of course." Kaname said sarcastically.

"Oh and does this piece of ass have a name?"

"Indeed." Kaname pulled out the flash drives and tossed them back to Aidou as he sat dejectedly in his chair. "He also happens to be my roommate, Zero Kiryu." Kaname relished Zero's name with attention as he let it roll off his tongue.

"Zero… that's an odd name… I think he applied for the show…" Aidou said looking at Kaname.

"I think he's right." Kain said. "Because that name sounds familiar…"

"Are you two just joking me?" Kaname pulled his long legs off the desk so he could face his computer properly.

"No joke. Check out the K folder." Aidou said. Kaname quickly went into the folders that he had just put on his computer and clicked into the folder labeled K.

"K-I… K-I…" Kaname murmured as he scrolled down. "Kiryu, Zero." His eyes lit up as he saw the name. "No way is this my roommate… he seemed way to normal to be a model…" Kaname opened the folder and opened the sample pictures the applicant had sent. "Holy fuck!" Kaname nearly drooled as he saw his silver haired roommate posing topless.

"Is it him?" Aidou leapt over the desk so he could look at Kaname's screen.

"Yes! That's him!" Kaname ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck!"

"Is something wrong Kaname-Sama?" Kain's eyes flashed with concern for a second.

"No. but this just makes it all the worse!"

"He is very cute." Aidou said as he watched Kaname flip through the other pictures of Zero.

"Why?" Kain asked.

"Because I have to live with him and see him every second I'm in the dorm! First off that's going to be hard because I find him VERY attractive. And secondly if I hire him… damn that just makes it impossible for me to make a move on the kid."

"You could always not hire him and then make a move. Don't forget it's not that far of a commute to school…" Kain reasoned.

"Ya… but I think I actually like him. I mean he's more than a pretty face this time."

"But he's human Kaname-Sama." Aidou said leaning on the desk.

"I know which makes it all the better because he won't be groveling at my feet." Kaname felt like he was literally between a rock and a hard place.

"You'll do the right thing. You always do." Kain pointed out.

"Sure. Sure." Kaname replied absently mindedly.

"We've got to get back to work. I think Luka has some paper work for you. I'll let her know on the way out that she can bring it in." Kain stood.

"Would you just ask her out already." Kaname sigh.

"What do you mean?" Kain's cheeks reddened slightly.

"It's quite apparent that you like her so just make a move already." Kaname goaded.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Kain left quickly as Aidou and Kaname began to laugh.

"He does like her cause when we're at home he never shuts up about her." Aidou said before he too left.

Shaking his head Kaname turned his attention back to the applicants for the fashion show. He had to pick just the perfect ones because after all it was his debut line and choosing the wrong models would ruin the whole show. Luka came in with the folder of papers. "Kain-San said you wanted to look over the paperwork?" She smiled.

"Oh yes. Thank you Luka." Kaname smiled at the thin vampire.

"They are just a few contracts that you need to sign so that we can proceed with your show."

"Perfect!" Kaname's eyes lit up.

After a few hours at the office Kaname decided he wanted to go back to his dorm. It was only seven and the vampires were just starting their day of work. He would be skipping out on most of the work "day" but he just wanted to go back and relax with Zero. Then he realized he had never text Zero so feeling guilty he pulled out his iPhone and pulled up Zero's number.

::Hey it's Kaname. Sorry it took me so long to text. Been busy.:: Kaname held his breath as he waited for a response. He didn't have to wait long till his phone went off.

::It's all good.::

::I'll probably be heading back soon.::

::Cool man. See you in a bit then?::

::Ya. I was thinking of picking up some sushi for dinner. You want some?:: Kaname sent the text. He hoped Zero liked sushi cause it was his favorite thing to eat.

::For real? Sushi is pretty much my favorite thing to eat!:: Kaname wanted to do a little dance for joy when he read the message.

::Awesome! Anything you particularly like and want me to get?::

:: Oshizushi is my favorite but I also like any type of Makizushi.::

::Cool. See you in a bit then.::

::Sweet!::

Kaname closed his laptop and stashed it back in his bag before standing. He walked out past Luka. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going back to my dorm to chill out."

"But the days just starting." Luka sounded a bit sad.

"I know but for humans the day is just ending." Kaname smiled at her before he walked back to his bike.

Kaname wanted to stop by his penthouse to grab pajamas before he picked up sushi and headed back to campus. His bike roared under him as he accelerated. All he wanted to do was get back so he could see Zero. Something about that boy was nagging him. And having found out that he was a model and had applied for HIS show made Kaname's heart leap in his chest. Maybe he could turn this to his advantage…

Kaname took the stairs to the fourth floor three at a time stretching his long legs. He stopped outside of his dorm room and took a deep breath. _Act calm. Don't flirt with him! Don't FLIRT with HIM! DON'T FLIRT WITH HIM!_ Kaname told himself before opening the door. Zero was at his desk on the computer and talking on the phone. "No Ichiru I told you it's not like that." Zero growled into the phone and Kaname kicked the door shut. Zero's head snapped over to look at Kaname. "Listen Ichiru I've gotta go my roommate is back.… ya… laters." Zero snapped his cell shut and smiled at Kaname. "You were gone a long time."

"Don't remind me." Kaname rolled his eyes and opened his pack. "Got you your sushi." Kaname handed Zero a carton. And pulled out a second for himself.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Zero's eyes lit up.

"Anytime. So we've got the whole night ahead of us to talk." Kaname Kicked his feet up on to his desk as he pushed his chair back. "What time do you normally go to bed?"

"Late… like two or three…" Zero smiled before taking a bite of sushi.

"Wasn't that a problem in high school?"

"No. I slept in all my classes. It really pissed the teachers of cause I got perfect scores."

"Very nice." Kaname complimented. The fact that Zero stayed up late made Kaname very happy.

"When do you sleep?"

"Oh whenever I have time. usually around dawn is when I consistently get sleep but I nap during the day most of the time."

"Cool. So where do you work in the city?"

Kaname smiled to himself as Zero asked. He couldn't wait to see his face. "Night Modeling." Zero chocked on the bit he had in his mouth. For a split second Kaname hoped he would need mouth to outh then Zero recovered.

"For real?"

"Yes… is there a problem with it?"

"No. it's just I put in an application to try for one of their shows."

"You model?"

"Yup. It's how I'm paying tuition.

"Very clever." Kaname smiled. Oh boy was this going to be fun.

"Ya it's fun too." Then Zero stopped as something clicked in his head and he suddenly realized why Kaname's face was so familiar. Zero blushed fiercely as he remembered the magazine pages he had torn out and stored in a folder that were all of Kaname. The silverette gulped hard as he vividly remembered what he liked to do with those pictures and he had to hunch forward to hide his bodies reaction.

"Indeed." Kaname tried not to laugh as he saw Zero's change of posture and he wished he knew what had set the boy off. Kaname sigh wishing he could help that delicious looking boy with his apparent problem. _Maybe another night after all this is the first day I've met the boy and if he's going to be modeling with me then I will get to see all of him soon enough. I just have to be patient. _Kaname soothed himself so he would not jump the silver haired boy that instant. _All in good time._ Kaname smiled.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Please Review!

I always like to have pictures to go with the things I write so here are a few links for you to check out if you're like me and like pictures!

Kaname's Bike: .

Kaname's Messenger Bag: .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/Product____22077549_211557?parent_category_rn=30001&departmentCategoryId=30001&imagePath=MBG8203001


	2. Chapter 2

AU Kaname and Zero goto college together. Kaname is a model and head of his own business while Zero is an average teen trying to get through college. Will Zero's new job bring him closer to his hot roommate? YAOI

Real quick: Zero was not bitten so he's still human. Ichiru pursued Hunter training while Zero dropped out. Kaname is still a pureblood vampire. And they are both college freshman.

No yaoi in this chapter…. But it's coming up soon I promise.

And this chapter is for everyone who let me awesome reviews on the first chapter. NegatiiveeFTS, anhchi, Kimiko27, Benny-sama, bow-boo, KanameZero4Eva, Chi no Yume, stallion14

Thank you again everyone! You guys made me want to finish this chapter fast for you all!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 2: Classes **

Kaname woke from a dead sleep when his phone started to vibrate. His pale hand snaked out from under the blankets and grabbed the annoying gadget. He cracked open an eye and looked at his iPhone. _Damn._ It was time to wake up already. It was the first day of classes and being late was something Kaname despised so he rolled out of bed intending to take a shower before his 8 a.m. class. Then his eyes landed on his sleeping roommate. Zero was tangled up in the sheets and Kaname could see his bare chest rise and fall as he slumbered. For a few minutes Kaname just stared at Zero's relaxed face and the way his silver hair lay across his face then he shook his head and grabbed his towel before going into the bathroom.

After closing the door he leaned back against it to catch his breath. Then he pulled out his phone and text someone he knew would be up at this hours and who would appreciate what he had to stay. He scrolled quickly through his contacts and selected Senri Shiki. ::Is it weird that I just checked out my roommate while he was asleep?:: Kaname was turning on the shower when a reply buzzed back.

::lol. That's a little creeper. And he's the hot one right Zero?::

::Ya how'd you know?::

::I talked to Hanabusa. He seemed bummed that you were checking out other guys.:: Kaname knew that Senri was probably laughing right now and it made a small smile quirk on his lips.

::Ya well Aidou needs to get over himself and stop staking me. Lol::

::We both know that won't happen. He's got way too much of an addiction to kissing your ass.::

::Gee thanks for stating the obvious.::

::Anytime. Why are you up so early?::

::I've got Writing at 8.:

::Eww. I' getting ready for bed sucks to be you cause you've gotta act like a good little human boy and go to class.::

::Ya. Ya. Well it'll be worth it I'm sure.::

::Ya just keep telling yourself that.::

::Hey I don't see you going to college.::

::I don't need to… I went a few years back.::

::Ya and got kicked out.::

::Just because I'd rather party and hang out with really hot guys shouldn't have gotten me kicked out.::

::Hahaha just keep telling yourself that.::

::I will. Now go enjoy human life and let me get some sleep.::

::Night. See you later.::

::Byeeee.::

Kaname set his phone on the side of the sink and stripped off the rest of his clothes before getting into the shower. As the hot water ran over his Kaname began to think over what he should do about Zero. If worst came to worst he could always move out and commute from his penthouse it wasn't all that far after all. But if it turned out in his favor… well that could cause problems if Zero started modeling for Night. He could always take him on as a protégé. It wasn't that uncommon… Kaname sigh as he started rubbing shampoo into his wet brown locks. _If I higher him and he doesn't like me and I make advances it could be sexual harassment and that would be one bitch of a situation. But what if he does like me? I don't even know if he's gay. Damn it! Why can't this just be easy!_ Kaname was frustrated in more than one way. The last actual relationship he had had was years ago and that had ended badly because the other guy just wanted Kaname's money. And in the Vampire world Kaname was expected to marry his sister Yuki but that would never work because Kaname was into guys and Yuki liked another guy although she wouldn't tell him who. Another frustrated sigh escaped his lips. Sometimes it just sucked being a pureblood.

After Kaname had rinsed off he turned the shower off and stepped out to dry off. His mind was still racing a mile a minute with what he had to do today. Kaname tugged on his boxers and jeans then he left the bathroom as he was toweling his hair dry. Zero had moved while Kaname was showering, the silver haired boy now lay on his side and Kaname paused a moment to admire the boy again. Then he went over to his Mac and booted it up. He flipped open the internet to check his email. As usual there were about twenty emails all from people at Night. Kaname turned away and went to the dresser to pull out a pair of socks and a shirt. Kaname sat at his desk and pulled on his socks on but he left his shirt off. If Zero were awake he probably would have put his shirt on to make it less awkward but since the boy was still asleep Kaname answered some emails shirtless.

What Kaname didn't know was that Zero was awake and watching him. Zero had woken up when he heard Kaname in the bathroom and h had almost leapt out of bed to go into the bathroom with the very hot brunette. But he that it would not due mainly because it was his roommate and Kaname worked at Night Modeling so it would be odd if they had to work together after Zero had made such a stupid move. So he opted to just shift his position so that when Kaname came out he could watch him yet get away with looking like he was asleep. It was a brilliant plan it defiantly paid off when Kaname came out shirtless. Zero felt himself react as he saw the perfect body of his roommate. Kaname's toned abs were exquisite and Zero wished he could touch them and Kaname's wet hair only added to his appeal. He looked even better in person then in all the pictures that Zero had of him.

Kaname presently closed his Mac put on his shirt and shoes. After stowing his laptop in his messenger bag ha pulled on his jacket and left the dorm locking the door behind him. Zero let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled onto his back. It was defiantly going to be impossible to go back to sleep now he thought as he could feel his member tenting his loose sleep pants. "Damn it!" Zero said between clenched teeth as he fisted himself. This year was going to be torture on his sex drive if he didn't make up his mind about Kaname soon.

The morning was crisp as Kaname walked toward the Starbucks they had on campus. _Best part of waking up early… coffee._ He smiled as he entered the University Center where it was located and he took the stairs to the third floor. His smiled broadened when he saw that there was no line. _Today is so my day._ "Can I get a venti mocha no whip no foam." Kaname ordered. If he had to admit it he'd say he had a slight addiction to Starbucks coffee. Then again when you had to stay awake when it was normal for vampires to sleep and had to catch shut eye when you could coffee was your best friend. "Thank you." He smiled as he took his coffee and went to class.

It was five minutes to eight when Kaname walked into the computer lab his class was held in. "Good morning." The perky red head teacher smiled.

"Good morning." Kaname said back with a smile of his own. He walked to the last row and took a seat. Pulling out his Mac he figured he could get some work done on sorting through the applicants.

"Okay well it looks like we're all just about here so I'm going to start. I'm professor Chandler and this is English 2020 writing." Kaname took the syllabus and calendar that she handed out and went back to sorting.

He had made three folders labeled: Keep, Maybe, And Trash. He always ran through the applicants by looks alone first time and he would put the ones he found attractive in the Keep folder. The ones that looked like they could pass went into the Maybe folder incase one of the Keeps failed the examination of their records. And the Trash folder was where he put all the ugly ones that he wouldn't higher no matter how good their records were. So during the two hour class Kaname learned what he would be doing in the writing course and had sorted through all 329 applicants. His mission at work today would be to look over their resume and records.

Professor Chandler dismissed the class Kaname followed his class mates out. When he looked at his watch he saw that he had twenty minutes before class. _Should I go back to the dorm and see if Zero is awake?_ _No… I should probably just walk to my next class and wait… I'll go back to the dorm before I head to Night._ So the vampire walked off toward his World History class.

It was 12:15 when Kaname got out of his History class and he decided that he would go back to his dorm to see Zero before he left for work in a few hours. Maybe he could get some more work done then he could leave earlier and be able to have dinner with Zero again. A smile crept onto Kaname's lips because he very much liked that idea. So he went back to the Moon Dorms, he handed the girl at the front desk his I.D. so she could swipe him in. After thanking her he left to take the stairs up. It was a good habit he decided to start taking the stairs.

The door was locked and Kaname's heart clenched for a minute as he realized that Zero might have left for class already. So he pulled out his keys and let himself into the room. Zero was nowhere in sight but he heard the shower going. _Perfect timing…_ Kaname thought with a wolfish grin. _I hope he comes out in a towel._ Then he had to mentally slap himself and divert his thoughts because it would not due to have Zero come out of the shower and Kaname have a raging hard on. So after a few deep breaths Kaname turned to his work and started reading through the records of the models he had put in the Keep folder. It was long and tedious but it would be worth it. The show was in two weeks and it was the most important show of his career so had had to choose these models well and get tm ready.

Zero had heard the Kaname come in and his heart rate increased as he debated on whether to walk out in his towel or to put on pants. He finally decided on pants because he had loved the image Kaname had painted this morning shirtless. So Zero figured he'd repay the favor even though Kaname had thought he was asleep. After toweling off his hair Zero slung his towel over his shoulder and left the bathroom. "Oh… Hey Kaname." Zero tried to sound surprised. Kaname turned to look him over.

"Hey." He said trying not to let his eyes wander too much because it would be a dead giveaway that he was checking his roommate out. So he just focused on Zero's face which had turned into a slight scowl.

"What time did you have class this morning?" Zero swung the towel off his shoulders and hung it over the bathroom door.

"Eight and Ten thirty." Kaname turned back to his Mac afraid he would do something stupid if he kept looking at his silver haired roommate.

"Eww that's early."

"When is your first class?"

"One fifty five."

"Very nice."

"So…" Kaname flinched as Zero was suddenly next to him and leaning on his desk. Still very topless. Kaname bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from touching Zero. "When do you have to leave for work?" Zero's purple eyes seemed to boar into Kaname.

"Like three or so." Kaname tried not to let himself lose control.

"Perfect. I get out of class at two forty five. We can do lunch." Zero's lips curved into a very sexy smile and he started to lean in and Kaname unconsciously leaned in as well. Then Kaname's phone rang.

He growled a little as his hand shot out and looked at who ruined HIS MOMENT! It was his sister. "What is it Yuki?" he asked leaning back in his seat. Zero remained where he was heart pounding. Had Kaname been leaning in? Would they have kissed if his phone hadn't rung? Zero's mind was racing. And who was Yuki? "Seriously? Fine." Kaname hung up his phone.

"Who's Yuki?" Zero asked immediately.

"My little sister. She needs a ride to work and she had a friend drop her off on campus assuming that I'd drive her. And she's down in the lobby now." Kaname stood. "So it looks like I'll be leaving early. Maybe we could do lunch tomorrow."

"Well do you have to leave now with her? Cause you guys could chill here and we could all go to the caf for lunch." Zero shrugged.

"We could… cause Yuki works at Night with me so we don't have to be in till three."

"Cool. Then it's settled. Go fetch you sister while I finish getting dressed." Zero moved away from Kaname to get a shirt.

With angry thoughts Kaname left to sign his sister in. She was bouncing on her heals when Kaname saw her. "Kaname!" she screeched and ran to her brother to give him a hug. "Oh thank you so much for doing this for me!"

"Sure. Sure." Kaname turned to the girl behind the desk. She handed him the guest book and he logged Yuki in. "Now come on you brat. You owe me big time." Kaname was very angry about being interrupted. He would have kissed Zero whether that had been Zero's intent or not.

"Why? Did I interrupt something?" Her big brown eyes sparked with glee.

"As a matter of fact yes."

"Oops. Sorry." Yuki said but she didn't sound the least bit sorry. "So is she cute?" Yuki ribbed knowing very well that her brother did not swing that way.

"You are such a brat sometimes." Kaname held the door to the stairs open.

"Okay. You know I was kidding. So is he?" Yuki tossed her waist length brown hair over her shoulder as she started to walk up the steps.

"Very."

"And what's his name?"

"Zero."

"Isn't that your roommate's name?"

"Way to be going through my mail. And yes he's my roommate."

"Well aren't you lucky. You don't even have to leave your room to get some." Kaname tried to slap his sister but she danced out of the way. "I'm not as lucky as you… my crush doesn't even seemed interested in me…" she let out an over dramatic sigh.

"Well if you'd tell me who it was then I would be able to help you."

"But you know him… he works at Night…" she began to whine. "It would be weird…"

"Then stop complaining to me if you don't want my help."

"Fine. So tell me what was I interrupting?" Yuki smiled at her brother.

"A kiss… actually it was almost a kiss then someone called."

"Ooooopssss. Well don't fret you have all year to sort this out and get your hormones under control. You're fourth floor right?" Yuki asked standing in front of the door.

"Yes." Kaname sigh as she darted through the door and onto the hall. Kaname just rolled his eyes and followed. "Now listen don't embarrass me."

"Okay, Kaname Onii-sama." Yuki tried to look innocent but Kaname knew better. He opened the door and Yuki followed him. Zero was lounging at his desk. "Hi!" Yuki exclaimed before rushing Zero and giving him a hug. The silver haired teen was shocked. Then he gave her a little hug back.

"Uh… hi."

"Zero this is my younger sister Yuki. Yuki this is my roommate Zero."

"It's nice to meet you!" Yuki moved and sat on Kaname's bed as her brother sat back at his desk.

"Dido." Zero said before turning back to his computer.

"So Onii-Sama what are we going to do?" Yuki kicked her feet back and forth looking like a little kid.

"I am going to try and get some work done." Kaname turned to his sister.

"So what am I supposed to do?" she pouted.

"Whatever your little heart desires." Kaname smiled sarcastically.

"I'd read but you don't have any books! Why is your side of the room so boring Onii-Sama? At least Zero's side is cool. He has posters and everything. Your side just looks boring."

"I live in my penthouse which is plenty decorated. And since I won't be here that much why waste my time decorating?"

"Because it would look nice." Yuki lay down on the bed. "Beside Zero probably thinks you're boring because you have like nothing over here. Don't you think my brother is boring Zero?"

"Um…" Zero's face flushed slightly. "Not really."

"Oh then Kaname that works out perfect for you! So when you finally decide to tell him you think he's cute he won't think you're boring!" Yuki said in an innocent tone.

In the blink of an eye Kaname had snapped his Mac shut, packed it in his bag, grabbed his helmet, and dragged his sister to her feet. "See you later Zero. Yuki and I are going to work." Kaname's face was bright red as he turned to leave.

"Uh… so no lunch today?" Zero asked a bit sad. But his heart was also leaping for joy because Yuki had just said that Kaname thought he was cute and by the way Kaname was reacting it must be true.

"No sorry." Kaname shrugged then shoved his sister out the door.

"Byeee Zero! See you soon!" Yuki waved before Kaname shut the door. Yuki burst out laughing.

"You are so…" Kaname took a steadying breath. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because knowing you you'll never make the first move and now that he knows you like him he can make the first move!"

"You're a prat you know that." Kaname was thoroughly embarrassed by his little sister. Actually he was mortified! She had been in the room only a few minutes and she had ousted him! She could have at least waited till after they had gotten lunch. He had actually been looking forward to lunch. Kaname groaned. "Yuki I hope you realize you just ruined my day and possibly my room arrangements!"

"What do you mean? He's totally into you! And you said there was a moment where you two almost kissed…" Yuki looked at her blushing brother. "You didn't lie about the kiss did you?"

"No I didn't."

"Good. For a second I was afraid you'd gone back to being your boring no interest in anyone self. And if you were going to kiss before your adorable sister called then he tots def digs you!" Yuki almost danced out the Moon Dorm main doors.

"Ya… but maybe I was the one who was looking for a kiss and misread his body language." Kaname chewed his lip.

"I doubt it. You've never misjudged someone's body language. So get over the fact that you're too afraid to put yourself out there and kiss him next time you see him. It's simple!"

"Simple to say… but hard to do." Kaname grumbled. He hated when Yuki involved herself into his sex life. Seriously she could be so annoying. They neared Kaname's bike and he saw a hot pink helmet hanging off a handle bar. "Good. I'm glad you remembered your helmet this time."

"I got tired of you nagging me about being safe. Like you get so over protective sometimes."

"Ya well you need it sometimes because it seems you don't think before you do things."

"That is so not true."

"It is and you know it Yuki. Now hush up and let's get going."

* * *

Zero shoved himself angry out of his chair after Kaname and Yuki had left. He felt on edge now and kept running his hands through his hair. That totally did not go how he wanted it to! Damn it! He really wanted to do lunch with Kaname and Yuki. And had she been serious about Kaname thinking he was cute? A smile began to grow on his face as he hoped it was true. _If he does think I'm cute then he won't mind if I make a move on him… right? Well we'll just have to see about this tonight. When he gets back from work I'm just going to put it all out there and if he doesn't like me I can go to Residents Life and request a room change tomorrow. Yes! This is going to be perfect!_ Zero's sour mood suddenly brightened as he thought about kissing Kaname tonight.

Lilac eyes flicked to the clock. It was time for him to get to class. A scowl developed on Zero's face as he pulled on his black jacket with white trim. Zero picked up an orange notebook and a pen if he was going to class he might as well make it look like he was going to participate. Damn college. But it was better than having Hunter training. Yagari was so strict and Zero just wanted to be able to learn on his own with a bit of help not a steel grip about his education. That's why Ichiru loved it so much, Yagari told him every little thing to do. Which is why Zero had dropped out and trained on his own. The only down side was he had to learn all the hunter spells by trial and error. Since there were so few vampires about it was hard to learn to detect them with perfection. But there would be time for all that after college… Right now Zero just wanted to work on his modeling and his independent study on the art of vampire hunting. The key scraped in the lock as Zero locked the room and went to class. This was going to be a long day; tonight couldn't come soon enough for Zero. Seeing Kaname couldn't happen fast enough.

He had only known the brunette for less than two days and he already felt something for Kaname. Although it scared Zero that he could fall for someone so fast… but well tonight would show if Kaname felt the same or not!

* * *

The day passed into night and Kaname was still reviewing models for his show. He had had to throw out some of the Keeps for Maybes because the originals were just to under qualified for the job. When he had read through Zero's resume and records he was quite surprised by the amount of work that he had done and the letters of recommendation he had received. One had even come from his and Yuki's friend Sayori Wakaba. Kaname was quite intrigued by this boy because it seemed he was just full of surprises. After Zero had chosen all the male and female models he needed he started contacting them all to let them know he had selected them for his fashion show and that they would be needed in two days time to come to Night Modeling to start preparing for the show.

After that was all done it was almost nine o'clock at night and Kaname was beginning to feel tired and his throat itched. He knew he would have to feed soon. He was just nodding off when his IPhone started to ring. Kaname groaned just wanting to go to sleep. Then he saw it was Zero calling. "Hello?" He answered with a widely beating heart.

"Hey Kaname… I was just wondering when you were getting back?" was that nerves Kaname heard in Zero's voice? No it couldn't be…

"Um… well I'm still working and it looks like I'll be here late so I think I'm just going stay over at my place tonight and get up early to make classes."

"Oh…" Zero was disappointed that Kaname was not coming tonight. "Cool. Well… uh… you want to meet me for lunch tomorrow? Since we couldn't today."

"Maybe. And sorry about my sister she's a little annoying sometimes." Kaname felt his face redden and he wanted to say something to Zero that would let him know he did like him but he didn't know what to say so he just fell silent. Zero was in the same predicament on the other end of the line so silence just began to stretch between them. After a few minutes Kaname realized Zero hadn't hung up and coughed. "Uh so ya. I'll text you or something tomorrow to let you know what I'm doing."

"Sure. Sure. Oh and hey I just checked my email and I heard back from Night about the upcoming Vampire Knight show and I get to walk in it!" Zero sounded excited.

"That's fantastic!" Kaname said with enthusiasm. He was happy that Zero wanted to be in his show.

"Did you get an email about working the show?"

"Uh… no…" Kaname smiled to himself. This was just too perfect of an opportunity to pass up. He would keep Zero in the dark about who he really was till it was absolutely necessary. Then he was sure that Zero would at least warm up to the idea of Kaname wanting to make a move since he would be his boss. Granted it was sexual harassment… but it was Zero so it would be worth it. Kaname smiled.

"Oh… sorry man. I don't see how they didn't pick you!" Zero sounded genuinely sad.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I mean you're an amazing model like how could they not want someone like you walking their new line?" Zero rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he paced the small dorm. He had been hoping he'd get the chance to walk with Kaname after all he was practically his modeling idol and he was gorgeous!

"Well maybe they have something bigger planned for me. Anyhow I've got to get back to work…"

"Oh ya sorry. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Indeed."

"Perfect. I look forward to it!" Zero blushed furiously as he quickly closed his phone. "Damn it! I've gotta wait! Shit! And I hope I didn't just fuck shit up by telling him what I think of his modeling… then again I'm sure he's always got people gushing over him so it might be chill." Zero sigh and lay back on his bed. It looked like pictures of Kaname would have to suffice for tonight since the real things was sleeping over in the city.

Kaname looked at his phone after Zero had hung up. Had he really just said Kaname was an amazing model? His heart leapt for joy as he stood from his desk and started doing a little dance of happiness. Which he abruptly stopped when someone turned the knob to his office. "Thank Luka! You're totally the best!" Yuki called over her shoulder as she walked in. "Onii-Sama!"

"What do you want?" Kaname tried to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

"Noting really. Was just wondering what you were up to." Yuki sat herself on Kaname's desk.

"I see…" Kaname walked toward his mini bar where he poured himself a glass of water and dropped four blood tablets in it.

"So I was looking at all of the people you picked to walk for you Vampire Knight line. And guess who I saw in there? That adorable roommate of yours!"

"What about it?"

"I saw Yori-Chan wrote a letter for him. Turns out he's a really good model! You have such good taste in men. You should totally date him!" Yuki clapped again. This time she was so happy at he idea.

"Get out of my office."

"Don't be so mean!" Yuki pouted.

"I'm just tired of hearing you right now and I'm still mad at you."

"But Oniiiiii-Saaaaama…"

"Yuki I'm going home now. I'm going to sleep and I don't want to be bothered. I'm quite tired right now."

"Fine. Go sleep. And you're dumb for not going to your dorm!" Yuki hoped of his desk and left his office.

Kaname ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he should go back to the dorm. Zero had sounded really bummed about not being able to see him tonight… _No. Tomorrow. I need to unwind tonight and think about how to proceeded._ Kaname packed up his Mac and some extra paperwork before leaving for the night. He was tired and still hungry… he'd have to drink some more tablets when he got home. At least he knew what Zero looked like shirtless now and he wouldn't have to imagine tonight. Kaname's lips curved into a smile as he pulled on his helmet. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Please Review! Oh and I probably won't be updating this fast very often. It's just all the reviews got me totally psyched to write and I totally pounded out this chapter!

And here are some more pictures I thought I'd share…. Cause I think it's fun.

**Kaname's Jacket:** .?xProd=14237

**Zero's Jacket (hehe):** .


	3. Chapter 3

AU Kaname and Zero goto college together. Kaname is a model and head of his own business while Zero is an average teen trying to get through college. Will Zero's new job bring him closer to his hot roommate? YAOI

Real quick: Zero was not bitten so he's still human. Ichiru pursued Hunter training while Zero dropped out. Kaname is still a pureblood vampire. And they are both college freshman.

No yaoi/lemon in this chapter…. But it's coming up soon I promise aka next chapter.

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 3: Keep Missing **

The sun was already making its climb into the sky when Kaname rode toward Cross University. All of last night he had run through the short conversation he had had with Zero on the phone last night. Kaname desperately wanted Zero to have been sad at the fact he did not return last night. But perhaps that was just wishful thinking. He really wanted to tell Zero how he felt but it seemed stupid. They had known each other for only a few days and he didn't want to look stupid if Zero didn't return his feelings. At least he'd get to see the handsome silver haired boy for lunch. Yuki was sleeping today so there was no way she could ruin it.

Kaname went to Psychology class and paid little attention because all he could think of was Zero. After Psych ended he made his way to his Sociology lecture. It was close to one when Sociology finally got out. Kaname was sort of regretting taking classes that were one or two days a week and were between two and three and a half hours. Then he remembered that he would have Thursday and Friday so it didn't look so bad… But still it was a lot of sitting in one place for a long time. The bookstore was crowded when Kaname went in to get his entire list of book for this semester. After paying $562 for his books Kaname walked back to the Moon Dorms. He had put off seeing Zero long enough. It was now or never.

When Kaname entered the room Zero was in the shower again and the vampire almost turned right around and walked out because he was too afraid of what he'd do today. _Stop being so dumb! For not caring if this turns out good or not you sure are dragging your feet._ Kaname berated himself as he began to unwrap his books and stack them on the desk. Then he opened his Mac and tried to ignore that his very good looking roommate was in the bathroom…naked.

The internet browser was up and he was flipping through emails. Most of them were responses from the models who would be in his show. As he checked them off of the list he had made he was delighted to see that they were all able to participate. Zero's response was professional and it made Kaname smile. What would Zero do when he found out his roommate was the head of Night Modeling? Kaname smiled and couldn't wait. It was going to be a hard to keep it from him but it would be well worth it. Yuki had agreed to work with the models till the show. She was always better at getting them inline and getting them to walk at the right time. _Probably because she's a cute girl yet ruthless when it calls for it._ Kaname smiled. It really was nice to have her as a sister even though she was a major pain sometimes.

Zero came out just as he had yesterday with a pair of black jeans at his towel sung around his shoulders. "Oh hey you're back!" Zero's face lit up when Kaname turned to him. "How was work yesterday?"

"Brutal as always. How were classes?"

"Not sure slept through the class after I got the syllabus." Zero laughed. This was the first time Kaname had heard him laugh and it was one more thing that he like about Zero.

"Very classy."

"It's what I do best." Zero shrugged and looked at Kaname's screen. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking out some emails from work." Kaname said scrolling past the recent ones so Zero wouldn't see his name.

"Ah. I still can't believe you didn't get into the Vampire Knight show."

"Ya well… who knows maybe they'll need a filler." Kaname smiled.

"Did you hear the Vampire Knight is the line the president of Night made?"

"I had Heard that." The smile just stayed on Kaname's face.

"It's pretty cool that he not only manages the whole company but also has time to design a whole line!"

"Indeed."

"Do you know him?"

"I do." Kaname laughed.

"That's nifty. Maybe you could introduce us… you know help me out with getting a permanent job at Night." Zero was leaning on Kaname's desk just like yesterday.

"It's not like that'd be hard." Kaname looked into Zero's eyes.

"So…"

"So…" Kaname replied as he leaned toward Zero a fraction. The human mimicked his movement. Kaname felt his heart rate spike as he looked at the human who was in turn looking at him with eyes that were begging for something.

"So… about what Yuki said yesterday."

"She's a prat." Kaname smiled. "Because that's not the way I would have liked it."

"Oh really?" Zero leaned in more.

"Really." Kaname moved so his lips were almost against Zero's. "I would have preferred to tell you I thought you were cute like this…" Kaname said against Zero's lips before he pushed them together. Zero leaned into Kaname. The vampire stood and leaned into Zero so it was easier to kiss.

Kaname's warm tongue brushed against Zero's lips asking for entrance. The human couldn't hold back a moan as he parted his lips and let Kaname's tongue run over his. The pureblood smiled at Zero's delightful moan. His hand snaked out and rested on Zero's lower back and pulled him closer. The way Zero tasted was so delightful that Kaname didn't want to break the kiss but his lungs were begging for air. They were both panting when the kiss was broken. "Better late than never." Zero smiled. "And do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't call me cute." Zero said before leaning in for another kiss. This time it was Kaname's turn to moan as Zero took control of the kiss dominating his mouth and pulling him close. The kiss seemed to last forever as they let their tongues explore each other's mouths. Then zero pulled back as he felt himself getting more than a little aroused and he didn't want to jump the gun. At least not today.

They just stared at each other. Kaname longed to take it further but he held back. There would be plenty of time for that later. So he just ran his hands up and down Zero's bare sides making him shiver. "You look good shirtless." Kaname said as he dipped his head to kiss along Zero's neck and collarbone. The human just let out a long moan.

"And you… always… look good." Zero gasped out at Kaname continued to kiss.

"Why thank you." He said as he ran his tongue over Zero's piercings.

"We…uh… should probably get to lunch… otherwise I'll be… late for cla-" Kaname cut him off with another kiss.

"I know. Which means you should probably get dressed." Kaname said when he had pulled back from the kiss.

"Ya… good point." Zero went to push off the desk but Kaname held him in place. "You're going to have to move if you want me to get dressed."

"I never said anything about wanting you to get dressed. I just assumed it would be less awkward for you to go out in public fully clothed." Kaname kissed Zero's neck again. "I like you just the way you are…" he kissed the other side of the boys neck.

"I'll remember that." He smiled and Kaname moved. "We hitting up the U.C. for lunch?"

"Ya sounds good." Kaname felt like doing a little dance but he knew that it would be a dead giveaway that he had totally fallen for Zero. So he just sat casually down as Zero finished dressing. "Ready?"

"Yup." Kaname stood and pulled on his jacket.

The two smiled at each other before walking out of their dorm and toward the University Center cafeteria. Silence stretched between them as they walked but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was pleasant. After they had gotten their food the two sat down. Kaname looked at Zero's full tray. "Do you always eat so much?" He asked looking at his own tray which had a bottle of ice tea an apple and Veggie wrap.

"Ya." Zero shrugged.

"And you're still as thin as you are?"

"Well ya… I do a lot of training so I guess that keeps me in shape."

"Training? What type of training?" Kaname was intrigued. Was it possible that this boy had even more secrets to him?

"Uh…" Zero was hesitant to tell Kaname that he was a Vampire Hunter. _Oh what the heck he already likes me what problem could it be?_ "Training to be a Vampire Hunter." Zero blushed slightly as he admitted this.

"I figured as much." Kaname said before he took a bite of the apple. Zero's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Well it's well know that the Kiryu family is a prominent Hunter family." Kaname shrugged.

"How the hell do you know that? Most people don't know about Vampire Hunters of Vampires." Zero was stunned that Kaname knew and wasn't looking at him like he was crazy.

"Oh easy…" Kaname leaned in. He figured if Zero had been willing to share that he was a Hunter then the least he could do was be honest as well. "I'm a Vampire." Kaname let his fangs grow a bit before he flashed Zero a smile. The silver haired boy across from him just stared. "You okay Zero?" Kaname leaned forward a bit concerned for him since he wasn't talking.

"Ya… It's just I never thought you'd be a vamp is all…" Zero felt a little dumb because he had been taught as a child to hate vampires but here was Kaname…

"Well let me guess your current predicament you, Zero Kiryu, being from a Hunter family have been taught all your life to hate my kind and now presented with me you are not sure how to proceed."

"Ya something like that." Zero smiled. Was he really that easy to read?

"Fair enough." Kaname shrugged and bit his apple again. "Well let me know what conclusion you've come up with when you do come up with a conclusion."

"I'll be sure to do that." Zero said with a slight laugh. "It's funny because you're not what we were taught vampires are. So I'm defiantly stuck. Plus you're… well… hot." Zero blushed as he looked away from Kaname.

"Well I'm not a typical vampire." Kaname smiled. And I think you're hot too." This made Zero blush even more. It was such a cute sight.

"So are you going to be at Night tomorrow night? Cause I have to go in for practice and what not and I was wondering if you could drive me back here afterwards."

"Of course I will. Maybe we could do dinner before coming back." Zero smiled and nodded very pleased with Kaname's suggestion.

"Hey I got a question for you."

"Shoot." Kaname leaned back in on his elbows.

"Well I was curious if," Zero stopped when he heard Kaname's phone go off. Kaname picked it up and looked at the number. It was unusual for Aidou to be calling so early so it must be important.

"Sorry!"

"If it's work I understand."

"Thanks." He smiled and stood picking up the phone. "This had better be important Aidou." He growled into the phone as he walked out of earshot of Zero.

"It is very important Onii-Sama."

"Yuki. When I see you next you're so dead."

"Did I ruin another moment?" She sounded a bit sorry but still her usual over happy self.

"I'm at lunch with Zero. So hurry up, please." Kaname ran a hand through his wavy locks.

"Okay well I kinda neeeeed you to come in right about… well as soon as possible. We're having a bit of difficulty with contract. It's nothing big… only the Fair account…"

"What? What's wrong with the Fair account? I just finished that contract last Tuesday!"

"Of well I'm not too good with these technical thingyies… so I'm not too sure. All I know is that you need to come in and take care of it." Yuki sounded a bit concerned.

"Fine. Fine. When I'm done with lunch I'll head over."

"Kaname-Onii-Sama this is really important and your silly date can wait! Get your ass here now!"

"Yuki!"

"Kaname!"

"Fine." He growled as he hung up the phone. He ran a hand through his hair as he went back to Zero.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really. Listen I'm really sorry but I've got to head in for a few hours."

"Oh. It's all good." Zero tired not to sound sad. "But you'll be back tonight?"

"I hope so. We can pick up where we left off earlier then…" Kaname winked. He picked up his try as Zero gulped and nodded. "See you later Zero."

The silver haired teen just sat at the table trying to figure out Kaname. While the vampire stormed back to the dorm to get his Mac and bag before going to his bike.

When Kaname arrived at the office it was empty except for Yuki who was dancing around the empty place. Kaname just rolled his eyes at his little sister when he passed her to go to his huge office. There on his desk was the folder for the Fair account and he started flipping through it. There was nothing amiss. "YUKI!"

"Yes Kaname-Onii-Sama?" She jumped into the room.

"What exactly is wrong with the Fair account?"

"Now let me explain." Yuki sat. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Then she fixed the best pouty face had on her face. Kaname knew she had lied and he was ready to strangle her sister or not. "My Onii-Sama has been very busy lately and has forgotten about his dear little sister. So she has had to suffer while he first focuses on his Vampire Night line. Then he starts college. And NOW he has a boyfriend and has forgotten me all together."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Did you kiss?"

"None of your business."

"Grr! You are so stubborn! Maybe if I got all kinds of detail I wouldn't have to pull you away… I'd actually know when to leave you alone!"

"Yuki but out for once." Kaname spun his chair so he was facing away from Yuki. She stood from her chair, leapt over the desk, hopped the chair back and landed in Kaname's lap. He just sigh and leaned his head back.

"Kaname." Her voice was serious now and he tilted his head down to look at her. "Listen, I hate to see you alone. And it sucks for both of us because we're expected to be married but neither of us really want to. So when we do get married we'll still have our boyfriends."

"Well let us hope that by the time we get married we both have boyfriends." Kaname ribbed.

"Oh stop it. You and Zero are as good as a couple."

"Yuki I wish that were so."

"Oh stop being so negative! You know it."

"Who is it that you like?" Kaname with a wicked smile.

"Oh Kaname just leave it be." she went to move it off of his lap but his arms locked her in. "Oh!"

"Come on Yuki. How about we make a deal. You tell me who you like and I'll keep you updated so you won't ruin any more fun between Zero and I." Yuki sat for a long minute thinking it over. She finally decided it was a decent deal so she leaned into Kaname and whispered in his ear.

"Hanabusa."

"Really?" Kaname laughed.

"Oh stop being rotten!" Yuki shoved her brother as she flushed scarlet.

"Sorry Yuki, it's just… well it's Aidou…" Kaname suppressed more laughs.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well on the upside he' probably be happy to go out with you."

"I know… so how do I know if he really likes me or not?" Yuki slumped against her brother.

"You'll be able to tell. Isn't that a knack all girls have?"

"I suppose so… but I want him to ask me I don't want to ask him."

"Well just leave that to me and I'll see what I can do."

"Oniiiiii- Saaaaaama!" Yuki whined. "Don't do anything embarrassing!"

"I won't even though I owe you." He flicked her nose.

"Oh and don't be mad at me but I asked everyone who could make it from the models for your show to come in tonight so we can get started early."

"Yuki…"

"You want it to be perfect so just leave it to me."

* * *

Zero walked into Night Modeling and was sent to the practice hall. There were a bunch of models milling about waiting for someone obviously. He grabbed a bottle of water and went to stand up by the stage where he glowered at anyone who tried to come talk to him because he just wanted to stand by himself. _This is totally dumb. Kaname is better looking than everyone here. He should totally be in this show._ Zero sipped his water. Then he heard footsteps on the stage and he turned. Yuki bounced onto the stage and everyone quieted. "Hiiiiiii!" She called as she looked around. "ZERO-KUN!" She ran over to the side of stage he stood and leapt off at him. He caught her and swung her into a hug. "Hey ya Zero!" She smiled as he set her down.

"Hi Yuki." He said very conscious of the fact that everyone was staring at them.

"Oh I'm so happy you could come! You totally need to sleep over with me tonight and I can get you to class bright and early tomorrow."

"Maybe some other time Yuki. I kinda want to sleep in the dorm."

"Zeroooo!"

"Yuki."

"I'm not taking no as an answer or else I'll tell Kaname you're being mean to me."

"Fine. Whatever." He said rolling his eyes as Yuki clapped her hands and jumped back onto the stage. This was going to be a long night. And indeed it was Yuki had them all get to know each other first then she started evaluating their walks and poses. It was nearly ten thirty when she called it a night and told them to be back the same time tomorrow for more practice.

Zero sulked by the stage waiting for Yuki to come over. "Zero-Kun don't look so sad."

"I was kind of looking forward to sleeping in the dorm tonight."

"Funny… because Kaname was too…"Yuki smiled. "Were you two going to sleep together?"

"What?" Zero couldn't help but be embarrassed by how outright Yuki was with her question. "No. No. of course not. It's… uh… not like that."

"Whatever." Yuki laughed. "I was talking to Onii-Sama earlier and I know all about it."

"Um… about what?" Zero was a little afraid now. What had Kaname told Yuki?

"You know this and that and how he feels about you."

"And what does he feel about me?"

"Silly that's why I invited you to stay the night! We get to have sleepover girl talk!" She clapped her hands and danced out. "Come on Zero. I just gotta stop by and say good night to my precious Onii-Sama!" Zero rolled his eyes and followed Yuki like an obedient puppy to Kaname's office. "Kanameeee! Zero and I are going back to my place for tonight!" Yuki smiled at her brother. Zero looked around at the huge office. Kaname stood from behind his desk and gave his sister a hard look.

"Yuki… didn't we have a nice little chat earlier and you promised to butt out!" Kaname placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"You did and I promised that I would have no repeats of THAT incident. Honest. We're just going to have a sleep over! Zero's going to braid my hair and we're going to girl talk!" Yuki hoped onto Kaname's desk and knelt before him. "I promise I'll be good." She put her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes. "Sorry about your ruined night though Oniiii-Saaaama!" she brushed a light kiss over his lips before bouncing back to Zero. Who's eyebrows were furrowed at what Yuki had just done.

"Have fun Zero…" Kaname said sarcastically.

"I'll text you." Zero smiled and left.

Air whooshed out between Kaname's lips. This was so typical! _Damn it! Damn it all to hell!_ They were supposed to spend the night in the dorm not have Zero at Yuki's place! He could at least have been at his place! They could have done so much more then kiss. Kaname looked at the clock it was midnight now. "Fuck it. She's had two hours that should have been my time with Zero. I'm not waiting it's my turn now!" Kaname smiled as he left with hurried good-byes.

It only took a few minutes to get to Yuki's flat. He knocked hard on the door and she answered it quickly. "Uh… what…" she was cut off as Kaname stormed into the flat.

"Hey Kaname!" Zero jumped off the couch at the sight of his roommate.

"Hey Zero. I came to rescue you." Kaname picked up Yuki's helmet and tossed it the silverette.

"Sweet!"

"Kanameeeee! No fair!" Yuki stamped her foot."

"Way fair." Kaname's grin was wolfish. As he walked out with Zero trailing behind with a silly excited smile on his face.

"Behave yourselves tonight!" Yuki called before closing her door and giggling furiously. "Oh it was just perfect! Now they'll have a cute night together! Yuki one. Kaname zero! Just how I like it."

The ride back to campus was too fast for Zero's liking. He wanted to stay on the bike longer because he could press close to Kaname and he loved having his arms around Kaname's waist. Kaname just wanted to get back to the dorm so he could kiss and… Kaname stopped that thought. He would be there soon enough! Kaname's stomach clenched with anticipation.

The two practically ran to their dorm. Kaname locked the door and Zero couldn't wait any longer so he practically leapt on Kaname. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Kaname wrapped his hands around Zero's waist and pulled him close. Zero angled his hips so he could grind their now obvious arousals together. Kaname let out a groan.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Please Review!

Next chapter might take a bit longer…. It'll be worth it I promise. I want to make sure I write a good lemon! muahaha


	4. Chapter 4

AU Kaname and Zero goto college together. Kaname is a model and head of his own business while Zero is an average teen trying to get through college. Will Zero's new job bring him closer to his hot roommate? YAOI

Real quick: Zero was not bitten so he's still human. Ichiru pursued Hunter training while Zero dropped out. Kaname is still a pureblood vampire. And they are both college freshman.

LEMON-ness--- Finally!!!

**Sorry it took so long. I had school work to finish… but I hope it's worth the wait… and yes it's short I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want to make you wait…. So I compromised. I hope you still likes…

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 4: Amazing**

The two practically ran to their dorm. Kaname locked the door and Zero couldn't wait any longer so he practically leapt on Kaname. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Kaname wrapped his hands around Zero's waist and pulled him close. Zero angled his hips so he could grind their now obvious arousals together. Kaname let out a groan. This egged Zero on and he ground his hips into Kaname again.

Kaname was uncomfortable pinned against the door and since his bed was right next to the door he couldn't resist picking zero up and tossing him on the bed. "You suck." Zero said as Kaname crawled on top of him angry that he had lost dominance.

"Indeed I do. You want to see me skill?" Kaname purred. Zero felt his body temperature spike as he considered Kaname's meaning. A lustful smile splayed across Zero's lips.

"Oh?" Zero gripped Kaname's hips with his knees and reversed their positions so he was straddling the brunette. Zero's breath caught as he looked down at Kaname. His dark brown locks contrasted with the beige sheets he had on his bed. "You look delicious." Zero said as he leaned down and nipped Kaname's neck unknowingly on his sensitive bite area. The vampire let out a gasp of pleasure. Zero slid his hands down Kaname's chest anxious to see Kaname shirtless again. Kaname got the hint Zero wanted his shirt off when the Hunter ran his hands under the shirt and across his abs. so Kaname quickly pulled the shirt off and mimicked Zero's actions so that the silverette was soon shirtless as well. Kaname ran his hands over Zero's now flushed skin.

"You look amazing, Zero." Zero thought his heart had stopped for a second when Kaname uttered his name in such a lust filled voice. It was such a turn on. "And as much as I would love to see your skills…" Kaname rolled them back over so he was on top again. "I call first dibs." Kaname ground his hips into Zero and their arousals rubbed against each other through their pants

"Oh Fuck!" Zero said as his head snapped back and he moaned again.

"Amazing." Kaname kissed the base of Zero's neck. Then his hands moved south and popped the button on Zero's jeans.

"Kanameee" Zero begged as the pureblood's hand slid into his pants as the other worked the zipper. Warm digits gripped and stroked Zero and he thought he would go insane with the pleasure.

"You look so amazing." Kaname said in a husky voice. Zero gave a start at Kaname's voice. He realized that he was now naked and he wondered how he had failed to realize Kaname was stripping him. Zero let out another moan as Kaname's hand continued to work him.

After another long kiss Kaname started to move down Zero's body. His mouth closed over one pert nipple and he swirled his tongue around it which made Zero moan again. Then Kaname trailed his tongue over Zero's toned abs down to his hip bone. The vampire nipped and sucked the protruding bone as his hands caressed the inside of the hunter's thighs. Zero felt Kaname's warm breath and it made him ach to be touched. "Kaname… please…"

"Please what?" Kaname grinned as he breathed onto Zero's cock.

"Come on…" Zero was practically writhing on the mattress.

"Do you want me to suck you of?"

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Zero said through gritted teeth as he fisted the sheets in an attempt to not pleasure himself because Kaname seemed to think this was funny.

"How bad do you want it?" Kaname flicked his tongue against the leaking head of Zero's cock.

"Really ba… oh FUCK!" Zero's head snapped back as Kaname's tongue ran from the base to head of his hard member. Not letting him recover Kaname took the silverette into his mouth. Zero felt his muscles spasm in delight as a warm mouth enveloped him. Panting Zero propped himself up on his elbow so he could watch Kaname. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. The brunette bobbed his head skillfully and swirled his tongue. Zero's head fell back, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. It was a combination of it being late, him being tired, and finally having Kaname in just the right way that shortened Zero's resolve.

Pale hands ghosted over heated flesh as Kaname enjoyed the taste of Zero's dick. He took the hunter all the way in and moaned around his shaft sending vibrations that made Zero moan loudly. "Kaname… I'm… gonna…" Zero panted out trying to give Kaname warning so he could remove his mouth. But Kaname kept at his ministrations. Zero began to pant and he fell back on the mattress. The vampire's lust filled eyes looked up and the picture that Zero painted was so hot. His chest was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his chest heaved as he tried to keep his breath but failed as Kaname sucked him off. As Kaname took him deep one last time his hand went to Zero's balls and tugged on them a bit. "KANAME!" Zero cried out as he came in Kaname's mouth. The vampire skillfully kept all of Zero's emissions in his mouth and swallowed before sucking the softening two more times to wring out the boys pleasure before moving his mouth to the heaving chest. "Damn that was good." Zero mumbled as Kaname kissed him. Then he yawned and nuzzled into Kaname's neck.

"Zero…" Kaname looked down as lilac eyes disappeared behind droopy eyelids. _No! No! NO! Fuck! Damn it!_ Zero had fallen asleep on him and Kaname hadn't done half as much as he had wanted to. "Fuck come one Zero wake up." He shook Zero's bare shoulder but it did nothing to wake the human. Kaname let out a frustrated sigh as he felt his own uncomfortable tight brush against Zero's thigh. "Zero." Kaname tried one more time and when Zero did not answer he slowly pulled himself away from the warm body and out of the bed.

With a regretful sigh Kaname pulled his blanket over Zero's sleeping form. He grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. It really sucked that Zero had fallen asleep on him. It was like the middle of the day for him practically but for a human it was well into the night. _I suppose I can't blame him for sleeping. It is late. But damn I wanted to have fun! _Kaname thought as he turned on the shower making it just cold enough to be uncomfortable. _Fuck I hate cold showers._ Kaname thought as he stripped out of his constricting jeans and stepped into the shower. _Ya that's defiantly cold enough_! Kaname thought as he felt his body react to the almost freezing water. When he stepped out a few minutes later his body had calmed down after not getting any from the very attractive boy that now slumbered in his bed.

Now came a new debate… did he get back in bed with Zero or did he get into Zero's empty bed to sleep? He knew which one he wanted to do but would Zero be weirded out when he woke up in the morning with Kaname in the same bed? _Don't be stupid he fell asleep on you after you gave him head. If he was weirded out by any of that pretty sure he would have gone to his own bed to fall asleep._ With his mind made up Kaname pulled on a pair of black silk pajama pants and crawled into bed alongside his roommate. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all…

* * *

It was seven o'clock when Kaname's alarm went off. He reached out and turned it off then his eyes cracked open so he could see the sleeping Zero who was tangled up with him in the bed. His face was still a peaceful mask of sleep. Since he had showered right before he went to sleep Kaname decided it would be okay to stay in bed just a little bit longer and watch Zero. As the hunter slept Kaname watched and he thought he looked so cute. Then he remembered that Zero was naked and he felt his body heat up a little. _Stop it! Not before class._ Kaname berated himself as he tried not to dwell on the fact that his very hot roommate was naked in bed with him.

Soon Kaname had to get out of bed or risk being late to class. It would be a shame to wake him up especially since his first class wasn't till the afternoon so Kaname moved slowly out of his bed so as not to disturb him. Going over to his dresser he pulled out clothes and changed into the, unafraid of changing in front of the sleeping Zero. Half of him wanted the boy to wake up while the other didn't. He was cursing his early classes and the fact he had to go to work this afternoon because it would have been nice to wake Zero up in a "fun" way. But that would have to wait for another day because right now he had to go to class.

Zero stirred as his sleep hazed mind registered the door unlock, open, close, and lock again. He sigh. It was too early to wake up and it had been such a very good dream. The way that Kaname had sucked him… Zero sigh… if only it were for real. Then he was asleep again till his alarm went off that afternoon.

Smacking the annoying phone off Zero groaned. He just wanted to sleep more it felt like he had been up most of the night. Then he took a deep breath and the smell of Kaname filled his nostrils. His eyes snapped wide open and it all registered. He sat bolt upright in KANAME'S BED! He ran his hand through his hair as his heart started to be fast. That had not been a dream. So that meant… "Oh fuck! What does Kaname think of me! I fell asleep on him!" Zero was texting Kaname as he spoke. After typing out about four different texts Zero dropped his phone onto the bed. He didn't know what to say and he wanted to say something because if he just left it then Kaname would probably hate him and never hook up with him again. It seemed silly that he was worried about what he was going to say because he wanted to say just the right thing and not mess anything up. "Not that there's too much to mess up since he didn't get any." Zero groaned and fell back into the pillows. It smelled really good. Then his phone bizzed with a new text message. It was from Kaname.

::Hey sleep head you up?::

::Ya.:: Zero felt stupid sending such a short text but he didn't know what else to say.

::Good. Just making sure so you wouldn't miss your class.: Zero smiled. How cute Kaname was already looking after him.

::Uh… listen Kaname… I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that. It's just it was late and I was tired and that was a damn good blow job. So ya… I'll make it up to you! I promise!:: Zero sent the text before he could second guess what it said. Then he smashed his thumb into the end button to cancel it. But the message sent screen popped up. Zero felt stupid now. What if he had said the wrong thing? What if Kaname was mad at him? "Damn." Zero rolled over and buried his face in the pillow as he tensely waited for a response.

::I understand. It's all good, Zero. I'm just happy you enjoyed yourself.:: Zero's face broke into a grin as he read the text and he felt his chest tighten in joy.

::But I still want to make it up to you.::

::Very well. Then next time we're in the dorm I'll hold you to it.::

::You coming back before you leave for work? Cause I'm just getting ready to shower…:: Zero hoped Kaname would come back. And he was disappointed when he read the reply.

::I'm sorry I'm already at work. I only had one class today.:: Kaname let his head thump to the desk and smacked it repeatedly on the hard wood saying damn each time.

::Oh. It's all cool. I'll talk to you later then.::

::Sure. Sure.::

::Oh and I have runway practice again tonight. Is there any way you could give me a ride back?::

::That would be perfect.:: Kaname stopped smack his head on the desk. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day. Although he still had a lot of work to finish and he wanted to get started on the line up for the show.

::Thanks.:: Zero smiled. Okay so only a few more hours till he saw Kaname and only two classes today. Perhaps this was going to be a good day.

* * *

Zero had taken the train into the city and walked to Night Modeling. He had purposely made himself early because he wanted to see Kaname. "Can you point me toward Kaname Kuran's office?" Zero asked the receptionist.

"Yes. Just go straight to the end of this hallway, take the door on your left and you'll have to talk to Luka before you can see him."

"Thanks a bunch." Zero opened the door to see a blond behind the desk and a red-head leaning on her desk talking to her. He coughed politely before shutting the door. "Is Kaname in?"

"And who are you?" the blond asked.

"Zero Kiryu correct?" The red-head looked him over.

"Yes." Zero nodded.

"Oh you can just go in then. I'm sure Kaname-Sama won't mind."

"Thank you…"

"Akatuski Kain." He smiled.

"Thanks Akatuski." Zero went over to the door and went in.

"What do you want Luka?" Kaname asked as he heard the door open. His chair was spun away from the door so he could look out at the city. There was no reply so he figured he had just been hearing things.

Then his nostril picked up a familiar scent and he went to spin his chair around but Zero stopped in halfway so Kaname faced him. "Hey." He smiled before leaning in for a kiss. It was a chaste kiss that made Kaname's heart ache. Then Zero pulled back so he could sit on the vampire's lap.

"Hey." Kaname placed small kisses on Zero's neck over the black tattoo. "And to what do I owe this honor?" he purred.

"I just wanted to see you before I went to practice with your demon of a sister." Zero ran his hands through Kaname's hair and down to his shoulders.

"Oh I see. Well I told her to be nice to you. Can't have her wearing you out now can we?"

"Hmm… let's see… I think I have an idea." Zero's hand traveled to Kaname's crotch and he palmed Kaname's hardening length through the jeans. "How about I make it up to you now… so we're even later and we can have a lot more fun." Zero shifted to he now straddled the brunette.

"I think I like that idea very much." Kaname pulled Zero into another kiss and gripped the human's hips tightly. Zero's hands set to work on freeing Kaname's erection from his pants.

When that was done he slid off of Kaname and knelt between his legs. Kaname let out a low moan as Zero pulled the pants off his hips and placed a kiss on his bare thigh. "I won't be mean like you and tease." Zero said as he took Kaname's head into his mouth. The vampire knew he had to be quiet or else it would be a dead giveaway as to what they were doing in here but Zero was so good he had to make noise. The human took his dick all the way in and swallowed. Kaname gasped at the feeling of the muscles of Zero's throat clamp around his flesh.

"Zero… mmmm… Zero…" Kaname's hand threaded into silver hair. Zero moaned around Kaname's dick. If it felt as good for Kaname as it had for him then he was happy. Another moan reverberated in the office. Zero pulled his mouth away for a second before he ran his tongue from the base to right below the head. Then he swirled his tongue around the weeping tip as his hands ghosted along warm thighs and down to Kaname's balls. "Oh fuck that's good Zero…"he moaned. Encouraged by Kanames words and moans Zero sucked him into his mouth again. A few more sucks and Kaname was so close.

"Kaname cum for me. I want to taste you." Zero said as he fixed Kaname's lust glazed eyes with an intense look. Kaname groaned as Zero swallowed him whole.

"Nnmm… Zero!" Kaname didn't care how loud he was. It felt so damn good! He spilled his seed down Zero's throat and he took it all with pleasure. As Kaname sat panting in his chair Zero stood up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Am I forgiven for falling asleep on you?" He asked sitting on Kaname's lap after pulling the vampire's jeans back up.

"Almost."

"What do you mean almost?" Zero's eyebrows were drawn together. What had he done wrong? Had he forgotten something?

"I mean I want another kiss before you leave." Kaname pulled Zero's lips to his. The kiss was starting to get heated when the door banged open.

"Onii-Sama. Zero-Kun!" Yuki bounced in and the two reluctantly pulled apart.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Kaname shot at his sister.

"Nope." She smiled. "I heard Zero-Kun was here and since I was heading over for practice I figured I'd make sure Zero was too because it would be bad if he was late. Plus I figured you two were probably losing track of time in here." She smiled.

"Oh how thoughtful." Zero scowled.

"You should go. She's right it'd be bad if you were late."

"Fine…" Zero rolled his eyes and moved off of Kaname's lap. "See you later." He kissed Kaname once more before he walked toward Yuki.

"You two are soooo cute!" She clapped her hands.

"Whatever." Zero rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for making sure Zero wasn't late, Yuki." Kaname smiled. If she hadn't come in Zero would have been late or missed it all together and that would not have worked out.

"You're welcome Kaname-Oii-Sama! I only wish Zero was as appreciative as you." She stuck her tongue out at Zero.

"Oh shut it and let's go, dork."

"Meany!" Yuki retorted. Kaname laughed as his sister and lover left his office. When the door closed he let out a sigh. _That was incredible!_ He thought as he zipped up and buttoned his jeans again. Then he looked at his watch. Just a few more hours till h got to take Zero back to their dorm. Even if they didn't do anything he just wanted to sleep next to Zero and be able to smell him all night.

* * *

Was it okay? Too much? Too little? Let me know what I should fix so the next scene will be better…

Don't know how long till the next chapter…. Hopefully by Thursday……

Thanks!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ta'Da… this is mainly moving the plot along and what not… but I hope you do enjoy it. Next chapter is going to quench your thirst for action between Zero and Kaname. Yay!

Shout outs to all my regular commenters: NegatiiveeFTS, KanameZero4Eva, and Sable Spirit

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 5: Complications**

Yuki was yelling orders at all the models. She absolutely loved when Kaname put her in charge of getting everybody ready for shows. It was so much fun! As she was running them through the order that Kaname had assigned them all she found herself watching Zero. He really was good. It was no surprise that he brother had fallen head over heels for the boy. If Kaname hadn't claimed Zero as his own she would have gone after him because it was more than apparent that Hanabusa had no interest in her. She chewed her lip as she thought. "Fara you're too close! Slow it down a bit!" she called.

"Hello Yuki-Chan." Yuki spun at the voice as her heart leapt.

"Aido-Sempi." She bowed.

"You running them through their paces?" the blond asked as he slung his arm around Yuki's shoulders.

"Yes. Shouldn't you be doing something important?"

"No. I was just talking to Kaname-Sama…"

"Oh?" Yuki felt her chest tighten. "About what?"

"This and that really. But he gave me the rest of the night off and he said you could finish up with the newbies whenever you wanted." A dazzling smile flashed across his face and his bright blue eyes sparkled. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner or something tonight…"

"I would love to!" Yuki bounced on her heels. Then told herself to calm down.

"So just let me know when you're done here…" Aidou went to walk off but Yuki grabbed his wrist.

"Wait with me for another two minutes and then we can go. I just want the last few people to fun it through."

"Perfect, Yuki-Chan."

Yuki let everyone know that they were finished for the night and that they would not need to practice the next two days. But after that there would be practices ever night till the show. Then she left with Aidou and Zero went to find Kaname.

"Hey." Zero said walking into the large office.

"Done so early?" Kaname raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes. Yuki and Aidou went off together."

"Perfect." Kaname smiled.

"What's perfect?" Zero asked as he sat on Kaname's lap.

"The fact that Yuki will be out of my hair now. She's been a major pain lately and now that she is with Aidou she won't have enough free time to annoy me."

"That is perfect." Zero leaned in for a kiss. Kaname smiled into the kiss and twined his fingers into Zero's silver hair. The phone buzzed.

"Kaname-Sama. Someone is at the front desk asking for Zero Kiryu." Luka's voice rang out in the office.

"Thank you Luka." Kaname said into the intercom. "Well we should go see who it is." Kaname said in a regretful tone.

"It's probably Ichiru. We've gotten rid of Yuki now we've gotta deal with my brother." Zero laughed. "But he can wait just a little longer." Zero kissed Kaname again. His hot tongue running along Kaname's lips. The pure blood opened his mouth and let Zero have dominance for a few seconds before he fought back. When the two pulled apart for air they were panting.

"Come on let's go see your brother then get back to the dorm." Kaname said.

"Sounds like a fantastic plan." Zero stood and took Kaname's hand. But he dropped the vampire's warm hand when they exited the office unsure if Kaname wanted to let his co-workers know about them

They quickly walked toward the front desk. When a tall sandy haired man came into view Zero faltered a step. _What is he doing here? Shit! I am so dead!_ He thought as he continued to walk toward the man. "Zero- Kun. I thought you were going to keep me waiting all night." The sandy haired man said as he approached Zero. He was a bit taller than Zero so he leaned down slightly to hug and place a kiss on Zero's cheek. Kaname felt jealously and anger flare. How dare he act so causal with Zero.

"Uh… Hey Kaito." Zero quickly stepped back.

"No need to act so formal." Kaito said under his breath.

"Yes. This is where I work." Zero hissed back.

"Picky. Picky." Kaito rolled his eyes. Kaname clenched his fists. This man was being so rude to Zero!

"Kaname this is Kaito Takamiya." Zero introduced the man and Kaname's dislike grew as he learned his name. He had heard a lot about this Hunter. "Kaito. This is,"

"Kaname Kuran. I know Zero."

"Er… ya. So what do you want?"

"I think we need to have a little chat." Kaito gave Kaname a hard stare.

"Sure. About what?" Zero rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know about what, don't be an idiot." Kaito turned to Zero. "And I would like to speak to you away from the blood suckers." He took Zero's hand and pulled him off toward the elevators. Zero dug his heels in and stopped so he could talk to Kaname.

"I'm sorry Kaname. I'll see you later then… uh… at the dorm."

"Sure. Sure." Kaname waved Zero off and turned. He didn't want Zero to see how hurt he was that he just got ditched. But after all they weren't an official couple so he couldn't demand Zero to do anything. But it did irritate him to no end that Zero was going off with Kaito Takamiya. Of all Hunters! Zero had to know the infamous Takamiya. _Just my luck. Zero is friends with a Pureblood hater. How peachy._ He seethed on his way back to his office. He was tired… perhaps he'd sleep for a bit then go back to the dorm. If they weren't done talking so be it. He still wanted Zero tonight.

Kaito pulled Zero roughly into the elevator. "Stop it Kaito!" Zero tugged his arm free as the doors shut.

"You stop it Zero!" Kaito slammed Zero into the wall of the elevator and pressed himself against the silverette.

"Kaito what the hell do you think you're doing showing up at my work?" Zero struggled a bit against his captor.

"Well since someone hasn't been answering my calls and is avoiding me I thought I'd go right to the source. Ichiru told me you would probably be here tonight and I saw it as a perfect opportunity to see my wonderful boyfriend." Kaito crushed his lips against Zero's. The silverette thrashed about in the older Hunter's grip. "What you don't like it?"

"No. I thought you would've gotten the hint by now. But apparently your arrogance keeps you from seeing that I don't want to be with you anymore." Zero spat out.

"Oh? So what you're all high and mighty now that you go to college and work for a blood sucker? You've decided to just drop everything you had before for what? Is there a new guy? Is that it?" Kaito seethed.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you." Zero said as the elevator dinged. Kaito backed away from Zero as the doors opened. Grabbing Zero's wrist in a vice like hold he dragged him to his car, opened the passenger door and practically threw Zero in. Then Kaito got in the other side.

"Answer my question Zero. Why are you breaking up with me?" Kaito's voice purred. It was a dangerous tone Zero knew.

"Because I just want to focus on school right now." He felt his face burn a little. He was always such a bad liar when it came to Kaito.

"I doubt that. So who's this new guy?" Although Kaito already knew the answer. Kaname's reactions and Zero's distance had explained it all. He just wanted to mess with his boyfriend a bit. It was always so easy to screw with Zero's head and it seemed he was the only one that could do it.

"Why can't you be like other normal people and just let it drop. I'm breaking up with you get over it." Zero fixed a scowl on his face.

"Oh it's not so much that I actually give a shit as the fact that you reek of Kuran and you still have a boyfriend. It's obvious that he's your new "thing". So why a vampire? I mean other then he's fantastic on the eyes and probably fantastic in bed. Did you tell him you had a boyfriend? Or are you just sleeping with him to get a one up in the industry?" Kaito looked at the red faced Zero and laughed.

"Shut up! Don't talk about Kaname like that." Zero wanted to punch Kaito.

"I will talk about the filthy blood suck however I want." Kaito started up the car and pulled out of the spot. "So we're over just like that?"

"Yes." Zero felt nervous now.

"Even after everything we've done?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough. Your loss not mine." Zero rolled his eyes at the typical Kaito behavior. How could he have stayed in a relationship so ling with the arrogant asshole?

"Whatever. Can you drop me at the train station?"

"No I cannot. I promised Ichiru that I would bring you to see him tonight. So we're going to see your twin." Kaito smiled.

"You suck." Zero pulled out his phone.

"You know it's one of my specialties."

"Asshole." Zero seethed as he debated on calling Kaname or texting. Call. The phone rang twice before Kaname picked up. "Hey Kaname."

"What's up Zero?"

"Um… I'm spending the night at Ichiru's. Uh… Kaito's driving me over…" Zero let out a sigh. This was such a downer.

"Oookay. That's cool." He couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice as he answered Zero. "I'll see you tomorrow then Zero."

"Ya. But listen… um…" He wanted to say something that would reassure Kaname that he really liked him without sounding stupid. "I'll talk to you tomorrow cutie."

"Bye Zero." Kaname smiled as he hung up the phone. Kaname had just hung up his phone when Kain knocked then entered the office. "What can I do for you Akatuski?"

"Bad news Kaname." The red headed vampire's face was grve.

"What?"

"There's a hold up in London with the clothes for the line. Hikari isn't able to sign for it. They need you in London as soon as possible." Kain rubbed his chin.

"Well isn't this just bloody fantastic!" Kaname slammed his fists onto his desk.

"Sorry Kaname-Sama."

"I guess I have no choice…the show is six days away right now… and we need those clothes to fit them to the models. Damn it." Kaname picked up his phone. "I'll book my flight for tonight. Hopefully I'll be back in a few days."

"Very good Kaname-Sama." Kain bowed and left as Kaname started making arrangements to leave for London. This was a serious dampener on things with Zero. Speaking of Zero he should probably let him know he had to leave. He wanted to hear his voice again so he dialed the number.

"Hey Kaname. What's up?"

"Hey Zero. I've gotta fly to London tonight."

"Why?"

"There's been a hold up with Vampire Knight and I have to sort it all out."

"Oh… But why do you have to go?" Zero was a little puzzled by the fact that they were sending Kaname instead of an executive or something.

"Zero I could hardly send someone else. It's my line and as head of Night I have to sign for it."

"Wait… you're… head… of… Night?" Zero was taken aback. Kaname was the head of Night Modeling! How had he not seen it? Well of course there was his office… but damn he never put it together.

"Yes." Kaname answered. He had been afraid to tell Zero this incase he started acting weird about it and it seemed that was going to be the case.

"I-I-I just never thought… well… Damn." Zero ran his hand through his hair. Kaito looked at the flustered Zero in the passenger's seat.

"You're so dense sometimes Zero." Kaito laughed.

"Shut up asshole." Zero shot back.

"I beg your pardon?" Kaname said into the phone. Had he heard Zero right?

"Sorry Kaname. I was talking to Kaito." Kaname relaxed he now felt better about Zero being with the Hunter. "I just never thought that… so you'll be walking in the show too?" Zero asked excitedly remembering that Yuki had told them that the creator of the line would be walking.

"Indeed I will be."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of a lot of things Zero." Kaname ran his hand over his face. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to tell Zero.

"Like what?"

"Like I didn't want you to treat me any different then you were. I went to college to be normal and I liked that you weren't talking to me because I'm the owner of Night."

"That's cute." Zero giggled. He felt really giddy now because it made sense why Kaname was at work so much.

"Gee thanks. So ya anyway I'm catching a flight to London tonight and I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'm really sorry."

"I understand. I'll look forward to your return."

"As will I."

"Can I call you sometime… while you're away?" Zero was so happy Kaname couldn't see how much he was blushing right now.

"Sure. I'd really like that."

"Sweet. Text me when you get to London."

"Will do."

"Bye cutie." Zero said again. He kind of liked saying it.

"Bye Zero." Again Kaname couldn't help but smile as Zero called him "cutie". Maybe this really could work. He just needed to spend more time with Zero was all.

* * *

What should have taken Kaname two days maximum to sort out took five. And he was flying back now totally exhausted. Yet he was going to have no time to sleep because he had to make sure everything would be ready for the show in 18 hours. The most frustrating part of it all was that he couldn't see Zero till the show.

They had talked every day he had been in London and it had made him happy to talk to and get to know Zero more but he really missed seeing him. Night Modeling was bustling when he arrived. Everyone shouted hello and good luck on his show. He just smiled and went to his office to look over the reports Yuki said she had left before going out with Aidou for the night. "Hello Kaname-Sama. Yuki left the reports on your desk." Luka said as Kaname made for his office.

"Thanks Luka." He smiled at her and went into his office.

The lights were out, which was strange because they were normally always on. So he just sigh and flipped the switch. "Hey ya." Zero was sitting shirtless in Kaname's chair.

"My god you don't know how amazing you look." Kaname dropped his suitcase and bags.

"I can guess by that sexy look on your face." Zero stood and slunk toward Kaname. "I missed you." Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and kissed him long and passionately.

"And I missed you." Kaname smiled as Zero pulled back. "But I'm so tired and the show is in a few hours…" Kaname let his forehead rest on Zero's shoulder.

"Then why don't we nap?" Zero tugged Kaname toward the couch in the office.

"I have work Zero…" Kaname argued half heartedly.

"It can wait. Yuki has it all under control." Zero pulled Kaname down on top of him. The vampire let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed onto Zero's body.

"I missed you." He placed a kiss on Zero's neck.

"Good. Cause I missed you too." Zero kissed the top of Kaname's head and enjoyed the smell of his lover. Kaname's hands started to roam over Zero. The Hunter grabbed the moving hands. "Later Kaname. You need to sleep now."

"But I missed you. Please I just want to touch you…" Kaname said half asleep already. Zero just chuckled as he felt Kaname relax into sleep. _Must have had a hard time in London._ Zero thought as he ran his hand through Kaname's hair.

It had been a very long trip to London. The Jet Lag always hit Kaname hard and he had done a great job powering through it for work. But now that he could just sleep he did. And they had been a bunch of pricks to begin with then after a few meetings they had warmed up to him. After that it all went downhill… at least in the return home fast category because he was caught up in making a contract with an agency that wanted to hire him and some of the Night models and so he stayed to hammer that out and fix it all up so the next meeting would be a short one. Even though he had just gotten to know Zero being away was so hard because all he wanted to do was be around the boy and talk to him and touch him but work kept getting in the way. But Kaname was determined to make it up to Zero after the show.

As Zero stroked Kaname's hair and watched the beautiful vampire sleep he thought over the last few days. He had called Kaname everyday and they had talked. Like it wasn't just ideal chit-chat but real talks and now he felt like he could actually say he knew the man sleeping on him and it warmed his heart. It still felt a strange though because Kaname was a pureblood vampire who owned a company and here he was a Hunter drop out. Making the comparisons made Zero realize that he was less then Kaname yet something still attracted him to the brunette like a moth to a flame. _Who cares why he's interested in you. Enjoy it while you can._ Zero said to himself as he smiled. He would enjoy it… and enjoy it very much.

As the hours slipped away Zero dozed off but woke up when he heard the door open. "Onii-Sama. Zero-kun wake up time!" Yuki called as she stood at the door. "Shows in six hours… and you need to get up."

"Thank you Yuki. Now go away." Kaname mumbled and turned his head away from his sister.

"Kaname-Onii-Sama you need to up."

"I know. I will be in a bit."

"Okay. I'll call you in a few to make sure."

"Thank you Yuki."

"Leaving nooooow!" she slammed the door and Kaname groaned.

"You okay?" Zero asked running his fingers through the locks for probably the thousandth time.

"Yes." Kaname propped his chin on Zero's chest and looked at him. "I have you here, I'm more then okay." Zero blushed. "Thank you for sleeping with me." Kaname pressed his lips against Zero's.

"Thank you for sleeping with me."

"I hope I didn't crush you." Kaname made to move off of Zero but strong arms kept him in place.

"Never." Zero kissed Kaname again.

"We really should be getting ready for the show…" Kaname leapt off the couch and ran a hand through his hair "Shit! I was supposed to look at the last minute reports!" Kaname walked over to his desk and started flipping through the papers.

"Relax… Yuki took care of it all. Besides not a lot has changed since she last emailed you." Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist.

"Are you sure?" Kaname's eyes were wide.

"Yes. Stop stressing." Zero turned Kaname to him. "Relax. Everything is going to work out perfect." Zero leaned into Kaname and smiled as the brunette did relax and let out a slight moan.

"Stop trying to distract me or we'll be late…" Kaname pushed away from the desk and made for the door dragging Zero with him.

"Oh I'll get you tonight."

"Not if I get you first." Kaname smiled as he crashed his lips to Zero's and ran his hands down his lean body.

"You are so on!" Zero smirked. There was nothing he like more than a challenge. And tonight would be one big challenge. He vowed to take every opportunity to get near and touch Kaname as he could while Kaname vowed to do the same.

* * *

Good? Bad? Looking forward to the follow up of this new twist? Let me know...

So just as a warning for the next chapter… prepared to be let down on the show. I don't know much about modeling or fashion shows so bare with me… and I hope to have that up by Saturday or sunday at the latest.

Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry that this was late it wasn't quite finished yesterday…. But anyway here it is now. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 6: Show Time**

Kaname sat in hair getting his chocolate locks fixed into a perfect do. Fingers combed gel into the locks to hold them in place then sprayed copious amounts of hair spray on it. "Done." The stylist said. Kaname said a thank you then wandered off to wardrobe where he quickly changed into his first outfit. Zero who was already in his outfit was talking to Kain. After a quick look at the clock Kaname slunk over to the silver haired cutie.

"You'll do fine. You just need to relax." Kain laughed.

"I know. But I always get way too edgy before shows." Zero rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry to butt in Kain but I need to speak with Zero." Kaname smiled as he hooked a finger through a belt loop in the jeans Zero wore and tugged hard.

"Kaname!" Zero yelped as he was tugged off balance and toppled into the vampire.

"Zero." Kaname purred into his ear. "I need to speak with you in private."

"Uh… sure thing Kaname." Zero said as he righted himself. "Sorry Kain… I'll talk to you later then." Zero smiled then followed without an objection.

Kaname walked casually through a side door that lead to a long hallway of doors. Taking Zero's hand in his the vampire walked to a door and opened it. An empty conference room greeted them. "Perfect." Kaname smiled picking Zero up and striding easily to the table where he lay Zero down. "You look so delicious, Zero." Kaname climbed onto the table and straddled Zero's lean hips. His hands roamed over Zero's clothed body and the human let out a moan.

"Kaname… not fair." Zero felt himself harden at being under Kaname and he knew that his roommate had a certain plan for him.

"It is indeed very fair." Kaname leaned down and pressed his lips to Zero's who sigh and smiled.

"But we shouldn't be doing this now. We're going miss that start."

"No we won't. You forget Zero that I am the head of this company and also the first to walk which means they can't start without me." Kaname smiled down at Zero. "And since you are with me no one can complain. Unless you have an objection…" Kaname raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Damn you look really sexy right now."

"Thank you." Kaname leaned down and kissed Zero's tattoo. Then he licked from the base of Zero's neck to behind his ear. "You look absolutely breath taking." Kaname whispered as he played with Zero's earrings in his mouth as his hands started to undo Zero's pants.

"Kaname" Zero was breathless with anticipation as Kaname slipped his hands inside the pants and fisted Zero's half hard shaft which quickly hardened fully under Kaname's skillful strokes. "Kanameee" The silverette was panting now.

"Zero…" Kaname said with a lusty voice. He loved that he could reduce Zero to a panting mess with just a few strokes. As Zero moaned under him Kaname smiled. Using his vampire spend and strength Kaname picked Zero up and pinned him against the wall. Zero moaned as Kaname leaned into him and kissed him hard. Zero felt as if he could just melt against Kaname and the delicious sensations that he was eliciting from his body. Closing his eyes Zero leaned his head back and let his chest rise and fall as he tried vainly to catch his breath. Then Kaname's weight was off of him and his head snapped up to look for Kaname

Lilac eyes connected with crimson-brown ones as Kaname knelt in front of Zero and slowly pulled his pants down. Gasping as his hard member was freed of the tight denim confines Zero could not believe Kaname was doing this now. All the nervousness that he had felt earlier fled his mind and was replaced with lust as Kaname pinned Zero to the wall by the hips and started to kiss around Zero's cock but never making contact with the straining flesh. After a few agenizing moments of this Zero was panting and wishing Kaname would just suck him already. But the vampire continued to tease the human. "Fuck come on Kaname just blow me!" Zero half panted half moaned.

"Relax Zero I'm getting there." Kaname said with a wicked grin on his face. It was so cute when he had Zero begging. It was also very arousing but Kaname kept his thoughts away from that. There would not be enough time.

Slowly Kaname took the head of Zero's cock in his mouth and sucked. Zero let out a loud moan and would have collapsed from unsteady legs if Kaname had not had him pinned to the wall. His hand automatically fisted in Kaname's hair. The silverette tried to force Kaname to take his whole length in but Kaname resisted the hair tugs and slowly took Zero in inch by inch. When Zero's entire length was in his mouth Kaname swallowed and Zero let out another loud moan as he felt the brunettes throat contract around his shaft. Then Kaname moved his head back sucking hard. "Fuck Kaname…" Zero managed to get out as he panted. It felt so good and the fact that it was so close to the show's start and someone would probably come looking for them soon was totally thrilling. As Zero panted Kaname licked from the base to the head of Zero's cock and was pleased with the moan he received before he took Zero in again. "Kaname… I-I'm gonna…" Zero tried to warn Kaname before he came but when Kaname got the gist of what Zero was trying to say he relaxed his throat and took him all the way in and swallowed. "Kanameee…" Zero moaned out his lover's name as shot hot cum down Kaname's throat. When the vampire stood Zero's eyes were still unfocused.

"Good?" Kaname kissed Zero on the cheek.

"Very." Was all that Zero could manage as he tried to get his breath back.

"Come on we've got a show to put on." Kaname did up Zero's pants and took his hand.

"Wait… so not fair." Zero snapped out of his post-orgasm stupor as Kaname pulled him toward the door.

"Now what?" Kaname smiled.

"It's your turn."

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"Nope. We'll be late for the show."

"So. You said…"

"That's when it came to you. You're more important than I am. Now come on." Kaname put his arm around Zero's waist and walked him out of the room.

"So not true. Come on…"

"No. I look forward to you finding a creative way to get me at the party." Kaname placed a kiss on Zero's neck and the human blushed slightly.

"Kaname-Sama!" Aidou's voice snapped. Zero tried to pull away from Kaname but a strong arm kept him firmly in place as they stopped in front of the blond.

"Aidou." Kaname smiled.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." His eyes flitted to Zero. The human's heart skipped a beat as he blushed and looked away. Kaname's hand squeezed his hip reassuringly and Zero felt a warm tug in his heart. He leaned into Kaname as if he could hide against the vampire.

"Zero was nervous… so naturally as a good boss I helped relax him." Kaname said in a silky voice and Aidou caught the double meaning. His brilliant trademark smile spread across his face.

"Of course Kaname-Sama. How thoughtful of you." Aidou tried hard not to laugh. "Well we should get on with the show then… if you are ready."

"Indeed I am." Kaname turned his head and placed a kiss in Zero's silver locks. "You ready Zero?" a shiver ran up the human's spine at Kaname's words.

"Only if you are." He looked up and Kaname and smiled.

"Well let's go then." Kaname started off. Aidou fell into step next to him. His hand flitted up to Kaname's hair and tugged at a few strands.

"Someone ruined your hair." Aidou smirked as his eyes slid to Zero who just blushed more.

"So. It was totally worth it."

* * *

The fashion show had gone swimmingly and Kaname had been ever so proud of his models. Especially Zero and Yuki who had kicked ass on the runway. As he talked now with some of the fashion magazines his eyes kept straying to Zero who was also being attacked by reporters. If Kaname ever wanted to skip and after party it was tonight. The reporters were annoying… as always… He sigh and answered another stupid question about the show. Finally after another dozen or so questions he was able to pull himself away from the people begging for his attention and go over to Zero who was now talking to Yuki and Aidou. "Hey." His hand ghosted over Zero's spine.

"Hey." Zero said with a shiver.

"You guys did amazing!" Kaname beamed.

"Thank you Onii-Sama. You did good too and everyone loved your clothes! Isn't it so exciting!" Yuki jumped up and down.

"It really is."

"So… Aidou told me that you helped Zero relax before the show…" Yuki's smile told him she knew exactly what had went on.

"Oh did he?" Kaname's look made Aidou cringe.

"That was so nice of you!" Yuki laughed. "Maybe Zero should help you relax now… you seem like you're getting into one of your moods."

"Shut it Yuki."

"See." She stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Excuse me while I go find some non-annoying company." Kaname turned away from Yuki and Aidou. "Come on Zero." Kaname lead the human off to the balcony that overlooked the city. On the way he grabbed two champagne glasses.

When the two arrived on the deserted balcony Kaname handed a glass to Zero. "To your first of many shows at Night." He smiled and toasted Zero.

"So I get to stay?" Zero's face broke into a grin.

"Of course. I can't have another company stealing my protégé… That is if you want to be my protégé…" Kaname leaned on the railing and looked at Zero who was trying to find words that would describe his thoughts. After a minute of searching he gave up, put his champagne down and flung his arms around Kaname. Their lips crashed together as Zero pressed himself against Kaname. Zero pulled back a while later for air.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I suppose… but on the down side of it all you'll have to spend a lot of your spare time with me."

"If that's that down side I'd hate to guess what mind blowing bliss is the upside." Zero kissed Kaname's jaw then moved down to attack his neck.

"Oh I can think of a few things… mainly the fact that you can sleep over at my place after shows." Kaname's hands ran up and down Zero's spine.

"Really?" Zero's head popped up to look at the vampire. His eyes were filled with inexplicable joy.

"Really." Kaname kissed Zero. His heart beat fast at the excitement he had seen in Zero's eyes.

"So tell me… where is the closest place I can steal you off to?" Zero ground his hips into Kaname's to emphasize the point. Kaname's head tilted back and he moaned.

"Bathroom." Kaname said as he attacked Zero's lips with his own.

"Lead on." Zero said against those sweet lips. Kaname started off toward the bathroom then halfway there he realized that he wanted more then what could be given in the bathroom.

"You know. Fuck this party. I want to go back to my place." Kaname said to Zero. "You game?"

"Uh…" Zero's mouth felt dry and his heart beat fast. "Really?"

"Yes really." Kaname rolled his eyes as Zero asked that stupid one word question again.

"Sure. Ya." Zero felt his body tingle with anticipation.

"Perfect." Kaname purred. Then he looked around the room his eyes quickly found Yuki. She was tangled up with Aidou in a corner. He made right for them with Zero in tow. When he got to the two he grabbed a fist full of Yuki's hair and tugged her lips away from Aidou's. "Get a room would you." He smirked down at his sister.

"You ass!" she spat at him.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm bailing early. Tired and all you know." Kaname fake yawned.

"Sure. Like I can't see through that bullshit." Her eyes flicked to Zero who was bright red. "Be nice to him would you."

"You know I will."

"Good. Then off you go. It'll be nice to not have you bother me the rest of the night."

"Ya. Ya." Kaname walked off to get their coats before they left. Kaname tugged on his jacket as he stepped into the empty elevator. Zero got in and leaned casually against the wall trying to act calm. "You sure you really want to go back to my place with me Zero?" Kaname asked seriously.

"Oh course Kaname." Zero smiled and moved closer to Kaname.

"Good. Because if you don't want to you can stay… or I can give you a ride back to the dorm." Kaname felt a little nervous now as he was unsure if Zero really wanted this.

"I'd rather sleep with you at your place tonight." Zero laced his arms around Kaname's waist and placed a small kiss at the base of his neck. Kaname tilted Zero's chin up so he could kiss the human sweetly on the lips.

"You just made my day Zero." The smile that was on Kaname's face melted Zero's heart.

"So the success of your line today didn't make your day?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. You wanting to be with me made my day." Kaname kissed Zero again. The elevator dinged and they exited to make their way to Kaname's waiting bike. Two helmets hung on the bike one was Kaname's red and white stripped helmet and the other was Yuki's pink one. "I've gotta buy you your own helmet cause I can't take you seriously when you have Yuki's on."

"You mean pink isn't my color?" Zero laughed as he tugged on said helmet.

"No not really." Kaname started the bike as Zero climbed on behind him and wrapped his hands around Kaname's slim waist.

"Well I don't care what helmet I wear. I just like being on your bike." Zero smirked and let one of his hands travel to between his legs. Kaname moaned as Zero palmed him.

"Shit Zero. Don't do that when I'm driving or we won't get back to my place in one piece."

"I know. Just wanted to let you know I can't wait." Zero laughed as Kaname spun the bike and accelerated out of the parking garage now very anxious to get to his penthouse.

* * *

Muhahaha and the next chapter shall be full of epicness and fluff… hehe. So what did you think good? Bad? Sorry about the build up to the show then nothing… it just didn't want to be written. But I hope you like it anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I meant to have this up earlier. But seeing as we go eighteen inches of snow on campus the internet here was more than iffy today. So I finally got it long enough to post! Hope you enjoy this lots.

Warning: Lemony goodness!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 7: Just The Two**

The door clicked shut behind Kaname and he twisted the lock. Even though he was anxious to get to his bedroom with Zero he didn't want to rush it too much. He fished in his pockets to pull out his wallet and keys that he placed on the glass topped table next to the door. Then he went to the trashcan and dropped scraps of paper into it. "What's with all the paper?" Zero asked as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"People giving me their numbers."

"Oh?" Zero felt something grip his stomach. _Am I… Jealous?_

"Ya some people are just so stupid." Kaname ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Hmm. I guess that's one way of looking at it." Zero quirked a smile trying to come off confident when all he wanted to do was hide in a corner right now. "Lucky for me you asked for my number."

"Lucky for me I got stuck with you as my roommate." Kaname prowled over to Zero.

"Stuck with?" Zero tried to sound indignant.

"Yup." Kaname smiled before he brushed his lips across Zero's. "You tired?" russet eyes sparked with something not quite sleepy.

"Uh… kinda…" Zero hitched on a flirty smile. Inside he was a bundle of nerves and he was more than a little scared. But he wanted to do this with Kaname… Warm lips brushed his again and Kaname took his hand and led him down the small hall to the master bedroom.

The windows were covered by thick drapes that cut off all the light from the outer world. Kaname flipped on the switch. A huge four poster bed was in the middle of the room with red and black sheets on it. Zero's eyes looked around the room. There wasn't a lot of furniture in the large room. There was a couch over on one wall and that was it. Zero looked at the walls there were two doors. _One for the bathroom… and closet?_ Zero was baffled by the fact that this was all Kaname's. It was still sinking in that Kaname was the head of Night modeling… _How did I get so lucky?_ Zero thought as he looked sideways at Kaname. The vampire was looking at him with a nervous look on his face. "What?" Zero asked baffled by the expression. Had he done something wrong?

"Do you like it?" Kaname asked.

"Ya." Zero smiled. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?" Kaname pulled Zero in close and kissed him lightly.

"Well I mean you're the head of Night Modeling… you have this amazing penthouse… how do I fit into it all?" Zero looked at Kaname a little afraid of the answer.

"You fit in because…" Kaname was about to finish his sentence with 'I love you' but he bit that back afraid that it would skive Zero out. "I really like you Zero."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Kaname pulled him into a hug and kissed him slowly then it grew heated. The silverette didn't realize that Kaname had been moving the toward the bed till his legs hit it. A small squeak of surprise issued from Zero as he fell onto the lush bed. The smile that touched Kaname's lips was so warm that Zero felt his heart clench as he looked at the pureblood and that fact that Kaname liked him for more than sex made Zero smile in return.

Pale hands moved under Zero's shirt and over his muscled stomach. Getting the hint Zero wriggled out of his shirt and was rewarded with a kiss from Kaname. Then those amazing lips started moving again first they kissed his cheek then his jaw then they moved down his neck to him collar bones where he nipped. As Kaname kissed Zero's neck he could smell the humans tempting blood rushing through his veins and Kaname had to battle down the urge to bite Zero and taste that blood. But he restrained himself because he knew what his bite could do. A moan came from Zero as Kaname's lips ghosted over a pert nipple. The whole time Kaname's hands continued to explore.

Soon Zero was trembling with more than anticipation. He wanted this… but old memories were ruining the moment for him. Tears wanted to come to his eyes but Zero desperately fought them as Kaname took of his own shirt and straddled him. Kaname's lips brushed down Zero's neck again as hands moved to Zero's pants and undid them. The body under him tensed and Kaname stopped what he was doing and looked at Zero. Those beautiful lilac eyes were clenched shut and Zero's mouth was pressed into a thin line. Kaname's heart skipped a few beats as he sat up, this got Zero's attention and he cracked his eyes open. "Zero… what's wrong?" Kaname asked as a hand ghosted along the human's jaw. "Did I hurt you?" Guilt caught Zero's heart as he saw the emotions in Kaname's burgundy eyes.

"I'm fine." He whispered and now he felt stupid for his reaction because Kaname was not Kaito. In fact he was the opposite of the Hunter. Kaname was kind and gentle yet there was still something that made Zero afraid. He knew that it was probably the fact that he was afraid it would hurt as much as the first time. "I'm sorry… Please don't stop Kaname."

"Zero, don't lie to me. Please." Kaname leaned down and kissed away the tears that had formed in those lilac eyes he loved to look into. "I won't hurt you." He kissed Zero lightly on the lips. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Zero desperately wanted to tell Kaname what was wrong but he didn't want to ruin the night. Because he honestly wanted this. "Kaname…" Biting his lip hard Zero turned his head to the side to try and hide the tears of embarrassment.

"If you don't want to Zero we don't have to." Kaname rolled off of Zero and lay beside him so he could pull the boy to him in a hug. "I'm sorry Zero." He was angry at himself for not seeing that he was pushing Zero out of his comfort zone and he mentally kicked himself for ruining things.

"No!" Zero whined and rubbed the tears from his eyes as he rolled onto his side to face the vampire. "Kaname, that's not it. I'm being stupid. I want you I really, really do." He crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

"Zero." Kaname pulled back. "I'm not understanding you." Kaname's mind was racing and trying to comprehend this all. Earlier Zero had seemed so into the idea and now was he back out?

"I just ruined it didn't I?" Zero let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just… I guess I'm nervous and afraid."

"You don't need to apologize…" Kaname kissed Zero's cheek. "What are you afraid of? I won't hurt you… I'd never want to."

"I know." Zero kissed Kaname for a long minute trying to put off having to tell him. "But well," Zero felt a blush dust his cheeks so he finished in one quick breath barely above a whisper. "My first time wasn't at all what I expected and it was bad and fuck it hurt and I've never done it since cause I've been too scared." Zero looked away from Kaname. _Shit he probably thinks I'm a pansy. But I want him! God how I want him._ Zero's hands moved unconsciously to Kaname's sides to stroke them.

"Oh." Kaname felt relief flood him because he had been so afraid that he had hurt Zero or pushed too fast and ruined the budding relationship. _A relationship… yes that's what I want with Zero._

"But I still want you." Zero rocked his hips against Kaname's to get his exact point across. A sexy smile spread across Kaname's face.

"Okay then…"Kaname gripped Zero's hips and rolled so Zero ended up on top of Kaname. "Take me." The shock on Zero's face made Kaname moan. It was absolutely hot.

"B-but I've never…" Zero blushed scarlet.

"So. I hear there's a first time for everything." He moved his hips against Zero's and was rewarded with a moan.

"But I don't want to hurt you …" Zero panted. It was quite an intoxicating idea but Zero had no experience in it and he didn't want to hurt Kaname.

"I'll make sure you don't." Kaname's voice was husky with lust. "Please Zero, I want you." As Kaname ground their hips together again Zero groaned. He wanted to know what it would feel like to burry himself in Kaname. Wanted to make Kaname feel good too. But having no experience with it he was afraid to try. "Please Zero… Please" Kaname purred into Zero's ear. Then he let his tongue dart out and play with the silver earrings. Then he started to kiss down Zero's body till he got to the hem of the jeans Zero wore. Looking up at Zero for a confirmation that he could continue. The look in those eyes melted away all of Zero's remaining strength and he gave in. His muscles relaxed and he let out a loud moan as Kaname pulled the pants off and tossed them to the floor followed quickly by his bowers. The vampire stopped and looked Zero over. The human blushed fiercely as Kaname looked at him. "You're so beautiful." Kaname said as he placed a kiss on the inside of Zero's thigh.

"Don't call me beautiful." Zero tried to sound offended but the lust in his voice made it hard to pull off.

"Why not? It's the truth." Kaname kissed higher up in Zero's thigh.

"It's not…" Zero's mind stopped working as the heat of Kaname's mouth enveloped his member.

"Hush. Just follow me on this. Okay?" Kaname pulled back and removed the rest of his clothes and left them on the floor.

"Kaname… you don't have to do this. You can take me." Zero was more nervous again as Kaname climbed on top of him again.

"Don't be ridicules Zero. I want to do this. I want to feel you in me." Kaname's words sent heat pooling in Zero's groin and he felt himself harden to the point that it was almost painful. A hand that was not his own grasped him and began to stroke.

"Ah- Kaname…" after a few more strokes Kaname stopped and moved so he could reach his bed side table and open the drawer. His hand reached around for a bit then pulled out the tube.

"Just…uh… give me a minute t prep myself." Kaname said blushing a bit because he'd never done this to himself. He moved off of Zero and lay on his back figuring it'd be the easiest position. He flipped open the top open and was about to squeeze some onto his fingers when Zero's warm hand took to tube.

"Let me." He was blushing lightly as he looked at Kaname. "Just tell me what to do… and let me know if I hurt you okay?" Kaname nodded and smiled. It was so cute of Zero to do this. Trying not to make a mess Zero put some lube on his index finger, looked at Kaname who smiled, then slowly pushed into Kaname's entrance. The vampire arched against Zero's digit and let out a small moan. Taking this as a good sign Zero moved his finger in and out slowly at first then he gradually picked up the pace. When he felt Kaname relax around his finger Zero put lube on a second finger and slowly pushed it in. a sigh blew through Kaname's lips as Zero moved his fingers. After a few thrusts Kaname panted out, "Scissor your fingers some…" Kaname bit his lip, it felt so good.

"Like this?" Zero asked as he did so. Kaname's moan was a clear indication that he was doing good. Minutes slipped by as Zero stretched Kaname. Finally Kaname couldn't take the delicious torture anymore.

"Zero…" The hunter looked up as Kaname half moaned half panted his name. "Take me now please… I can't wait any longer!" Kaname thrashed around on the bed. Zero got nervous again as Kaname reached for the lube. First he put in on his hands that he rubbed it together to warm it then he grabbed Zero's hardened length and applied the lube. Zero's head tipped back at the delicious friction Kaname's hands created. Then has hands were gone and Zero tipped his head back down to look at Kaname. He looked so sexy laying on the black sheets laid out naked just for him. Zero leaned down and kissed Kaname long and hard. Then he bit back all his nerves and positioned himself at Kaname's entrance.

The silver haired hunter pressed the head of his cock into Kaname who arched his back and moaned at the amazing feeling. Then in one slow but deliberate movements Zero buried himself to the hilt in Kaname. The Vampire picked his head up off the bed then slammed it down as his hands fisted the sheets. He had never had anyone do that to him and it felt amazing to be claimed in one thrust. He moaned and moved his hips against Zero. Hands pinned his hips down and Kaname looked at Zero whose face was screwed up in concentration. "Zero?" Kaname went to prop himself up on his elbows but Zero pinned him by the chest this time.

"Don't…move…" he said between labored breaths. "Don't want… to cum… yet." He tried to focus on not losing it so easily. It felt so amazing to be so intimately connected with Kaname. After Zero spoke Kaname relaxed into the bed. He had been afraid Zero was hurt but he smiled at Zero's explanation. When Zero had regained control he looked to Kaname. "Can I move now?"

"Yes please!" Kaname moved his hips against Zero's. Pulling almost all the way out Zero paused which made Kaname squirm then thrust back in. A long moan came from Kaname. Zero thrust again.

Zero moved his hips again thrusting hard into Kaname then he had to readjust himself. This time when he thrust in the head of his cock brushed a bundle of nerves. Kaname arched off the bed. "Kami! Zero!" He grabbed the human's shoulders and held on as his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Zero thrust again and again he hit the right spot in Kaname. He made sure to keep thrusting at this angel because it was obviously bringing Kaname pleasure and each time he hit it Kaname clenched around his shaft and it felt good. Zero thrust in hard and deep. "Zero… I can't… much longer…" Kaname managed to pant out through the haze of pleasure that Zero was creating with his thrusts. It was almost a relief to Zero because he was having a hard time keeping control.

"Then cum for me Kaname." Zero said as he leaned down on his elbow so he could balance easier as his other hand slipped down to Kaname's hard cock. As Zero fisted him Kaname's head tilted back and he moaned. Zero smiled and took advantage of the head tilt to bite and suck the area between neck and shoulder. The combined stimulation was too much for Kaname.

"ZERO!" His hands gripped Zero's shoulders as he came all over Zero's hand and their stomachs. Zero couldn't hold on through the clenching of the muscles around his shaft and he thrust in on last time as deep as he could and spilled his seed inside Kaname as he moaned his name.

Sweaty and tired Zero collapsed onto Kaname and they lay like that for a few minutes as they caught their breath. Zero finally moved his head so he could rest his chin on Kaname's chest and look at the beautiful vampire. "Thank you Kaname."

"No thank you Zero." Kaname pulled Zero up so they could kiss. "You were amazing." Zero beamed. "I'll go get a washcloth." Kaname rolled them over so he straddled Zero. Then he slowly got off of Zero and moaned at the loss of contact as Zero slid out of him. He walked on unsteady legs to the bathroom. When he was inside the spacious bathroom he leaned on the counter as he ran warm water in the sink. Taking a few breaths he realized the soreness was nearly gone. It was one thing that he really loved about being a pureblood. Especially at times like this super fast healing was a definite bonus. After wiping himself off he rinsed the cloth. When he walked back into his bedroom he saw that Zero hadn't moved. Smiling Kaname knelt on the bed and wiped Zero down. "Mmmmm… Kaname you were fantastic." He smiled lazily and Kaname could tell he was about to go to sleep.

"You were pretty fantastic yourself." Kaname kissed Zero before walking back into the bathroom to hang the washcloth up. Zero still hadn't moved when he got back to the bed. "You tired?"

"I totally am now." Zero almost laughed. With one swift movement Kaname had pulled the top sheet from under Zero and climbed in bed next to Zero to settle the sheet over them. Then he pulled a down pillow to them. Kaname moved to Zero and tangled himself up in him. He placed small kisses along Zero's neck as he started to drift off and a drossy moan came from Zero. "Good night Zero." Kaname murmured against his neck.

"'Night Kaname." Zero smiled and sigh contentedly as his eyes drifted shut. Tonight could not have ended any better.

* * *

Zero rolled over in bed and he felt and empty yet still warm spot. His eyes cracked open and saw that he was indeed alone in bed. He sigh and flipped onto his back. Last night had been nothing short of mind blowing and as he mulled it all over he really started to think. And he felt really stupid for acting so nervous and afraid last night. Smacking his forehead he wished he could rewind and just have let Kaname take him. He was sure now that it would be nothing like what Kaito had done to him and he felt stupid for ever thinking so. Then his mind drifted to fantasies of what it would feel like to have Kaname in him and he felt his body react to the idea. Sitting up he listened intently and heard the water on in the bathroom. The door had not been shut all the way and he was curious if Kaname always did this or if it was an invitation for him to join.

Hoping it was the latter Zero hopped out of bed and went over to the door. For some reason he didn't feel nervous now even though he knew what he wanted from Kaname this morning. When Zero entered he saw Kaname in the glass encased shower running his hands through his hair as he rinsed out the shampoo. The vampire heard Zero enter and finished rinsing his hair before he looked at him. A smile played on his lip. "Good morning Zero. Want to join?" Kaname said in the most seductive voice he could. Zero's reply was walking over and stepping into the shower.

"Good morning." Zero said as he locked lips with Kaname. It felt so nice to rub up against Kaname's wet body. "You don't know how good you look." Zero said against Kaname's lips.

"Oh I have an idea." Kaname smirked as he fisted Zero's already hard length.

"Ahh- Kaname…Mmmm" Zero started thrusting into Kaname's grasp.

"You make the sexiest noises Zero." Kaname whispered into his ear as he too one of Zero's earrings between his teeth and tugged at it.

"Kanameeee." Zero sigh as he buried his face in the slightly taller man's neck. "Kaname will you make love to me?" Zero placed a kiss on Kaname's neck who had frozen at his words.

"Zero don't think that just because of last night you have to,"

"I know." Zero cut him off and straightened so he could look Kaname right in the eyes. "But I want you too."

"But I thought…"

"I was being stupid last night. And I dunno… after you let me top I knew that you'd be gentle with me cause even if I'd wanted to in my last relationship I never would have topped in a million years." A small smile flashed across his face. "And the fact that you let me," he kissed Kaname. "I'm comfortable with you and I know you won't hurt me." Zero's words made Kaname's heart melt and he just wanted to kiss this boy forever.

"You're simply… amazing." Kaname smiled and pressed himself flush against Zero who moaned at the friction this caused on his cock. "As much as I'd really love to show you how good it can feel… I'd rather it not be in the shower first time." Kaname nipped at Zero's ear.

"Then we can dry off and go back to bed." Zero prodded.

"If we do I'll miss my class…" A wolfish smile played on Kaname's face. "But I do plan on making you perfectly happy that you woke up early." He took a half step backwards and moved so both their hard members could rub against each other.

"Kami!" Zero moaned as Kaname took both of their cocks in his hands and thrust his hips as he moved his hands almost overloading Zero's senses with pleasure. He felt his knees grow weak.

"Zero you feel so good." Kaname purred in a lust filled voice. This made Zero squirm for more. He let his hands move over Kaname's body. He liked the way the vampire's cool skin felt under his finger tips and the way his well toned muscles moved under the skin as he thrust steadily. He also liked the way he smelled and being in the warm shower it was almost over whelming. With everything combined Zero felt himself slowly slipping toward orgasm. Kaname started to move faster as he felt the heat coiling in him. It felt so amazing.

"Kaname I'm not gonna last." Zero breathed.

"I know… same… here." Kaname rested his head on Zero's shoulder so he could kiss and suck on his neck. Zero let out a keening noise.

"Kaname. Kaname. Kaname!" Zero released hot cum all over Kaname's chest.

"Zerooo." Kaname moaned a few seconds later as he too released.

They stood under the water panting and Kaname was still kissing Zero's neck. Tossing his silver hair out of his eyes Zero tilted Kaname's face up so they could kiss. It lasted for many minutes as they let their tongues lazily play with each other and they just enjoyed the taste in each other's mouths. Kaname was the one to break the kiss first. "If I don't finish getting ready soon I'm going to be late."

"Fine." Zero sigh as he reached over and shut off the water. "Sucks you have such early classes."

"Tell me about it." Kaname chuckled as he reached for two towels. "It also sucks I have work early today after classes. I have to check out what all the magazines and rag sheets are say. Plus I have interviews I have to do." He rolled his eyes.

"Will I get to see you before you go to work?" Zero toweled off his hair.

"Sure." Kaname smiled widely. It was so cute Zero wanted to be around him so much. "We could do lunch… and I promise I won't answer my phone this time."

"You've got a date." Zero pecked Kaname on the cheek.

"Excellent. And by date are you insinuating we're a couple?" Kaname hinted. He had wanted to ask Zero but he never had the right words or the right timing so it worked out that Zero had sort of approached the subject.

"No." Kaname's heart sank and it must have shown on his face because Zero continued on. "I only meant it like a rendezvous. But… I mean if you want to… I mean be a couple… uh…" Zero turned bright red and stopped in the middle of the sentence. Kaname smiled at how cute he looked with his wet silver hair and red cheeks. Wrapping an arm around Zero's waist he pulled Zero close.

"Would you be my boyfriend Zero?" Kaname smiled down at him.

"Yes." Zero's lilac eyes sparked with happiness and he felt like jumping around and doing a silly little dance. But he kept himself in check and settled for a short kiss.

"Wonderful. Let's head back to Cross then." Kaname took Zero's hand and they walked back into the bedroom. Kaname felt so happy right now. Zero actually wanted to! _He actually likes me! And we're a couple! A for real couple! Oh we're going to have to go on a nice date now… yay!_ As Kaname walked into his closet he was already running through ideas and places that they could go to for their first official date. A silly smile was on his face when he came back out dressed. "You ready to go?" He asked Zero who was sitting on the bed in his clothes from the night before.

"Yup." Zero stood with a smile on his face.

"Remember to keep your hands to yourself when I'm driving." Kaname jested.

"Will do. Can't have my boyfriend getting distracted while driving." Zero wrinkled his nose and Kaname's stomach flipped as Zero called him his boyfriend. It was so cute! Today was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

Okay so what did you think? Good or bad? Tell me honestly.... Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Ta-Da! New chappy! Hope you all like it… and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Your reviews really make me want to write more and get the chapters up fast! So thank you so much! I just can't say it enough!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 8: More**

Zero sat in class scowling. They were still covering factoring and it was stupid. He knew how to do it so it was a waste of his time to be in class. It wasn't his fault that the other people in class were stupid. Looking at his watch for what must have been the hundredth time during class he sigh. Still another half hour. Right now he would much rather be with Kaname. _My boyfriend._ A smile spread onto his face. Then he stopped and fixed the scowl back on his face reminding himself that this class was stupid. _If I bolt as soon as class ends then I can see Kaname before he leaves._ Smiling inwardly Zero started to come up with a plan.

When his professor ended the lecture Zero stood and practically ran from class. As he walked across Cross Campus he crossed his finger that Kaname was still at the dorm because he wanted his roommate. Even as he thought about what he wanted Kaname to do to him he tried to keep himself from getting truly aroused. It would be a dead giveaway if he walked in with a hard on.

The door opened and Zero walked in just as Kaname was packing up his Mac to leave. "Zero." He smiled because he had purposely taken his time in hopes that he could kiss Zero before he left to the office.

"Hey Kaname." He dropped his bag and walked over to Kaname.

"How was algebra?" Kaname asked smiling widely.

"Shitty."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not." Zero was right in front of him. "It gave me time to think of what I want you to do to me." Zero twined his fingers in Kaname's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and pulled him flush against his body.

Pulling back with a smile Kaname asked, "And what is it that you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me." Zero tried to walk Kaname backwards to his bed but the pureblood stood his ground.

"Zero…" Kaname was still a little concerned because of the little episode they had had last night.

"Please Kaname…" Zero started to unbutton Kaname's shirt he had just recently put on for work.

"But I have work…" Kaname tried to worm out of it now so he could talk to Zero about it later.

"Okay. I get it." Zero stepped back. "Work gets you off more than I do." The smile that was on Zero's face was short lived because Kaname picked Zero up and tossed him onto his bed.

"Hey! Why am I always getting thrown around?" Zero tried to sound indignant but it was hard since he really enjoyed it. There was something about the fact the Kaname could pick him up that totally turned him on.

"Cause I can…" Kaname shrugged out of his shirt and crawled onto the bed.

"You look really fucking hot." Zero said as Kaname crawled up his body like a cat. Kaname's hands pushed Zero into the mattress.

"And you look so fuckable." Kaname said before kissing Zero who promptly moaned. Zero felt himself harden at Kaname's words and moaned when he felt a hand begin to palm him. "Zero…" Kaname tugged up Zero's shirt and the human yanked it off. Kaname lowered his mouth to Zero's next and lavished it with kisses and small bites. Their bare chests and stomach rubbed against each other as Kaname moved slowly against Zero.

"What about work?" Zero said in a teasing tone.

"It can wait. I have you for now." Kaname said between kisses as he moved down Zero's chest.

"Kanameeee…" Zero moaned as Kaname sucked hard enough to leave a hicky on Zero's beautiful skin.

"Zero… may I please make love to you?" Kaname asked as he undid and pulled down Zero's jeans.

"Yes… please." He replied breathlessly.

"You're so hot." Kaname purred as he fisted Zero. Smiling at Zero Kaname sucked three of his own fingers before he settled himself between Zero's legs. Kaname started kissing Zero's cock as he slipped the first digit in.

"AH!" Zero's back arched at the intrusion and the bliss Kaname was causing. It was like the pleasure and the pain were made for each other and it was such a delicious feeling.

"Just tell me if it hurts." Kaname said before putting in another finger and swallowing Zero whole. A stream of curses from the pleasure-painful feeling fell from Zero's kiss swollen lips. The pureblood started to move his fingers and his mouth. Scissoring his fingers a little Kaname thrust forward looking for the right spot within Zero. His long middle finger brushed the right spot and Zero arched off the bed was a shout as he came in Kaname's mouth from the over stimulation on his cock and within him.

But the amazing torture didn't stop as Zero lay on Kaname's bed feeling like jelly. "'M sorry Kaname." Zero said flushing more from embarrassment now then from arousal.

"Why?" Kaname kissed one of Zero's protruding hip bones.

"I just came." Zero breathed deeply. "Didn't give you warning. And now…"

"Now what? You don't want me to take you?" Kaname looked up at Zero's face with his fingers still within the boy.

"Well… I'm like spent now." Zero propped himself up on his elbows.

"Really now? Somehow I think your body will disagree with you." Kaname rubbed against Zero's prostate again and he fell back panting. "See." Kaname licked Zero's now half hard cock. "Can I still make love to you?"

"Fuck yes Kaname!" Zero said. As a response Kaname inserted a third finger and sucked the head of Zero's hard member. A moan echoed in their dorm room.

Kaname made sure to take his time prepping Zero because he wanted his lover to feel nothing but bliss while he was inside him. Pale limbs writhed around on the bed as Kaname continued to work him. "Kaname please. I can't take this anymore!" Zero tossed his head from side to side.

"You're so cute when you beg." Kaname slipped out of his pants and boxers.

"I told you not to call me cute." Zero sigh as he looked Kaname over. "You're so…" Kaname didn't give Zero a chance to finish because he kissed the cute human under him. Pulling back Kaname turned his head to the side and covered his hand in spit so he could slick his aching member. Then he lined himself up with Zero's hole.

Looking to Zero's lilac eyes for the okay to go Kaname waited. Zero smiled and gave a small nod and Kaname pushed the tip of his cock in. Zero's back arched in a perfect semicircle as Kaname entered him. Exercising great will power Kaname eased into Zero's warmth. Panting hard Kaname remained still as soon as he was completely into Zero. The silver haired boy's chest heaved up and down and his body was covered in a sweat. Before he had been scared but now that he was this far with Kaname he felt totally stupid. This was just like he had always dreamed.

Reaching up Zero tangled his fingers in brown locks so he could pull Kaname's lip to his. As they kissed Zero rolled his hips against Kaname's and the vampire got the silent cue. As they continued to kiss Kaname started to thrust his hips. His hands gripped Zero's lean hips and brought them up to meet his thrusts. As the head of Kaname's cock brushed the right spot and Zero yanked his lips from Kaname's as he let out a long moan. Kaname smiled and attacked Zero's neck keeping his thrust at an even pace. But he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Zero was so tight and it felt so good to be buried in him. "Ah…ah… Kanameeee." Zero whined out. It felt more than amazing as Kaname thrust in deep brushing his prostate. He could feel the tightening in his body as his release edged closer.

"Mmm, Zero, you're so amazing." Kaname kissed Zero on the lips and reached between their bodies to grab Zero's begging cock. His efforts were rewarded with a series of moans. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and buried his face in Kaname's lovely smelling neck. He nipped the spot that seemed to drive Kaname crazy. As it always did Kaname moaned and he thrust into Zero deep and stayed like that for a few seconds before he caught his breath and started to thrust faster. His strokes on Zero's cock matched his thrusts and the human was quickly loosing himself.

"Kaname. Kaname. Kaname." Zero panted with each thrust. And his lusty voice sent pangs of heat right to Kaname's groin. It was the most intoxicating sound to Kaname.

"Kami Zero!" Kaname looked down at the silverette as he started to thrust erratically.

"Ah… Kaname!" Zero's back arched again and he spurted hot semen onto Kaname's chest and hand. Kaname's hand worked Zero's orgasm to the fullest. As his spasming muscles wreaked havoc on Kaname. "Mmm… Kaname." Zero nipped at Kaname's neck.

"Zerooo." Kaname thrust in deep one last time and spilled inside Zero. "ah… ah…" Then he finally collapsed onto Zero. Their bodies shivered and shook in the after math of pleasure. For a few seconds the only sound in the room was heavy panting. Then Kaname started kissing whatever skin he could. Zero just lay on the bed totally stunned. "Was that good?" Kaname asked between kisses.

"That was more than good." Zero's hands played along Kaname's spine.

"You were amazing." Kaname leaned up and kissed Zero's lips lightly at first then a little harder. "I'm so lucky to have you Zero." Zero let out a laugh.

"No Kaname it is I who is lucky." Zero moved his hips slightly and sigh at the feeling of Kaname still inside him. "We should probably get cleaned up so you can go to work."

"Ya… that's probably the smart thing to do…" Kaname levered himself up and withdrew slowly from Zero. A low groan came from Zero's lips.

"Kaname…" Zero ran his hands through brown locks. "You busy tonight?"

"Nope." Kaname stood on still unsteady legs. "You going to be at the dorm when I get out?"

"Yes." Zero's smile was huge. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking of a repeat performance… then yes." Kaname tugged Zero to a sitting position. "Come on let's shower."

"But we already showered this morning." Zero Pulled Kaname between his legs and kissed him. The bed was at the right height or their hips to meet as Kaname stood and Zero sat.

"Yes but I can hardly go to the office smelling like this Zero. You forget everyone in my office is a vampire and they'll be able to smell the sex the second I walk in the door."

"Then they'll know that you belong to me." Zero smiled. He rather liked that idea.

"Alright…"Kaname smiled widely at Zero. "I need to at least clean myself up." Kaname wouldn't admit it but he rather liked the way he smelled now. "You sure make a good mess." Kaname ran two fingers down his chest and through the cum on his stomach. Then smiling at Zero he licked his fingers clean. The human shivered at the erotic sight. "And you taste so good." His eyes darted to the clock. He was late… what was a few more minutes. Kaname rubbed against Zero and his hand glided down.

"Kaname I can't again. Really this time."

"Please Zeroooo."

"You're insatiable."

"I know." Kaname kissed Zero again the stepped back. "Tonight then." He pulled Zero off the bed and to the bathroom.

"Yes. And man I'm really fucking tired now."

"Then take a nap." Kaname ran a washcloth under warm water.

"I have class in about an hour… so I think I'll just sleep during it."

"You rebel." Kaname laughed as he whipped both of them down. "I've got to get ready to go." Kaname walked over to the pile of clothes and started pulling his out. "Don't know what put you in such a mood… but I like it." Kaname said as he buttoned up his jeans.

"Having such a hot boyfriend does this to me?" Zero pulled Kaname into another long kiss.

"Funny cause I seem to have the same reason." Kaname hugged Zero. "I have to go now."

"I know… sorry I made you late." Zero nipped Kaname's neck.

"Totally worth it." Kaname licked over Zero's earrings. "Have a good day. I'll see you tonight." Kaname pulled away from Zero and picked up his bag.

"Same to you."

* * *

"You are so late!" Shiki said when he saw Kaname step out of the elevator.

"So?" Kaname smiled at his friend. Shiki's nose twitched as he sniffed the air.

"My it sure is time you finally got laid." Kaname almost laughed the Shiki could say something like that and still keep his bored expression on his face.

"I'm so glad you're interested in my sex life." Kaname smiled and kept walking.

"Is it Zero-Kun?"

"Is it your business?"

"So it is." Shiki cracked a rare smile.

"Didn't say that." Kaname smiled back at Shiki who was now following him through the office.

"But you smell like him."

Kaname stopped and turned to him. "And how do you know what Zero smells like?"

"Zero-Kun is a very good looking boy… and I talked to him during the show… he smells really good." Shiki slung his arm over Kaname's shoulders. "Are you jealous that I've been smelling your boyfriend?"

"Never said he was my boyfriend." Kaname was purposely being coy with his friend.

"Well I heard different from Yuki."

"That's nice." Kaname started off toward his office again. "Why should you care? Aren't you and Ichijo together?"

"We are. But we like looking for other cute guys." Shiki winked at Kaname. "So since you said Zero isn't your boyfriend… then it looks like Takuma and I have a new friend." Shiki bolted from the purebloods side to avoid his wrath.

* * *

Ichiru picked up his cell and dialed Zero. He knew that his twin was in between classes now. So there was no reason for him to avoid his call. "Hello." Zero's voice came through.

"Zero-onii-sama." Ichiru cooed into the phone. He hadn't really spoken to Zero since the first day of school. And even though he had grown apart from his twin over the last few years he still missed having him around to talk with.

"Hey Ichiru. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to check I with you and see how school was so far."

"Oh it's lots of fun." Zero smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"That's good. You getting along with your roommate?" Ichiru asked the perfectly simple question.

"Oh…" Zero's face flushed as images of what he and his roommate had just done flickered through his head. "Ya. He's really chill."

"That's good. When can I come visit?" Ichiru just wanted to get on campus and see who Zero's roommate was. Shizuka had said that there was a pureblood staying in the same dorm as Zero. And he wanted to do some looking around for his girlfriend. It would have saved Ichiru a lot of worry if he had just told Shizuka the name of Zero's roommate.

"Um… maybe next weekend or something."

"Cool. How was your show?"

"It was awesome! I walked second!" Zero smiled at the memory of that night. "Defiantly one of my top ten nights of my life."

"Did you get laid."

"No." Zero replied perhaps a little too fast.

"So you did. Was she hot?" Ichiru laughed. "Oh that's right you dig guys. Was he at least hot?"

"Hot doesn't even start to describe it."

"Good. Maybe I'll get to meet him sometime."

"You'll get to meet him when you visit. Cause he's my roommate."

"Dude! No way! Shit man that's a plus of being gay. You can fuck your roommate." Ichiru laughed. Then his eyes watched the splay of emotions go across the face of his friend that sat in the living room with him. "That's got to be a bonus for you."

"Ya." Zero laughed.

"Well we can chat more when I visit. Just wanted to make sure my Zero was having fun at school."

"Thanks Ichiru."

"Byeeee."

"Later." Zero hung up his phone and went back to his computer.

Ichiru Hung up with a laugh. "My god. Your look was priceless!" Ichiru bent double in his chair as his friend glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up."

"You're the one who wanted to know so bad."

"You could have been nice about it."

"You're never nice to me so why should I return a nonexistent favor? And you missed the other end of it. Zero apparently fucked his roommate the night of the show."

"What?" the sandy haired Hunter pinned Ichiru to his chair. "Who is his roommate?"

"Kaname Kuran."

"Fuck! No fucking way!" the Hunter picked up his empty glass and threw it against the wall. "FUCK!"

"Yo Kaito calm down."

"I can't calm down! Damn it! Don't you know Kuran is head of Zero's new modeling agency? And to top it the fuck off when I went to see him there they were all over each other. It was sick! And now I find out they're roommates. Shit! How the hell am I ever supposed to get him back!" Kaito ran his hands through his hair and paced the room.

"Relax. I'm sure you can think of something." Ichiru seemed to be unbothered by the other Hunter's plight.

"Fuck Ichiru… this is never gonna…" Kaito stopped midsentence as an idea bloomed in his head. "You know what you're right Ich. I just came up with the best plan. And I think it could benefit someone else as well." The wicked smile that spread across the hunter's face scared Ichiru a little. Kaito sat down calmly as if he had not just thrown a tantrum. Crossing his arms over his chest he said "Zero is going to be sorry he messed with me."

* * *

And so the plot thickens… muhahaha. What did ya think of the lemon? I'm still trying to make them better… am I missing smething?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry this took so long and it's so short… and ya… don't hate me too much………

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 9: Like…a… date?**

"Kaname-Sama you are you listening to me?" Aidou leaned over the desk.

"Honestly Aidou. No." Kaname's eyes slid to his blond friend.

"Then I'll sum it up in a sentence. Who are you going to shoot with?"

"Zero."

"Somehow I saw that coming." Aidou smiled.

"Good. Is that all Aidou?" IT was very clear that Kaname wasn't at all interested.

"Yes. You just need to notify Zero and get his agreement. The shoot is in a week."

"Thank you Aidou."

The blond left the office and Kaname picked up his cell. Speed dialing Zero he pulled up an internet page. "Hey cutie." Kaname smiled into the phone when Zero picked it up.

"Hey Kaname."

"Are you busy?" Kaname pulled up his email.

"Nope. Just got out of class. I'm walking back to the dorm now. What's up?"

"I was just curious if you wanted to shoot an ad for Vampire Knight with me." Kaname started typing out the email to Zero on the subject they were currently talking about.

"That would be totally cool." Zero was smiling. He was going to be shooting an add with Kaname!

"Perfect. I'm just sending you an email now… you know it has to be official and what not."

"Sweet. So when's the shoot?" Zero's smile got even wider.

"It's in a week but if you want to come in and sign the contract later…" Kaname paused for a minute as an idea sparked in his head. "Then we could go to dinner after." Kaname swallowed hard as Zero was silent on the other end. He heard him thank someone and assumed that he had just zipped into the Moon Dorms.

"Like… as in… a… a date?" Zero's heart was beating fast as he asked. He really hoped that's what Kaname meant and he crossed his fingers as he stepped into the elevator.

"Yes." Kaname wanted to dance around his office. Zero did dance and he didn't care that there was a little blonde girl in the elevator with him.

"Cool." Zero said after his short dance. "So what time do you want me to come into the office?"

"Like eight… I should be finishing up for the day about then."

"Alright. I'll see then. Bye, Cutie."

"Bye Zero." Kaname punched the air when he hung up his phone. _I have a date with my boyfriend tonight!_ Kaname grinned to himself. "Just gotta wait till eight…"

* * *

The two males laying on the sparing mats were taking deep breaths. Each was trying to catch their lost breath the hand to hand combat had taken. "My shoulder hurts like hell." The silver haired boy said.

"Well you could have dodged it."

"Shut up. I can hear your smugness Kaito."

"Just trying to help you out." Kaito turned his head to look at Ichiru. "You know Zero always dodged that one."

"Ya well Zero quite hunter training so he's a failure."

"Not quite."

"Shut up." Ichiru propped himself up on his elbows.

"Just pointing out that Zero is better."

"He is not! He quite his training." Ichiru flushed anger.

"Yagari-Snesi let him go to college because Zero doesn't need the daily training to advance. He's a born natural so Sensi is okay with letting him have four years of independent study and when Zero comes back he'll still be better then you." Kaito smiled at Ichiru.

"That's not true!"

"Oh but it is. Go ask Yagari." Kaito waved the younger twin off.

"I will and when I do you'll see that I'm better than Zero."

"Ya just keep telling yourself that Ich."

"You're an ass. I don't know how Zero ever put up with you!" Ichiru stormed out of the practice gym to find Toga Yagari.

Yagari was in his study with his feet propped up on his desk and hat over his eyes as he slept. Ichiru stormed into the room and Yagari started at the door slam. "Yagari-Sensi why did you let Zero go to college?" Ichiru said as his fists clenched. Kaito really got on his nerves and he had always hated him.

"Zero can do what he wants." Toga sat up in his chair and looked at the boy in front of him. He really didn't want to tell the whole truth. Ichiru had always been looked down on because he never matched up to Zero in their youth.

"Kaito said that you let Zero go because he was good enough to study by himself for four years."

"That is true." Toga made a reminder for himself to have a nice chat with Kaito later.

"And what if… I wanted to go to college. Would you let me?"

"Only if you continued your formal training with me every day."

"So Kaito was right. Zero really is better than I am. He can go off to college and study by himself and come back in four years and still be better than me." Ichiru felt his heart rip into pieces. It was just like the night he had heard his parents talking about him. "Yes that's right. Zero is always better the Ichiru. Well thanks for clearing that up for me Sensi." Ichiru spun away with his balled fists.

"That's not what I was saying Ichiru." Toga stood.

"Shut up. I don't want some lame excuse." Ichiru wrenched the door open. "Oh and by the way… don't expect to see at training anymore." And the silverette was gone. Toga fumed. Ichiru had always been the over dramatic twin. Perhaps he should have been the model after all Zero wasn't the drama type. Toga expected to see Ichiru back at training in a few days. In the past when he had put on theatrics like this he had returned to classes in a few days.

Shaking fingers punched the cell phone key pad and Ichiru put the phone to his ear. "Hi darling."

"Shizuka. I can't look around Zero's dorm for you this weekend cause I'm not going. But when I was just talking to Yagari-Sensi I realized something. Is the pureblood you're looking for Kaname Kuran?"

"Yes. How did you guess?" Shizuka sounded more than a little surprised.

"Well on the upside I think I have fantastic news for you." An evil smile spread onto Ichiru's face. "You know how you said that you had a vendetta with this pureblood."

"Indeed. What are you trying to say?"

"I have a way for you to get even."

"How?"

"My brother is his roommate and his lover." A gasp was heard on the other end of the line. "Now in order for us to make this work we'll need someone's help."

"Who?"

"Kaito."

"Kaito Takamiya?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"You do realize he has a reputation for hating purebloods."

"Oh I know. But it'll work in our favor this time."

"I hope you're right Ichiru. I would hate to die."

"As would I. But trust me if this goes how I want it to then it will all work out perfectly."

"Oh goody!"

"Now I must go find Kaito. I know he'll just love this idea. After all he gets his favorite bed toy back for bit." Ichiru felt like whooping with joy. This was the best idea e had had in a long time.

"Okay my love be safe."

"You too." And he closed his phone as he stalked off to find Kaito.

* * *

It was a little past eight when Luka informed Kaname that Zero had arrived. "Send him in please." Kaname said as he stood. Zero came in and Kaname let himself look his boyfriend over for a second. He looked fantastic pulling of the jeans and his normal black jacket white well.

"Hey." Zero said a little awkwardly as Kaname looked him over.

"How was your day Zero?" Kaname moved to Zero so he could pull him into a kiss.

"Okay. But it looks like it's going to be much better now." Zero smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaname's thin waist. "So let's get the official stuff out of the way." Kaname to Zero's hand and lead him over to the desk. The contract sat nicely on the dark wood.

"You just need to sign here." Kaname's long pale finger pointed to a line at the bottom of the page.

"Sweet." Zero picked up a pen on the desk and signed. Kaname watched with mild interest as Zero scrawled out his loopy signature. "So is that all?"

"Not quite." Kaname pulled Zero close and pressed their lips together. Smiling Zero kissed back. When Kaname pulled back he said, "That's all. You ready to go?"

"I've been ready since you called me this afternoon." Zero laced his finger's with Kaname's after the pureblood put on his jacket and slipped his bag over his shoulder. When they went to exit Zero was going to tug his hand away but Kaname tightened his grip telling Zero silently that he wanted people to know they were together.

The two made their way toward the garage. "Skipping out early Kaname?" Shiki was leaning against one wall.

"You two going to have fun?" The blond Takuma asked leaning next to Shiki.

"Actually yes." Kaname smiled sarcastically at his friends.

"What a shame."

"I still think Zero's way hot." Shiki eyed Zero. "So if you ever change your mind… I'd love to chat with him." Kaname knew that Shiki's chat required no clothes.

"Keep wishing." Kaname started off again pulling Zero behind.

"Um… that was awkward."

"Don't mind those two. They're more bark than bite." They made their way toward Kaname's bike.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"Since it was sort of short notice I really couldn't get in anywhere fancy. Uh… so I just thought we could do some sushi…"

"That's chill with me." Zero squeezed Kaname's hand.

* * *

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Mind you I'm not doing this for you."

"Oh I figured as much. You're so predictable."

"I want what's best for him."

"So it's not just possession? You actually love him?"

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know the half,"

"But I'm the other half so I can guess."

"You're such an ass."

"What a turn around. I'm usually calling you that."

"If you want my help the shut up!"

"Fine. Fine. Just calm down."

"This had better work and if he gets hurt at all I will personally kill you."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Can we just walk around for a bit? I feel like I've been sitting all day." Kaname said as they stepped back onto the street after their dinner.

"Sure." Zero moved close to Kaname but didn't reach for his hand. He was still unsure if Kaname wanted to do that sort of thing in public.

"Thank you Zero." Kaname smiled at the silver haired boy completely in heaven. "May I hold your had Zero?" Kaname asked. He too was unsure if Zero wanted to hold hands in public but he was willing to sound stupid by asking. Right now he just wanted to feel the hunter close.

"You don't have to ask." Zero twined his fingers with Kaname's. The vampire leaned closer to the human as they walked down the crowded city street. "Thank you for the date."

"Hopefully we can do this again very soon." Kaname leaned over and placed a small kiss on Zero's cheek.

"I'd really like that." Zero tried not to blush. It had been such a nice dinner and they had talked. They talked like they had when Kaname was in London and it was nice. It made Zero feel cozy on the inside. He was still getting used to the idea of a relationship where the other person didn't just want to dominate you. He liked that Kaname cared for him.

While on the other hand Kaname was getting used to the fact that Zero didn't want him just because of his status both in the human and vampire world. And the fact that Zero was a hunter and still accepted him made Kaname more than happy. He only hoped he would have the same luck when he met Zero's family.

The two just walked around the block a few times before Kaname asked, "Is that okay if we stay at the dorm tonight? So when I get up for classes in the morning I don't have to wake you too."

"But what if I want to see you in the morning?" Zero tried to pout.

"I'll kiss you before I leave. I just don't want to have to wake you up and drag you back on my bike." Kaname smiled. He had only been rooming with Zero for a short time and he already knew that the teen liked to sleep…a lot.

"True enough." Zero smiled as they put on their helmets. "Plus you know I just love being awake on your bike." Zero moved closer to Kaname.

"Oh? Glad you like my bike." Kaname said coyly.

"Oh I like more than your bike."

* * *

Sorry the date was so horrible… and no lemony goodness either…sorrysorrysorry. I've been in a bit of a funk this week for writing… grrr. But the next chapter I will try to redeem myself.


	10. Chapter 10

EEEK!! It's been almost a week! I'm sorry, I've been swamped with school work….

Anyhow here's the next chapter. I tried to make it extra good since the last chapter was… er… lacking.

REAL QUICK!!!

Thank you every one for the super kind reviews! You really inspire me to write!! Especially my regular commenter's! You guys really rock!!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 10: Photo Shoot**

The buzzing of his phone pulled Kaname from sleep. Shifting slightly so as not to wake Zero he picked up the phone and shut of the alarm. Today was the photo shoot and they had to leave the dorm in an hour and a half; Kaname planned to use that time well. His attentions shifted back to the still sleeping boy it was time to wake Zero up and he had just the perfect idea. His hand slipped inside the waistband of Zero's sleep pants as his lips played over silver earrings.

A soft moan came from Zero but the boy was still asleep as Kaname fisted Zero's member to full hardness. The vampire let his mouth trail over Zero's sleep warmed skin enjoying the intense smell of the boy. Kaname moved so that he was straddling Zero's hips and the boy settled himself on his back. The small that graced Kaname's lips was one of love for the beautiful boy under him. Yet Zero was still asleep and this came off as more of a challenge to the pureblood.

Kaname moved down Zero's body kissing the smooth skin of the shirtless boy. He just loved the fact that Zero slept shirtless it was so hot. Long pale fingers carefully pulled pants down and off the silver haired boy. A loud sleepy moan came from Zero's throat as Kaname took his cock into his warm mouth. The sounds Zero made always turned Kaname on and that was no acceptation. Zero was semi- conscious when a skilled mouth took his arousal all the way in. His chest started heaving as Kaname worked him with tongue, teeth, and lips. Pure bliss flowed through Zero's veins and he was still half asleep because he was afraid to fully wake up and loose the feeling of this dream yet he wanted release! God how he wanted release and he was so close! His hands slipped under the covers with the intent to finish what the dream could not but they found a mouth already there… Lilac eyes shot wide open as finger tangled in chocolate locks. "Kanameee." Zero moaned. Smiling Kaname deep throated Zero's cock and hummed around the length. "Oh fuck Kaname!" Zero's back arched and his pleasure slipped down Kaname's throat. "Kaname." Zero was panting hard now try to catch his lost breath. Kaname moved up so he could look down into the eyes that he loved so much.

"Good morning." Kaname pressed his lips to Zero's smiling ones.

"Best wakeup call EVER!" Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck to pull him in for a long kiss. "You're amazing." He said pulling back.

"Why thank you. But it's not amazing that we have to get up, shower, and go to the shoot." The vampire moved off of the naked Human and grabbed their towels.

"But it is amazing that you get to fuck me in the shower…" Zero's grin was positively devilish and the look on Kaname's face just added to Zero's excitement as he hoped out of bed and followed Kaname into the bathroom.

After the water had warmed up the two stepped into the small shower. Kaname stuck his head under the warm stream of water to wet his hair. Zero couldn't help but watch the water run down Kaname's alabaster skin. Leaning in Zero kissed Kaname's neck. He let his chest press up against Kaname's back as he moved close as close as he could get. "Mmmm." Kaname hummed and leaned his head back to rest on Zero's shoulders as the Hunter's hands moved down Kaname's body. Zero fisted Kaname's hard length and relished the moans that came from him. But as Zero stroked his boyfriend he felt himself getting turned on again by the sounds and the slow thrusting on Kaname's hips.

"Kaname…" Zero said in a husky voice.

"Hmm?" Kaname opened his eyes and turned his head so his lips connected with Zero's neck.

"Can you fuck me now?" Zero breathed. He wanted it now.

"Gladly." Kaname was facing zero and snaking an arm down to Zero's entrance in a heartbeat. Heavy breath filled the shower as Kaname quickly and thoroughly stretched Zero. Even though he wanted to bury himself deeply in the silver haired human he knew he had to prep him or else he would hurt Zero. And that was one thing he did not want to do.

"Please! I need you now." Zero wrapped a leg around Kaname's waist and thrust his hips forward to make sure his point got across.

Taking a deep breath Kaname positioned himself then slowly pressed in. Zero's head fell back as a long moan escaped his lips. Lips that were already kissed bruised and slightly swollen. Lips that were soon covered by Kaname's. When Kaname was filling Zero completely he held still and pulled back from the kiss. A disappointed whimper came from Zero's lips. "I'm going to pick you up now. Wrap your other leg around my waist." Kaname said and gave Zero a second to process his request before his hoisted the Human up. Zero's other leg wrapped around Kaname's thin waist and his arms held onto Kaname's neck as the Vampire held Zero up.

"Fuck Kaname… that feel… amazing." Zero panted out as Kaname's cock was forced deeper into him and brushed his prostate sending a shiver down Zero's spine.

That was just the beginning of the pleasure for Zero. A second later Kaname started a steady rhythm lifting Zero up and letting him fall onto his hard member. Each time Kaname lifted him Zero moaned at the friction their bodies were causing on his once again hard dick. Zero rested his cheek on Kaname's shoulder as the Vampire impaled him. A loud gasp rang out in the bathroom as Zero bit down on just the right spot on Kaname's neck and for a split second Kaname wondered what it would be like if Zero were a vampire and was sinking his fangs into his neck. Then he pushed that aside he would not change Zero. Zero felt the tight coiling of his muscles as he was approaching orgasm for the second time that morning. Kaname was feeling much the same and the beautiful noises Zero was making was making his thrusts become erratic as his release was so close. "Zero. Zero." Kaname started to pant his boyfriends name as he thrust forward.

"Kaname." Zero said before biting own hard on Kaname's neck as he came covering their stomachs in milky fluid that the water washed away. Kaname could feel Zero's muscles spasm and clamp tight around him and he thrust all the way in and spilled himself into Zero's warmth as he moaned his name. A few minutes were spent with Zero kissing Kaname's neck and letting the water wash away the evidence of their passion as Kaname remained inside him. Finally Kaname withdrew himself and set Zero down on unsteady legs. "You know what I love about you being a vampire?"

"What?" Kaname asked curiously as he reached for shampoo.

"The fact that you moan when I do this." Zero bit Kaname's neck and the said nowise was made. "And you can pick me up easily." Zero took the shampoo from Kaname.

"Really? You're not that heavy…"

"I'm sure anyone would be not heavy to you Kaname. Vampires are super strong even compared to Hunters." Zero stuck his soapy tresses under the water.

"I know but still…" Kaname did that same. "Didn't any of your other boyfriends pick you up?" Kaname started to wash his body.

"Boyfriend. I've only had one." Zero corrected. "And not in the way you do. He would never have been able to do what you just did." Zero ran a soapy hand down Kaname's toned chest. "And that was amazing by the way."

"Hmm… I'll remember that." Kaname smiled. "But before we try it again I've got a few other ideas."

"Good." Zero smiled. "Me too!" he crushed his lips to Kaname's and let his hands wander of the perfect body before him.

* * *

Standing from the chair Kaname and walked over to Shiki. "You sure are cherry to be here so early." He drawled taking in the unusual bounce in his friend's step and his smile.

"Oh? I guess I'm just excited that it's the first shoot for my line." Kaname flashed one of his heart stopping smiles at his friends.

"That all? What a shame I assumed that you and Zero had a little fun this morning before you came." Kaname's face changed abruptly.

"You're such a perv."

"Thanks. But that totally answered my question." Shiki let a rare smile grace his lips.

"Are we almost ready to start?" Kaname changed the subject.

"Yes the photographer is just finishing his set up."

"Perfect."

"Kaname!" The vampire turned to his name and smiled at Zero.

"Yes?" Kaname raised an eyebrow as he looked the human over. Zero wore only a pair of Vampire Knight Jeans and he looked amazing.

"Is this seriously what I'm wearing?" Zero seemed displeased.

"Yes." Kaname said calmly. He didn't see why Zero could possibly be upset… he looked so damn hot.

"Not fair! You get to wear a shirt." Zero poked Kaname in the chest.

"So. You look better shirtless." He countered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Shiki please tell Zero he looks hot without a shirt on." Kaname turned to his friend.

"I'd fuck him." Shiki smirked and Zero turned bright red.

"Perv." Kaname smiled. "Come on Zero you do look hot."

"But Kaname this is the ad for your line. I'm going to be on billboards shirtless!"

"So? It comes with the industry." Kaname tried to comfort his boyfriend but Zero just seemed to get even more worked up.

"But Kaname!"

"Zero you look fantastic." Kaname pulled Zero into a kiss in front of everyone. Zero turned all shades of red and pulled back.

"Kaname." Zero whispered.

"Relax Zero. You look amazing. Now come on let's get the over with."

"But Kanameeeee." Zero whined. He really didn't mind his outfit too much now that Kaname had said he looked hot. But he sort of wanted another kiss in front of the other people there. He wanted them to know that he was Kaname's and Kaname was his.

"Zero."

"Kaname."

"Zer-o" Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and tugged so the Human crashed into him and he quickly kissed Zero before he could protest. This time he didn't zero just melted into the kiss. Pulling back Kaname smiled at the human and licked his cheeks that were flushed. "You look very tasty when you blush." This just made it worse.

As soon as the two were close the photographer bustled over and started telling them what he wanted to do and then he went right to setting them up in a pose to start off with. Soon he just let Kaname and Zero dictate their own poses and he happily snapped picture after picture. The vampire moved so Zero was flush against his body. One hand on the small of his back while the other clung to Zero's shoulder. Kaname bared his fangs to Zero's exposed throat as the silverette gripped his biceps. Crimson eyes flicked to the camera and the shutter clicked closed. "That is a fantastic shot to end with." The photographer clapped his hands. Kaname shifted so he was hugging Zero and he kissed his throat.

"You were amazing Zero."

"So were you." Zero replied as Kaname pulled back.

"Come let's go change." Their hands twined together as they went to get their normal clothes. "Then do you want to go chill at my apartment?"

"Sure." Zero felt himself warm up.

"Cool. Plus I need to shower… way too much hair gel right now." Kaname laughed.

After changing Kaname made sure everything was good before he left with Zero. He knew that he'd have a lot of photos to look through later. But he'd deal with that Monday after all it was only Saturday and the weekend was just starting. Kaname parked his bike in the parking garage for his building and went up to his penthouse. Locking the door behind them Kaname then tossed his keys and wallet on their normal table before walking over and flopping down on the couch. Zero went over and knelt next to his boyfriend, who's eyes were closed. "Are you tired too?"

"Yes. Eight and a half hours of modeling does this to you." Kaname laughed dryly.

"Can we eat, shower, then nap?" Zero just liked looking at Kaname. He looked god like lying on the couch with his eyes closed and arms draped over his chest.

"Oh feel free to eat. I don't think I have much…" He opened his eyes and looked at Zero apologetically. "I usually just pop a few tablets."

"Tablets?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Blood Tablets, so I don't have to drink from someone."

"Oh." Zero leaned in and brushed a feather light kiss across Kaname's lips. "Can you show me where the food is?"

"Of course." Kaname reluctantly pulled himself off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Zero walked in after Kaname and marveled at the size of the room. It looked bigger than the one at his parent's house. "Om let's see," Kaname opened the fridge. A half gallon of milk and a few other beverages sat on the shelves. "I think the only thing I have is cereal." Kaname rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's all good." Zero really didn't mind. This just meant they could shower sooner then go to sleep. Kaname handed over a spoon, bowl, and the box of Lucky Charms. "Dude! Lucky Charms are pretty much my favorite cereal!" Zero exclaimed.

"Really? Mine too!" Kaname felt a warm feeling in his chest. He liked that he and Zero shared something in common. A smile twitched on his lips.

"You're cute when you smile." Zero said as he poured himself the cereal.

"Not fair." Kaname tried to sound angry.

"Why?" Zero asked through a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"I can't call you cute so how can you call me cute?" Kaname crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look angry. But he knew he was failing.

"Oh… um… how about I can call you cute and you can call me cute." Zero hopped up onto the counter to sit. "Just not in public." He smiled.

"Fair enough." Kaname opened a cabinet and pulled out a glass that he filled with water. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his tablets and dropped three into his glass. The water immediately turned a deep crimson. Zero watched as Kaname took a few sips. "Is it bothering you? I can take them straight up if it bothers you." Kaname said when he noticed Zero's gaze.

"No. No it's fine." Zero said hurriedly. "It's just I've never seen it before and it's well… weird." He shrugged awkwardly then set down his empty bowl. Kaname wasn't too convinced so he downed the rest of the glass and set it in the sink. "Kaname, does it bother you that I'm from a prominent Hunter Family?" Zero tilted his head to the side.

"No." Kaname said evenly as he moved between Zero's legs and rested his hands on Zero's hips. "Does it bother you that I'm a Pureblood?"

"Not in the least." Zero smiled and leaned in for a kiss but Kaname leaned back.

"Are you going to formally resume your Hunter training?"

"Yes." _Why is he interested in my training?_ "I promised Yagari-Sensei I would resume after college. Why?"

"No reason really. I was just wondering if I had changed that because I don't want to." Kaname said in a low tone as if he were almost afraid to voice it.

"If anything you've made me want to become a Hunter even more. I want to hunt all the Level E's that terrorize humans and give Vampire a bad rep."

Kaname Smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm so lucky to have you." He pulled Zero close and kissed him. It was light at first then it depend and their tongues ran along each other. Then Kaname pulled back. "You want to take a quick shower with me before we sleep?"

"I would love too." Zero made to get off the counter but Kaname swept him into his arms and carried Zero to the bathroom. Zero didn't complain. He just wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and nuzzled it as he took in Kaname's tantalizing scent.

Setting Zero down carefully Kaname turned on the shower with a thought. After undressing he stepped in followed by Zero. This shower was much easier to manage with two people; the dorm one was just too small. This shower was quite different from the one they had shared that morning. They simply washed then got out to dry off. Zero moved to Kaname and rested his head heavily on his shoulder. "You tired?" Kaname asked teasingly as he picked Zero up again. The human let out a surprised yelp but once again didn't protest as Kaname walked out into his bedroom and carefully laid Zero on the bed. The human just relaxed into the comfort of the bed as Kaname fetched pajama pants. "I don't know how these'll fit you… since you're a size bigger than me." Kaname tossed Zero a pair of green silk pants.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Zero stood so he could step into the pants. He saw that Kaname had already slipped his black ones on.

Then they crawled into bed and tangled up with each other so it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began. Soon the room was silent except for slow steady breathing.

* * *

Zero stretched in the warm bed. His eyes cracked open curious as to where Kaname was. Sitting up he saw that Kaname wasn't in the room. His heart skipped a beat as he shot out of bed and dashed out of the room. He needn't have been worried because Kaname was sitting on the couch with an Xbox controller in his hands. Zero smiled as he walked over and sat next to Kaname watching as pale fingers danced over the controls at inhuman speeds. "What chya playing?" Zero asked leaning into Kaname.

"Assassin's Creed 2." Kaname said hitting the pause button so he could kiss Zero. "I'm glad you finally decided to wake up." He smirked at his boyfriend.

"Shut up I was tired. Plus I hate waking up in the morning."

"I know." Kaname set aside his controller and stood. "I made you breakfast." Kaname walked toward the kitchen. Zero followed happily.

"Really? I didn't think you had food."

"I didn't." Kaname pulled a plate of pancakes out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. "I had Takuma drop some stuff off for me on his way to Shiki's."

"Ahh. That was nice of him." Zero sat at the table.

"Do you want orange juice or I can make you coffee."

"Juice if fine." Zero smiled. He was touched that Kaname had made him food. Then Zero's eyes caught sight of the clock. 1:46 am. "Since when is it acceptable to eat breakfast so late?"

"Or you could say early." Kaname set the plate in front of Zero with a fork and knife. "Vampires are night time creatures remember." Kaname pushed the syrup to Zero.

"Riight." Zero smiled. "So are we gonna act like Vampires tonight?"

"Unless you want to go back to sleep?" Kaname sat down across from Zero.

"Sleep can wait. I have you all to myself for the whole night… why would I just want to sleep?" Zero grinned as he took a bite of the pancakes. "These are good." He said after swallowing.

"Thank you." Kaname smiled then let Zero eat for a while before he asked, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Nothing that involves you putting more clothes on. I think you look hot just the way you are." Zero winked.

"Oh?" Kaname let out a laugh. "I see how you want to play."

"Actually I don't think you do." Zero set down his fork and stood.

"Care to show me then?" Kaname smiled at his boyfriend as he staked over.

"I would be glad to." Zero knelt in front of Kaname and leaned between his legs so his tongue could run over Kaname's abs.

Kaname moved his hips so Zero could tug down his sleep pants. Smiling Zero wrapped his hand around Kaname and stroked him hard and fast then replaced his hand with his mouth as Kaname moaned and panted. Then Zero took in as much of Kaname as he could without gagging and let his hand play Kaname's balls as he sucked hard. "Mmm… Zerooo." Kaname's hands tangled in silver hair as he was forced closer and closer to release. Encouraged by his boyfriend's noises Zero pulled back and licked Kaname's cock a few times before deep throating him. Zero swallowed so that his throat muscles would clamp around Kaname in just the right way. "Zero… I'm gonna…" Kaname moaned as Zero sucked.

"Cum for me Kaname." Zero said in a husky voice as he took Kaname all the way in again.

"Ngh! ZERO!" Kaname's hips bucked up as he came in Zero's mouth. After swallowing and licking up anything that he had missed Zero sat on Kaname's lap.

"Tonight is going to be quite a fun night."

"Fuck ya." Kaname said as he pulled zero in for another long kiss as his hand moved into Zero's pants.

* * *

Ta da! Hope you liked it. And I hope the next chapter won't take me so long. I really meant to have this up a few days ago actually… but I didn't know quite how to end it… hope I did okay!


	11. Chapter 11

No lemon or lime in this chappy just some touchy touchyness…. But Ichiru comes for a visit!!

And this is to try and make up for the long wait last time…. so enjoy!

Oh and a very congratulations to Paon on getting married!!!!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 11: Oh Yuki**

Zero was sprawled out on Kaname's bed reading while Kaname sat at his desk looking through the picture form Saturday's photo shoot. "Are you done with classes for today?" Zero asked.

"Yes." Kaname answered.

"Lucky." Zero closed his book and rolled to his side so he could look at Kaname.

"Not lucky. I have work soon."

"Fair enough."

"Which reminds me. Would you like to be my date to a party?"

"What kind of party?"

"Yuki's friend Yori, you worked for her, is having a party to celebrate the opening of her San Diego branch."

"Really?" Zero's eyes lit up.

"Zero you seem to have a fascination with that one word question." Kaname smiled. "And yes really." He leaned over and kissed Zero.

"Cool when?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Wow way to give me notice."

"Sorry." Kaname smiled sheepishly.

"Make it up to me." Zero pouted. Kaname stood from his chair and leaned over Zero as he kissed him long and hard.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Hmm… I suppose." Zero pulled Kaname in for another kiss. Zero's phone started ringing. Flipping it open he saw it was Ichiru. "Sorry it's Ich." Zero said to Kaname as he put the phone to his ear. "Hey."

"Hi Zero-Onii-Smama!" Ichiru chipped back.

"What's up?" Zero lay on the bed so he didn't have to prop himself up and so he could run his hand through Kaname's hair as he sat back at the desk.

"Nothing really. Sorry I couldn't chill with you the other weekend I just sort of got busy."

"It's no big deal."

"But I was wondering if we could maybe today or something… I'm off for the afternoon and I know you have like three hours free after your one fifteen class…" Ichiru tried to sound like he really wanted to see his brother. But it was just so hard!

"Sure! That would be cool. Although Kaname won't be here so you won't get to meet him." Zero was disappointed.

"Ah it's all good. I don't really want to meet your fuck buddy anyway. I just want to see your room." Ichiru hated that Zero was gay. It wasn't something that was good for a Vampire Hunter! And to add to that Zero was fucking a Pureblood Vampire!

"He's not my fuck buddy." Zero's face was scarlet. "He's my boyfriend Ichiru."

"Ya. Ya. Whatever. Like he actually cares about you." Ichiru smiled as he heard the hurt in his brother's voice. It was oddly satisfying to hurt Zero. His twin had always been too nice and over protective it was almost gross.

"He does!"

"Sure. Like a pureblood cares about a human." Ichiru let out a laugh.

"Shut up." Zero rolled to his other side so his back was to Kaname so the vampire couldn't see his tears.

"Anyway. Can I still come see you?"

"Whatever." Zero snapped his phone shut. His teary eyes stared at the wall. Then the bed shifted a bit as Kaname curled up with Zero pulled to his chest.

"Zero I do care about you." Kaname kissed the back of Zero's neck.

"You heard?"

"Sorry…" Kaname felt bad about hearing the conversation but his vampire hearing made it almost impossible to miss. He also smelled the salt from Zero's tears and his heart hurt a little.

"It's okay." Zero wanted to tell Kaname that he loved him but he didn't want to prove Ichiru right if Kaname didn't return his feelings.

"Zero." Kaname hugged Zero's frame closer as Zero spilled a few more tears. "Just because I'm a pureblood doesn't mean I have to love other purebloods."

"But don't you have to marry one?" Zero moped. His sadness prevented him from reading between the lines that Kaname had just admitted his love for him.

"Society says I should but it doesn't mean I have too." Kaname didn't want Zero to feel sad about something that even he didn't have control over.

"Is it true that Pureblood get engaged as children."

"Yes." Kaname really didn't want to talk about this but if it was going to make Zero feel better then it was worth his discomfort.

"Who are you engaged to?"

"Yuki." He whispered.

"You're sister?"

"Yes." Now it was Kaname's turn to flush.

"Really?" Zero rolled over in Kaname's arms so he was facing his boyfriend.

"Yes really."

"Oh… But doesn't she now have a boyfriend… and you have a boyfriend…"

"Ya it's complicated. But Yuki and I talked about it."

"Oh. So are you still going to get married?"

"Yes but only to preserve our race. She and Aidou are going to remain together and I'd like to stay with you… as long as you're okay with that."

"I'm here for as long as you want me." Zero smiled.

"Well then I guess that works out good for me. Cause I'll always want you." Kaname kissed Zero.

"I wish I didn't have to go to class."

"At least you don't have to go t work."

"Ya well you're luck. You've got easy work to do today."

"True. And I get to look at you all day…" Kaname smiled.

"Not. Fair. At. All."

"I'll send you a good one." Kaname smirked. He liked the way Zero looked when he was trying to act angry.

"Okay then and it had better be a good one of you. I get to see enough of me."

"You're so cute." Kaname kissed Zero once more before rolling off the bed to get ready for work.

Zero grumbled as he got ready for class then he and Kaname left hand in hand as Kaname walked Zero to class before going to his bike.

When Zero got out of class he called Ichiru to see if he was still going to visit. Turns out he was because he was waiting outside Zero's class. "Zero!" Ichiru put on a fake smile and hugged his brother in an exuberant fashion.

"Hey Ich." Zero hugged back awkwardly.

"So can we eat something. I'm a bit hungry."

"Ya. I am too actually. We can go to the caf." Zero lead the way and his twin bounced along after him.

"So how was class?"

"It was okay I guess."

"Any homework?"

"None that's due next class."

"Oh Zero you're always so lazy!" Ichiru let out a laugh.

"Gee thanks." Zero scowled.

"So what have you been up to lately? How did your Saturday shoot go?"

"Oh it went really good. Kaname and I had a lot of fun."

"That's good. Are you ever going to give up modeling?"

"Maybe when I'm older. I enjoy it."

"Why won't you come back and train with Yagari-Sensei?"

"I will when I'm done with college. I need a break for a bit."

"But four years is so long… and I miss having my Onii-Sama around…" Ichiru clung onto Zero's arm.

"I guess I should come home and visit."

"Yes. I mean you haven't been home since the start of the semester. Is Kaname really that good that you can't spend the weekend away from him?" Ichiru said it just to get a rise out of his twin and it worked. Zero blushed so furiously that even his ears reddened. "Oooooh I see how it is!" Ichiru laughed.

The two silver haired boys ate lunch in the cafeteria with many people staring at the simply because they looked so much alike and their hair was such an odd color. After they ate Zero signed Ichiru into the Moon Dorms and they went up to the room. "You know it looks like you're the only one who lives here."

"Ya well Kaname's usually at work and ya…" Zero shrugged his backpack off and tossed it on his bed.

"That's cute." Ichiru wrinkled his nose.

"So what do you want to do?" Zero asked awkwardly.

"Nothing. I told you I just wanted to see your dorm."

"Uh… okay." Zero looked suspiciously at his twin.

"Ya so can we go sign me out now?"

"I guess. You sure you don't want to just chill for a while."

"Yes I'm sure Zero." Ichiru said and started walking out the door. Zero followed a little hurt. Why had Ichiru even come if he was just going to leave? The Elevator ride was quiet as Zero silently hurt. "Bye Zero!" Ichiru put on his overly happy tone as he hugged his twin good bye and left.

Zero bit his lip to keep back his emotions. He had always gone out of his way for Ichiru. Always. How could Ichiru just come and look around his dorm real quick the leave? Was he up to something again? Zero always hated when Ichiru came up with plans. They were usually stupid and a waste of time. Zero sigh and pulled out his phone. ::Ichiru just left. We ate lunch then went back to the room. He ligits walks in looks around and says he's ready to leave. What the fuck!

::Seriously? How rude

::He always pulls shit like this and it pisses me off! I go out of my way for him and he just treats me like shit!

::Zero relax. I'm sure he just had to be somewhere.

::I doubt it.

::Well at least you got to see him today.

::That's true. And he brought up the point that I haven't been home since I move to Cross…

::Well that's easy to fix. Just go home on the weekend.

::I know but I don't want to leave you at the dorm alone.

::Zero I can go to my apartment. I was fine alone before you came. I'm sure I could last a weekend.

::I know… I just like waking up with you is all.

::As do I.

::Okay well I guess I'll go home and visit this weekend or next…

::That's good. So what are you doing now?

::Nothing really… I guess I could do some homework… but I don't feel like it. I might sleep.

::You always sleep

::I know. Haha I'm just a tired person

::Well enjoy your nap. I have to finish looking through pictures of my hot boyfriend and I

::Not fair

Kaname laughed at Zero as he set his phone down. Scrolling through the pictures that he had picked out he looked for one that would be perfect to send to Zero. His favorite was the last one taken. Zero looked almost helpless in his arms and it looked as if Kaname would make a meal of him. Sometimes he really wanted to make a meal of his boyfriend. Zero's blood always smelled so delicious. But he never dared drink any. It was a good thing that Kaname had years of practice abstaining from another's blood even if it smelled appealing. "Kaname-Onii-Sama." Yuki bounced into the room interrupting Kaname's thought.

"Hello Yuki."

"Are you and Zero going to Yori's party tomorrow?"

"Indeed we are."

"Would you like a ride with Aidou and I?" She walked over and sat on Kaname's lap.

"Uh… sure." He wrapped her in a hug.

"Yay!" She hugged him back and smiled. "You two can come get ready at my place! I'll have your tuxes sent over and you can shower and change at my apartment. Then we can take the limo over to Yori's together."

"I'd have to check with Zero to see if that's alright." Kaname really didn't want to/ he knew Yuki was always meddling besides his place was on the way.

"I'll call him!" She snatched up Kaname's phone and had dashed to the bathroom locking the door as she dialed Zero.

"YUKI!" Kaname pounded on the door and tried to unlock it with his mind but Yuki was holding it locked with her mind. "You're a real brat sometimes."

"Hey cutie." Zero said when he picked up Kaname's call.

"Zero!" Yuki screeched into the phone. "That's so cute that you call Kaname cutie!" she bubbled. Kaname banged his head against the door. Zero blushed furiously at Yuki's voice.

"Uh… hey Yuki."

"Hi Zero. I was calling cause you know how Yori's party is tomorrow night. Well I wanted to know if you and Kaname wanted to get ready at my place and we could all go together. But he told me to ask you. So I took his phone and called you. So what do you think?" Yuki said in one breath then waited for Zero's reply.

"Um… I guess as long as Kaname is chill with it." It felt awkward that he was making the decisions for them when Kaname was the one with more rank.

"Oh I'll make sure he's fine with it. Don't worry. Oh goody I'm so happy!" She jumped around the small bathroom.

"Yuki give me my fucking phone back!" Kaname tried the door again. "Come on! Stop bothering Zero!"

"I am not bothering Zero." She shot at her brother. "Right Zero I'm not bothering you."

"Not really but I do have to go to class now."

"Okay! Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow! Byeeeeee!" Yuki hung up and strutted out of the bathroom. "See Kaname it wasn't that hard." She smacked his phone to his chest.

"You're a brat."

"And you're just… oh… I don't feel like coming up with the right word for you now. I have to go see Aidou. Bye Kaname-Onii-Sama!" Yuki pulled her taller brother's lips to hers before she left. Kaname went back to his desk and sank into his chair. How could Yuki always be so… energized. And she always stuck her nose into his business. It was annoying. But whatever she had always been like this.

* * *

"Just do your best to ignore Yuki." Kaname said as they walked toward his sister's door.

"She doesn't bug me that much." Zero smiled.

"She only bugs me when she tries to mess with my life."

"That's sweet."

"No it's not." Zero laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek as he knocked.

"Come in!" they heard Yuki call and they did as told. "Hey Zero." Yuki smiled at the silver haired boy. "Onii-Sama!" Yuki jumped at her brother and kissed him full on the lips. Zero's eyes widened for a second then he looked away. _It shouldn't bother me. They are engaged after all._

"Hi Yuki." He set his sister down. "Aidou." Kaname nodded to his friend.

"Kaname-Sama." The blond leapt to his feet and bowed deeply to Kaname.

"Perfect. I put your stuff in the spare room so you guys can get ready there."

"Thanks." Kaname smiled at his sister. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I had my shoot today." Yuki walked into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? I have wine."

"I would love a glass. Arigatou" Kaname smiled.

"What about you Zero?"

"Wine is fine with me." Yuki pored them wine and Kaname dropped two blood tablets into his.

"So how was your shoot?" Kaname asked.

"I think it went fantastic!" She said flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "It was fun. I always have fun though. I learned that from my brother." Yuki looked to Zero. "He once told me if you don't have fun at the shoot then it wasn't a good one. So I always make sure I have fun!"

"You're brother's smart." Zero smiled as he took a sip of his wine. Kaname just smiled.

"Come on Zero let's go start getting ready." Kaname took his hand and went off to the guest room. He closed the door, turned on the lights, and set his glass on the bed side table. He was walking toward the wardrobe when Zero's arm's turned him around. Kaname was surprised so Zero easily pulled him into an intense kiss that he dominated. "What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining." Kaname asked.

"Don't know… just felt like it." Zero smiled. _Does Yuki kiss you like that? Am I better then she is?_ Zero knew that it was useless to be jealous… but it still gnawed at him.

"Really? What else do you feel like?" Kaname leaned in for another kiss.

"A lot of things but your sister and her boyfriend are in the other room." Zero pulled back teasingly.

"I knew we should have gotten ready at my place."

"But it's nice to spend time with Yuki." Zero danced out of the way as Kaname tried to pull him into another kiss. Zero walked over to take a sip from his wine and Kaname followed. But Zero did not drink instead when Kaname was near he flipped him onto the bed and straddled him. "Can I undress you?" Zero smirked.

"Only if I get to undress you."

"Fair enough." Zero's fingers quickly undid the buttons on Kaname's black shirt to reveal his creamy skin that he kissed. Kaname just enjoyed the feel of Zero's warm lips on him. Then Zero moved so he could take off his boyfriends shoes then pants. As Zero was pulling the jeans off Kaname shrugged out of his shirt. "Damn. You look hot." Zero said as he leaned over for another kiss. "Sucks that Yuki and Aidou are in the other room or else I'd fuck right now." Kaname groaned. Sometimes Zero had a mouth that could turn anyone on. "Guess we'll have to wait till after the party…" Zero got up and pulled his shirt off.

"Not so fast."Kaname sat up and pulled the shirtless Zero to him. "My turn." Kaname rolled them so Zero was on his back. But he wasn't going to be as nice as Zero had been. His hands wandered over Zero and he kissed him then he finally undid his jeans.

"Kanamee." Zero slightly moaned. Kaname yanked his pants down.

"And you said I looked hot. Have you seen yourself?" Kaname stood and pulled Zero to him and crushed their lips together.

"You suck." Zero pushed away from his boyfriend and went to the wardrobe. Two tuxes hung inside. "Which one is mine."

"Obviously the one that's your size." Kaname said in Zero's ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist and let them tease the waist band of Zero's boxers.

"Kaname seriously. It's going t be embarrassing if I have to go to the party with a hard on."

"Oh but I promise to fix it!"

"Nope…" Zero smiled. "I can wait till after the party. Guess you can't…" Zero snickered.

"Oh I can. But it'll be all the worse for you."

"Or maybe…" Zero bit down on Kaname's neck. "It's gonna be worse for you."

"You're on." Kaname managed to gasp out as Zero left a hickey that would soon fade.

* * *

Hehehe so Rie said the zero was becoming overtly uke. And I agree. But that's just cause Zero feels inferior in the relationship cause Kaname is well Kaname and such. But don't worry that'll change and Zero will seme more. I promise but you've just got to wait a weee bit longer (okay so next chapter isn't all that long... but the fun seme-ing is later).

And I'll try to get the next chapter up around Wednesday!


	12. Chapter 12

No lemon or lime in the last chapter…. So I made it up to you in this one!! ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 12: After Parties Are More Fun**

They had been at the party for about ten minutes before Zero was separated from Kaname. It seemed that EVERYONE wanted to talk to him. So Zero decided to stay out of the way and sulk out on the balcony. That's where Yuki found him. "Hey Zero. Kaname's been looking for you."

"Eh." Zero took another sip of his drink.

"Did you have a fight?" Yuki looked concerned.

"No it's just I don't want to get in the way. It seems that a lot of people want to talk to him."

"Oh ya it's always like that." Yuki shrugged and sat up on the thin rail. Zero's eyes bulged he reached a hand out to her back to make sure she didn't fall. It was nerve racking that they were fifteen floors up and Yuki was sitting on the rail as if it were nothing. "But he hates it. People are always hitting on him and trying to get with him. Everyone thinks since you're a model that you're slutty. I have the same issue." Yuki shrugged and took a sip of her mixed drink.

"Oh." Zero flushed and he was happy that it was dark enough to hide it. He was jealous but he knew that there was nothing he could do because Kaname hadn't said if they were going to be public or not. He sigh.

"Are you frustrated with my brother?"

"No. Just everyone else."

"If I were you I'd go to him."

"I don't know if he wants me to be public with him or not."

"He wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't. Seriously Zero. You know he's crazy for you."

"I suppose." Zero looked out at the light filled skyline. Yuki slid closer to Zero so she could lean on him.

"You know I'm jealous of you." She said in a sad tone.

"Why? I'm nothing special." Zero scowled.

"Because Kaname loves you in a way he'll never love me." Yuki smiled.

"Hmm." Was Zero only response it was touching that Yuki thought so much of him but… did Kaname really love him? He was just a human while Kaname was a Pureblood.

"There you are." Zero spun at Kaname's voice and smiled slightly.

"Hey."

"Onii-Sama. Zero and I were just talking about you." Yuki hopped down from the rail.

"I hope it wasn't anything bad."

"Not at all! I could never say a foul word about you."

"Sure." Kaname walked over to Zero and pulled him into a kiss. "I thought you'd ditched me."

"Nope. Just didn't want to get in the way."

"You could never get in the way."

"Ewww. Get a room would you." Yuki giggled before leaving the two alone.

"Seems like you have a lot of admirers." Zero tried to sound happy.

"Ugh. You mean I have a lot of people who want to talk to me cause they want to get in my pants."

"Some of them are Vampires." Zero's brow furrowed.

"So?" Kaname could guess where this was going. "None of them even compare to you Zero." He kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks." Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname to draw him near and grind their hips together. "Besides would any of the have the balls to do this?" Zero stepped and tripped Kaname so that he was pressed against the rail and Zero flicked the button open and the zipper down on the Vampire's pants.

"Zero. Not here." Kaname hissed.

"Oh I know… Just wanted to know if anyone else would try it."

"I doubt it." Kaname said after Zero redid his pants. Kaname tilted his head back and sigh as Zero's hand casually dipped into his pocket. "You want to leave soon?"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't wait to get you back to my place." Kaname laughed. Zero's tongue ran down Kaname's neck. A shiver caressed Kaname's spine. "Mmmm, Zero."

"Kaname?" Zero's voice was low as he attacked his boyfriend's neck with his teeth.

"Can we go soon."

"Maybe."

"Okay then if you're going to be that way then. You don't get to leave my side till we leave."

"I'd hate to cramp your style though." Zero sulked. He really didn't want to be there when people were flirting with Kaname.

"You cramp my style by moping on the porch."

"Was not. I was talking to Yuki. Which reminds me…" Zero ducked back into the party and went to find Yuki before Kaname could catch him.

Zero b-lined to Yuki and Aidou. He ducked behind the two and said, "Don't let Kaname see me."

"Why?" Aidou asked.

"Because I'm hiding dumbass." Zero snickered and ducked lower as he saw Kaname coming. "I'm ducking out Yuki, tell Kaname I'm still here. See you guys later."

Zero stood up and walked as fast as he could toward the exit. When he had closed Yori's door he took off at a full sprint to the elevators. The doors were closing when Kaname made it to his sister. He hadn't seen Zero's mad dash from the party. "Yuki. Was Zero just over here?"

"Yes."

"Where did he go?" Kaname looked around the party trying to spot the familiar silver hair.

"Bathroom… or was it a drink? I forget."

"He was here two seconds ago!" Kaname was frustrated. He wanted to find Zero and find him fast so they could go home soon.

"Onii-Sama you know how bad my memory is."

"Whatever." Kaname turned and walked off intending to look around for Zero.

Meanwhile Zero was hailing a taxi. When he got one he told them to go to Kaname's building and he pulled out the keys he had taken from Kaname's pocket. A victorious smile played on his lips. Perhaps this night wouldn't be that much of a waste. The ride to Kaname's was short and he practically ran to his boyfriend's door that he unlocked after a few attempts at keys. This was going to be fun!

Kaname could have sworn that he had searched Yori's whole flat and everyone he had asked hadn't seen Zero. So he went back to his sister. "Yuki."

"Kaname." She looked up from Aidou's lap.

"Where is Zero?"

"Right now? No clue. Why don't you call him?" She smiled even though she had a good idea where the missing boy was.

Kaname punched in Zero's number and put the phone to his ear. "Hey cutie." Zero answered.

"Zero where are you?"

"Depends where are you?" He knew he still must be at Yori's cause he could hear the chatter.

"I'm at Yori's." Kaname gritted his teeth. He was angry that Zero was being coy about his location but at the same time he was a little apprehensive.

"That's funny."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm in your bedroom…" Kaname felt a pang of heat shoot right to his groin.

"How?"

"I hope you have enough money to get a taxi home… I have your keys by the way." Kaname could hear Zero's smile through the phone. And he checked his pocket. Sure enough his keys were missing.

"I'm quite pissed at you Zero so you had better be ready to take your punishment when I get back." Kaname said into the phone. He wasn't so much as mad as completely turned on.

"I'd like to see you try. Come fuck me if you can." Zero hung up and spread out on Kaname's bed.

"Where is he?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"My room."

"Oh how cute." Yuki's smile was huge. "Go uh what did you just say… punish him." Yuki laughed.

Kaname gave his sister a sarcastic smile before he left the party. As he sat in the taxi he was antsy and just wanted them to drive faster. _When did Zero take my keys?_ He tried to think but he couldn't remember; so he decided to ask him when he got back. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to read Zero's text. ::When you get back your clothes are to be left at the door… cause mine are.:: Kaname stared at the text and his pants suddenly felt a little too tight. _Damn! How did I not notice that he'd left earlier! I could have been in bed with him now. And he's naked in my bed… Fuck I can't get there fast enough!_ Kaname's foot started tapping and he started fidgeting.

When the taxi finally got to his building Kaname paid and ran to his apartment. The door was unlocked and Kaname made sure to lock it behind him. The place was dark and silent but he knew Zero was here he could smell him.

"Kaname!" The Vampire's body tensed at the sound of need in Zero's voice. "I NEED your help!" Zero cried out and Kaname took off toward the bedroom.

The sight that meat him made him so hard. Zero was sitting against the headboard of his huge bed naked and moaning as he moved his hand over his hard cock. "Zero!" Kaname gasped and he had to lean on the door frame as he tried to catch his lost breath.

"Please Kaname I need your help!" Zero moaned and thrashed around on the bed. "Not fair. You have your clothes on."

"Sorry." Kaname said as he quickly undressed and stalked to the bed.

"Kaname…" Zero yanked his lover on top of him.

"You're so fucking hot Zero." Kaname said before he kissed Zero passionately.

"And you are so…"Zero rolled to reverse their positions. "…fuckable right now." Kaname shivered at the look in Zero's eyes. It was something he had only seen a shadow of before. But it wasn't scary… it was downright sexy and Kaname wanted Zero to fuck him right that second.

"Then fuck me." Zero leaned down and kissed Kaname harshly to let him know that he would be glad to comply with his wishes. The Vampire wrapped his legs around Zero's hips and rocked his upwards to create friction that had both of the moaning into the kiss.

Moving back from Kaname Zero reached to the bedside table for the lube. Kaname's hand stopped him. "Zero I want you to fuck me right now." Kaname's eyes were full of lust when Zero looked at them.

"But Kaname you're not,"

"I know."

"I don't want to hurt,"

"Zero please!" It was cute that Zero was concerned for him but he wanted Zero to take him right now! "I'm a pureblood I can take it! I'll heal up fast."

"But Kaname…"

"Zero," Kaname looked deep into Zero's eyes to make sure he got the point. "Fuck. Me. Now." Zero couldn't refuse a demand like that. Zero kissed Kaname as he thrust into Kaname's tight heat. The Vampire arched up against Zero with a gasp of pain that quickly changed to a moan of pleasure as Zero seated himself fully. "Fuck Zero!" The human stayed still for a few second. "Moveee…" Kaname moaned out and Zeros started to thrust at an even pace that quickly drove Kaname insane with the pleasure. Every thrust Zero angled in just the right way to make Kaname cry out and see stars.

"You feel amazing." Zero breathed into Kaname's ear as he wrapped his arms behind the pureblood so he could lean back and lift Kaname into his lap.

"AH! Zero!" Kaname slammed his forehead into Zero's shoulder in pure bliss as he was impaled on Zero's hard cock.

"Kaname. Mmmmm." Zero thrust up into the Vampire who bit down on his neck and sucked leaving a red mark. This made Zero squirm with pleasure as for a second he wished that Kaname would just dink his blood. Then Kaname let out a lusty moan that made Zero's inside twist with pleasure.

"Zero… I can't… much longer." Kaname managed between gasps and moans. Zero was close as well but he wanted Kaname to come first. His hand left Kaname's back and reached between them to fist the weeping cock. "AH! Ah!" Kaname said with each thrust and stroke. Zero was fucking him so thoroughly that it almost hurt with how much pleasure he was receiving. Then he couldn't take it any longer and Zero's hand and their stomachs were painted with Kaname's passion. Zero was awed by the range of emotions that flashed across his lovers face as he came. Leaning forward so that Kaname was once again laying on the bed Zero pounded into Kaname erratically then thrust deeply one last time and came inside Kaname's heat.

Chests heaved as Zero collapsed on top of Kaname. Then Zero slowly pulled out and rolled off his boyfriend. Kaname hissed as Zero's soft member slipped from him. "I'm sorry Kaname. Did I hurt you?" Zero asked kissing Kaname's chest then neck.

"Not in the least. That was amazing." Kaname took a fist full of Zero's silver hair so he could pull the boy's lips to his. "Thank you." Kaname kissed him again.

"That was… beyond words Kaname… I'm glad I didn't hurt you." Zero smiled.

"I still have to punish you for stealing my keys." Kaname's grin was wicked.

"Oh?" Zero sat up in the bed and returned Kaname's grin. "You'll have to catch me!" Zero leapt out of the bed and ran from the room. Kaname was shocked for a second then his mind clicked and he raced after Zero.

He heard him in the kitchen and he dashed in to find Zero in front of the refrigerator. He turned from the shelf shaking a can of whip cream. "What were you planning on using this for?" Zero smiled as Kaname stalked near.

"If you must know I thought you'd taste rather good with it." Kaname moved with blinding speed toward Zero. His Hunter instincts had Zero rolling out of the way of Kaname's assault and when he was back on his feet Kaname once again faced him. "My that was rather hot Zero. Good thing you're a Hunter or you would be on all fours now."

"That sounds rather appealing. Why don't you come over here and try it." Zero was still shaking the whip cream and smiling.

"With pleasure." Kaname walked slowly toward Zero. When he was within range Zero shot the whip cream and scored a hit right on Kaname's chest.

"Oh looks like I get to see if you'll taste good with whip cream on top." Zero pinned Kaname to the table and leaned down to lick the sweetness from Kaname. While Zero was busy licking his chest Kaname snatched the whip cream can.

"Your turn!" He said lifting Zero onto the table and hoping on top of him.

"You suck I wasn't even done." Zero's hand snaked out so he could gather the remaining whip cream on two fingers that he stuck in his mouth and sucked suggestively.

"Where to put it…" Kaname tapped his chin as he watched Zero suck his fingers clean. _So fucking hot!_ Kaname aimed the can at Zero's nipple and covered it in white foam. Zero arched off the table at the delicious feel of the cool cream on his oversensitive nipple. Kaname gasped as that movement caused their erections to rub against each other. Hot lips and a warm tongue licked the whip cream from Zero and Kaname loved the taste.

"Kami!" Zero arched again. "Kaname! Kaname!"

"Yes Zero?" Kaname lifted his head from his task and grinned.

"Don't stop. Kami it feels good."

"You know what I think I'm done for now…" Kaname got off of Zero and left the kitchen. Zero moaned loudly and went after his boyfriend who had gone back to his bedroom. Kaname lay spread out on the bed with whip cream on his fingers that he promptly stuck in his mouth and sucked when Zero entered.

"You are so asking for this." Zero Crawled onto the bed.

"Asking for wha-ah!" Kaname's sentence ended with a moan as Zero deep throated him first go. "OH FUCK ZERO!" Kaname couldn't even stop himself as he came right away and shot his seed down Zero's throat.

"Damn that was easy." Zero smiled up at Kaname as he swallowed a few more times to get all the sticky liquid down his throat.

"Fuck Zero you totally just ruined all the fun."

"Psh. That was totally hot." Zero kissed Kaname.

"Was not!" Kaname was more than a little embarrassed that he'd come so fast.

"Then how about this… I'll make it all better." Zero rocked back so he was squatting on the bed and he took his hard dick in his hands and started stroking himself and moaning. He was purposely putting on a show for Kaname.

"You know what'll make it better?" Kaname grabbed Zero and tossed him into the pillows so he could lay between Zero's legs.

"How?" Zero goaded.

"This." The whip cream was suddenly in his hand and he sprayed a line from the base of Zero dick to the head. Zero let out a loud moan and his hips bucked up. "You're so hot Zero." Kaname said before he licked up the cream and sucked the head of Zero's erection into his mouth. His tongue played around the slit before dipping into it making Zero moan loudly. Then Kaname took Zero completely into his mouth and sucked hard as he pulled his head back.

Kaname repeated this two times before Zero stammered, "Kaname… gonna… cum…" Kaname took Zero in and hummed. The vibrations sent heat zinging to Zeros groin and he arched up off the bed with a cry. Kaname tasted Zero's essence and smiled as he swallowed it all. "Kami Kaname. Way to wear me out." Zero said as he felt his eyes begin to droop.

"I wore you out… try the other way around."

"Good. Then you can come curl up with me…"Zero smiled as he kicked the covers down and slid under them.

"You're so amazing." Kaname kissed the hickey he'd given Zero earlier. It was so hot to have marked his boyfriend. _Should do it more often… but somewhere I only I see…_ Kaname smiled.

"Actually I think you're the amazing one Kaname." Zero said sleepily.

_Zero you really don't realize how much I love you and how absolutely special and amazing you are._ Kaname kissed Zero lightly on the lips.

* * *

"Kaito it's ten in the morning… I don't think I've ever seen you up this early." Toga Yagari said as he stopped in his pull ups to look at his student.

"Just thought I'd get a head start today." Kaito said. "You know what would be cool…" Kaito leaned against the wall next to Yagari.

"What?" He knew Kaito was up to something and it was never good when Kaito got an idea in his head.

"If you called Zero here today. Ich told me he only has one class today that ends at three fifteen… wouldn't it be fun to have him train here today?" Kaito smiled.

"And what are you planning?"

"Nothing. I just want to train with my best friend is all."

"Oh? Then why don't you call him?"

"Cause he'd never listen to me. He listens to you Sensei. Please."

"Fine." Yagari didn't know what Kaito was planning but he'd be sure to keep a close eye on him while Zero was here.

"Fantastic. Thanks Yagari-Sensei."

"You had better keep yourself in check."

"Oh I will." Kaito went off to do squats.

Yagari was still a little apprehensive though. Even though he had not told anyone one he had seen Kaito take his anger out during training after Zero had broken up with him a few weeks ago. HE had always thought Zero and Kaito were an odd couple. Kaito was too much of… well… ass to be tolerated most of the time. While Zero was a smart kid. How could he have tolerated Kaito? Yagari shook his head and went back to doing pull ups. Hopefully today wouldn't end badly for Zero.

* * *

Muhahaha and so the plot thickens!

What did ya think?

Oh yes and I've got an idea for a one shot I want to do…. What pairing should I do? I was leaning toward Kaname and Rido loving each other kind of thing… buuut not sure yet


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you everyone for the beautiful reviews!!

Enjoy this chappy!!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 13: Spar**

The two were comfortably curled up with each other and sound asleep. Kaname had decided to skip his classes for the day so he could spend the time with Zero. Which meant when ten thirty cam around they were still asleep. Which meant that Zero's phone ringing woke them. "What?" Zero answered groggily.

"Sorry did I wake you Zero?" Zero sat up at the sound of the voice. His movement made Kaname crack his eyes open, but his arms remained around Zero's waist.

"Ya but it's okay Yagari-Sensei." Zero was a bit curious why Yagari was calling. After all he had seemed a little angry when he had left for college about a month ago.

"I'm sorry Zero. I was just curious if you were free for some training this afternoon?"

"Um…" Zero bit his lip. He really wanted to but he knew that Kaito would probably be around.

"If you're busy I understand. I just thought it'd be nice to see how you've been doing on your own." Zero could tell that Yagari was serious. _You know what fuck it. I'm not going to skip something I like just cause Kaito might be there._

"Actually that would be fun."

"Good." Zero could tell his mentor was happy. "Is it okay if Kaito picks you up after your class?"

"That would be fine." Zero smiled maybe he could brag a bit in the car.

"Perfect. I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Zero closed his phone and caught sight of the time. "KANAME!" he looked down at his half asleep boyfriend.

"What?" His reddish brown eyes looked up at him.

"It's almost ten forty five! You missed your classes!"

"I know."

"But… wait… what?" Zero looked down at his boyfriend who was smiling.

"I thought it would be nice to spend the morning with my boyfriend. Besides we were up late last night." Kaname sat up so he could kiss Zero. "Hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all." Zero lay back down and pulled Kaname on top.

"So you're going to training today? And Kaito is picking you up from Cross…" Kaname didn't sound too happy about it.

"Uh… ya…" Zero looked puzzled.

"Hmm…" Kaname turned his head so Zero couldn't see his expression.

"Is something wrong with that?" Zero ran his fingers through Kaname's wavy brown hair.

"No. I just hate the idea of you being near Kaito Takamiya."

"Uh… Why?" Zero felt his cheeks flush. He had yet to tell Kaname that they had been a couple.

"He's a notorious Pureblood hater… I don't want him to rub off on you. Besides I think he's an asshole."

"Don't worry I could never hate you just because of something Kaito says. I've trained with him for a while so I'm used to it."

"How long did you train together?"

"About six years. His other teacher was wounded so he was passed to Yagari-Sensei and he just sort of stuck with us."

"I see."

Zero didn't see what was putting Kaname into a bad mood. Then he smiled. "Are you jealous?"

"Yup." Kaname turned so he could look at Zero who started to laugh. "It's not funny."

"But it is. You're jealous of my annoying ex just because he's what… known me longer and gets to spend time with me today?" then Zero stopped laughing as he realized his slip. "Oops." He said as Kaname sat back up.

"Kaito is your Ex? As in Ex…boyfriend?" Kaname's eyes flashed with more then jealousy.

"Ya." Zero had to look away from Kaname's eyes. Quite frankly they were scary.

"I see." Kaname took a deep breath and reeled himself in. _Relax. Zero is with you now. Clearly there was a reason they broke up… probably cause Kaito is an ass._ Kaname thought. "At least I have you now." Kaname leaned over Zero and kissed the blushing teen. Zero silently exhaled. He was happy that he didn't have to explain much to Kaname… but he promised he would later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the morning. It seemed that Kaname did too because his hand started to wander down Zero's naked body.

"Too bad I couldn't get a wakeup call like the day of the photo shoot." Zero grinned.

"I could arrange something similar…" Kaname's face lit up. "But perhaps a different ending…" Kaname straddled Zero's hips and smiled.

"Oh? How about you show me?" Zero bucked his hips up and made Kaname moan.

Without further ado Kaname stripped both of them and was back on top on Zero in a heartbeat. Kaname leaned down so he could kiss and suck on Zero's neck. Shivers ran down Zero's spine at the sensation and he was once again left hoping that Kaname would bite him. He didn't care if he would become a Vampire he would have Kaname so it would all be okay. But Kaname moved lover with his bites and nips. Soon Kaname was breathing on Zero's arousal making Zero buck and squirm begging for attention. Zero didn't see where Kaname got the lube from but he didn't care a few seconds later when Kaname pushed a finger into his entrance.

"Nngh Kaname!" Zero panted when Kaname was working him with three fingers. "Stop teasing!" He said after Kaname brushed his prostate a few times.

"What do you want Zero?" Kaname wanted to hear Zero beg for it.

"Kanameeee!"

"What?" There was a huge grin on his face as he licked Zero's weeping arousal.

"Fuck me!" Zero squirmed around on the bed.

"I would love to." Kaname pulled his fingers out and Zero whined. Slowly Kaname coated himself with lube as Zero watched and panted and writhed on the bed. When Kaname figured he was slick enough and that he had tortured Zero enough he lined himself up. The silver haired human went still in anticipation of the delicious torture to come. With one long steady thrust Kaname seated himself fully in his lover. Zero arched off the bed and gasped at the amazing feeling. He was about to say something but his mind went blank as Kaname pulled almost all the way out then thrust back in. A long moan was torn from Zero's throat that sent shivers through Kaname.

A slow rhythm was established and Zero arched up to meet Kaname so the Vampire could penetrate deeper. "Ah… Ah… Kaname!" Zero gripped his strong arms. Each thrust was hitting that sweet spot inside Zero and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Mmm… Ah… Zero…!" Kaname reached down the took Zero into his hand. Each thrust was now coupled with a stroke and Zero quickly lost it. As he came he arched and yelled Kaname's name. The Pureblood pounded into the quivering tightness of Zero a few more times before he thrust in deep and came. Then his arms turned to jelly and Kaname collapsed on top of his boyfriend. They both took a few minutes to catch their breaths before they spoke. "You hungry Zero?" Kaname asked sitting up to look at his boyfriend.

"Yes." Zero sigh.

"You want Lucky Charms?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Zero smiled sitting up so he could kiss Kaname. "Can we shower first? And can I wear one of your shirts… it'll piss of Kaito…" Zero smiled.

Kaname nodded before kissing Zero passionately knocking him on his back again. They kissed for a few minutes before moving into that shower where they kissed some more and washed each other. After they ate their breakfast of Luck Charms it was time for Zero to head back to campus. "I'll drive you."

"You can drive me to the station. It'd be stupid of you to drive all the way to Cross just to come back to the city for work."

"But I don't mind."

"I do."

"Fine." Kaname rolled his eyes as he shrugged into his jacket.

The ride to the station was too short for Kaname's liking especially since he wouldn't see Zero till that night. "You want me to bring dinner to the dorm? I'm sure you'll be tired after training today…" Kaname had his arm around Zero's waist.

"Sure. That would be fun!" Zero kissed his boyfriend and he didn't care how many people stared.

"See you tonight then." Kaname smiled. "And try not to have too much fun with Kaito…"

"Could never have as much fun as we do." Zero smiled and walked off to get his train.

Kaname took a deep breath to try and calm his anger. So he pulled out his iPhone and text Shiki. ::I need to talk to you when I get into work.::

::Oooookay…. Something up?::

::Yes.::

::I'll be in your office.::

Kaname felt a little better knowing that he'd be able to talk to Shiki in a few minutes and vent.

When Kaname got to his office Shiki was already there sitting on his desk flipping through a folder. His crystalline eyes flicked up to look at his friend. A sigh of relief almost slipped from Kaname but he held it in. It was always nice to talk to Shiki, he always had the bored expression on his face and it made Kaname comfortable for some reason. Plus whatever they talked about would make it back to Takuma, who always seemed too busy to talk to his childhood friend. "You picked some good ones." Shiki flipped the folder down so Kaname could see that it was the pictures from his and Zero's shoot. "You two model well together."

"Thanks." Kaname said as he slung his bag off his shoulder and slumped into a chair.

"So what's up." Shiki spun and sat cross legged on Kaname desk to face him.

"Guess who Zero's exboyfrined is." Kaname propped his head on his hand.

"Who?"

"Kaito fucking Takamiya." Shiki's eyebrows lifted.

"Really now?"

"I knew he was an asshole." Kaname ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "And to add to the greatness of this all. Zero is going to training today and Kaito is picking him up from Cross."

"Ahh now I understand your bad mood. What did you say to Zero about this?"

"Nothing really. I didn't want to press it. If he wants to tell me about it he will. I'm not going to force him."

"Smart move."

"I hope so. At least Zero and I are going to have dinner tonight at the dorm." Kaname managed a small smile.

"That's good."

"Yup. But that's still hour away and I can't help but guess what Zero is going to do at training."

"It'll be fine Kaname. Zero likes you… at least that's what I heard from Yuki."

"What did Yuki tell you?" Kaname looked at his friend.

"OH this and that. Takuma, Yuki, Aidou and I have a bet going."

"And what would that bet be?"

"Nothing that you need to know about." Shiki smiled and hoped from the desk.

"Whatever." Kaname rolled his eyes. "I'm going to work now. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." Shiki said with a wave as he left.

Kaname sigh. This day couldn't go fast enough.

* * *

"Hey Zero." Kaito smiled when the silver haired teen got in the car.

"Hey Kaito." Zero smiled. As much as he hated to admit it Zero enjoyed being around Kaito when he wasn't an ass.

"So how was class?" Kaito said in a mock motherly tone.

"As boring as ever."

"I still don't get why you went to college. You're too smart. Just seems stupid of you to waste your time."

"But it's fun. Plus I met Kaname." Zero half smiled.

"Oh yes Kuran. I didn't know he was your roommate. Ich told me." Kaito's tone turned bitter. "Must be nice to fuck your roommate."

"Shut up." Zero turned bright red.

"Just saying. Is all. No need to get angry. I mean after all we were roommates too when we were together."

"Ya…" Zero looked away from the sandy haired teen. "So why does Yagari-Sensei want me to train today?"

"Cause I asked him to."

"WHAT!"

"I knew you'd never come if I asked."

"Not true."

"So true. So I had him call. Plus we've missed you at training and since Ich kinda left it's just been Sensei and I."

"Wait… Ichiru quite?"

"Yup. He got bent out of shape, again, that you're better than him. So he stopped showing up, I think he moved in with his girlfriend."

"Hmm. Funny."

"Why?"

"Cause he just visited me the other day for a very short time…"

"He's…" Kaito swallowed hard and tried to sound innocent. "Probably up to his old tricks again. No need to worry right."

"I guess…" Zero didn't want to talk anymore so he leaned over and turned up the radio. Kaito remembered this tactic of Zero's so he fell silent. For the rest of the drive Kaito would steal looks at Zero as the silverette looked out the window. _He really is beautiful. Can't believe he's letting Kuran use him! It pisses me off!_ Kaito's hands gripped the wheel harder in anger. _But it's all going to be okay. I'll have Zero back soon. Just a few more days…_

Zero had changed before he went to meet Kaito so he would be ready to meet up with Yagari right away. "Zero." Yagari pulled his student into a hug. "Long time no see. How's school going for you?"

"It's going really great."

"Have you been keeping up with training?"

"Yes sir. I work out every day and I've been trying to practice some of the charms."

"Fantastic. Then we can get right to it."

"Can we spar first?" Kaito asked with a grin on his face.

"Ya can we? I can't wait to kick the snot out of Kaito." Zero grinned.

"You mean you can't wait to get the snot kicked out of you." Kaito gave Zero's shoulder a light punch.

"Ya right." As Zero walked to get one of the sparing staffs he took off his shirt. Kaito made a catcall. Zero flipped him off. Grabbing one of the staffs he walked over to the sparing mat and kicked off his shoes. When Kaito took off his shirt Zero made a catcall and received the middle finger as well. Yagari just smiled. They went through this routine every time they sparred. It was nice to see that maybe Kaito really did just want to spar. This made Yagari relax as the two took up positions and attacked. He kept a close eye on them and barked tips at them when he could.

After an hour of sparing they moved onto practicing Hunter Charms. It was about seven o'clock when they had run through their whole training routine. "Hey Kaito can you drive me back to Cross?" Zero asked coming out of the bathroom having just showered and changed.

"Sure… I thought you were staying for dinner… Yagari-Sensei made dinner for us." Kaito looked up from his laptop.

"Oh…uh…" Zero was torn because he had promised Kaname he'd be back for dinner… but he didn't want to disappoint Yagari. _I'm sure Kaname will understand. After all I haven't seen Yagari since I left for school._ "I'll stay then."

"Really?" Kaito's face seemed to light up.

"Ya." Zero shrugged.

"Awesome." Kaito looked back to his computer. "You know it's nice to have you around… even if it's just for a day." Kaito didn't look at Zero as he spoke.

"Uh… ya it's pretty nice to be back. I guess I'll have to visit more often."

"I'd like that. And I'm sure Yagari and Ich would too."

Zero smiled to himself. Zero's brow furrowed as he tapped his pockets. "Where did I put my phone?"

* * *

It was nearly eight when Kaname finally decided that it was getting late and he picked up his phone to call Zero. His heart froze when he heard Zero's phone going off on his bed. Kaname picked up a shirt and there was Zero's phone with the display reading 'In Coming Call… Kaname'. "Fuck." Kaname ended the call as he lay down on Zero's bed. ::Guess who just got ditched?:: Kaname text Shiki and Takuma.

::No fucking way!:: Shiki was the first to reply.

::Serisouly?:: Takuma's was a few seconds later.

::Totally serious… and his phone is here… so I can't even call.:: Kaname sent it to both of them.

::Oh goodness. I'm sure he accidently left it. He's probably on his way:: Takuma

::I wish.::

::Dude that blows!: Shiki

::Tell me about it::

::Just relax. I'm sure he'll be back soon.:: Takuma

::I Hope so.::

::Chill. Take a nap or something till he gets back:: Shiki

::Sleep that sounds good right now.:: He sent to Shiki. Then he sent ::I'm going to sleep.:: to Takuma.

Kaname set Zero's phone on the desk next to the bed. Then he curled on his side and closed his eyes hoping Zero would be back soon.

* * *

"Thanks Sensei." Zero said as he hugged Yagari good-bye. "I'll come back to again soon."

"You'd better. And keep up what you're doing at school it seems like you're improving." Zero smiled widely.

"I will."

"And stay out of trouble." Yagari ruffled Zero's hair.

"Will do." Zero climbed into Kaito's car.

They were nearly to Cross before anyone spoke. "You know I'm kinda worried about you Ze."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. But I'm still worried about you."

"Why?" Zero looked at Kaito.

"Because first off you're rooming with a Pureblood and to top it all off you're fucking."

"So? I'm happy."

"But don't you see he's using you!" Kaito had rehearsed this a hundred times.

"No he's not."

"Has he told you he loves you?"

"Like that's any of your business."

"So that's a no. "

"Shut up."

"Just saying it's totally apparent that he's using you! He hasn't even told you he loves you and how many dates have you been on?"

"Kaito shut up. Kaname…loves me."

"You paused." Kaito pulled into a parking spot. When he cut the engine he looked at Zero. "Listen Ze, I'm concerned about you. Just ask him please… "

"Fine. And I'll call you to laugh in your face."

"Fine. I'll take it. As long as you're happy I won't give a shit." Kaito looked away from those lilac eyes that he loved more than anything in the world.

"You've changed." Zero looked at Kaito. The Hunter didn't return his stare.

"Ya tell me about. It takes loosing something to realize how much it means."

"Hmm…" Zero's gave was left unmet.

"Call me when you want to train again. I'll pick you up." Kaito started his car again.

"Thanks man." Zero got out of the car. His mind was spinning. Kaito had never been so nice to him before. Something tugged at his heart and Zero felt something stir that had been dormant since the first week of school. But he pushed it aside. And walked quickly through the chilly night to his dorm.

Zero opened the door and walked in. Kaname was sleeping on his bed and Zero smiled. He liked the way his boyfriend looked in his bed. Then he felt a pang of guilt as he saw his phone sitting on the desk. _Stupid how did you forget you're fucking phone! You couldn't call him and…_ Kaname's eyes opened.

"Hey Zero." He sat up and ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair.

"Uh… hey Kaname…" Kaname reached out and pulled Zero into a hug. "Sorry… I stayed at Yagari's for dinner… and my phone was here."

"It's fine. Sorry I fell asleep."

"I'm sorry. Really."

"It's okay. Come sleep."

Zero leaned in for a kiss. Kaname smiled sleepily. "I will. Let me change first."

Zero stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed with Kaname. As he curled up against the warm body Zero started to think. "Happy you came back." Kaname murmured and nuzzled against Zero's neck. He tried to block out Kaito's words and his actions… but they kept slipping back in.

* * *

And so the storm begins but damn Kaito is sneaky…


	14. Chapter 14

And thus the storm breaks........

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 14: Love**

Over the next few weeks Kaname started getting tied up at work and he and Zero didn't get to spend a lot of time together. This really didn't bother Zero too much because he started going to train once a week with Yagari and Kaito because Ichiru still had not come back. But he always answered the phone and talked to Zero when he called so he wasn't too concerned. Kaname on the other hand became very concerned that he was unable to spend a lot of time with Zero.

Kaito kept working on Zero, insisting he ask Kaname how he really felt. It really ate away at the silverette because he was sure that Kaname loved him and he didn't want to push the subject. But every time they would go to a party Kaname would come back with dozens of numbers and it bugged Zero it honestly bugged him. But he never said anything about it because he was happy to be with Kaname. He was pretty sure that he'd fallen in love with the Pureblood and he was happy. School was going good. Training was fun. And he usually spent the night sleeping with Kaname, except when Kaname stayed over at work, which had happened a few times recently. Zero was fine with it though.

Kaname on the other had was not fine with it. He hated that he spent only a few hour with Zero before he had to be at work till late at night. He was also quite jealous that Kaito got to see so much of Zero. Then again it made Zero happy so he refused to let his jealousy get to him. He loved Zero and whatever made Zero happy was fine with him. After almost a month of this wacky schedule Kaname decided he needed a break. So he took Friday night off work so that he could take Zero out to dinner. He chose the nicest restraint he knew of and told Zero they were going on a special date that he had to dress up for. Thursday was the last night he'd stay late he promised himself. Normally he would have put this interview off till Monday but he had big plans for it. The interview would be coming out Monday. Monday also being his and Zero's three month anniversary. So needless to say Kaname had big plans. One of which he was going to let everyone know who his boyfriend was because how terribly insecure Zero was about it. The interview went better then Kaname could have hoped and he was excited for it to come out.

Kaname was happy when he walked into his apartment. Zero had just called saying he was having Kaito drop him off since they had trained today. It was annoying that Kaito was with Zero right now but Kaname smiled because he had Zero for the rest of the night.

"Listen Zero you've got to ask him!" Kaito looked at Zero.

"I will."

"Ask him before your date. I'll wait in the lobby. If it goes good text me and I'll leave. But if it doesn't I'll drive you back to Yagari's."

"Thanks but I know it'll go fine." Zero smiled.

"I hope so." Kaito smiled. He half whished it would because he would have kept his end of the deal. But without his succeeding the Ichiru's wouldn't work. Over the last month he had started to regret agreeing to Ichiru's plan. Now it seemed that it would fail because Kaname loved Zero. Kaito was jealous as fuck… but Zero was happy…

"Thanks. I'll text you in a few." Zero smiled as they got out of the car and walked to the elevators. Kaito stayed in the lobby and took a deep breath crossing his finger.

Not bothering to knock Zero went into Kaname's apartment. "…Kanameeee." He called.

"In my room!" came the reply and Zero practically ran to his boyfriend.

"Hey cutie." Zero said as he took in Kaname's half dressed frame. He only had his dress pants on. "Damn you look hot."

"Thank you." Kaname walked over and pulled Zero into a kiss. "You don't look half bad yourself." Zero looked himself over. He had ended up borrowing one of Kaito's suits which Kaname had noted because it did not smell like Zero. But he didn't care. They were going on a date tonight. "Just give me a few more minutes then we can go."

"Cool. I'll be in the living room… if I stay I might make us late." Zero smiled before leaving.

Kaname walked into the living room a few minutes later. Slipping on his pristine white dinner jacket Kaname felt something crinkle in his pocket. With a sigh Kaname dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the phone numbers men and women had given him. He took two steps to the trash can and dropped them in. "You know if we were public that wouldn't happen." Zero seethed form where he sat. he knew they were old numbers but it always bugged him.

"Of course it would still happen. People have no respect." Kaname said as he began to button his black jacket.

"But why not just come out and say we're together Kaname?" Zero's voice was exasperated as he ran a hand through his hair.

" Because Zero." A smile twitched onto his lips as he thought of the interview that would be on newsstands Monday.

"Damn it Kaname!" Zero stood and ran his hand through his hair again. "I don't just want to be some bed toy and distraction for you!" Zero felt his eyes sting and his face burn with embarrassment.

"But Zero you're not!" Kaname knew of Zero's insecurities yet he had hoped that he wouldn't bring them up tonight. He just wanted to go on a date and enjoy the night.

"But I am!" embarrassment stung Zero's eyes and ran down his cheeks. Kaname's heart froze. _Why now?_

"Zero no." Kaname walked to his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms. "Don't be ridiculous." He placed a kiss on Zero's forehead. The Hunter in his arms shuddered with sobs. "Relax Zero we can talk later… I promise." He tried to kiss Zero's forehead.

"No!" Zero pushed away from Kaname. "Stop it Kaname. I'm not someone who will indulge in your every whim! If you don't want to be a public couple then why string me along?"

"Zero…" Kaname reached out only to have Zero flinch away.

"Leave me alone Kaname." Zero stormed toward the door.

"Wait please Zero." Kaname was in front of him again.

"No leave me alone. I'll get over the fact that you really don't want me for anything more than sex." Zero side stepped the Vampire and opened the door.

"But I do Zero." Kaname's voice overflowed with emotion. "You mean so much to me."

"Shut up and stop trying to get me to stay. You can have any god damn guy you want! So go get one that's not looking for a relationship." And Zero stormed out. Kaname ran after him.

"Zero!" he grabbed the silverette's arm. "Zero listen to me please!"

"No Kaname listen to ME. I don't want you anymore!" Zero felt his heart break. This wasn't working out at all. It wasn't supposed to be this way he wanted Kaname to say he loved him. But the vampire stood there looking as if Zero had just punched him.

"O-Okay…" Kaname let go of Zero's arm as if it had burned him and took a step back. "If that's what… you… want." _If Zero really wants this then I won't try and keep him… it's ot fair if I'm selfish._

"It… is what I want." Zero just wanted Kaname to say three words.

"Fine… I'm sorry I took up so much of your time…" Kaname turned and walked back to his door with slumped shoulders.

He felt lost without Zero's presence now. How could it have all gone wrong? It wasn't supposed to be this way! Damn it! Kaname closed the door and leaned against it before sliding down to sit on the floor. Tears ran down his cheeks. He had just lost the one person who meant everything to him. And he felt so incredibly stupid because of the interview that millions would be reading Monday. Because he had never said 'I love you' to Zero. "Fuck!" Kaname slammed his fists on the ground in anger. "I ALWAYS FUCK UP!" But he wasn't going to step in the way of something Zero wanted… "No I'm going to try once more. Then I give up." He stood and ran out the door and down the stairs because the elevator would be too slow.

Zero's chest heaved as he fought back tears. Kaname was supposed to say he loved him… did he really mean so little to him that he could just let him walk out the door like this? Zero didn't care. He walked to the elevators and pressed the button. As the door slid closed he let his walls fall and let the anguish out of him in hot tears. He had been so stupid to think he actually meant something to Kaname. He was a pureblood vampire and head of the most successful modeling agency in the world. What could he have ever wanted with someone like himself? How could he have let all those words and caresses seep into his heart?

"I take it I was right?" Kaito was leaning against the wall opposite when Zero walked out of the elevator. The sandy haired Hunter's heart clenched in fear at the tears that ran down Zero's cheeks. _Fuck… I should never have agreed… but maybe I can protect him now…_

"Fuck you Kaito." Zero said as he continued to walk. Kaito didn't want to deal with his own fears so he just slipped into asshole mode. It was always the easiest way to cope.

"So I was right. How interesting. I told you purebloods only use humans for their personal gains." Kaito slung his arm over Zero's shoulders and pulled him close. Zero was too upset to pull away. Besides it felt good to have a warm arm around him. "See Zero this is why you should have stuck with me. I'm a Hunter just like you." Kaito heard the stairwell door bang open and he moved his head slightly so he caught Kaname in his line of vision. While looking right at the pureblood who was running toward them he placed a kiss on Zero's cheek and the silver haired Hunter leaned into the kiss. Kaito smiled when he saw Kaname stop dead in his tracks. _This could not get any more perfect. Fuck you Kuran you filthy blood sucker._

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?_ Kaname's mind was racing when he saw Kaito with Zero. And he kissed him! Kissed Zero and he leaned into it! His heart sank and he knew he'd lost Zero. Suddenly the air in the apartment building felt way too hot to breath. Kaname walked out into the street and started to walk around where ever his feet lead him. He didn't want to back to his apartment. He pulled out his phone.

"Hey Kaname!"

"Hey Takuma." His friend knew something was wrong by Kaname's tone.

"What happened?"

"Zero left. He's with Kaito now." Kaname's fist clenched.

"Really? Wow…"

"Ya I just had to tell someone."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well about Zero working for you and all…"

"He's going to keep his job. It would be rude of me to fire him for no reason other than he broke up with me." Kaname sigh and looked up and the half dozen stars that shone through the light of the city.

"That's nice of you… so what about school? You still going to live there?"

"Nope. I'm going to swing by Monday, I have something to drop off and I'm going to bring all my stuff to my apartment. I don't mind the commute."

"What do you have to drop off?"

"You how I had that interview the other day… I had told them that Zero and I were together…" Kaname it back a sob. "And I just wanted him to know that I cared for him… even if it makes no difference now." Kaname felt tears run down his face.

"Oh gosh… oh gosh… why did he leave?"

"He was under the impression he was nothing but a bed toy to me. Am I really that bad at this that I can't even convey my feelings!"

"No Kaname that can't be it."

"Then how could I lose him? And he's back with Kaito fucking Takamiya! Where the hell did I drop the ball? Takuma my life sucks now."

"That can't be true Kaname."

"I just lost Zero… I'm never getting him back."

"Kaname… I'm sure he'll change his mind."

"I doubt it. He said he doesn't want me anymore."

"People lie."

"I know… Listen I know you and Shiki are together tonight. Sorry to have bothered you I just wanted to talk for a bit. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Oookay. Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Yah I'm walking to Yuki's now."

"Okay. Bye Kaname."

"Thank you Takuma." Then Kaname closed the phone as he knocked on his sister's door.

"Come in Onii-Sama!" Kaname entered to see his sister on the couch with Chinese food in her hands.

"Hey." He tried to smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Zero just left me." Kaname said as he dropped his coat onto the back of the couch and sat.

"Oh… sorry to hear that." Her face fell and concern welled up in her eyes.

"Ya me too." Kaname looked around it looked like just Yuki was here. "Where's Aidou?"

"Home I suppose… I wanted a night alone… looks like it worked out good for me!" Yuki set down her food and moved so she was sitting on Kaname's lap and hugging him. "You want to talk?"

"Not right now… I want to do something to distract myself."

"How about some Assassin's Creed? Or Bio Shock?" She perked up.

"Sure."

"Oh goody! It's been so long since we had a video game night! How Fun!" Yuki bounced off his lap and went over to the TV.

Kaname tilted his back and let two silent tears fall. He would give Zero all the space he needed even it hurt like hell. Never in his century long life had he been so in love with someone that it hurt this much to have them walk out on you.

* * *

"Kaito text me… Zero broke up with Kaname."

"Perfect."

"So we can move in for our part soon."

"Don't be so hasty. We need to let this fester for a bit and hurt Kaname. We'll make our move after winter break."

"That long?"

"Surely you can't hate him that much."

"He deserves it."

"It's hard to believe you're twins sometimes."

"Well only for the next month and a half…"

"And I thought I was the evil one."

"I can't wait to pull the trigger."

* * *

What a mess... and their winter break is coming up... what's going to happen between Kaname and Zero with a whole month off!! and new classes next semester... *sigh*


	15. Chapter 15

So this is going to be uber short cause I can't decide… but I'll ask you at the end. Anyhow… here you go, it picks up the same night that last chapter ended.

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 15: What Now?**

"How could he just let me leave like that?" Zero said for what must have been the thousandth time that night.

"Zero… isn't it clear? He never loved you! Kuran is a stupid Pureblood that uses people of lower status for whatever he wants." Kaito looked at Zero. He wished he would just let it drop. It was getting hard to try and convince him that he wasn't loved by the pureblood. It was also getting annoying because every time he said it Kaito felt a guilty knot twist his stomach.

"That's not true."

"Then why didn't he say he loved you." That knot tightened.

"I don't know."

"Zero…"

"Kaito I want to go to sleep now."

"Okay, then. Good Night Ze." Kaito stood and left Zero's room. This was going to be a tough weekend. At least come Monday Zero would have classes to focus on.

Zero rolled onto his side so he could look out the window at the stars. Hot tears ran down his face. _How could… I thought he loved me…_Zero closed his eyes and prayed that tonight had been a dream. _It was just a dream. All a dream. You'll wake up tomorrow in bed with Kaname._

* * *

It had taken about twenty minutes to convince Yuki this morning that he would be okay at school and he could move the stuff out of his dorm on his own. When Kaname had finally left he didn't feel so confident… but he knew he had to do this. When he got to the Moon Dorms he took the stairs because Zero would be leaving for class right about now and he always took the elevator.

The timing was perfect. The room was empty when Kaname let himself in. He breathed in deeply smelling Zero's scent. He would miss smelling that as he drifted off to sleep. _That's what you get for not telling how you felt about him._ Kaname berated himself. There were just a few things he had to pack and it all fit in his duffel bag including his bed sheets. When he was all packed and ready to leave for work he pulled out a magazine and flipped to his interview. Grabbing a highlighter from Zero's desk he highlighted the three sentences he wanted the silver haired Hunter to read. Then he left it open on Zero's bed and left. His heart hurt as he walked out of the dorms. _No matter what I can't try to get him back. He doesn't want me. Maybe after winter break I can try and be just friends with him… anything is better than not having him. _

Once again Zero had practically slept through class. Yet he was fine with it because when he was asleep he didn't have to think about Kaname so he was fine with sleeping. In fact he wanted to sleep all the time. He was going back to the dorm to sleep. Homework could wait. Life could wait. The light was on when Zero walked into the dorm. His brow furrowed because he had left it off this morning. Then lilac eyes alighted on the magazine. Picking it up his eyes were automatically drawn to the bright yellow highlight. "There are rumors that you've got a boyfriend… is this true? Yes it is, I'm lucky to have my boyfriend Zero. We've been together three months and I love him." Zero's chest felt like it had just been ripped open. His phone was in his hand and calling Kaname. Zero ran his hand through his hair as the phone rang… and rang… and rang. "Fuck! Kaname pick your goddamn phone up! I made a mistake." Zero almost sobbed into the phone. "Please Kaname pick up and call me back."

Kaname checked his phone. Upon seeing Zero's number he waited for the voicemail to come through. He dialed in to check the message. He hung up three words in. Taking a deep breath he put his phone aside and turned back to his computer. There was work to be done and no time to waste brooding over something he couldn't have. The Pureblood just wanted to go home and sleep because when he slept he escaped all his problems.

"Kanam-Onii-Sama." Yuki walked into the office. Kaname just nodded and continued to work. "Are you going home soon?"

"Maybe."

"You should sleep. You know you haven't slept much lately."

"So." His fingers continued to tap the keyboard.

"So you're exhausting yourself. It's not good."

"Yuki." Kaname looked at his sister. "I'm busy. I don't need a health lesson. I'm trying to finalize my London visit."

"Oh. When are you going?"

"Over my winter holiday."

"Oh. I'll get out of your hair then." Yuki left with slumped shoulders because she knew Kaname was going to London alone when he had been planning to go with Zero. It hurt her to see her Onii-Sama unhappy. He'd never smiled very much before Zero but when he came along Kaname seemed happy which had made Yuki happy. But now he seemed even sadder than before. What threw Yuki off the most was that she had thought Zero loved her brother.

Winter break was only two and a half weeks away and it couldn't come fast enough for Kaname.

* * *

Zero sat cross legged on his bed flipping through the magazine. Every now and then he would turn back to the highlighted sentences. It had been over a week now. Kaname had never called him back which really hurt. And he never saw him around campus even though he'd gotten up early a few days to wander by the building Kaname had class in just as it was ending. But no he hadn't seen him. He was seeing more of Kaito though. Zero's eyes flicked to the other boy in the room and he sigh.

Sometimes Kaito could be a real asshole. But other times he could be half decent. Like lately he'd hangout with Zero to keep him company and make sure he wasn't too sad. "Are you still looking at that magazine." Kaito's voice interrupted Zero's musings. "I hate to break it to you but it's going to be the same every time. there's no secret message in there.

"I know… I just wanted to look at it and,"

"Zero it sucks I know. You should try calling him again."

"Nope. Don't want to be let down again."

"Whatever. So what are you doing during break? You gonna come back to Yagari's?"

"Yup. As long as you're chill with sharing a room with me." Zero smiled.

"Oh ya like I'd object."

"Just saying…" Zero tossed one of his pillows at Kaito who easily batted it aside.

"Ya well you throw something else at me and I'll beat your ass." Zero casually tossed the magazine at Kaito's head. "You're done." Kaito smacked it aside as he leapt at the silverette who let himself get pinned.

"Didn't think you were serious so I had to test." Zero smiled. For a few seconds Kaito just straddled Zero as he pinned him. The urge to lean down and kiss him was so strong. Kaito started to lean down. Then he rolled off of Zero.

"You should know by now that I'm always up for beating you up."

"Gee thanks." Zero stared at the ceiling. _Did he just almost kiss me?_

* * *

The last week of the semester was the time to pick classes for next semester. Kaname picked classes that started later then his first semester ones. Even though he wouldn't admit it to himself he secretly hoped Zero would be in one of his classes. While Zero picked out classes that looked interesting and were probably ones Kaname would take. He also took earlier classes with the goal to try and be in one of Kaname's classes.

Then winter break was upon Cross University. Kaname left to London for the month and Zero went to Yagari's house to live with Kaito and his Sensei for the next few weeks. Kaito was happy that he'd be able to see Zero everyday now. But it was also going to be torture for him…

* * *

Okay so my question to you is… do you want a whole chapter of what goes on winter break? Or do you just want a sum up and jump to the end/ start of the spring semester? Let me know in your comments! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so I had to do a winter break chapter a lot of people asked for it but I felt bad cause people also asked for a sum up… so I compromised… sort of… I wrote some of break in a sum up way and then skipped to the last weekend of break…. Hope it works for everyone if not I'm sorry, feel free to leave me a mean comment.

Oh and one of my favorite books makes a guest appearance! Yay!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 16: Winter Break**

The flight to London was long. All Kaname did was listen to his IPod and think. Even though he tried to keep his thought on the modeling and work he'd be doing these next three weeks they kept wandering back to the silver haired boy he was leaving behind. It had barely been two weeks and he was already wishing he'd forced Zero to stay the night and hear him out. _Yuki's right when it comes to love you have nooo backbone! Honestly Kaname you fucked up! And now Zero's spending the whole fucking break with Kaito. Lucky Kaito. And they'll probably get back together. FUCK!_ Kaname smacked his forehead as his thought traveled back to Zero. _Stop it! Don't get distracted. Focus on what's coming up. Just focus. You always do good when you focus. You've done it with past break ups…_His mental berating fell silent as he thought back over his other relationships and the hole in his heart seemed to get bigger because he couldn't remember loving anyone as much as Zero. _Well at least he'll have a good break. Just think of it that way. You made Zero happy. After all he said he didn't want you…_Kaname switched the song on his playlist it was too depressing.

* * *

Zero sat down that night to pasta for dinner. He smiled because he'd missed Yagari's cooking. "Remember when Ichiru and I first came to live with you, you sucked at cooking. Although I was rather a fan of take out." Zero smiled.

"Ya don't remind me." Yagari cracked a smile. "Good thing I got better."

"Ya or we'd have died." Kaito laughed into his plate of pasta.

"You're probably right."

"Duh. I'm always right."

"You wish!" Zero kicked Kaito under the table.

"Psh. You know it." Kaito kicked back.

"Calm down you two." Yagari couldn't help but relax. He was happy that the two weren't awkward as he'd been afraid they'd be. it was nice to see them acting like two normal teens. At least he could breathe easy over the break. "So Zero have you picked you classes for the spring?"

"Yup. It should be fun. Although I'll have to wake up before noon."

"WHAT! I don't think that's possible." Kaito said.

"It is… or at least I hope it is. I'm really excited for the bio class."

"Well as long as you enjoy the class then I'm sure it'll be worth it." Yagari smiled.

After a dinner of joking Zero went up to his room and just lay on the bed. He really didn't want to think about Kaname but that's all he'd been doing today. As his eyes darted around the room his eyes fell on his book case and he rolled off the bed to grab a book. He'd read it at least a dozen times but it was always just as good as the first. Laying back on his bed the Hunter opened the worn book to the beginning and started reading.

After an hour of reading alone Kaito walked in. He ducked his head so he could read the books title _The Name of The Wind_. He let out a sigh. "You always read that book!"

"So it's good. You should read it."

"Ya you tell me all the time." Kaito grabbed the book. "And you know I'll take you up on that offer right now." Kaito flopped down on the bed half on top of Zero half on the bed.

"Give me my book and get off me you ass!" Zero started thrashing. Kaito laughed and slid off the bed.

"I'll get off you but I'll keep the book."

"Kaitoooo!" Zero half whined. He just wanted the book. It was his feel good book and he really needed it right now.

"What? You keep telling me to read it. And you always read it so just find another book while I read this." Kaito looked at Zero. There was something in his eyes that made Kaito's heart ache.

"Please just give it to me." Zero tried to grab it but Kaito kept it away.

"Why?"

"Never mind!" Zero sat up and moved away from Kaito. "Go read it then and leave me alone."

"Can't I sit in here and read?"

"Fine." Zero sigh and grabbed another book off the shelf and lay back on the bed.

Kaito remained sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the bed. Right now he just wanted to sit with Zero, even if they weren't going to talk. Zero was soon lost in the book he was reading and his hand drifted absent mindedly to Kaito's hair where it started playing with the sandy strands. At first Kaito was surprised because this was something they had done when they were dating… but if Zero made the first move then that was fine with Kaito. Although he really didn't want to push Zero he was happy as just friends but if Zero wanted it… could it really be wrong? _Yes it is wrong! Stop it!_ Kaito tried to shake the thoughts or the break would just be that much harder.

* * *

The first week in London was very busy. Between the shoots and making up contracts to merge the London office of Brit Modeling with Night Modeling Kaname had almost no time to sit and think. Even though he was exhausted it was nice not having the time to think about Zero and how much he had screwed up. But it also meant that he didn't have enough time to call Yuki which he amended that day. She was happy to hear from her brother and she had told him how well everything was going and that she had sent over the photos from the Shiki's and Takuma's shoot that week. She also informed him that she had Zero booked to do two shoots next week and she'd send the photos over right after. Kaname was happy that he hadn't fired Zero because he could look at photos of Zero and not be creepy. It would have been funny if Kaname wasn't still heartbroken. Than Yuki had asked how everything was going in London. Kaname explained that the merge was going good and that he had enjoyed the shoots that he'd been on so far. It seemed that everyone heard Kaname Kuran was in town and wanted to book him. Before she hung up Yuki told her brother not to over work himself because she knew that whenever he was depressed he tended to overwork and not care. After reassuring Yuki he would Kaname hung up and knew that he would probably still overwork. After all he was only here for another fifteen days then he had to go back for the next semester. It seemed so far away… all he wanted to do was talk to Zero. So he sat down at the computer and typed out an email. That email ended up in the drafts folder and Kaname went to bed so he wouldn't have to think anymore.

* * *

Zero easily fell into the routine he'd had before college. After breakfast he and Kaito would hit the gym then do sparing. After lunch Yagari worked with them on their Hunter Charms. Then it was off to the shooting range before dinner. IT was nice to be able to fall back into old comfortable patterns and not have to think about school. But it also started to bring back memories. Zero couldn't help but steal glances at Kaito when the other wasn't looking. He'd changed and not in the physical way. He was just a handsome as before. But he wasn't such a forceful ass anymore and Zero was a little surprised because he kept making little moves on him to see what he'd do. But Kaito seemed to ignore them or shake them off. Which was weird because Kaito was the reason that Zero had broken up with Kaname.

While on the other hand Kaito wasn't having the best of time with Zero around. Even though he picked up on everything that Zero did he didn't make a move back. It seemed wrong because it felt like Zero was still with Kaname… yet the Pureblood hadn't called or anything since the beginning of break. And Ichiru. That boy had always been annoying and the only reason he'd ever dealt with his was because Zero loved his twin. But annoying was no longer the word. He kept pestering Kaito and asking questions and then he'd hang up. It was damn annoying. It was also unnerving because Kaito knew Ichiru was up to something. And whenever Ichiru got an idea people always got hurt and Kaito was so afraid that it would be Zero this time.

Kaito and Zero were reading late one night just as they had that first night of the break. Zero got bored and he tugged hard on Kaito's hair. It really bugged him that Kaito wasn't making any moves on him. Honestly right now he could do with a good make out even if Kaito didn't like him. "How do you like it?" Zero asked referring to _The Name of the Wind._

"It's really good. Probably should have listened to you sooner." Kaito chuckled and looked at Zero who had moved so his face was really close.

"Told you so." Zero smiled. Kaito was so close… Zero leaned in and pressed his lips to Kaito's. The other Hunter groaned and leaned into the kiss. He had been dreaming about this for so long! And now that it was happening he couldn't help but lean into it. Then it was as if he was slapped. Kaito realized what he was doing and abruptly stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I… Zero…" He didn't know how to voice what he was feeling.

"Kaito… listen if you feel bad about what happened between Kaname and I drop it. I'm done with it. I just want to go back to school and have fun. I want things how they used to be." Zero propped himself up on his elbows.

"But it can't be the way things used to be." Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't believe he was denying Zero!

"Fine… then can you at least sleep with me tonight… just cuddle. I hate sleeping alone." Zero rolled on his back and tried to look appealing.

"Oh ya cause you were used to sleeping with Kuran. Must have been fun to fuck your roommate." Kaito smiled.

"How did you know?" Zero sat up.

"I was the one who had Ichiru call you that day last semester cause I wanted to check up on you…"

"Oh…" Zero sigh. "Ya well… I guess that's a no then."

"If you keep your hands above the waist it's a yes." Kaito smiled. He couldn't deny Zero something the he himself wanted. Although he'd still keep it to just friends.

* * *

Zero had invited Kaito along to his shoot and even though it was explained that Kaname wouldn't be there Kaito still opted out. So Zero went by himself. It was nice to be back at work and his heart warmed when he saw that Yuki was flitting around the room. "ZERO!" She hopped over and jumped to wrap her arms around Zero's neck and hang on him in a hug. "HI!"

"Hey Yuki." He smiled as he hugged her back.

"How's your break so far?" She asked when Zero had set her down.

"It's good I guess… sortta fallen back into habits I had before college."

"Oh… is that good?"

"Ya. I mean I'm improving on my skills. I've run a few missions with Kaito."

"That's nice. Are you enjoying your time with Kaito?" Yuki was purposely prodding.

"Ya I guess. It's really nice that he's not an asshole now." Zero smiled to himself because he and Kaito had started sleeping together every night. Even if it was just company in bed and nothing else it was nice.

"Oh." Yuki didn't like the way that sounded but she ignored it for now. "Hey do you want to have a sleep over next Friday! I know it'll be your last Friday of break and I understand if you're busy… but I'd love to have you come over!"

"Sure that's cool." Zero smiled. He was happy that Yuki didn't hate him.

* * *

Kaname had always hated parties. It had started when he was younger and everyone had fawned over the poor little Pureblood who'd lost his parents and had to take care of his sister. It was just annoying. And that hate for parties had stayed with him. When Zero had gone to Yori's it was nice because at least he knew he had a distraction… but now… it sucked and he couldn't even back out early because it was celebrating the successful merge. So naturally it would look bad if he ducked out early. And so he just had to endure it. While he was zoning out as a woman talked to him Kaname decided he was going to go home early. He'd head home next Friday so he could spend the night with Yuki. She must have missed him over break so it would be nice to be able to cuddle with her like they normally did when he stayed at her place. A smile crossed Kaname's lips. This week couldn't pass fast enough. _At least Zero's shoot was today…The photos are probably in my inbox right now._ Pulling out his IPhone Kaname bade the woman a good night and walked to get a glass of champagne. Moving off to the side Kaname opened his email on the phone and clicked open the email Yuki had indeed sent him. There were dozens of files attached and Kaname opened the first. A huge grin painted itself on his face at the scene pictured. Zero looked so damn hot! Yuki had done an amazing job of setting everything up. _Will have to thank her next week! And I should leave more often cause she does a great job of managing._

* * *

"Zerocomein!" Yuki bounced as soon as she opened the door to see the silverette.

"Hey Yuki." Zero smiled. He'd never noticed how much she looked like Kaname.

"How was your break? I know you only have another three days." Yuki flopped down on the couch. Zero sat across from her on the couch.

"It was good. I've improved in my Hunter skills. And it was nice not to have to do homework." Zero was about to say it sucked not seeing Kaname.

"That's good. Kaname's had fun over in London. You know lots of parties and everything."

"That's cool." Zero looked away from Yuki's huge brown eyes. "Do you miss him as much as I do."

"Ya."

"Have you called him at all?"

"Once. But he never called back."

"Oh. Well I'm sure he was just busy. You want something to drink?"

"Water's fine. Thanks."

"Sure thing." Yuki bounced off and was back in a few minutes with two waters. She dropped a blood tablet in hers. "So the real reason I wanted to hang out with you tonight was because I wanted to talk to you about my brother." She took a deep breath. "If you don't want to then sorry I had you come all this way."

Zero let out a sigh. Of relief. He had wanted to talk about Kaname all break but no one would have listened. "Kami! I've wanted to do nothing else this whole break. It's been killing me not to have him around." Zero looked at Yuki who smiled.

"Then why haven't you tried to talk to him?"

"I don't know… I really never felt a hundred percent comfortable with being with him. I mean He's a Pureblood and head of a company for crying out loud! And I'm just… like nothing!"

"Kaname never judges someone by what society says they are. He looks at what makes the unique." Yuki's head tilted to the left. "I can't believe you've never seen that."

"I don't know… it's just he's surrounded by Vampires all day and you all are so successful. Then there's me. I'm so common. And I'm a Hunter…"

"He liked that you were a Hunter. It made him feel special that even though you were a Hunter you still wanted to be with him. And he loved that about you."

"I don't know why I broke up with him!" Zero's head fell to his hands. "Kaito had been bugging me about Kaname never saying he loved me and I let it get to me. Then when I tried to ask him it came out all wrong and I messed up and he never said anything. He just let me walk." Tears stung his yes. "I was so fucking stupid! And now I'll never get him back. And fuck, I've been with Kaito all break and he's different."

"Well Kaito is a different sort of person. Are you and Kaito together?"

"No."

"Do you want to be?"

"I don't know. I can't stop thinking about Kaname yet it's just so nice to be around Kaito. He's just so… well before he was kind of an asshole when we dated and he was horrible when we broke up. But now he's just like a friend and it's nice."

"Everyone needs friends. It's good." Yuki smiled widely.

"I guess. But I'm so confused. It sucks." Zero let his head fall back to his hands.

"Just talk to Kaname."

"He won't want to talk to me."

"Just try. I know he goes back to your dorm between classes… when he knows you're out."

"Ya that was first semester. I don't know what classes he has this semester."

Yuki leaned over the arm of the couch and grabbed a sheet of paper. "Now you do." She handed it over to Zero. And the Human eagerly grabbed it and scanned it. His heart leapt.

"Oh my gosh! We have Biology together! And Writing!" He smiled and looked at Yuki.

"Oh goody!" Yuki clapped. "So are you going to try and get back with him?

"Ya." Zero smiled.

"Yaaay! Well now that we've got that out of the way. You up for some Xbox?"

"Sure."

"Then you can sleep over! Oh my gosh please sleep over! It'll be so much fun!" Yuki grabbed Zero's hands and held them tight.

"Uh… okay!"

"Weee!" Yuki hugged Zero fiercely.

* * *

"Zero…"Yuki yawned. "Will you be my Onii-Sama substitute for tonight and sleep with me?"

"What?" Zero gaped at Yuki. Had he just heard her right?

"Can you cuddle in bed with me. I don't like to sleep alone. Kaname usually does when he stays over."

"Uh… you guys sleep together?" Zero's heart was racing.

"Yes. But just as friends. He doesn't love me that way. Just you."

"Oh."

"So will you sleep with me?"

"Sure thing." He ruffled her hair as she smiled.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

* * *

Kaname was exhausted when he got out of the taxi at Yuki's building. He didn't think he could stay awake the ten more minutes to his place. Besides he knew his sister wouldn't mind. He had a key and he wouldn't make a sound. The apartment was dark and he took a deep breath. His sister's familiar scent hung in the air mixed with… "Zero's?" Kaname looked around. A familiar black jacket hung on the back of the couch. _What is Yuki up to?_ Silently Kaname walked to the guest room. It was empty. With a racing heart he walked to Yuki's room and his blood boiled when he saw Zero curled up with his sister. "What. The. Fuck!" Kaname couldn't keep the words in his head. Yuki shot bolt upright in bed.

"Onii-Sama!" Zero groaned as he started to wake up from Yuki's movement. "Why are you home?"

"Why are you sleeping with Zero?"

"Kaname?" Zero rubbed his eyes and looked at the figure framed in the door way.

"Onii-Sama. Zero and I were having a sleep over. And he was just sleeping with me like you do."

"Yuki!" Kaname's heart hurt and he wanted to cry… or kill someone.

"Kaname…" Zero reached a hand out to the brunette. Kaname clenched his teeth. Yuki's nostrils flared as she smelled Kaname's blood. Getting out of bed she walked toward him.

"Go back to sleep. Sorry to have interrupted." Kaname spun and left in a blur.

"Damn it Kaname get your ass back here!" Yuki yelled. But her brother was already gone. "Damn it!" Tears ran down Yuki's cheeks as she walked back to the bed and grabbed her phone. Kaname didn't answer when she called. "I'm sorry Zero…" Yuki stroked the back of Zero's head as he had buried his face in the pillow to cry.

"It's fine." He mumbled still crying.

"I'll straighten it out tomorrow. I promise."

"Whatever."

* * *

Kaito's legs were flipped over the side of the couch as he read a book. The front door opened and Zero walked in. "Hey. How was your sleep over, Ze?"

"It sucked." Zero slumped into a chair.

"Why?" Kaito put his book aside.

"Yuki and I talked about Kaname then we played Xbox and when we went to bed I slept in the bed with her."

"Didn't know you swung that way." Kaito half smiled.

"No not like that. Just cause she doesn't like to sleep alone and Kaname usually sleeps with her when he stays at her place."

"That's weird. Then again they are Purebloods."

"Ya well Kaname came back early from London. And saw Yuki and I sleeping."

"Oooh. Sorry." Kaito sat up. "That blows."

"Ya thanks for reminding me." Zero rolled his eyes.

"Well what else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. On the up side I've got Kaname's class schedule." Zero pulled the paper from his pocket with a smile.

"Wow stalker much?"

"Only for hot guys."

"You would." Kaito laughed. "You want to go spar?"

"Ya. I feel like blowing off some steam." Zero stood. Kaito's eyes were glued to the silver haired Hunter as he left the room. _You know you can't have him yet you still torture yourself. Smart move Kaito._ The sandy haired hunter stood and went to change. His phone rang. _Why is Ichiru calling?_ "Hello."

"Hey Kaito."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really." Ichiru's tone was too innocent to be trusted. "Just wanted to know how your boyfriend was."

"I really hate you." Kaito hung up.

Ichiru laughed when Kaito suddenly hung up. He had known that Kaito wasn't with Zero because his brother had told him. The only reason he'd called as to prod Kaito. "What's so funny?" Shizuka asked.

"Kaito's angry that Zero isn't with him. Oh this plan is going even better than I thought! I get to kill two birds with one stone!"

"You are simply marvelous my pet." Shizuka smiled and pulled Ichiru in for a light kiss. "Just think in another week we'll have everything."

"I know. And I can't wait."

"We just have to wait a little longer." Shizuka flashed Ichiru her fangs.

* * *

Sorry I'd promised that it'd be short to the ones who'd asked for the summary… I got carried away. Oops. But I hope you still enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 17

Huge thank yous to everyone who comments… I don't say it enough; sorry. But you gys are the ones who keep me writing!! So thank you ever so much!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 17: Onii-Sama be Safe**

Kaname lay in his huge bed and ignored his phone as it seemed to buzz continuously. It was obvious that they had realized Kaname wasn't coming into work. Yuki was also probably trying to get a hold of him. But he didn't care. He wanted to spend the day alone to think. While he had been in London he'd been so busy he never had the chance to let all his thoughts catch up. And quite frankly he was depressed right now. He was happy that Yuki and Zero were friends… but it hurt that Yuki seemed to have found a replacement for him. _At least its Zero and not someone I hate… Wonder if they've been sleeping together all break… lucky Yuki._ Kaname rolled to his side and let his thoughts wander off.

The semester started in two days. Move in were tomorrow… Kaname didn't plan on moving back in… he'd let Zero have the room. He just needed to find out when Zero was out of the room… _Yuki probably knows, I'll ask her._ Kaname knew that Zero had spent the break with Yagari and Kaito. _Fucking Kaito. Bet he's just so happy to have Zero back… wonder if they're together again._ Shuddering at the thought Kaname pulled the covers closer. He heard the front door open and he groaned already knowing it was Yuki before he heard her call, "Onii-Sama! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yuki. Go back to work. I just need to rest." Kaname called back. But he knew she wouldn't leave.

"You're such a horrible liar." Yuki walked into his dark room. "Kaname…" She kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers to cuddle up with her brother. "Why are you so sad?"

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Don't change the subject." She looked Kaname straight in the eye.

"I'm not sad. I'm just tired. I told you I was busy in London. Jet lag and all is catching up with me."

"Jet lag? Vampires don't get jet lag dummie." Yuki quirked a small smile.

"I just want to be alone Yuki." Kaname made to roll over but Yuki's strong grip held him facing her.

"Kaname why didn't you call Zero back?" Kaname froze.

"Because… I didn't want to get in his way."

"You're such a girl sometimes. You need to step up and go talk to Zero."

"I will when term starts. Don't want to take away the last days of winter break from him."

"You're dumb."

"Is Kaito Zero's boyfriend?"

"No."

"How long has Zero been sleeping with you?"

"Just last night. I wanted to talk to him about you."

"And?" Kaname raised an eyebrow. Even though he hated to admit it he was interested.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kaname just rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired can I just sleep?" Kaname wanted to go back to sleep where he didn't have to think.

"Only if I can sleep with you."

"Sure." He smiled and kissed his sister. "Night Yuki."

"Night Kaname."

* * *

It was Monday and the first days of classes. Kaname was pretty happy with the classes he had so waking up for them wasn't an issue. Finding them was also easy so he was early for his biology class and took a seat at the first lab table. While he waited for the other students to come he flipped through the text book. As usual this was going to be another very easy class for him. The table around Kaname quickly filled up with girls that wanted to sit by the "hot brunette".

Zero was uncharacteristically on time for Biology. When he walked in he easily spotted the familiar form of Kaname. It was a shame Kaname's lab table was already full because Zero would have loved to sit with Kaname. The Pureblood was scanning over the chapter on Photosynthesis when his head snapped up at a familiar scent and his heart raced. Turning his head slowly his eyes connected with two lilac ones. Kaname quickly looked away. _OhmggodZeroisinmyclass!_ Kaname's thoughts tripped over each other as he tried to think. Should he say something to the Hunter? _Yes. After class. I'll talk to him. WhatwillIsay? Classes. I'll ask about his classes. _Kaname let out a sigh of relief now that he had a plan.

The introduction lecture was boring but Kaname really didn't pay attention because he kept running through what he was going to say to Zero. As for Zero he wasn't paying attention either because he was staring at Kaname and debating on whether to talk to him or not. Then their professor dismissed them and Zero lost his nerve and bolted… or at least he tried. Kaname was out of the room just as fast as Zero and the silver haired Hunter almost bumped into the Pureblood as he was walking down the hall. "Hey Zero." Kaname tried to smile.

"Uh… K-Kaname." Zero felt his heart rate spike.

"How was your break?" Kaname tried to stay calm. All he wanted to do was kiss Zero silly.

"It was good. You know lots of training. Kaito helped me out in some spots I was stuck on." Zero bit his lip. _Bad move. Shouldn't have said anything about Kaito. Damn!_

Kaname stiffened at the mention of Kaito. "That's good. Well I've got to go. I'll see you around." Kaname started to walk away.

"Kaname wait a sec." Zero grabbed his wrist as he turned. "You want to meet for dinner tonight? I'll come by the office." Zero felt a blush paint his cheeks as he waited for a reply. Kaname's heart beat fast in anticipation and he turned to Zero and smiled.

"I'd like that a lot, Zero." Zero suppressed a shiver as Kaname said his name. "I'll see you tonight."

"Ya." Zero smiled as he walked off opposite Kaname. He waited till he was around a corner to do any show that he was happy.

* * *

Zero was pulling on his jacket to go meet Kaname when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Ze, Tanner needs back up. I'm on the way to pick you up now. be in the parking lot in five minutes."

"Seriously?" Zero was dumbfounded.

"Yes. Turns out it's a whole den of Es and half the association is getting called in for back up."

"Damn. Okay I'll be there." Zero hung up and opened his desk drawer to pull out The Bloody Rose. Clipping the chain inside his jacket Zero put the gun into the special holster he'd made in the jacket then dashed from the dorm. As he was running to the parking lot Zero dialed Kaname.

"Kuran, Speaking." Zero was taken back it was the first time Kaname had ever answered business like.

"Hey Kaname, it's Zero."

"Oh hey Zero. What's up?" He relaxed out of business mode.

"Listen I'm sorry I can't meet you tonight. I'm going with Kaito. We're going to help a friend out on a mission." Zero felt horrible standing Kaname up because he had been the one to ask. And it was the first time he'd seen Kaname since the breakup.

"Oh. It's all good." Kaname clenched his jaw. "Maybe some other time then."

Kaito pulled up and Zero jumped in the car. "I hope so." Zero sounded more put out then Kaname.

"Who's on the phone?" Kaito asked.

"None of your business." Zero shot back.

"Don't get yourself killed." Kaname said into the phone.

"I'll try." Zero smiled. "Later Kaname."

"Bye Zero." Kaname hung up and turned back to Kain and Aidou.

"So you're talking to Zero again?" Aidou asked.

"Yes."

"Since when?" Kain leaned forward.

"Since this afternoon."

"No wonder you seemed happier when you came to work." The blond smiled and pulled his phone out to text Yuki.

"No need to tell my sister. I've already talked to her." Kaname smiled.

"You were on the phone with Kuran?" Kaito tried not to sound too upset or shocked.

"Ya. We were supposed to meet up for dinner." Zero looked out the window as they sped away from Cross University.

"Oh. Sorry." Kaito was sorry. He was hoping that Kuran would save Zero from Ichiru and his plan. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen unless Kuran and Zero got together tomorrow. Kaito bit down on his lip and cursed himself for being so jealous and agreeing to Ichiru's plan. Although he wasn't too sure what the full extent was. Ichiru had just promised that it would embarrass Zero.

"It's fine. Besides it's not like I could let you guys kill all the Es." Zero grinned at Kaito.

"Well thanks for coming Ze. I always feel better with you fighting alongside me."

"Dido. Now drive faster I want to kick some ass."

"Yo Kaname. Takuma and I are heading out." Shiki poked his head into the office.

"Why?" Kaname looked at the brunette.

"Just heard the Association is working on a den of Es tonight. We don't want them to get all the fun." Takuma said also leaning into the office.

"Oh. Very well."

"I want to go too!" Aidou said jumping from his seat as his blue eyes sparked.

"Very well. Kain can I bother you to go with your cousin to keep him in check."

"Of course." Kain stood.

"Thank you. Then you guys had better be off." Kaname steepled his fingers and smiled as his friends left. He was a little jealous that they got to fight… but Purebloods rarely got themselves into this sort of mess. At least he knew that Zero was really going to fight. Then his blood froze… he didn't want Zero hurt. _He'll be fine. Relax._

It was almost two hours after his friends had left when his phone went off. Seeing Takuma's number he quickly picked up. "Kaname-Sama we need your help."

"What's wrong?" Kaname pulled on his jacket and put in his Bluetooth.

"We were doing fine. Then the Association took heavy causalities. We've killed a lot of Es but we're still out numbered."

"Alright. Where are you?" Kaname noted the location Takuma told him and calculated. "I can be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay. If you want could you bring Yuki? We need all the help we can get. There must be close to two thousand here!"

"Alright. Is Zero okay?"

"Ya. Just a few scratches."

"Thanks. I'm on my way."

As he left the office he grabbed Yuki explained the situation then they ran to his bike, pulled on their helmets then Kaname kicked the engine into life. He sped out of the garage and into the busy streets. This was one of the times he was happy he was a Vampire because he could speed and weave in and out of traffic without getting into an accident. If a human had wanted to get from the Night office to the Level E Den it would have taken close to an hour. But Kaname was comfortable with using his bike to its fullest and going over 120. He just wanted to get to the den and keep Zero from any serious injury.

Kaname left his bike on the road by the mass of cars and took off running full speed toward the battle. "Onii-Sama be safe!" Yuki called as Kaname sped off ahead of her. When he arrived he stripped his jacket off for better move-ability and he went straight for the center of battle. He passed a few wounded Hunters who just stared because they weren't sure if they were delirious or if a Pureblood had actually shown up.

The level Es were berserk and fighting with claws and teeth. It was a gruesome sight. Takuma had his sword but he still sported a few fresh cuts that were already healing. Kaname did a quick scan and saw Zero in a bloody shirt fighting off two Es. Snarling Kaname took a running jump to summersault over the heads of the Hunters and his friends into the middle of the Es. Only a few had seen Kaname's daring move so it was a complete surprise when the Es turned their backs to the ones they were fighting and tried to race at some new foe among their midst. The Hunters and Vampires fell back to regroup for a second.

"What's going on?" Zero panted at Takuma.

"Not sure." Takuma shrugged.

"Kaname just arrived on the scene." Shiki said as he brushed ash off his clothes.

"What!?" Zero's jaw dropped.

"Kaname. As in Kaname Kuran. A Pureblood?" a black haired hunter asked.

"Yup." Shiki smiled. "He just jumped right in and that's why the Es turned their backs to us. They see him as the greatest foe right now. we can probably just sweep right in from behind and kill a lot."

"He is SO STUPID!" The group of remaining Hunters and Vampires turned as Yuki shouted and stumbled out of the woods.

"Yuki-Sama!" Aidou ran to his girlfriend. "Why are you here?"

"Kaname was coming so I wanted to come too. After all two Purebloods are better then one." Yuki smiled. "Now let's go kick some butt!"

"Fair enough. Glad Kuran got off his high horse and decided to join." Kaito sneered. "Now let's go finish this."They turned and ran back to the line of Es.

Kaname meanwhile was in the middle of it all. He had let his fingers grow into talons so he could wound and kill the Es first strike. Some of the deranged vampires scored hits on Kaname but they healed after a few seconds of bleeding. This did not phase the Pureblood in the least but the smell of his blood on the air made both sides bristle. The Es were driven wiled with the promise of pure Vampire blood. While Kaname's friend's were both turned on by the scent and feared for their friend. The Hunter's simply knew that they had to get a move on and destroy the Es before they could damage the Pureblood too much. After all Kuran was the one who kept the Vampire community in check.

As Kaname fought and continued to reduce Es to dust a familiar scent wafted into his nose. Registering it he tried to look for her as he fought but it was nearly impossible because of the throng of Es. Kaname got bored of the hand to hand so he simply let out a blast of energy that knocked dozen's of Es into dust. A thirty foot radius was left free around the Pureblood. His now exposed chest heaved. Zero stopped dead in his charge at the Es as he caught sight of Kaname.

He looked absolutely regal. Even though his hair was matted by blood and his shirt was torn and bloody he looked stunning. Zero would have rather run to Kaname then charge at the Level Es. But he knew he would see Kaname soon enough if the Pureblood kept up his path of destruction.

Zero's prediction was correct because another half hour saw the rest of the Es slain and reduced to vast amounts of ash. Yuki walked to her brother who had the last Level E Vampire pinned to a tree. "Who made all of you?" He had already asked a hand full of times and since he just wanted his answer Kaname used mind control to get the real answer this time.

"Shizuka Hio." After the name was uttered Kaname ripped the E's head off.

"I knew it!" He spun toward his sister. "Yuki go back with the other Hunters and Vampires. I have business to take care of."

"No Onii-Sama come with us."

"Yuki. No." His eyes were glowing bright crimson. The battle had taken a lot out of him and he needed blood. "Yuki do you have tablets?"

"No. But you can drink from me. I'm not that tired." She pulled the neck of her shirt down so her vein was exposed.

"I can't. Takuma probably has extra."

"Kaname! Drink Now!" Yuki fisted her brother's hair and pulled his mouth to her neck.

"Thank you." He said before he let his fangs sing into her flesh. Kaname only drank enough to dim his thurst. "Thank you Yuki." He licked his lips clean before he kissed her.

Zero was about to walk over to Kaname when he saw his twin. "Ichiru!" He ran to his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "How have you been? Where have you been?"

"Get off me Zero. I'm fine!" Ichiru shrugged out of Zero's hug and rolled his eyes.

"So does this mean you're moving back in with Yagari?"

"Ya you'd like that. So you can keep an eye on me. And no. I just came to help out." Ichiru smiled then his eyes flicked to Kaname and Yuki. "Oh how cute. Vampire incest." Zero spun to see Kaname lick his lips of blood then stoop to kiss Yuki. He fists clenched. "Oh that's right you still like him even though YOU broke up with HIM."

"Shut up."

"Just saying. But smart move. Kuran just uses people then throw them away. Lucky you he didn't kill you. I hear he gets a nasty temper sometimes."

"Just shut up Ichiru." Zero's eyes were still fixed on Kaname.

"Come on let's head over and see the other Hunter's I'm sure Kuran'll have a quickie with his sister then come over."

"Whatever." Zero walked off toward the other Hunters just out of sight. Ichiru looked over his shoulder and saw Shizuka. A wide smile played on his face as she walked toward Kuran.

"Kuran Kaname." An airy voice said. Kaname bristled.

"Hio Shizuka." His eyes shone crimson murder as he spun to the long silver haired Pureblood.

"I see my plan worked perfectly."

"Your plan? How quaint. Why did you do this? It's an abuse of power." His teeth were gritted and his body shook from the effort to not just attack her on the spot.

"I wanted you out of your lovely little business. I wanted Kiryu Zero to see the real you. Besides the after party is always more fun." She smiled evilly. "Just you wait. Tonight is only the start of your pain." Shizuka hissed at Kaname. Her eyes had changed to a cold gray as they darted to the new arrival. "Ahh… Kuran Yuki. So nice of your brother to always drag you along." Shizuka leaned down so she was on eye level with the shot Kuran.

"My Onii-Sama always does what his best." Yuki leveled her glare at the haughty woman in front of her.

"Oh I doubt that. Did he ever tell you why he hates me? Why you were born?"

"I'm to marry Kaname-Sama. And I need no explanation to hate you The Madly Blooming Princess. One who manipulates and has no regard for Human life." Yuki seethed. This was the first time she had ever meet Shizuka and she knew why her brother hated her so much.

"So he never told that he was supposed to marry me?" Yuki tried to keep the shock off her face but just a little slipped through her eyes. "How rude of him. But he hated me from the very moment we met as young children. So what did he do? He went whining to his parents and begged them to not make him marry me. So what did Haruka and Juri do? They had you. The only reason you are alive is so your brother can marry you."

"SHUT UP!" Kaname slapped Shizuka across the face. "Leave Yuki out of this."

"How does it feel that he loves another man and you cannot even fulfill your only purpose in life." Shizuka smiled at the hurt the rolled down Yuki's cheeks.

"I said shut up. If you want to live then you will shut your filthy mouth and leave right now!"

"Whatever your highness wishes." Shizuka spun and walked off. Kaname turned to Yuki and picked her so he could cradle her in his arms.

"Yuki… please don't cry." He kissed her forehead.

"I-i-is that ture… Onii-Sama?" Yuki looked at her brother and wiped her eyes.

"Yes." Kaname whispered.

"Oh Kaname! Why did you never tell me!" She wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck and hugged him close. Kaname felt his heart crumble. _Please God don't let me loose Yuki… please don't let her be angry!_ Kaname swallowed a few times before he could answer.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Oh Kaname you're so stupid."Yuki smacked her forehead against Kaname's clavicle and he winced slightly. "You can never hurt me. I'll always be here for you! That must have been horrible to have thought you were going to marry that… bitch!" Kaname breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ya." He hugged Yuki even closer. "Thank you. You're such a wonderful sister."

"I only want to do what makes you happy Onii-Sama." Yuki kissed Kaname. "Now come on. I heard the Hunters saying they were going to their bar to celebrate. They invited us."

"I'll have to change…"

"I'm sure Zero has extra clothes. Come on." Yuki stood when Kaname set her down and moved off holding his hand toward where the rest of the Hunter's were.

Zero saw Yuki and Kaname walk hand in hand into the clearing they were all waiting in. "Kuran! Thanks for come to our aid." The red headed Tanner called from where he sat getting his injuries wrapped.

"I glad I could help you."

"Do you know how so many got in one place?"

"I've just recently acquired that information and she will be dealt with appropriately." Kaname said stiffly. Ichiru felt a shiver race through his body.

"So they were all created by one pureblood?" Zero asked.

"Yes." Kaname's fists clenched.

"Well you can deal with them later. Come back to the bar with us. It's what we do after missions. We go to the associations bar." Tanner smiled and stood.

"I will have to change first."

"I have clothes at the association that you can borrow." Zero offered and his face flushed a bit.

"Thank you Zero." Kaname smiled and he felt Yuki bouncing next to him. Kaname walked over Zero and ran a finger near a long gash on Zero's arm. "Are you okay?" He asked looking into those lilac eye he'd missed so much.

"Uh… ya." Zero forced a smile. "That's some skill you've got fighting."

"Thanks." Kaname laughed.

"He wasn't even trying. I think he wanted you all too still have a chance to save face." Yuki giggled.

"Really?" Zero was still smiling.

"Yup. You should spar him some time. I'm sure he'd hold back enough to actually teach you something."

"I think that'd be fun." Zero let his eyes drift to Kaname's and he felt a shiver run down his spine as they met burgundy orbs.

"Well I guess we'll have to arrange something." Kaname's smiled.

"Come one let's move this back to the association." Kaito said elbowing Kaname and taking Zero's hand to tug him off. Kaname's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. That's when he finally realized he could smell Zero's blood and it smelled amazing.

"Kaname." Yuki hissed and held her brother back. "Chill. And behave at the bar."

"You say that like Vampires can get drunk or something." He sneered.

"Don't be so mean. I was implying don't go overboard on the PDA!" Yuki ran off to avoid getting hit by her brother.

* * *

In case you don't know what PDA is it's Public Displays of Affections… aka making out in public and so on. So what did you think? Sorry I just had to throw in a battle… it's what I usually write… lol

And I've got seventeen chapters posted (nineteen written) is this getting too long? Are you guys getting bored? I'll ask this again after nineteen… but any thoughts right now?


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all for the lovely reviews!! I made this chapter extra long for you!!

* * *

All In Good Time

**Chapter 18: Bruises and Kisses**

When they got to the road everyone headed to their cars. "Zerooooo." Yuki bounced over to her friend. "I don't want to ride on Kaname's bike. And I don't want him riding alone. Can you go with him and I'll go with Kaito." She smiled. Zero's eyes flicked to Kaito who gave a nod after a few seconds.

"Sure."

"Oh THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!" she hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. "Good now I get to meet the infamous Kaito… I think you're too cute to be so mean."

"And I think you're too short to be taken seriously."

"Don't be a butt." Yuki climbed into the car and Kaito started it.

"You did that on purpose didn't you." Kaito asked.

"Yes. Do you have a problem?"

"Not at all."

"Are you still in love with Zero." Kaito froze. _Damn she's good at reading people._

"Does it matter? He loves your brother."

"I suppose it matters a little… but you're right. And Kaname loves him. I just hate how stupid they're being. They're each trying to give each other space when neither wants that."

"Ya I figured… Zero get a little dumb sometimes. He was like that when we dated. Sometimes he acts like a spoiled school girl for no reason other than well… in this case… I was bugging him about Kuran never saying he loved him. Can't really blame your brother, it'd been less than three months and all."

"You can't really hate purebloods that much if you want Zero to get back with my brother. And you have me in the car and you're talking to me like we're best friends."

"No I really hate purebloods. One bit my brother and I don't care if you're different but I cannot forgive that."

"You could have made sure he fed. You didn't have to kill him."

"I did. He wouldn't have wanted to live that life."

"Hmm… I don't think I'd ever have the guts to do that to my Onii-Sama."

"Even if you have to… don't."

"And everyone says you have no heart." Yuki smiled.

"Whatever."

Everyone disembarked in the association parking lot and planned to meet up in an hour at the bar to celebrate. Zero was rather reluctant to get off the bike because he liked being near to Kaname. He'd missed it the whole break. But he was a little happier that Kaname and Yuki were going back with him to Yagari's house to change wash up.

"Zero!" Yagari pulled Zero into a hug.

"Stop it I'm fine."

"Good. I'm going to kill you for dragging him along." Yagari glared at Kaito.

"Sure." Kaito smiled. "Look what the cat dragged in." Kaito stepped aside so Yagari could see the other guests. "Yagari-Sensei… Kaname and Yuki Kuran. And an extra dirt bag." Kaito jerked his head at Ichiru.

"Where have you been?" Yagari growled.

"Places. And anyway I'm only here for a… visit." Ichiru smiled.

"Well…" He swallowed and turned to Kaname and Yuki. He had seen them at balls and meetings but never in such a humbling state. "Welcome to my home Kaname and Yuki Kuran." Yagari made a small bow.

"Thank you for having us and I apologize for not warning you of our visit."

"No problem. How did you two get into this?"

"My friend Takuma Ichijo called me saying that there were too many Level E's so my sister and I decided to help."

"Very noble of you." Yagari had heard stories that Kaname was not like the other Pureblood vampires and this proved it. No other Pureblood would have involved themselves in this. "Do you have any idea why this happened?"

"Indeed. I found out after the battle. Rest assured that the Pureblood responsible will be dealt with. She will no longer be a problem in a few months."

"Thank you. Would have loved to been there… but being Head of the Association is often restricting. But it sounds like it was one hell of a battle."

"Indeed it was." Kaname smiled happy that the formal mood was broken.

"You should have seen Kaname! He was the one who turned the tide. He killed so many!" Zero beamed. Yagari looked at his silver haired student and took in the way he was staring openly at the Pureblood.

"It was nothing really." Kaname tried to shrug it off.

"But it was. He killed probably close to a thousand of those Es." Kaito admitted. Yagari's one visible eyebrow shot up. Kaito was actually giving credit to a Pureblood.

"Wow. Impressive. Well I suppose you all want to shower before celebrating."

"Yes. And I'll need someone to do up my wounds after." Zero turned to Kaname and blushed. "Could you help me Kaname?"

"I should be able to heal the right up for you."

"Thanks. Well come on. Ich and Kaito can use the downstairs bathroom. Kaname, Yuki and I can use the upstairs." Zero said.

"I don't really need to shower. I just need to wash my face. I barely broke a sweat." Yuki smiled. "So I'll be out of your guys hair in a few. And I'll come talk to Yagari… if that's okay." Yuki smiled at the older man. _Somehow I don't remember him being so good looking from the meetings. _Yuki thought to herself.

"Fair enough. Come on." Zero smiled and brought the Purebloods up stairs. Yuki was true to her word and was back downstairs in a few minutes. Which left Kaname in the shower and Zero in the room. While Kaname was shower Zero picked out some of his clothes that he hoped would fit Kaname nicely. A warm knot formed in his stomach because he liked the idea of Kaname wearing his clothes.

Hoping that it was okay he was still in his towel Kaname entered Zero's room. It was just like his dorm room. The wall was covered in posters of metal bands. Kaname smiled. "Uh… you said it was okay if I borrowed you clothes…" Kaname tried not to sound too excited.

"Ya I put them there." Zero pointed as he stood. "I'll be back in a few." Zero quickly left to the shower because the way Kaname looked in just a towel was getting to him. While Kaname was waiting for Zero he put on everything Zero had put out except the shirt and he started looking around Zero's room. First the books he had then the CDs. Kaname found he liked the selections of both. Zero walked in already half dressed, like Kaname and with the towel around his neck.

When Kaname turned to Zero his eyes quickly darted over Zero's bare chest and the numerous cuts and forming bruises that were splayed out there. "Can you wrap them for me?" Zero asked as he tossed Kaname a role of gauze.

"If you sit I can do better than that." Kaname smiled. Zero tried and failed to suppress the shiver that caressed his spine.

"Okay then. Give it your best." Zero sat on his bed and Kaname sat close next to him. Zero tried not to make it obvious that he was smelling Kaname. Even if he'd been obvious Kaname wouldn't have noticed because he was doing the same thing. They had both missed each other over break but neither would say so.

"Just relax." Zero nodded at Kaname's command. The Pureblood picked up Zero's arm and pressed his lips to the cut there. The smell of his blood was amazing but Kaname pushed that thought out of his head. Using some of his Pureblood magic Kaname healed the cut. Pulling his lips away from Zero's cut had licked the small amount of blood from his lips. It tasted better then it smelled. "Is that going to be good enough?" Kaname looked at Zero. Moving his arm a bit to test out where his wound had been Zero smiled.

"Ya that's real good." Zero smiled at Kaname and moved closer. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Kaname moved to the next wound. Then the next. Zero lay on the bed so Kaname could lean over him heal the wounds on his chest and stomach. Kaname finished and Zero sat up. For a few seconds they just looked at each other than Zero started to lean toward Kaname.

"Ze! Kuran! Come on we're getting ready to leave." Kaito walked into the room and Zero moved away from the Pureblood. Kaito stopped dead and almost apologized. But it died in his throat as he saw Zero's haled chest. "Ze, what's up with that? Are you seriously healed?" Kaname didn't like that Kaito had a nickname for Zero.

"Yes. Kaname helped me." Zero absentmindedly ran his hand down Kaname's chest.

"Nice. Well let's get going to the bar then." Kaito felt a little hurt but at the same time it looked like Zero and Kuran were going to get back together tonight. A small sigh of relief escaped him because at least Kaname would be able to protect Zero from Ichiru and whatever he had planned.

The five walked to the bar and met up with the other Vampires who had gone to get ready elsewhere. The group walked into the bar to find most of the other Hunters already there and they were already making the best of trying to get drunk.

Kaname told them that he'd be back but he had to contact some people first about the incident today. So Kaname stepped out and Zero went with Kaito and Yuki to the bar. Kaito ordered a round of shots. Yuki just rolled her eyes really wishing she could once know what it was like to get drunk on Human alcohol. While they trio did another round Kaname was talking business about what had to be done about Shizuka. What should have only been a few minutes conversation turned into almost an hour of explaining and on the other end it turned into a conference and this annoyed Kaname. Finally Kaname just got fed up and he wanted to go back in. But he was held for a few more minutes.

Zero sat at the bar talking with Yuki. He was pretty buzzed by her estimations and it was cute how his cheeks were slightly blushed and he kept biting his lips. Kaito had left them real quick to go talk to Tanner and on his way back to Zero and Yuki Ichiru stopped him. "Kaito!" Ichiru threw his arms around the boy and kissed him on the cheek. Then he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Listen I don't care that Kaname is back. I've realized over break that I'd rather be with you then that stuck up pureblood. Kiss me?" Ichiru smiled and brushed his lips over Kaito's. "Last one to the bar has to do two shots!" Then Ichiru ducked into the crowd practically laughing. _He never could tell Zero and I apart when he got alcohol in his system. Just hope Kuran is coming…ahhh perfect!_ Ichiru wanted to jump for joy as he saw Kaname walk in. Then he turned to see Kaito walk up to Zero. _This is beyond perfect! Damn I'm good!_ Ichiru slipped into a booth to watch the show.

"Zero, way to ditch me. And you want me to kiss you? Try this." Kaito grabbed Zero's chin and crushed their lips together. Yuki's eyes widened and flew to the door where she had just seen her brother enter. The only thought in her head was to keep him away. Zero's arms wound around Kaito's neck as they made out. Yuki's heart froze. She leapt off her stool and was about to go cause a diversion away from the two to distract her brother but Kaname was there. His eyes narrowed as he took it in.

"ONII-SAMA!" Yuki called and ran after her fleeing brother. Kaname couldn't believe this was happening! He thought it was going good… His heart hurt more than it had over break and damn it he was crying! Rubbing his eyes fiercely, it would not due to be seen in the Hunter's Association crying over a Hunter. Yuki caught up to her brother as he was getting onto his bike. "KANAME! STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled and grabbed her brother.

"Yuki just leave me alone. Again I was stupid. I actually thought everything was going to be okay with Zero!"

"But it will be." Yuki ran her hand down her brother's back.

"Uh don't know how you missed it but Kaito and Zero were just making out right the fuck in front of you!" Kaname moved away from his sister.

"Kaname! Stop it! Just go talk to him! You always jump to conclusions and never ask questions. You assume too many thing!" Yuki was crying now too.

"And you act like you know everything."

"I talked to him when he slept over! I told you this already! He still wants you Kaname! Please just talk to him!"

"I don't want to break up his make out session."

"Kaname! Don't be stupid!"

"Go back and have fun Yuki. I'll text you to let you know I got home okay." He kicked his bike into life and Sped off. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs and didn't care that he Pureblood powers ran loose for a few seconds and shattered the windows of the cars around her. She was beyond furious. Her brother was acting like a child and it was stupid of him! But what the fuck was Zero doing?! They were both being spoiled children. Each was trying to give the other space yet still talk to them when they both just wanted to be together. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! They need to stop being STUPID! _Yuki turned and wiped her tears before going back to the bar. Zero was nowhere to be seen. After asking a few people she found that Kaito and Zero had both left.

Her heart was pounding as she ran to Yagari's house. "So sorry Yagari-Sama. Did Kaito and Zero just come in?" Yuki asked entering the house.

"They're upstairs." Yagari said unfazed.

"Thank you!" Yuki raced up the stairs. Her heart pounded in her ears she was more than a little afraid of what she would find.

"Mmmm! Kaito!" She heard Zero moan.

"Damn it!" she half sobbed as she leaned against the wall and slid down. _I'm too fucking late! Damn it! I'm so sorry Kaname._ Yuki tried to block out the sounds coming from the room so she covered her hears as she heard Zero call Kaito name again. She let hot tears run down her cheeks as she shook her head.

"Kaito!" Zero grabbed at Kaito's arms but the other Hunter had already moved.

"Just go to sleep Ze. You're drunk." Kaito said.

"Kaito! Sleep with me."

"Not tonight." Kaito walked out and closed the door. His eyes bulged as he saw Yuki crying and shaking in the hallway. He wondered what had happened. He knew he was probably too drunk to actually help but he couldn't just leave her. The buzzed hunter knelt by the Pureblood. "Yuki." She blinked and looked at the Hunter.

"Kaito?" She was more than a little stunned to see him.

"You okay?"

"Um… ya… what about Zero?"

"He gets really drunk really fast. And I was a dick at the bar… sort of kissed him… and he gets clingy when drunk and tired."

"Oh. So… never mind." Yuki let out a little laugh. How silly of her!

"Okay. I need to sleep. Where's Kaname?" Kaito realized the other Pureblood wasn't around.

"He went home cause he saw you and Zero kissing."

"Aw fuck no!" Kaito rocked back on his heels. "Really?"

"Yes. Damn it!"

"Fuck!"

"I've got to go. Sleep tight Kaito." Yuki kissed his forehead and left.

She made it to Kaname's penthouse as fast as she could and when she let herself in… it was empty. When she called his phone he didn't pick up. "Damn him! Fucking emo." She said trying to contain her anger.

While Kaname was wandering the streets. He wasn't going anywhere in particular he just didn't want to go anywhere he could be found. It was almost three in the morning when he finally checked his phone. There were dozens of missed calls and texts. It wasn't just Yuki texting him either. Takuma. Shiki. Zero. Aidou. Each had sent numerous texts. Rolling his eyes Kaname sent the same text to all of them except Zero. He was still angry at him. ::I'm fine. Chill out. I'll see you all at work tomorrow.:: Then Kaname climbed into his bed. It smelled of Yuki so he knew that she had been here tonight. Closing his eyes he knew that tomorrow would change things.

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the sky when Shizuka tilted her head back. A wicked smile spread on her face. _The best part of today is that Kuran thinks he thwarted my plan. A shame he hasn't realized that I haven't even started. _Tomorrow would be the perfect day. Especially after what happened tonight Ichiru interfering with Zero and Kaito insured that Kuran would not be the knight in shining armor. _Nothing could top this! As soon as Kuran is knocked off his pedestal I'll show him that it was never smart to mess with me._ Shizuka felt her throat start to tingle with thirst but she pushed it aside. It could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

It was close to noon when Zero rolled out of bed. He clutched his head as it started to pound fiercely. _Damn how much did I drink?_ Zero stumbled into the kitchen. Kaito was leaning on the counter with a smile. "Swallow these." He put two Advil's in Zero's hand. "Drink this." He handed over a glass of water.

"Thanks." Zero said after downing the whole glass of water.

"You might want to call Kaname." Kaito handed Zero a mug of coffe.

"Uh… what did I do this time?" Zero took a sip.

"Not so much what you did… uh…I sort of kissed you and you sort of kissed back… fervently."

"Oh damn!" Zero swallowed a gulp wrong and started coughing. "Did Kaname see?"

"That's what Yuki said."

"Fuck!"

"Sorry dude."

"It's fine. Besides it's half my fault."Zero slumped into a chair. It seemed nothing was going to go his way.

"When's your first class?"

"Not till four."

"Okay. Just making sure I didn't have to rush you back to Cross."

"Nope." Zero pulled out his phone and toyed with it.

"Just text him. Man up Ze." Kaito said putting a bowl of cereal in front of his friend.

"But I don't know what to say…"

"Then just keep it simple. Ask him what classes he has today or something."

"That's just dumb." Zero rolled his eyes and took a bite of Cheerios.

"No it's not." Kaito snatched Zero's phone and sprinted from the room.

"KAITO!!!" Zero took off after him. But he was too late. Kaito had already locked himself in his room. "Come on. Kaito please give me my phone." Zero begged.

"You know I love it when you beg… so here you go." Kaito opened the door and handed Zero the phone.

"Thanks." Zero's heart started to slow down. After all Kaito hadn't had enough to text Kaname… right?

"You're more than welcome." Kaito smiled and went back to the kitchen grabbed his keys and told Yagari he had to go see a friend before he ran from the house.

Wrong.

::I have Psych and Calc today. What about you?::

"KATIO I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zero raced down the stairs. "Where did he go?" Zero asked Yagari.

"Just left to see a friend."

"Like hell he did." Zero went back up to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Secretly he was happy that Kaito had text Kaname because he'd never have gotten the courage to. ::Civil Society and English 1000.::

Kaname smiled. He was happy Zero had text him today. Maybe they would actually meet for dinner tonight and talk. ::That sounds boring.::

::Ya tell me about it.::

::Haha. Good job yesterday on the mission.:: Kaname wanted to talk to Zero about yesterday and this was the easiest way to get to the subject.

::Thanks. You pretty much kicked ass too.::

::I just did what I had too. Besides I couldn't let the Association get walked on by a bunch of Es.::

::Hey we so had it under control.::

::Ya which is why Yuki and I were called.:: Kaname couldn't help but jest. It was nice to just joke with Zero and not worry.

::We didn't want you guys to feel left out. Lol::

::Gee thanks. Lol::

::So what are you doing now?::

::Just got out of class and heading to work.::

::Oh. Nice. And hey thanks for hooking me up with those shoots over break.::

::Ya can't leave our best model without work.::

::Haha. Well thanks. Have fun at work.::

::I always do.:: Kaname smiled as he pulled his helmet on. _Successful conversation with Zero. Check!_ Kaname was quite happy today was turning out rather good. So maybe he'd stick out this week and if it turned out to be shitty he'd give up and just go back to work and forget about college.

* * *

A pair of lavender eyes watched students in the parking lot. Then flicked to his watch. "You ready?"

"You sure it's not too soon?" Ichiru rubbed the back of his neck.

"If we wait any longer I'm sure that Kuran Kaname will be back with your brother. And this would not work with Kuran around."

"Fair enough."

"You aren't losing your nerve are you?" Shizuka asked running her hand over Ichiru's neck and shoulders.

"Of course not. Let's go." Ichiru pulled his long hair into a hat and got out of the car.

The two walked quickly to the Moon Dorms. As they entered Ichiru tugged uncomfortably at the sleeves of Zero's jacket he wore. Although he was sure his twin would never wear this hat. Heck he didn't want to wear this hat. But if it got him in… he got to the desk. "Hey Zero." The boy behind the desk smiled.

"Hey." He said distractedly as he searched his pockets pretending to look for his ID. "Uh… I think I left my ID in my room…" he looked at the boy behind the desk

"Oh it's all good. I know you." He smiled.

"Can my sister and I just run up to my room real quick?"

"You have a sister?" The boy looked at Shizuka. She had the same hair color and he'd never seen anyone else with silver hair. _Must run in the family._ He thought.

"Yup. So is it cool if we just run up?"

"Sure thing dude."

"Thanks man." Ichiru walked off with Shizuka in tow. As soon as the elevator door had closed she turned to Ichiru.

"You did perfect!" she kissed Ichiru. "Now comes my part and I can't wait!"

* * *

Zero was reading trying to kill time before his 7:30 English class. A knock came at the door and Zero rolled off the bed to answer it. His heart hoped that it was Kaname. When he opened it though Shizuka stood there. "Uh… hey…"

"Zero may I please talk to you?" she said in a serious voice.

"Ya. Come in. What's up?" _How did she get into the dorms?_

"It's Ichiru… I think he's… he's…" the sliver haired woman began to cry. She threw herself at Zero and buried herself in his neck as she sobbed.

"He's what?" Zero tried to move out of her grasp but she had him in a vice like grip. Zero's heart spiked with fear. Something wasn't right about this situation and he couldn't get out of it.

"He's right about you. You're Kuran's one weakness…" She said in a low voice with no trace of sobs now.

"W-what?" Zero knew he was trapped. Shizuka lifted her head and Zero looked into her crimson eyes. He froze… since when had Ichiru's girlfriend been a vampire? He felt himself break out in a cold sweat.

"If you are reduced to a Level E it will drive your dear Kuran Kaname mad with grief. When he finds you've been exterminated by the Hunter's… your brother no less then there is no telling what he'll do. I can only hope he'll kill his pretty little self." She sneered before lowering her fanged mouth to his neck. Zero cried out as her fangs pierced his flesh and it stung. God how it stung! After a few seconds of disbelief he began to struggle and try to escape. But Shizuka kept drinking. A few minutes later Zero was seeing dark spots in his vision and he felt cold.

That was when she dropped him and Zero was too drained to put his arms out. So his head connected hard with the floor. Just as he was about to pass out the door opened and Ichiru was there. Zero summoned his last bit of strength and said, "Run… Ichiru…" before he passed out.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Zero awoke. He felt tired and drained and lightheaded all at the same time. Then he remembered what had happened. He felt his neck, it was covered in dried flaky blood and was tender with bruises. _Kaname said only purebloods could change a human into a vampire… was Shizuka a pureblood?_ His question was answered when he felt his throat begin to burn and he knew that it was a thirst for blood. But he couldn't… feed… So he just lay there in pain and utterly alone. He wanted to call Kaname for help but he knew he couldn't not after all that he had said and done. He was sure he had burned that bridge. So he lay there for hours trying to think of what to do. Then as the sun began to rise and the pain was almost unbearable he came up with an idea. _I'll just die… I'll be exterminated by the association anyway… and I can't have Kaname… so what's the point?_ Then Zero cleared his mind of the fuzziness that had been there since he awoke and went to his desk.

Pen and paper were in front of him and he began to write… to Kaname. The one person he owed the most to. When he was finished an hour and a half later he left the three page note on the desk and staggered into the bathroom. _Razor… where's a razor?_ Zero thought as he looked around. _Shaver…_ was the first thing to pop into his delirious head. The urge to drink blood was painful now and he couldn't think straight as he pulled his shaver out of the drawer and looked at it. _How do I get it out? I need it more than the stupid shaver. _He thought referring to the razors. Then he just stated ripping the shaver apart. It lacerated his fingers but he kept at it. When it was apparent that the razor would not give up its prize to Zero he dropped it. He was so desperate to die right now. Sobbing in pain and despair Zero started clawing at his wrists then when he thought they were bloody enough he started at his neck.

Then he stopped because his arms felt like lead and he couldn't lift them. _So close… just… need to wait…_ he thought as he leaned back against the tiled wall. _So… sorry… Kaname…_

* * *

Okay so yup…. Damn Ichiru and Shizuka!! *tear* oh Zero!!!!

On a lighter note…. I have some news… check out my new series Bruises! It's a RidoXKaname fic… my oneshot got toooo long so it's going to be a series now. yay! Would love for some feedback on it! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry everyone I promised this to be up yesterday. But I decided to go to NYC and my net was down last night. So here it is now… sorry to keep you waiting.

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 19: What Was Left Behind**

The lack of light in the room couldn't hide the grin that was on Shizuka's lips. She knew that Zero would be dead before Ichiru even got the order from the Association. If she knew that boy half as well as she did he'd be in the bathroom slitting his pretty little wrists. _Stupid boy. Just making it worse for Kuran. I hope you wrote a touching note to rip out his heart. And you'll be dead long before anyone notices. As for his twin… people who don't serve a purpose to me don't stay around long._ Her fangs glinted in the dim light as she let out a cold laugh.

* * *

_Should probably call Ze… his class is over by now. Plus I tots def owe him a better apology about last night. I wonder if he's with Kuran though. Would hate to interrupt. Then again if he's busy he won't answer. I'll just leave a message then._ Kaito debated with himself flipping his phone open and closed. When he finally decided he hit the speed dial for Zero and let the phone ring… and ring… _Guess this is a good sign… Kuran is a lucky bastard._ Kaito smiled as Zero's voicemail finally picked up. "Hey Ze just wanted to call and chat. Guess you're busy… have a fun tonight with Kuran and call me tomorrow whenever you're free." Kaito hung up with a small laugh.

* * *

It was well past two a.m. when Kaname decided that it was probably smart to go home for the night. Everyone else in the office had left hours ago. Something in him told him to go back to the dorm. Kaname toyed with that idea as he walked to his bike. The Pureblood sat on his red Ducati for a few minutes debating. _If you sleep at the dorm tonight you won't have to be up so early for class. Plus you'll be able to see Zero even if he's just sleeping… But what if Kaito is there… no Yuki said those two aren't together. But I wonder if that still stands after last night? Damn it would be good to see Zero… and he always looks so damn hot sleeping._ Kaname made up his mind and kicked his bike into life and speed off toward Cross University.

Halfway there he pulled over to the side of the road and shook his head. _What the fuck are you doing! You can't just go into the dorm so late and not freak Zero. Besides I don't even have sheets there. Kami I'm stupid!_ Kaname smacked his helmeted head on the bike a few times before turning and heading back to the city to sleep in his penthouse.

The place was silent when he walked in. "You are so dumb sometimes! Are you really that desperate to see Zero that you'd sleep at the dorm and probably creep the shit out of him." Kaname said to himself as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine to put a blood tablet in. But something made him uneasy and kept tugging his thoughts back to Zero. _Maybe I should text him…_ "No bad idea he's probably asleep already." Kaname answered his own thought. _I can always text him in the morning. Maybe we could meet for lunch…it'd have to be a quick lunch though… I have writing… but I could always skip…_ Kaname was running through ideas as he sipped his blood wine and looked out at the lit skyline. When he'd finished his wine he'd come up with an idea. _I'll text Zero during my Sociology class ask him to lunch then go to class._ "Perfect." Kaname smiled. Tomorrow was going to be good. Or at least that's what Kaname was hoping.

* * *

Kaname was walking from the parking lot toward his class when he smelled something so very familiar. Something he had craved. But what was Zero's blood doing in the air in such huge amounts? _Is he hurt?_ Kaname's mind started working as he ran into the Moon Dorms ignored the boy behind the front desk and kept running. He had to get to Zero as fast as he could.

In a matter of seconds he was at Zero's door. "ZERO!" he called as he banged on the door and tried the knob. Locked. With a little of his pureblood powers Kaname had the door opened and he went straight to the bathroom to find Zero bloody on the floor. The normally pale teen was white. His blood was spilled down his front and over his pants and floor. The smell of the drying fluid was stinging Kaname's nose with its fragrance. "Zero! No! Oh kami what happened!" He knelt and pulled the limp silver boy into his arms. The teen didn't respond and flopped in his arms. Some of the blood that was still wet stained Kaname. Tears pricked his eyes as he felt the strange coldness coming from Zero's body. "Zero listen to me. Drink." Kaname lifted his own wrist to his mouth and he cut it deep with his fangs. Then he held it to Zero's mouth. "Drink my love."

The fragrance and appeal of Kaname's pure vampire blood called to Zero and even though he wanted to die he couldn't pass up the amazing smelling blood. So his mouth latched onto Kaname's bleeding wrist and he drank hungrily. Kaname let him drink and drink till he knew it was almost too much so Kaname pulled his wrist away. "That's enough Zero." A small whine came from his bloody lips but he didn't try to continue drinking. The pureblood looked at Zero he was filthy and covered in blood. "We need to wash you up." He said and started to strip the ex-human of his clothes. When Zero was naked Kaname picked him up. With a thought Kaname turned on the warm water and let it warm up before he stepped in fully clothed with Zero in his arms. Zero shivered at the heat and snuggled closer to Kaname. "Can you stand for me?" Kaname asked. Zero just groaned. "It's okay my love. Just relax. I'll take care of you." Kaname adjusted Zero as best he could so he could wash him off and he was happy to see that Zero's wrists and neck were healed. It made his chest tighten and he wanted to cry but he knew he had to take care of Zero. He wished he could have prevented this.

When the silverette was cleaned Kaname shut off the water and pulled a towel to him with a thought. He dried Zero as best he could then wrapped him in the towel and set him on the floor. "I'm just going to get clothes okay. I'll be back Zero." Kaname kissed his forehead before grabbing a towel for himself and going out into the room. He locked the door then went to Zero's dresser. After stripping out of his soaked clothes Kaname pulled out a pair of black and purple sleep pants that he pulled on and tied tight so they wouldn't fall off. He was thankful that Zero was only a size larger than him otherwise it would have been awkward to wear his clothes. Then he pulled out a pair of blue pants for Zero and returned to the bathroom with his wet clothes in the other hand. He dropped the wet outfit in the shower and went to Zero.

Zero's shoulders were bobbing with sobs as he looked at the floor. In an instant Kaname was next to him and pulling him into a hug. "Sorry… I am so sorry Kaname… I didn't want to leave you… but… I didn't want you to have to deal… with the news I was an E… so sorry…"

"Hush Zero. You're safe now." Kaname wiped the tears from Zero's cheeks.

"Of course… everyone is safe once they've died." Zero sobbed.

"You're not dead." Kaname unwrapped the towel and started pulling on the pants as Zero continued to talk.

"But I have to be. You'd never come back to me any other way. Not after what I did…"

"Zero don't be ridiculous. Everyone makes mistakes. Now come here." Kaname picked him up and held him close.

"I'm sorry Kaname… for everything… you don't deserve me… I never deserved you… at least now you don't have to worry about me anymore…I'm gone."Zero put his arms around Kaname's neck and nuzzled against him. "Just promise me you'll forgive me and not hate me for what I did."

"I already have forgiven you. So stop this. Just relax."

"But Kaname… I killed myself… please understand… I didn't know what to do after she bit me… and I didn't want to let you down."

"Hush Zero. You need to sleep." Kaname laid the boy on the bed as he continued to cry.

"Sleep with me?" he asked in a faint voice.

"In a few minutes. I want to clean the bathroom first."

"Do you promise you'll come back?"

"Yes." Kaname turned form him but a hand held his wrist.

"Please kiss me before you leave… in case you don't come back." His eyes were still swimming with tears and Kaname couldn't help but give into his wishes. So he pressed his lips against Zeros then pulled back.

"I will be back. Now try and sleep." Kaname left to clean up the bathroom.

After a few minutes of cleaning Kaname was done and he walked back into the room. Before stepping out of the bathroom Kaname fished in his discarded pants for his blood tablets. After popping half the container into his mouth he swallowed and went back into the room. Zero was laying just as he had left him, still crying. When he saw the brunette Zero's face lit up. "You came back…"

"Of course I did. Now move over so I can join you." Kaname climbed into the bed. Zero immediately wrapped himself around Kaname and the pureblood pulled him close. "Zero…"

"I'm so, so sorry Kaname. Find a way to forgive me. I wrote it all in the note… I never should have left. It was dumb of me. But I never got used to you being a Pureblood and loving something as common as me… I was confused." Tears started to leak from Zero's eyes. "Then over break I was with Kaito so much it was nice to have the pain lessen… but whenever I was alone I thought of you and it hurt. So I didn't want to be alone. I was stupid I really was. I'm so sorry… please don't be sad."Zero's eyes drooped shut. "I love you." The silver haired boy's lips pressed against Kaname's sternum.

"I love you too Zero. I always have." Kaname kissed the top of Zero's head as he held the boy tight and followed him into sleep.

Hours passed as the two slept together. Kaname was the first to wake up that afternoon and he just lay there looking at Zero sleep and thinking over what Zero had said last night. It didn't take him long to realize that he didn't care. He had Zero back now and if Zero was happy then so was he. But he also had to apologize for being so blind over break and before that. Then Zero slowly woke up but he dared not open his eyes. The smell of Kaname filled his nose and he nuzzled into the warm chest. The pureblood smiled. "Love you." Zero murmured before placing a kiss on Kaname's skin.

"I love you too Zero." Kaname gently tilted Zero's face up because he wanted to see Zero's beautiful eyes. But he had squeezed his eyes shut. "Zero…"

"Kaname…" Zero smiled with his eyes still closed tightly.

"Zero please open your eyes." Kaname stroked his hand through Zero's hair.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know if I do you'll be gone."

"No I won't. Just open your eyes."

"Kaname I know I'm dead and you're not here and that I'm just dreaming." Tears leaked out of Zero's closed eyes.

"Please stop saying that you're dead. Open your eyes." Kaname shifted so he could press his lips to Zero's trembling ones.

"That's impossible. Not after what I said…what I've done…" Kaname rubbed more of Zero's tears away.

"No it's not. I love you Zero and I wish I had told you sooner. It was my fault I didn't explain myself to you. But just know that I love you." Kaname kissed the ex-human again. This time Zero's eyes cracked open then they grew wide in surprise as he saw that he was not dreaming and that Kaname was indeed kissing him.

"Ka…na…me…" Zero's eyes rimmed with tears as he looked at the pureblood vampire. "Do you really mean it? Do you really love me?"

"Yes." Kaname wiped away the tears on Zero's cheeks. "I love you Zero. I have from the moment I met you. When you left me before break I thought my life was over, I wanted it to be over. But I kept hoping that I'd be able to see you again and talk to you. And that's what kept me living. Then when you started talking to me again… kami Zero that was amazing. I love you so much. I'm sorry I never told you sooner. And I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop this." Tears stung Kaname's eyes now as a fresh wave of guilt swept over him.

Zero's heart swelled with joy. He wanted to say something as amazing as what Kaname had just said but he couldn't think of the first thing to say. "Oh Kaname!" Zero pulled the pureblood into a hug and kissed him. First it was a warm closed mouth kiss then Zero's tongue darted out and touched Kaname's lips for permission to enter. Kaname moaned as Zero's tongue ventured into his mouth. He had missed this so much. He had missed everything about Zero these past months. Soon they had to pull apart for air_._ Zero against Kaname and inhaled his sweet scent. But now there was something there that was not before. Pulling back Zero sniffed again. It wasn't bad… in fact it was rather intoxicating.

"Something wrong Zero?" Kaname asked as he looked at Zero's puzzled face.

"Uh… not really… you just smell different…"

Kaname smiled he knew what it was. "It's my blood you smell."

"Oh…it smells good." Zero relaxed into Kaname's arms again. Then his eyes shot open as he remembered drinking Kaname's blood last night. "Oh kami Kaname! I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Kaname pulled Zero back to the bed and they lay down.

"For drinking your blood last night." Zero bit his lip and Kaname thought he looked cute.

"It was the only way I could save you… don't be sorry." Kaname kissed Zero's forehead.

"Kiss my lips." Zero smiled. He had forgotten how much he loved kissing. Especially this lovely pureblood in front of him. Smiling Kaname brushed his lips over Zero's. The latter made a whining noise when Kaname pulled away. "Kaaanameee."

"You're such demanding person Zero." Kaname smiled warmly at his lover.

"Only with you. I don't want other people's attention. Just wish I realized that before break." Zero leaned in and kissed then he pulled back and rested his forehead on Kaname's. Even though he'd just fed last night his throat was starting to burn again. "Um… Kaname is it bad if I'm starting to get hungry again?"

"No. I mean considering most of my blood I gave you went to healing you I'd say it's normal." Kaname pulled his long hair off of his shoulder so Zero had a clear place to bite.

"But… if I bite you you can't bite me…"

"I know." Kaname tried not to sound sad at the fact that he wouldn't be able to bite Zero and the fact that the hunter didn't want the blood bond.

"But I…"

"If you're hungry Zero then drink. It's okay." Kaname ran his hand down Zero's cheek.

"Thank you." Zero kissed Kaname's neck first before he tried to sink his teeth in gently. Kaname hissed first in pain then in pleasure as Zero drank his blood. As the ex-human drank. It felt weird to have someone other than Yuki drink his blood. But it was a good weird… arousing actually to have Zero's lips on his neck and his body pressed so close. It took all Kaname had to not just take Zero right there. A few minutes later Zero straightened and licked his lips clean. "Is it wrong if I think you taste amazing?" Zero blushed.

Kaname laughed as he left his hand run through Zero's hair. "Not at all."

"Okay. Um… I don't mean to be all business… but won't I turn into a Level E?"

"Not as long as you drink blood regularly. And since you'll be drinking mine you can go longer between feedings." Kaname kissed Zero lightly.

"Really?" Zero felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. The fact that he wouldn't lose his sanity to his Vampire urges.

"Yes really." Kaname laughed before he kissed Zero again. "Now I don't know about you but I have to get changed for class."

"When do you have class?"

"Three fifteen."

"Way cool." Zero smiled wickedly to himself. He wasn't going to tell Kaname that they had class together. It was going to be even more fun to surprise him. "What class?"

"Writing."

"Oh fun. I also have class at three fifteen. But I have algebra…" Zero lied.

"Fair enough. Can I borrow some of your clothes… again." Kaname asked sheepishly. Mainly because he had just borrowed clothes the other day.

"Of course. I totally loved seeing you wear my clothes after the mission." Zero smiled. It was going to be so hot to see Kaname in his clothes again.

"Oh is that right?" Kaname smirked.

"Indeed and I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you today." Zero kissed Kaname deeply then rolled off the bed and went to his dresser. "SO does this mean that you're going to move back into the dorm?" Zero tried to make it sound casual as he asked. Kaname propped himself up on his elbows.

"Depends on if my roommate wants me back."

"Maybe you should just ask." Zero looked sideways at Kaname who had slid off the bed.

"Okay then." Kaname moved behind his shorter lover wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered hotly in the earring adorned ear, "Zero, may I please move back in?" Zero leaned into Kaname's warm embrace.

"Mmm… yes." Zero smiled.

"Thank you." Kaname nipped Zero's ear and sucked a silver ring into his mouth. Zero let out a surprised gasp at the amazing feel. He'd forgotten how he loved it.

"Now put these on or we're going to be late." Zero handed Kaname an outfit. Kaname's thank you was in the form of a kiss before he moved to put on the jeans and tee shirt.

The two got ready for class quickly. Kaname slung on his pack as Zero did the same to his backpack. "Ready to go?" Zero asked.

"Indeed." Kaname reached for Zero's hand. They were walking out of the building when Zero seemed to suddenly have remembered something.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked.

"I think…" Zero opened his backpack and looked in. "I left my book in the room. Go ahead. I don't want you to be late. See you soon." Zero pecked Kaname on the cheek and made for the elevators. Shaking his head Kaname walked off to his writing class. He was a few minutes early so the room was only half full. So the Pureblood choose a seat in the back of the room. In a few seconds he had his Macbook out and was intently flipping through emails when someone took the seat next to him. Kaname's nostrils flared as he smelled Zero.

"Algebra my ass." Kaname smiled. There was something that bloomed chest in his and made him almost giddy to know that Zero was in his class.

"Ya well it was more fun. The look on your face… priceless." Zero leaned over and kissed Kaname.

"You suck. I would have loved to have walked into class with you." Kaname said then turned back to his computer. "I'm mad at you now."

"No you're not." Zero smiled and pressed another kiss to Kaname's cheek.

"Yes I am." Kaname replied and continued to not make eye contact with Zero.

"Fine then. I'll get you during class."

"Be my guest." Kaname smiled. Their professor chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Hello everyone." The ginger professor set her laptop on the front table. "Welcome to Writing 2030. I'm Doctor Chandler. And these…" She reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of papers. "Are your syllabi." She started handing them out.

"And this…" Zero whispered in Kaname's ear. "Is my hand on your dick." Zero's hand danced up Kaname's thigh to palm Kaname's crotch.

"Zero." Kaname hissed to the silverette.

"You still mad at me?"

"Zero not in class." But Kaname couldn't deny that it felt really good.

"You still mad?"

"Zero." the name came out as more of a warning growl.

"Kanameeee." Zero moaned under his breath as his long fingers popped the button of his jeans open.

"Kuran, Kaname?" Dr. Chandler looked up.

"Present." Kaname managed to get out.

"Kiryu, Zero?"

"Here" Zero smiled as his hand slipped into Kaname's pants. The Pureblood threw a murderous glare at Zero asking him to stop. "You still mad at me?" Zero purred.

"No. Will you stop now?" Kaname's chest was starting to rise and fall rapidly.

"For now…" Zero smiled wickedly.

"You suck." Kaname hissed as he fixed his pants.

"Thanks."

For the rest of the class the two exchanged small touches and prods to egg the other on. Kaname was still aroused from Zero's initial teasing. So when class was over the two quickly walked toward their dorm.

* * *

Yay!!! And Zero's a Vampire now!


	20. Chapter 20

First off… I am so sorry this has taken me beyond forever to post. Classes kicked my ass this week. Plus I was working on catching up on book edits. So I am very sorry that I didn't finish this for you sooner.

To make it up to you I made this an extra long chapter with a preview of what's to come!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 20: **

The two walked hand in hand to their dorm. Zero flicked the lock closed after they got in and looked to Kaname who was already stretched out on his bed. With a shake of his head Zero walked to his bad dropping his backpack on his desk. "Anxious aren't." Zero smiled.

"Well a certain someone couldn't keep their hands to themselves in class." Kaname smiled.

"Well a certain someone shouldn't be so good looking." Zero lay next to Kaname and kissed him. "I'm happy to have you back."

"And I am happy to have you." Kaname rested his forehead against Zero. "I love you." Kaname rolled so he was straddling Zero.

"Love you too." Zero said before pulling Kaname's lips to his. Zero smiled into the kiss when Kaname's tongue flicked out Zero caught it in his teeth making Kaname growl. "I think I like this whole being a Vampire thing."

"Why is that?"

"Because…" Zero gripped Kaname's hips with his knees and reverse their position. "By drinking your blood I can contend with your strength." Zero grinned before leaning in for a passionate kiss that sent sparks of pleasure straight to both of their groins.

"How fun." Kaname bucked his hips up. Zero gasped and he knew he had to regain control. Kaname was about to try and reverse their position when Zero grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Don't even think about it." Zero kissed Kaname's throat. "I get to take care of you today." Kaname hummed his approval and Zero let his teeth nip just the right spot as to elicit a moan from the Pureblood.

Zero used his new speed to strip Kaname and himself of their clothes in a matter of seconds. Zero pressed his lips to Kaname's then ran them down his pale neck. Zero's lips continued to travel lower. Kaname hissed in pleasure as a warm mouth covered a nipple and fingers danced over the other. When Zero was satisfied with Kaname's moans he trailed his tongue down Kaname's taught stomach where he stopped to nip the perfect flesh. "Suck." Zero said as he put two fingers near Kaname's mouth. The Pureblood gladly took the digits into his mouth. He sucked them and swirled his tongue around them to coat the with his saliva.

Smiling Zero sucked the head of Kaname into his mouth. The Pureblood's back arched off the bed. His vision seemed to fuzz out for a second at the pleasure he'd missed almost as much as he'd missed having Zero around. As Zero deep throated Kaname's cock he slid in one spit slicked finger. Kaname clutched at the sheets as Zero took everything torturously slow. "Zero…" Kaname's fingers released the sheets after a few minutes and twined into Zero's soft silver hair. The ex-human hummed and Kaname was left breathless from the vibrations. "Zero… now… pleaseeee." Kaname writhed on the bed forcing himself further on to the fingers that were stretching him.

"As you wish my love." Zero said as he leaned back from Kaname. The picture the sweaty and panting Pureblood painted was the hottest thing ever. And knowing that he had brought Kaname to this state made Zero painfully hard.

Zero used one hand to prop himself above Kaname and the other to line himself up. Kaname wrapped his legs around Zero's waist and pulled the him partially in. Zero bit his lip; if Kaname kept tat up he was going to lose it. In one slow steady thrust Zero seated himself in the inviting body under him. "Kami, you feel amazing Kaname." Zero said in a husky voice as he looked down into crimson eyes. Kaname reached up and pulled Zero down so they could kiss. As their tongues battled Zero started thrusting at a steady pace that drove Kaname wiled. Hands wandered over the silverette and Kaname just loved the way that Zero's muscles felt as they moved with each thrust.

The ex-human felt his climax fast approaching. But he didn't want to cum before Kaname so his hand snaked between them to take the weeping organ in hand. "Ah-Zero-mmm." Kaname couldn't stay quiet as Zero assaulted his senses. It was too much. His eyes clenched closed. "Zero, I'm close… so close… Zerooo." Kaname moaned as he thrust into Zero's hand.

"Look at me Kaname…" Zero leaned down to lick the Pureblood's neck. "I want to see your eyes when you cum."

"Zero" Kaname moaned at Zero's words and came spattering Zero's hand and stomach with white fluid. The emotions that flashed across Kaname's eyes in the moment of his bliss captivated Zero and made his insides squirm with delight. The feeling of Kaname orgasming under him tipped Zero into his own sweet release.

The two lay on the bed panting. Zero's head rested on Kaname's sweaty chest. And Kaname was running his hands all over Zero's body. If either of them had a choice they would have spent the whole day like that. But Zero had to go to the Association and talk to Kaito and Yagari. While Kaname would have to go to work and start gathering information about Shizuka. But they could take a few more minutes for themselves. "I love you." Kaname whispered.

"I love you too." Zero leaned up and they kissed lazily for a few minutes before reality stole back to them.

* * *

Kaito's lips pulled back in a snarl when he realized that Zero was a vampire. He pulled out his gun and stalked toward the two. "What the fuck Kuran! Just when I thought you were decent." Kaito pulled his gun up and leveled it at Kaname.

"Kaito wait! I can Explain!" Zero stepped in front of Kaname.

"You don't need to explain anything." Kaito pushed Zero aside. "Kuran does!" Kaname felt a metal barrel press into his neck. "Why would you subject Zero to this!?" Kaito shook the Pureblood. It was just like having his brother in front of him all over again. _Fucking Purebloods ruin everything!_ Kaito wanted to cry. Zero had been taken away from him for good. Then his rage was broken as he heard Zero yelling at him. The silverette shoved Kaito as hard as he could and tumbled the hunter off balance.

"Kaito! Stop it! Listen! Don't be a fucker!" Zero grappled with his friend for a few minutes before Kaito got a shot off. The Anti-Vampire bullet stung as it grazed Zero's arm and hit Kaname dead on. The Pureblood jerked sideways as it connected with his shoulder. "Kaito! KANAME DIDN'T TURN ME!" Zero punched Kaito.

"What?" Kaito looked up from where he had just fallen.

"Kaname didn't turn me. Shizuka did. We were coming here to see…" Then Zero registered that Kaname's blood was on the air. Zero whipped around and looked to where Kaname was bent double clutching his shoulder. "Fuck." Zero ran to Kaname. "Kaname… are you okay."

"Ya fine." Kaname straightened and tried not to wince. "It'll heal."

"But it's Anti-Vampire."

"I know. If it wasn't I'd be healed already." Kaname forced a smile. "I'm fine really."

"Kaito!" Zero looked back to where Kaito was getting to his feet.

"What?"

"Why the hell did you shoot?"

"Why the hell didn't you warn me? What else was I supposed to think? You show up a newly turned vamp with a pureblood."

"Ya… well… this isn't exactly something you text about."

"But… fuck Zero. This is messed up."

"We know. Which is why we came to ask you if you wanted to join our hunt for Shizuka?" Kaname said moving to stand next to Zero even though his wound still oozed blood. Zero was trying his hardest not to react to Kaname's blood but he knew his eyes were shining crimson. The hurt on Kaito's face was still evident. But Zero knew this was the point where their friendship could break. The ex-human took a step closer to Kaname and put his arm around his waist for support when Kaito told him to fuck off.

Kaito smiled. "Hell ya I'm in. Let's go mess the bitch up that bit you Ze." Kaito's eyes flicked to Kaname. "Come on Kuran let's go get you washed. Ze has clothes you can wear."

"Somehow I keep ending up in Zero's clothes."

"I like it." Zero smiled and supported Kaname as they walked to Yagari's house.

As Kaname was showering and changing Zero and Kaito sat in the kitchen. "So… you're a vampire now…" Kaito said. He was beyond skeeved out by it but it was still Zero… this was just all weird.

"I know." Zero ran his hand through his hair.

"How you adjusting?"

"Fine I guess. It's only been like a day. But Kaname's really helping."

"Hmm. It's just weird that you're like a vampire… we've spent out live hunting vampires… and here you are one." Kaito shrugged.

"I know. I sort of…I don't know. I can't really say I hate it because I've Kaname to help me… but I don't exactly like it either you know. It's all so fucking confusing."

"I'm confused and I wasn't even the one bitten."

"Ya well… I don't know. I'm sort of mad… and the worst part was it was Ichiru's girlfriend. I never knew she was a Pureblood."

"Neither did I."

"I mean… this is probably going to sound really fucked up but since Kaname and I started going out I had sort of assumed that if I'd ever be turned it would be by Kaname. So I don't know I guess that's why I'm mad… on the upside Kaname is letting me drink from him so I won't go E. And it's just so strange how much more I can pick up. Like it's crazy. Yesterday when Kaname was at work I sat and stared at a pencil, a pencil Kaito, for like an hour! I cans see so much better. It's like I was walking around blind before."

"That's pretty chill. And I guess Kuran isn't as bad as I thought."

"Ya he's pretty amazing. I'm lucky to have him back."

"Indeed you are. Makes me a bit jealous." Kaito half smiled.

"Hmm. But like I thought I'd sort of fucked him over to the point where he'd never want to be with me again. So I don't know… now I feel even more insecure about it cause I'm even more in his debt then I was before."

"Just chill out dude. Be happy that you have him and stop bitching." Kaito gave Zero a hard stare. "He's a Pureblood and they only ever do what they want. So obviously he's serious about having you in his life or else he wouldn't have bothered saving you."

"Ya… but…" Zero straightened as he felt Kaname coming down the stairs.

"What?"

"Kaname' coming down."

"Oh. How do you know?"

"Told you. I drank his blood. So I've got a one sided bond with him."

"You're not going to let him bite you?"

"If he wants to I'll let him… I kind of want him too… but don't want to ask."

"Well I'm sure he'd love to." Kaito smiled as Kaname entered the small kitchen.

"Hey Zero." Kaname stooped and kissed Zero on the cheek. "How do I look?" Kaname moved so Zero could see him.

"You look hot." Zero smiled. Kaito pretended to gag. "Oh shut it." Zero threw his friend a glare.

"You want something to eat Kuran?"

"No thank you. I just had a few blood tablets. So I'm fine." Kaname took a seat at the table next to Zero.

"Sorry…I shot you." Kaito said blushing slightly.

"It's fine." Kaname smiled. In that moment Kaito could understand why Zero felt so inferior. Because that's how Kaito felt right now. He didn't feel as if Kuran should have forgiven him so easily. Kaito's brow furrowed.

"Are you all healed?" Zero asked.

"Of course. I told you I'd heal right up. I'll just be a little tired for the rest of today."

"That's good." Zero reached out and took Kaname's hand. The three heard the front door open. Zero felt his heart skip a beat. "How are we going to tell Yagari?" Zero blurted.

"Tell me what?" Yagari asked as he walked into the kitchen. Then he took in the scene. Kaito was leaning on the counter. Kaname was sitting with Zero, holding hand, and in Zero's clothes. And Zero was red as a tomato… and a Vampire. "Well, well…" Yagari's hand went to his rifle. He didn't draw it but they all knew that he could do so in a heartbeat.

"Sensei please listen to me." Zero stood.

"I'm listening Zero." Yagari said but his eyes never left Kaname. Even though Kaname was extremely frustrated that everyone kept accusing him without knowing anything he just sat calmly. He did not want to do anything that would embarrass Zero.

"Okay. Well it wasn't Kaname that turned me."

"I find that hard to believe. He's the only Pureblood in these parts." Yagari's tone was cold.

"Not true. It was Ichiru's girlfriend. Shizuka. She attacked me at my dorm. Kaname is the one who saved me." Zero was quite happy that his nervousness did not show in his voice.

"Impossible." Yagari said finally looking at Zero.

"It is too possible!" Zero's fists clenched. "I'm telling the truth why don't you believe me?"

"Because I know you'd probably cover Kuran's even if he killed you." Zero swallowed hard and looked away from his Sensei.

"Ya. But not this time. He saved me." Zero looked to Kaito for help but the other Hunter's eyes clearly asked not to be involved.

"We came to the association because we wanted help tracking down Shizuka Hio." Kaname said calmly from his seat. Yagari's eyes flashed at the Pureblood.

"Why would we want to help?"

"Because Zero is your student and he was directly targeted for no apparent reason. Also Shizuka was the one responsible for the den of Level Es. You have every right to decline but I thought it would be worth asking for your aid." This was beyond frustrating and it was starting to get hard for Kaname to keep his cool.

"Zero are you really telling the truth?" Yagari looked back to his student.

"Yes." Zero stared at Yagari. He wanted his teacher to accept this even if he didn't like it because there was no way Zero could change it.

"Okay then." Yagari's posture relaxed. "I'll help Kuran."

"Thank you." Kaname nodded to Yagari. Zero let out a sigh of relief and sank back into his seat.

"Oh… and I think Ichiru is helping her." Zero half mumbled.

"We should block his access here." Kaito said finally joining the conversation. During the conversation Kaito had been thinking. And he had come to the conclusion that his whole mess was indeed his fault because if he had not separated Kuran and Zero then Kaname would have been in the dorm when Shizuka had bitten Zero. This was more then he would have ever have put past Ichiru. If he had known this was going to be the outcome then he would never have agreed to help.

"That's a good idea." Zero said. He moved his chair a little closer to Kaname and the Pureblood put his arm around Zero's shoulders.

"I'll get right on that." Yagari pulled out his phone and dialed.

"You did fantastic. Thank you." Kaname said into Zero's ear.

"I should be thanking you." Zero smiled.

"For what?" Kaname was puzzled. What had he done during that conversation that would merit a thank you.

"For saving me."

"We've already covered that. No need to thank me over and over." Kaname brushed his lips over Zero's cheek. "You mean the world to me and you know I'd do anything to keep you safe." The ex-human blushed and felt his heart warm at Kaname's words.

"Done. And we're also looking for Ichiru. We've got everyone on the lookout for him or information on his were abouts." Yagari said as he closed his phone.

"Thank you Yagari-Sama." Kaname said. He was happy that things were starting to work out. "I also have people out looking for Shizuka. I will be leaving in the next day or so to look for her personally." Yagari's eyebrows shot up. "No need to look so surprised. Not all Purebloods send their minions out to do their work. Some do actually get off their asses and do their own work."

"Still shocking to me Kuran because you're the only one I've ever seen do this."

"You're leaving?" Zero looked at Kaname.

"Yes. But I won't be far. I have a feeling that Shizuka is still in the area. So if you need me you'll be able to call."

"Okay." Zero couldn't help but smile.

"For a pureblood you're not such a douche." Kaito said.

"Thanks." Kaname laughed.

* * *

"Aidou… have you heard from Kaname lately?" Yuki poked her head in from the kitchen.

"Not since work yesterday. Why?"

"Nothing… just wondering if he talked to Zero yet." Yuki's phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil!" She picked up her phone. "ZERO!!" Yuki half screeched into the phone. "I have been so worried about you and Kaname. Have you seen Kaname? Is he okay? Are you okay? Where are you guys?" Yuki took a breath and that's when Zero started talking.

"I'm with Kaname. He's fine and I'm… fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Ya… I kinda want to talk to you. Are you free later. I don't want to do it over the phone."

"Sure. What time?"

"Whenever you get out of work is fine. Kaname's dragging me to work."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Um… but… you see I'm…" Zero paused. He couldn't think of the best way to say this.

"What? Are you taking back what you said about Kaname? Are you together with Kaito!? What's wrong!?" Yuki was nearly in hysterics. Aidou was behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his body.

"Chill Yuki. It's nothing like that. It's just… I… I owe my life to Kaname."

"What. Happened." Yuki's heart was thudding in her chest. Had something gone wrong?

"I was… fuck I don't know how to put this nicely. Yuki I'm a vampire." Zero blushed on the other end of the phone.

"WHAT!?" Yuki was torn between elation and depression. She wanted to be happy but Zero didn't sound happy. "Did Onii-Sama ask you if this was what you wanted?"

"No"

"OhmygodZeroI'msosorry!" Yuki said and she felt her heart break. _Kaname what have you done?_ Tears stung her eyes,

"Why?"

"I love my brother but he had no right to do that without your permission!" Yuki sobbed.

"No. Kami no. Yuki. You got it wrong. Kaname didn't bite me! Kami! No. he saved me! I almost died and he saved me." Yuki froze.

"What?"

"Fuck I knew I should have done this in person. But I didn't want it to turn out like the others… Yuki please don't get mad. Please. You mean as much to me as your brother. Please. I need to talk to you." Zero felt his throat tighten.

"Okay. I'm going to be at Night in fifteen minutes. We're going to talk in my office."

"Thank you Yuki." Zero sigh into the phone.

"You'll have to tell me the whole story though."

"Ya. See you in a few." Zero hung up and slumped into a chair. Kaname walked back into the room.

"Is Yuki on her way?"

"Ya."

"Are you okay?" Kaname sat on the couch next to Zero. He reached out and pulled Zero into his lap.

"I'm fine." Zero put a smile on for his boyfriend. "I've got you. How can I not be okay?" Zero hugged Kaname and buried his face in Kaname's neck. Kaname just stroked Zero's silver locks.

As much as Zero loved to be with Kaname he was even happier to be with Yuki. This was just something he didn't want to tell Kaname because it seemed wrong… Kaname had saved him and here he was angry that he had done so. Yuki sat close to Zero and took his hands in hers. "Tell me what happened." Yuki listened as Zero told her. Her heart broke as Zero started to cry when he told her how he wanted to die. And now that he was unhappy to be alive. "Zero… oh." Yuki bit her lip as she pulled him into a hug. "Hush now."

"But I shouldn't be this angry and unhappy. I mean Kaname saved me! I should be dead! But… Yuki I'm a hunter. You should have seen Kaito's and Yagari's reactions!" Zero sobbed. "I'm so happy I get a second chance with Kaname… but I feel like even less now!"

"Zero stop it! You know that Kaname won't treat you as anything less."

"But I'm as good as an E. I'm the lowest thing in Vampire society! How can he honestly be comfortable with going around in public with something like me? I mean it would be fine if Kaname had turned me… fuck that's what I wanted and here I am a Vampire because of… I don't even know why this happened!"

"Well hush now. Kaname will see to it that he finds Shizuka and deals with her."

"Kaname… he took me back after everything I did to him…"

"He can be rather masochistic sometimes. Besides he loves you more than anything." Yuki bit her tears back. "He even loves you more than me. So you should just be happy that he's with you. Forget about the specifics."

"But Yuki I can't. I just feel less than him all the time. He's just so amazing that… I can't… I mean when I'm around him I don't think like this but the second I'm away from him I can't help but think that he can do a lot better than me."

"But he wants you." Yuki hugged Zero even closer. "Have you told him any of this?"

"I can't… I just can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want him thinking that I would have rather died. I want him to only know that I love him and want to be with him forever."

"Hmmm… Well take a tissue… Kaname will probably come looking for you soon." Yuki half smiled. Then her mind buzzed as she picked up that Kaname was standing at the door. _How long have you been there?_ She asked herself. Then Kaname moved off.

The Pureblood walked back to his office and sank into his chair. Why didn't Zero want to talk to him about this? He sigh. When he had smelled Zero's tears and went to investigate he hadn't expected to hear what he had. But he couldn't say that he would have rather it not happen at least now he could understand the brooding look Zero had had in the car. _At least he's not angry at me… at least he still wants to be with me. But I don't see how he thinks so little of himself! If anything I'm the inferior one! What have I done to make Zero feel like that? What can I do to fix it? What…_ Kaname spun to look at Zero as he entered the room. "How was your talk with Yuki?"

"Good. You're really lucky to have her." Zero walked over and sat in Kaname's lap.

"I know. She's a smart one."

"She takes after her brother in a lot of ways." Kaname just smiled at Zero, then he kissed him lightly.

"I hope you're not going to dump me for her." Kaname joked.

"Nope. I've got the perfect boyfriend…" Kaname's heart warmed at Zero's words. It made him feel a little more secure in their relationship. It was okay if Zero didn't want to talk to him… maybe in time he would. But right now they were just happy to be able to hold each other.

Zero felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he pulled it out. "Should I answer it?" Zero asked as he showed the name to Kaname.

"Your choice." Kaname said even though his mouth was dry.

* * *

Shizuka lounged on the couch thinking. It had been over a day now and there was still no word from Zero. That thought made her almost giddy, she would celebrate when she was sure. "Ichiru, love… could you do me a favor?" She called. Ichiru looked up from his book. It seemed that she was always asking for favors.

"What can I do Shizuka-Sama?" He marked his page before closing the book.

"Call Zero. I need you to check in on him."

"Of course." Ichiru smiled. He would never admit it out loud but he had been dying to call Zero. When he had seen his brother bleed on the dorm floor he had been more than a little concerned. Shizuka had never said she'd drain him that much. Now to be able to call him was a relief. Pulling out his cell Ichiru punched the speed dial. It rang… and rang… his heart started to hammer in his chest. He turned wide eyes to his girlfriend who just sat and toyed with her hair. _One more ring till voicemail… Zero pick up!_

"Hello."

"Zero-Onii-Sama!" Ichiru tried not to sound too relieved.

"Hey Ich. Are you okay?" Zero sounded like his normal concerned self.

"Oh ya I'm fine. What about you? How are you feeling?" Ichiru looked over at Shizuka. Her expression was livid and her eyes crimson.

"I'm doing really good. Listen. Why did Shizuka do that? Why didn't you stop her?"

"He's alive!" She seethed between clenched teeth. Ichiru could only nod.

"Zero… um… listen…"

"HE'S ALIVE! IMPOSSIBLE!" Shizuka screeched and stormed over to Ichiru. "I MADE SURE TO KILL HIM! HE'S DEAD! DON'T YOU PULL THESE THINGS ON ME YOU SCUM!" Shizuka's hands transformed into talons in her rage and one sliced Ichiru right across the face. He dropped the phone from the impact. "And you… you're not too far behind you're filthy twin!" She whispered pulling Ichiru close and licked the blood pouring from his wound. "Now tell me. If I pick up that phone right now. will Zero be on the other end?"

"Uh…" Ichiru shook in fear.

"TELL ME!" Shizuka snatched the phone. "Zero."

"Wrong." A velvety voice replied.

"Ahhh…. Just the person I'm after." She grinned. "Kuran Kaname… how was it finding Zero's dead body?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What a shame… already gone when you got there?" This was beyond perfect! Her eyes flitted back to the shaking boy in her grasp.

"No. As a matter of fact… I'm not sure if you know this… but when you give a dying Vampire Pure Blood they survive." Kaname couldn't help but get a little cocky.

"What?"

"Are you really so dumb as to not read between the lines? Zero is with me now. So don't try anything." Kaname hung up. His heart was beating fast and when he looked at Zero he felt sorrow for the boy.

"I Ichiru in trouble?"

"Yes. But don't worry we'll save him." Kaname pulled Zero's head to his shoulder and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Shizuka looked down at Ichiru who was crying now. "Do you want to live?"

"Yes." He sobbed out.

"Okay. Then. Drink." Shizuka cut her wrist and gave it to Ichiru who hesitantly licked away the blood. After a few more licks his cuts were healed. "Now then… I have another plan to take Kuran down. But this requires a lot from you."

"W-what do I h-have to do?" Shizuka pulled Ichiru into a sitting position and sat on his lap.

"First you'll need a haircut. Then we're going to get you a cute tattoo to match Zeros. Then… you get to go have a heart to heart with Kuran Yuki. I can't have her see me coming after all." Shizuka kissed Ichiru. She would get everything she wanted… all in good time it would happen.

Right now Ichiru would have killed to be anywhere but here. He would have willingly rewound and never have gotten involved with Shizuka. She had aimed to kill his twin. And now she was going after Zero's boyfriend's family. How had he not seen that Shizuka was this intent on causing so much pain? How was he going to war Zero and Kaname without getting himself killed?

* * *

I hope I made it worth the disgustingly long wait….

Preview:: not sure what chapter this is going to end up in…. but here it is!!

"Do you resent me for taking that which you wanted to take?" Shizuka ran her hand down the window. "Are you here to kill me because I turned Kiryu Zero into a Vampire? Or are you here for a vendetta because I took his humanity when it was yours to take?"

"I hate you for what you did. You didn't even give Zero a choice! I WOULD HAVE GIVEN HIM A CHOICE!" Kaname couldn't keep his anger in anymore. "You had no right to do that!" Kaname couldn't contain his anger and his powers lashed out. Shizuka was forced through the window and she fell the three stories to the ground. With a growl Kaname leapt after her. He didn't care that the Hunter's wouldn't be here for the kill as promised. All that he wanted was to kill Shizuka.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this took me a little while to write and it's rather short… but its got another preview at the end! Muhahaha. I kind like having them….

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 21: Where's Yuki?**

"Do you really believe that Kuran didn't bite Zero?" Yagari asked as he looked at Kaito.

"Yes." Kaito said as he continued to look at a spreadsheet.

"Why is that? Could it possibly be that the infamous Pureblood hater has changed his mind? Or is it because Zero said so?" Yagari knew he was pushing his student into something that was uncomfortable and it was apparent when Kaito's fists clenched.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does."

"Fine then." Kaito finally looked at Yagari and his eyes were blazing. "I started to trust Kuran when he and Zero went out. Then when I talked to his sister she just confirmed that Kuran had no hidden motives with Zero. So I gave up the idea of ever having Zero back. But I still trust him as a brother and friend. So it would be a little of both. But I still hate Purebloods. Which is why I want to hunt this bitch down and kill her." Kaito stood and left the room. He was more than a little humiliated that he had just admitted that to Yagari. But there was no other way.

Yagari sipped his tea and thought over Kaito's outburst. The boy had been under his care for a while now and he had seen him slowly changing. Now this… it was almost as if it were back in the beginning before Kaito's brother had been bitten. Back when they had all been so carefree. Yagari sigh. It had been so much easier then. Now Ichiru was behind this… it just made everything so complicated. At least they had the Kuran and his entourage on their side.

* * *

Ichiru tilted his head to the left then the right as he looked at his new tattoo. When Zero had gotten his about five years ago Ichiru had been so jealous and had wanted one to match but Zero told him not to. So to have it now made Ichiru a little happy, now he was just like his twin. Although the hair was a little annoying it kept falling into his eyes… but it was how Zero always wore it so he had to bite the bullet. This would get him close to Yuki and he would be able to warn her. But Shizuka would be there too, just outside the door… Ichiru gritted his teeth. If had been Zero he would have already had a plan. _Damn it! I have no way out! I don't want to hurt Zero anymore… I want to help him…or is it too late to change?_ Ichiru slumped over the sink and looked up into the mirror. It was as if Zero were staring right at him. "I'm so sorry Zero. Will you ever forgive your stupid little brother?"

"Ichiru." Shizuka called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Let me in please."

"Why?"

"There is one thing left to do."

"What?"

"Come out and I'll tell you." Ichiru rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Shizuka stood there with a smile.

"What?" Ichiru tried to ignore the warm pull in his stomach when he saw his girlfriend.

"We can't have you going to Kuran Yuki's apartment like this…" Shizuka lightly pinned Ichiru to the wall and she kissed him. Ichiru felt his legs grow weak. " She'll call you out in an instant." Shizuka leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear. "Because you're not a vampire." Ichiru screamed in terror as fangs sank into his neck and Shizuka drank. Thoughts raced through his head as the pain seared his senses. _This was how it was for Zero._ Ichiru vaguely registered and guilt weighed on his heart. Then Shizuka pulled back and gave the younger twin something his brother would never have. She offered Ichiru her bleeding wrist. "Perfect. Now your disguise is flawless." Shizuka kissed Ichiru's bloody lips. This only made Ichiru feel worse. Zero had suffered. He was supposed to have died. That had not been in the original plan. Somewhere along the way everything had been thrown out of line and it all ended like this. _What a shame really. I've wasted everything… and for what? _Ichiru's shoulders slumped as he pulled on Zero's jacket and followed Shizuka to the car.

* * *

Kaname hadn't had the heart to leave Zero so soon so the silver haired boy was curled up in the bed next to him as he worked. Zero's eyes were closed and his breathing was that of some asleep. As much as Kaname wanted to wrap himself up in Zero he had work to do. It had already been two days that he had been looking for Shizuka and so far he had narrowed down where she could possibly be. he would make a move in later today to check out the locations. His phone rang. "Kuran speaking."

"Kaname it's Aidou."

"What's up?"

"We have a confirmed sighting of Shizuka. Kain and I just saw her leaving the New Jersey address you picked out."

"Perfect."

"This is going to be weird… but is Zero with you?" Aidou sound rather worried about this.

"Yes. He's sleeping next to me why?"

"Okay… then that must have been Ichiru leaving with her. He got a haircut… and a tattoo to match Zero's. Just as a heads up."

"Thanks. I'll be down there as soon as possible."

"Good. We'll stay in our position till your arrival."

"Thank you." Kaname hung up.

"Who was that?" Zero asked sleepily.

"It was Aidou. We've found Shizuka."

"Good."

"I have to leave now Zero."

"Why…" Zero's arms twined around Kaname's waist and pulled him lose.

"Zero I need to go dispose of her."

"Wait please… I want you to sleep with me for a bit." Zero's lilac eyes looked up at Kaname. The Pureblood wanted to comply but he knew that could cost him the kill.

"Zero I would love to but I cannot." Kaname said pulling Zero into his lap for a hug.

"Just for a little bit." Zero's lips absently trailed down Kaname's throat.

"Zerooo…" Kaname moaned and moved his head to the side so Zero had more room to move his mouth around.

"Just a little bit I promise." Zero's hands tangled into chocolate locks.

"I c-can't. I have to go d-do this." Kaname stuttered out and tried to pry Zero off of him.

"Do me first…" Zero grinned.

"When I get back. I promise." Kaname stood and left Zero sitting on the bed. He looked so… delicious without a shirt and his sleep tousled hair.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, Zero." Kaname leaned down and kissed Zero before leaving.

He arrived at Shizuka's hide out forty-five minutes later. He met up with Aidou and Kain as they continued their surveillance of the house. Kaname received the rundown of everything they knew so far. Then he sat down with them and waited for his target to come back. As he waited he text Yuki to update her of his location and what was going on.

* * *

While the three Vampires were watching her house Shizuka was in the elevator with Ichiru. Yuki would still be awake even though it was almost two in the morning. The younger Kuran still liked to live by normal Vampire standards so Shizuka was unworried about waking her up.

As Ichiru watched the lights blink to indicate the floor they were on he was running through what to do. He still didn't know how he was going to warn Yuki. All he knew was that he had too. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened Ichiru gave one last look to Shizuka and walked out. As the youngest Kiryu walked toward Yuki's apartment he passed a man going two men going the other way. They reeked of Vampire so he couldn't help but watch them pass with more than a little interest.

Then he was standing outside of Yuki's door. His fist collided with it. "ZERO!!!" he heard the screech from the other side of the door. _Do I really smell that much like Zero? is this actually going to work?_ Yuki bounced to the door and threw it open. "I was expecting you! Kaname text me telling me he left to go to Shizuka's hide out! Oh goody another sleepover night!" Yuki was going to continue then she noticed that Zero didn't react as he normally did and he looked thinner then when she had seen him last. "Come in." She yanked him in and locked her door. _Has becoming a Vampire affected him that much that he's losing weight? His face totally looks thinner…_ As she continued to study Zero he began to fidget. Zero never fidgeted. Then is all fell into place. "Ichiru what happened? Where's Zero?" The twin's shoulders slumped. Of course this was never going to work.

"He's wherever he was last."

"Did Shizuka do this to you?" Yuki pulled the boy away from the door and to the couch.

"Yes. Listen we need to leave. We still have a few minutes before she comes." Ichiru stood up. "We need to go somewhere safe from her. She wants to harm you to get to Kaname."

"Okay. Let's go." Yuki grabbed her jacket and was going toward the door with Ichiru in town when it was kicked open. Yuki yelped and Ichiru rushed in front of her to protect her.

"How cute. I knew you'd betray me." Shizuka said as she stepped in.

"I should have seen it earlier! You're nothing but a fucking Pureblood! You use people then throw them away!" Ichiru's heart stung.

"And the funny thing is that you… as hunter still fell in love with me." Shizuka grinned evilly.

"SHUT UP!" Ichiru's fist clenched and he rushed the silver haired Vampire. She smacked his punch away and sliced open his side with her hand.

"Stop it! What do you want?" Yuki ran to Ichiru's side and held him close.

"I want Kuran Kaname to suffer. I want him to know what it feels like to lose everything! I lost all that I had when he broke the engagement! Now I want him to feel that pain! And you are the key. Once I have you Zero is next. I'm going to kill everyone Kuran holds dear to him." Shizuka knelt and grabbed Yuki's chin. She let her fingernails bite deep into Yuki drawing blood. "Why the tears little Kuran? Are you afraid of death."

"No. I feel so sorry for you… to hold so much hate… to not know love."

"Shut up you stupid little girl!" Shizuka shoved Yuki back. This time Ichiru wrapped his arms around Yuki. But the little Pureblood only pretended to cry as she took out her cell and called Kaname.

Ichiru saw what Yuki was doing and he knew he had to start talking to mask the sound of Kaname's voice when he picked up. "Stop it! You're nothing but…" Shizuka ended Ichiru's sentence abruptly with a slap to the face. His head swung sideways and blood pooled in his mouth. But he didn't care because he saw Yuki slip the phone into her pocket as it was connected with her brother's.

"You shut up. Neither of you can do anything against me." Shizuka hissed as she stood and dragged the two to their feet. "Now listen carefully. You two are going to die slow painful deaths and there is nothing Kuran Kaname can do. And I hope his precious fuck toy Zero mourns his twin's death and blames Kuran for it. Now come to let's go." Shizuka was going to push them out of the door when Yuki struck back. Her hand connected with Shizuka's jaw backed with a blast of mental energy. The impacts shattered the jaw and Shizuka fell to her knees. Yuki kicked out but a hand grabbed her ankle and she tumbled to the ground as well. Ichiru slammed his heel into Shizuka's spine and pinned her to the ground. Yuki was about to mount another attack when tow more Vampires rushed into the room. They had guns. One fired a real bullet at Ichiru while the other sent a stunning round at Yuki. The young Kuran passed out and Ichiru gripped the bleeding wound on his shoulder.

Shizuka stood up. "Come on. Pick those two up. We're heading back to base." She said not knowing that Kaname had heard everything.

"Keep my phone connected to Yuki's. Listen for anything useful. Shizuka has Ichiru and Yuki. Aidou I need you phone to call Kaito."

"Can't we leave him out of it?"

"No." Aidou handed over his phone. Kaname dialed.

"What?" An angry, sleepy voice growled into the phone.

"Kaito. It's Kaname. Shizuka is moving back to base. She has Ichiru and Yuki. Can you get Zero and get here as soon as you can?"

"Yes. Which location?" Kaito sounded alert now and Kaname could hear movement that indicated Kito was getting ready.

"The New Jersey one."

"Got ya. I'm bringing Yagari too."

"Thank you. See you soon."

"Be safe Kuran." Kaito hung up and blushed. Why had he just said that? It didn't matter he had to get going ad get going NOW!

* * *

Kaname saw Shizuka move into the house… alone. Rage built up inside of him. Throwing all caution to the wind he ran toward the house. Aidou and his cousin just stared. Shizuka turned the instant she felt Kaname's presence approaching her. "Where the hell is Yuki!?" He demanded as he stood in front of his enemy.

"I have no reason to tell you." Kaname's nostrils flared and he shook with anger and fear. Fear that his sister was already dead.

"Tell me now and I won't kill you right now."

"Fair enough." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed the address to Kaname. "Go to her then." Then Shizuka was suddenly gone. Kaname growled and went back to his friends.

"We're going here." He held up the paper so they could read it.

"Okay then." Aidou said then handed back Kaname's phone. "The call was dropped…"

"Okay. At least I can contact Kaito." Kaname dialed his new alley and gave him the update.

This was all turning into a mess. Kaname just hoped that he could sort this all out. The two teams met outside a warehouse. Zero immediately went to Kaname's side and kissed him. Kaname let his senses sweep the area looking for Yuki. Then he looked back at the paper. This was the right address… but she was nowhere to be felt or smelled. He had been duped. "FUCK!" Kaname screamed. "FUCK! She's not here! No one's here!" Kaname turned away from the others as tears stung his eyes. Where was his sister? Where was Yuki?

* * *

And just when you thought the plot was getting boring. Hehe. And I liked having the preview at the end of last chapter… so here's another one (Probably near the end of the series… which is approaching fast)! Enjoy!

This couldn't be happening… he couldn't die! But the body that lay in the hospital bed was so still. The machine was breathing for him. His heart was pumping with the aid of another machine. How had this all happened? Everything had been fine yesterday! Had he really gone through all of this just to lose him? No. that was not fair! _Not fucking fair! I have put up with too much shit to lose him!_ Leaning down the Vampire looked at the placid features and his heart hurt. _How can I save you… please don't leave me… I can't deal if you do…_ Tears fell onto pale skin. "You said you would die for me… but I need you to live for me low… please… live for me…"


	22. Chapter 22

First off thank you everyone for the reviews! You guys are the reason I keep writing! So thank you so much!

Secondly… I'm sorry I was supposed to have this up last night after I sent comment replies. But my internet decided to poop out on me and as it was one thirty I didn't feel like fixing it till this morning. But here it is now!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 22: Blood**

Warm arms wrapped around his waist. "Relax Kaname." Zero said as he rested his chin on Kaname's shoulder.

"How can I? Yuki isn't here." Kaname let his tears fall. _Stupid! You were so anxious to save Yuki you slipped up! STUPID!_

"So. That just means we keep searching. Shizuka has other hideouts that we can check. Don't worry we'll find her and we'll find Ichiru too." Zero wanted to know why. He was still quite worried about his brother but now he didn't seem all that important anymore. The sting of Ichiru betraying him was still quite prominent and he wanted to know why he had done it.

"I'll find them I promise." Kaname said. "Now let's get back to my apartment so we can rest."

Zero and Kaname parted with Kaito and Yagari. Even though twilight was just slipping in Kaname felt drained. He wanted to go to sleep but at the same time he just wanted to go find Yuki. The longer he waited the greater the chance that she would be injured. Zero was silent in the car as he thought through everything that had been happening. It all seemed to have just spun beyond his control and the only thing that was constant was Kaname. His eyes darted of to his boyfriend. But something inside him still felt uneasy with Kaname being who he was… He sigh. How had he not annoyed Kaname yet with wanting to be with him constantly? _It just hurts to be away from him. And I'm now afraid that he'll die and every second I have is my last with him… Shizuka is a Pureblood which means she could probably kill Kaname if she tried. Then I'd be left with nothing. I'd lose my mind with blood lust without Kaname's blood… Ichiru is gone… I'm a Vampire and probably unwelcomed at the Association… I'd have nowhere to live after the semester…_ Zero's thought continued to go spiral out of control. He felt so powerless! _This fucking sucks! I never would have been like this before! I get bit and what lose my back bone?_ Something whispered in the back of Zero's mind that he wasn't helping at all by sulking and that he should put the past aside and focus on the present.

They got back to the spacious penthouse and Kaname flopped down on the couch. Zero sat on the floor and rested his head on Kaname's arm.

"I'm so proud of you." Zero said.

"Why? I failed your brother and my sister." Kaname closed his eyes to keep the world at bay.

"Because you did everything you could." Zero brushed his lips against Kaname's. The Pureblood opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

"I still can't get over how lucky I am to have you back." He smiled and tugged Zero. The human got the clue and lay down on top of Kaname.

"You're lucky? No. I'm the lucky one Kaname." Zero couldn't keep a silly smile from his face.

"Whatever. I'd hate to have me around. I've done nothing but cause you trouble and pain."

"No." Zero's eyes widened as he saw Kaname blinking away tears.

"Yes Zero. You were targeted and turned into a Vampire because of me. I let you leave without saying how I really felt and you suffered all break. Your brother is now in danger because Shizuka is using him to get to me. I'm so sorry. I can't believe you're still around me." Zero's fingers swept the tears off of Kaname's cheeks.

"So what. As long as I have you I'm happy." Zero kissed Kaname long and deep for many minutes. When he pulled back he saw Kaname's eyes sparkling once again. "I can't believe I'm so tired for doing like nothing today." Zero said as he snuggled in to Kaname. The Pureblood wrapped his arms around Zero and held him close.

"I'll do whatever I need to keep you safe. I'd die for you Zero. And I know what you mean, I'm tired as hell." Kaname ran his hand through Zero's silky hair. "You want to take a nap with me?" Zero felt warm on the inside from Kaname's words. To know that Kaname would do so much for him was comforting.

"I would love too." Zero stood and pulled Kaname to his feet. The two walked to Kaname's room and stripped to their boxers before they climbed in bed and cuddled close.

"If I'm awake before you you're so getting a wakeup call." Kaname grinned.

"I'll make sure to sleep in then!" Zero felt a thrill of excitement run through him.

"I love you. Sweet dreams, Zero." Kaname said before nuzzling close to Zero's neck and falling asleep with the scent of the boy filling his nose.

"I love you too Kaname." Zero replied but the Pureblood was already asleep.

* * *

Zero's eyes cracked open and saw it was dark out. He also saw that Kaname was still sleeping. He was torn between giving Kaname a wakeup call and receiving one. Then he decided that Kaname needed one more then he did. But he knew that he'd have to be quick because Kaname was a light sleeper. Smiling Zero slid his hand down Kaname's toned abs and into his boxers. When Kaname's eyes shot open Zero latched his mouth on Kaname's. A small moan escaped the Pureblood. Encouraged Zero started to stroke Kaname.

After a few minutes of bliss from Zero Kaname rolled so that Zero was pinned under him. "Not fair." Zero whined.

"Totally fair." Kaname ground their hips together and Zero arched into the friction.

"Kaname…"

"Hmm?" Kaname was busy kissing and nipping Zero's neck. The teen gasped as Kaname bit the spot where shoulder met neck.

"You still owe me a fuck…" Zero panted.

"I suppose I should rectify that." Kaname trailed his hand down Zero's front. Then he moved off Zero so that he could strip them both then his mouth went to work.

It didn't take much for Zero to lose it. Kaname sucked hard at Zero's head then took his whole length into his mouth and hummed around the hard length. Teeth ran up Zero's cock and a tongue flicked into the slit and Zero bucked his hips. Kaname replaced his mouth with his hand as he looked up at Zero. "Do you have lube?"

"No…" Zero scrunched his eyes closed. He hadn't gotten new stuff and Kaname and he had finished the other bottle before break.

"Fair enough." Kaname smiled. He had wanted to do this for a while. And now that Zero was a Vampire it wouldn't freak him out. Zero expected to have Kaname's fingers poke at his mouth instead he smelled Kaname's blood and his eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" Zero looked down to see Kaname rubbing his bloody fingers together to spread the crimson about.

"Preparing you… what else?" Kaname grinned and slid one bloody finger into Zero.

"Oh FUCK! That's good." Zero panted as the tingle of Kaname's blood filled the air and it felt so amazing in him. Zero squirmed. With a smile Kaname slid a second finger in and began to scissor them apart. Lilac eyes glazed over as Zero's head fell back to the pillow and he let out a long moan. A third finger was put in and Zero already felt like he was about to cum. Kaname sensed Zero's release and pulled his fingers out with a whine from Zero. Digging a nail into his palm Kaname coated his hard cock with blood then held his palm to Zero's lips and he eagerly licked it clean as it healed.

Kaname positioned himself over Zero and thrust in as his lips captured Zero's. The moan that came from Zero's lips was muffled but it encouraged Kaname to start moving. He pulled all the way out then slammed back in. Zero's back arched off the bed and Kaname did it again. "Fuck… that's amazing!" Zero pushed his hips up to meet Kaname's next thrust. This caused Kaname to move in deeper and he brushed Zero's prostate drawing out another moan. Kaname started to kiss down Zero's neck again. Lost in complete bliss Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname and brought them close as they continued to move in unison. Kaname hit Zero's prostate dead on ever thrust now and it was driving his lover crazy.

Chest heaving sweat trickling down his brow Zero let out another long moan. "So… close…" Zero murmured as he writhed in Kaname's grasp. Taking the clue Kaname moved a hand between them and grasped Zero's hard cock.

"Cum for me my love." Kaname whispered heatedly into Zero's ear. With something between a growl and a moan Zero released all over Kaname's hand and their stomachs. It was so hot to see the emotions of pleasure flash across Zero's face as he came. Kaname continued to move in and out of Zero still brushing against the buddle of nerves causing Zero to twitch each time. Zero moved his hips up to meet a thrust and causing him to twitch particularly hard and Kaname shivered as muscles clamped around him and he released deep in Zero. The Vampire loved the feeling of being filled fully by Kaname. He moaned as Kaname pulled out and collapsed next to Zero.

"Good evening my love." Zero kissed his lover who was still recovering from his orgasm.

"I love you Zero." Kaname replied. "What a lovely way to wake up. Now I can see why you're always asking for it."

"Hopefully I'll get it more often now."

"Why of course." Kaname smiled. "We should probably shower and get going for the day."

"But it's dark out…"

"So? Vampires thrive at night silly."

"I know… but can't we just stay together a little longer?"

"We can shower together. Then I've got to call Luca and check in on the office and see how it's all going there. Then we can decide where we are going today to look for Shizuka."

"Okay." Zero pulled Kaname in for a passionate kiss. Even though neither would admit it they were scared something was going to happen. So Zero was treating this like it was going to be the last time they slept together. Kaname wanted to give into the same urges as Zero but he pulled himself away from them trying to stay confident that they would make it through this unharmed.

* * *

There was no way this was going to fly. Yuki hated being in this dingy place it was so gross and she hadn't showered and her hair was a mess. Ichiru sat in the corner. He clutched at his shoulder. The blood was long dried and the wound healed. Yuki had given him her blood to speed the healing process; how could she leave Zero's twin in pain. Besides it was really weird how much they now looked alike… She missed seeing Zero… and Kaname. For the thousandth time at least she asked herself what they were going through. "Fuck this. I'm so over being held captive." Yuki said as she stood. "Ichiru we're getting out. Be ready to run with me okay?" He just nodded. She made a small cut on her palm while walking to the middle of the room to lay down. Yuki inhaled deeply then screamed at the top of her lungs. When she had expended her air supply she inhaled to scream again. And again. And again. Finally someone came rushing to the door. "Get me away from this fiend! He's trying to kill me!" Yuki screamed as she writhed on the floor as if in pain. The Vampire fiddled with the keys and opened the door. He didn't want Shizuka's bait to get killed so he would transfer her from the cell.

The second he stepped in the cell Yuki was on her feet and slammed him into the wall. His head cracked on the stone and he blacked out. Smiling Yuki licked her palm and turned to Ichiru with a wide smile. "Come on Ichiru. Let's get going." When he didn't move Yuki frowned.

"I changed my mind. I can't go. Zero hates me anyway. Just let me die."

"Zero loves you very much and he'll be thrilled to see you now come on." Yuki didn't wait for a reply she simply picked up the teen, tossed him over her shoulder and took off running. Now that she was out of the charmed cell all of her Pureblood powers came back. Escaping would be no problem at all. Ichiru didn't seem to mind being carried, so he remained still letting Yuki free them. "Follow my lead if you can." Yuki smiled putting Ichiru down as they burst into the entrance hall where Nobel Vampire's stood guard. Yuki bared her fangs and hissed as she tore toward the enemies.

Ichiru wanted to help but somewhere inside he knew that he would only get in the way. So he watched as Yuki latched herself onto a Vampire cracked his neck and leapt off him at another that she dug her fingers into his throat and left a gaping hole as she pulled her arm back. Ichiru gaped as he saw how brutal she was. When the den of Es had been exterminated he knew that Kaname and Yuki had helped but he hadn't seen the petite brunette in battle. It was downright frightening that someone so cute could be so vicious.

It was only a few minutes later when the barely blood stained Yuki turned away from the last dead Vampire as it disintegrated into dust. "Okay! Time to go!" She chirped.

"That was scary." Ichiru said as he walked toward the girl that was offering her hand to him.

"Um… okay… sorry." She blushed. "At least we can leave unharmed. Now come on." Yuki tugged him out the front door and they ran off into the woods. "Mask yourself so we can't be traced." Yuki pulled in her aura and blanked out her mind so no one could find her. Ichiru did the same after Yuki quickly explained how to. The two Vampires were now untraceable.

* * *

The red Ducati raced along the road just a little above the speed limit of 50. Then Kaname felt Yuki's mind blank out. His heart rate spiked and his first thought was that Shizuka had drugged her or killed her. He accelerated to almost triple the speed limit. He was going to get the Shizuka's house and kill her.

Zero was with Kaito and Yagari in the car behind Kaname. It seemed that Kaname just disappeared as he sped up and left them behind. "Where the fuck is he going?" Kaito said as he accelerated to try and catch up. But the Pureblood was already out of sight.

"I have no clue… Fuck." Zero felt an emptiness in his mind that had always been where Ichiru was. "But I think I might know. I can't feel Ich… and if Kaname just left us that means he can't contact Yuki." Zero felt his throat go dry. Were they both dead?

"What does that mean?" Yagari turned to look at his silver haired student in the back seat.

"They're either drugged or dead…" Zero managed to say past the lump in his throat.

"Don't worry Ze, we'll get there as soon as we can and kill that bitch." Kaito said as he raced after Kaname hoping with every fiber of his being that the little Pureblood wasn't dead. He only hoped that Ichiru was alive for Zero's sake.

Kaname just sped on toward the turn off that he could see. Slamming his foot on the ground he executed a perfect ninety degree pivot without losing any speed. He saw the gate up ahead was closed. Gritting his teeth he decreased speed enough so that when he jumped from his bike and somersaulted over the wrought iron his bike didn't sustain anything more than scratches and dents. Landing perfectly on the other side Kaname ripped off his helmet and ran toward the house.

The silver haired Pureblood stood at the window watching Kaname approach. This was going to be so rewarding! Shizuka lifted the crystal glass to her nose. She sniffed the clear substance in it and wrinkled her nose. Even though she wouldn't be around to see it this was more than worth it. The only thing that separated Kaname from her now was three flights of stairs. She downed it in one gulp and did her best not to vomit as it burned down her throat. Setting the glass down she turned back and looked out the window. The best part was the Yuki and Ichiru were gone and masking their aura so their absence from the cell would only cause more panic and she would be long dead when they found that out so she would be of no use. _How perfect. And Kuran won't even notice that he's sealing his own death._ The door was thrown open and Kaname was framed there.

Turning lazily from the window Shizuka smiled. "Kuran Kaname. Welcome to my home." She bowed.

"Cut the act. Where are Yuki and Ichiru?"

"In their cell of course." Shizuka laughed.

"I hate you." Kaname's eyes blazed scarlet.

"Do you resent me for taking that which you wanted to take?" Shizuka ran her hand down the window. "Are you here to kill me because I turned Kiryu Zero into a Vampire? Or are you here for a vendetta because I took his humanity when it was yours to take?"

"I hate you for what you did. You didn't even give Zero a choice! I WOULD HAVE GIVEN HIM A CHOICE!" Kaname couldn't keep his anger in anymore. "You had no right to do that!" Kaname couldn't stop himself as his powers lashed out. Shizuka was forced through the window and she fell the three stories to the ground. With a growl Kaname leapt after her. He didn't care that the Hunter's wouldn't be here for the kill as promised. All that he wanted was to kill Shizuka. She sat up and clutched her head as it bleed crimson into her silver hair. Kaname gripped the front of her kimono and lifted her not noticing that her head had not healed. "You have always been a stain on the name of Vampires. You always take what you want without concern for others."

"And you stain our name with your kind actions and your weak heart." Shizuka smiled.

"You don't deserve to live. You never deserved to live!" Kaname wanted to kill her that second but he knew that he had to get her blood for Zero first. So he tried to reign in his anger.

"And you fell in love with a human. You are so stupid. You try to blend in and live a normal life with you modeling company and going to college. But you should have learned by now that the façade is broken so easily." Shizuka leered. Kaname fumbled in his pocket for the vile. "Here you need some help?" Shizuka stepped back from Kaname held her hand out and slit her writs with a nail. She let the blood trickle down so that it started to drip off of her middle finger. "Go ahead bottle it up and save your precious Zero. I already know that I am as good as dead." Kaname hesitated. So Shizuka took the vile and filled it with her blood. "You are the head of the Kuran family… I stand no chance against you. So kill me… drink me dry… I deserve it…" She smiled wickedly. "After all I stole away Kiryu Zero's humanity and killed your sister." Kaname snapped.

In the blink of an eye his fangs were nestled deep in Shizuka's neck and he drank deeply absorbing the power that pumped in her veins. The sound of a car skidding in gravel reached his ears and he knew that Zero was close now. Shizuka went limp in Kaname's arms and passed out knowing that her plan was complete. _A shame I couldn't see it…_ was her last thought as darkness took her. Zero ran around the corner just in time to see Shizuka's body burst into thousands of grains as she died. Kaname swallowed one last time and straightened.

* * *

Preview::

Kaito walked around the study. He looked at the broken window. _I always pinned Kuran as one to lose his temper and let his powers act up. Wonder what he'll be like now with that bitch's power in him._ He leaned against the wall next to the window. "She must have seen him coming… so why did she stick around?" Kaito asked as he looked toward Yagari who was rifling through the desk draws.

He stopped and looked up. "Really?"

"Ya. I can clearly see the front gate and the whole driveway from here. It also doesn't look like she put up much of a fight." Kaito said.

"True. As long as you exclude the broken window and three story fall."

"Easy to explain. Kuran lost it and his Pureblood powers forced her out."

"Then this all smells fishy." Yagari returned to his previous task.

"Indeed." Kaito said as he absent mindedly ran his finger around the rim of a crystal glass. After thinking for a few more seconds he looked down at the glass he was touching and saw the remains of a clear fluid. "Wonder what she was drinking before her death hope it was good." Kaito smiled crookedly and lifted the glass to his nose to sniff. The smell stung his nose with its sickly sweet scent. His heart hammered out an irregular beat. "Just found our answer." Kaito walked quickly to Yagari and shoved the glass under his nose. Yagari straightened with a shocked look on his face. Kaito held it up to the light and picked out the small ring of residue that showed how full the glass had been to begin with. "That's a good eight ounces and if it was straight up…"

"That's lethal."

"And if she drank that much… and he drank her dry…" Kaito didn't want to finish. At least they knew what was wrong.

"Shit. We're leaving now."

If you guys are reading Bruises I have a poll on my profile… so vote. If you don't read it…. You should. haha


	23. Chapter 23

And the end creeps a little closer….

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 23: Black Out**

Zero ran around the corner just in time to see Shizuka's body burst into thousands of grains as she died. Kaname swallowed one last time and straightened. Zero rushed to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. "You did it." Zero kissed Kaname's neck as he was hugged back.

"And I got blood for you. But first we need to find Yuki and Ichiru. From Shizuka's memory I gathered that they are in a cell in the basement." Kaname kissed Zero after he had licked his lips clean of blood. He felt slightly guilty that he had just let his emotions run him. _I'm not like other Purebloods who let their powers feed off emotion all the time… once in a while is fine._ Kaname tried to rationalize his actions.

"Thank god they are still alive!" Zero said quite relieved. Kaname didn't mention that Shizuka had killed Yuki. As they ran into the house Yagari and Kaito followed. It was eerily empty… then Kaname remembered seeing in Shizuka that she had sent away all the other Vampires so no one would be uselessly killed.

The shock that ran through everyone's veins when they reached the cell was almost painful. It was empty and the door was wide open. Kaname's heart hurt. He could smell Yuki's blood still lingering in the air. "I don't know where they were… but I can smell traces of Yuki's blood." He looked at the three Hunters.

"What about Ichiru?" Zero asked as he moved to hold Kaname's hand and lend him support if he needed it.

"I don't know… there were only Vampires in this cell. I don't smell any Humans…" Kaname's brow furrowed.

"FUCK!" Kaito kicked the wall trying to vent his anger. "I wish I had killed that bitch myself! Fuck! All this trouble and we only get half way! Shit!" Kaito continued to spew out curses. Yagari just rubbed his chin.

"Have you tried to locate your sister through your bond?" he asked.

"No I lost her back on the road… I tried to force through barriers but it didn't work."

"Damn… well it's apparent they aren't in the house. So what if we started checking the woods?"

"We could try. But I don't know how we're going to locate her. And Ichiru… I don't even know where to start…" Kaname ran his free hand through his hair. A wave of dizziness suddenly swept over him and he fell to his knees.

"Kaname!" Zero knelt and pulled Kaname close. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Just a little dizzy. I must be adjusting to having Shizuka's blood and the powers that comes along with it." Kaname explained it away and stood again. Kaito looked concerned though. Surely Kuran knew just as much as he did about absorbing Pureblood powers. Dizziness was not on the list of side effects.

"Okay then… let's go to the woods. Yagari is pretty good at picking up trails even if someone is masking themselves." Kaito said.

"I can only find them if they didn't cover their physical trail as well." Yagari said leaning his rifle on his shoulder.

"Okay. Anything is better than standing around." Zero said and started out of the room. _I hope Ichiru is with her…_

Yagari was leading them through thick foliage in no time. It seemed that two Vampires had passed by. Kaname's heart felt sick… Was the second Vampire following Yuki? And where was Ichiru. Another wave of dizziness swept over him but Kaname fought it fiercely and stayed on his feet. Now was not the time for him to be weak.

After a half hour of walking Yagari stopped and looked around curiously. "I lost the trail… either they are around here or they heard us following and covered their tracks."

"Okay then…" Kaname took a deep breath and looked around.

"YUKI!" Kaito shouted.

"Shut up! The second Vampire could be an enemy." Zero hissed.

"Fuck it. YUKI!" Kaito yelled again. Zero was about to punch his annoying friend when he heard the familiar screech.

"KAITO!" A second later Yuki burst out of the bushes and into Kaito's arms! "Oh I knew you'd help my Onii-Sama! Oh you're so adorablely nice." She kissed his on the cheek and hugged him tight before she pulled back. "Onii-Sama." Yuki leapt onto her brother and wrapped her legs around his hips and latched her arms around his neck as she hugged.

"Kami! I'm so happy you're alright." Kaname said. He wanted to cry but he held his tears in check, there were too many people around.

"What happened to Shizuka?"

"She's dead." Kaname said.

"Where's Ichiru?" Zero asked. Yuki climbed off her brother and hugged Zero.

"He was right behind me… we escaped together… but I don't know where he went…" Yuki looked back the way they had come.

"But there were two Vampires. You and another." Yagari said.

"I know. Shizuka turned Ichiru so he could infiltrate my apartment and distract me so Shizuka could take me. But he tried to warn me and escape… but she still got us. And now I don't know where he is…" Yuki looked worried.

"Oh…" Zero felt as if his chest were being crushed. Shizuka had turned Ichiru too. At least she was dead now…

"Well Ichiru knows where we live if he wants to come see us." Kaito said shrugging. "Let's go back. I'm done with standing in the woods." Kaito turned and started walking back toward the car.

Everyone shrugged and followed. Zero was a little worried though… but Ichiru could fend for himself. All the questions he had to ask him could wait. Ichiru needed time to adjust and he had always been one to be solitary. Zero was willing to let Ichiru go off on his own. Before everything had happened he would have kept his twin here… but now… Ichiru didn't seem so important anymore. It would be nice to have him around but right now Zero didn't want to see him. The people he was with right now were more of a family than Ichiru had been lately so his twin's absence didn't bother him. Right now he had to focus back on school work. Tomorrow was Monday which meant he had homework to do.

* * *

Ichiru saw Yuki take off back to where he knew his brother would be and he ran. Yuki didn't even notice that he had taken off in the opposite direction. After everything he had done to Zero he didn't think he could ever face his twin again. All the guilt he held was painful. Zero was probably beyond furious with him and he didn't want that. He had never meant for this prank to go so far. If he had known Shizuka was so hell bent on hurting Kaname he would have backed out. _But no of course not. You were too stupid! So stupid Ichiru!_ He hated how stupid he was. So unlike Zero. _I'll always be less than him… Zero would never have done this to me._ He stopped and sigh. At least he didn't have to worry about going berserk but could the same be said for Zero? _I'm sure Kaname would have given Zero some of Shizuka's blood before he killed her. He loves him too much to screw him over… unlike Shizuka… I was just a pawn to her. A disposable piece to move as she wished._ Ichiru wandered further into the woods being careful not to leave a traceable trail.

* * *

That night Yagari had everyone over to stay at his house. They celebrated their victory. In a way it was bitter sweet because Ichiru was still missing. Although Zero had already guessed that Ichiru's disappearance had been his choice. He was sure his twin would show up some time. Right now Zero was just happy to be surrounded by his friends and have Kaname close. Zero wrapped his arm around Kaname's waist. This was how it was supposed to be… and he had classes tomorrow. But he no longer felt that pull toward college. Quite frankly he had dealt with too much and school added to the burden not to mention he hadn't finished half the homework due tomorrow. Zero felt Kaname shiver. "You alright?"

"Ya I'm fine." Kaname put on a smile for Zero. Zero was about to push the subject but Yuki came bouncing over.

"Onii-sama I need to talk to you."

"Okay." He said. "I'll be right back." Kaname kissed Zero lightly as he got up off the couch and followed his sister outside. "What do you want Yuki?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sick?" Yuki reached up to Kaname's forehead. It was a little warmer then it usually was. "You are."

"No I'm not. I'm just adjusting to Shizuka's blood.

"You'll tell me if you're sick though… right?" Yuki's eyes sparked with concern.

"Yes. There's no need to get so worried. I'm just fine."

"Okay." Yuki hugged Kaname close and buried her face in his chest. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I was so scared when I wasn't around you. I missed you terribly and I don't want to have to do that ever again! So don't get sick!" Yuki felt tears sting her eyes.

"I don't know what brought on this bout of concern for me… but really Yuki I'll be fine." Kaname hugged his sister back.

"Do you promise."

"Yes."

"Okay." She whispered. For some reason that promise did make her feel better. She pulled back and smiled. "Don't be too loud with Zero tonight." She laughed before going back inside.

Kaname took a deep breath. The air stung and made his lungs burn but he shrugged it off. Zero came out a few seconds later. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course." Kaname turned to his boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss.

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too Kaname."

"So we're back to being college student's tomorrow." Kaname sigh, ignoring the sting. Being in college had already lost its appeal to him.

"Unfortunately. I don't really feel like it anymore… but the semester is only half way over… and… gosh just these last few days have been so draining." Zero leaned on Kaname.

"I know what you mean." Kaname stroked Zero's hair. "I don't think I'm going to finish the semester. I need to fix play catch up at Night and I won't have the time for classes."

"At least you have a ligit reason. I'm just tired of classes."

"Then quite with me."

"I can't. I want to get a degree."

"You can always go back in a year or two. You've got the rest of eternity to do what you want."

"I know… but… I don't know." Zero laughed softly. "It seems I don't know a lot lately."

"So what. "

"You're a bad influence on me." Zero smiled at Kaname before they kissed again.

Later when Zero and Kaname were laying in bed the Pureblood stayed up watching Zero sleep curled on his chest. Kaname wanted to sleep so badly but there was a tingling pain in his right leg that he couldn't ignore. So he just lay there perfectly content to watch Zero sleep.

* * *

The next evening Kaname, Zero and Yuki went to Night Modeling. Zero had decided to quite college for the time being. After everything settled down and life was easier he'd go back. Right now he just wanted to relax and take a breather. The only work he wanted to do was missions with Kaito and any jobs Kaname gave him at Night. Both of them were happy because Zero had chosen to move in with Kaname.

Zero had gone out with Yuki to get lunch so Kaname sat alone in his office. He was trying to focus on the contracts that he was working on but he was shivering like there was no tomorrow and it was annoying! He couldn't keep his hand still! It was more than a little annoying. A knock came at the door and Aidou came in. Kaname quickly steeled himself and tried to stop the shivering. "Yuki asked me to check in on you."

"I'm fine Aidou."

"She's really worried about you for some reason."

"She's always worried about me." Kaname said and tried to keep his jaw from trembling. He had never truly been sick in his life and now… this was just inconvenient.

"I know but now… well… I guess you're right… I'll let her know that you're okay."

"Thank you Aidou." The blond left. Kaname went back to shivering. This was so bothersome!

* * *

It was past midnight and Kaname lay awake in Zero's bed with the teen snuggled close. He couldn't seem to sleep. It felt as if his heart were pumping fire through his veins. Every part of him seemed to hurt. But he supposed it was just a side effect of absorbing Shizuka's essence. Kaname mentally smacked himself. He had yet to make Zero drink Shizuka's blood. _Zero can drink it tonight. I just hope he doesn't have these pains!_

The rest of the night passed excruciatingly slow for the Pureblood so when it was time to get ready for work he was relieved. Careful not to wake his boyfriend Kaname got out of bed and went to shower. He would let Zero sleep in today and he could come to Night whenever he woke up.

Kaname knew that his body temperature was higher than it should because he was feeling uncomfortably hot just wearing his sleep pants. So he turned the water on cold and stepped in. The cool water soothed him and Kaname wished he could stay in the shower all night. But if he didn't get out soon he would be late for work and that would not do. He was still catching up on work. So Kaname got out and pulled on his clothes. Then he went out and put on his shoes before popping a few blood tablets and picking up his bag. Kissing Zero lightly Kaname left the sleeping boy for Night modeling.

The ride to work was fast, Kaname swerved in and out of traffic with ease. He just wanted to get there and finish up work because he wanted to leave early tonight and take a break. He had gotten no sleep last night and rest was all that he really wanted. While Kaname was review photos his phone buzzed. "Kuran speaking." He answered without even checking the number.

"Hey Kaname…"

"Oh Zero. Hi." Kaname spun away from the computer screen as he palmed his face.

"Are you at work?" Zero sounded a little concerned.

"Yes. I figured I'd let you catch up on sleep. You can come in if you want… or you can wait at home. I should be done in a few hours." Kaname suppressed another bout of shivers that was threatening to take him.

"Oh… uh I think I'll just wait here then. I don't really feel like getting dressed." Zero looked down at the pajama pants he wore, they were a pair of Kaname's.

"Alright. I'll try to finish up soon."

"Okay. I love you cutie."

"Love you too Zero." Kaname hung up and turned back to his work. It shouldn't be that hard… but for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes focused.

It was soon apparent that he couldn't get any more work done so Kaname left early. When he got home he dropped his keys on the table and called "Zero."

"Kaname you're home early!" Zero came out of the kitchen.

"Ya." Kaname ran his hand over his face to wipe off the sweat.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked. He set his glass of orange juice down and went over to Kaname.

"Ya. I'm just really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Kaname explained and went to sit on the couch.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Zero sat next to him.

"Nah. I'm fine. I just want to sleep." Kaname leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Zero's ran his hand down Kaname's neck. It felt hot under his touch.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're burning up." Zero's voice was tinged with worry.

"Zero please." Kaname moaned. He was in pain right now but he didn't want to bother anyone with it. "I just need rest."

"Okay. Let me get you some tablets." Zero stood up and went back to the kitchen.

Sitting up Kaname opened his eyes. Everything started to blur. _This is bad… I can't keep this up…_ His face was flushed and he was sweating. Zero came out of the kitchen and it seemed that the minute or so he was in the kitchen Kaname had gotten worse. "What's wrong?" Zero set down the glass and knelt in front of Kaname

"Call Yuki…" Kaname huffed then he blacked out.

"KANAME!" Zero's heart beat fast and it hurt. Was Kaname really sick? Then he pulled out his cell phone and called Yuki.

"Onii-Sama."

"No it's Zero. Listen I think Kaname is sick. He just passed out." Zero's voice was shaking.

"Impossible. Vampire's can't get sick." Yuki sounded like she didn't believe Zero in the least.

"Listen Yuki I'm serious. He just came back from Night and he looks real bad."

"Fine. I'm on my way." She sounded annoyed.

Yuki was annoyed. She was going to be very angry if Zero was just pulling a joke on her. It wasn't funny that he was bringing Kaname into it. When she got to Kaname's pent house she let herself in. Kaname was laying on the couch with his head I Zero's lap. The ex-Human looked up as she came in. His face was tear stained and Yuki knew that this was for real. "Kaname-Onii-Sama…" Yuki knelt and ran her hand over Kaname's face. It was burning up. "We need to get him to the hospital now."

"We can take him to the one at the Association. It's close and you can have Vampire doctors come to look at him."

"Good idea. Let's go." Yuki picked her brother up. It was awkward but she could manage. "I'm going to run to my car so no one sees me and asks questions. Come as fast as you can." Then she was gone. Zero swallowed hard then went after Yuki as apprehension grew in the pit of his stomach.

The ride to the hospital was silent as Yuki drove as fast as she could. Zero let silent tears run down his face. He was so afraid that he was losing Kaname.

* * *

This couldn't be happening… he couldn't die! But the body that lay in the hospital bed was so still. The machine was breathing for him. His heart was pumping with the aid of another machine. How had this all happened? Everything had been fine yesterday! Had he really gone through all of this just to lose him? No. that was not fair! _Not fucking fair! I have put up with too much shit to lose him!_ Leaning down the Vampire looked at the placid features and his heart hurt. _How can I save you… please don't leave me… I can't deal if you do…_ Tears fell onto pale skin. "You said you would die for me… but I need you to live for me now… please… live for me…" Zero whispered as he looked down at Kaname. "Please…" Zero's trembling hand traced the gaunt jaw line.

Purebloods weren't supposed to be damaged beyond repair. This was impossible! Kaname shouldn't be like this… _I hate Shizuka! She's already taken away my brother I can't lose my love to her as well._

* * *

Yagari and Kaito had returned to Shizuka's house after Zero had told them of Kaname's condition. They were hoping to find a clue as to what was ailing him. Or at least something that would benefit them. The last place they decided to check out was the study. Kaito had wanted to look at it sooner because he knew that it was where Shizuka had been right before her death. So it intrigued him and he wanted to know the last thing she had done before Kaname found her.

Kaito walked around the study. He looked at the broken window. _I always pinned Kuran as one to lose his temper and let his powers act up. Wonder what he'll be like now with that bitch's power's in him._ He leaned against the wall next to the window. "She must have seen him coming… so why did she stick around?" Kaito asked as he looked toward Yagari who was rifling through the desk draws.

He stopped and looked up. "Really?"

"Ya. I can clearly see the front gate and the whole driveway from here. It also doesn't look like she put up much of a fight." Kaito said.

"True. As long as you exclude the broken window and three story fall."

"Easy to explain. Kuran lost it and his Pureblood powers forced her out."

"Then this all smells fishy." Yagari returned to his previous task. He was more than a little concerned for Kaname. After all he was the one who was currently doing such a fine job of keeping the Vampire community in check and the peace stable. Yagari didn't even want to think about what would happen if Kaname died. Yuki would be the obvious successor… but she didn't have the influence that Kaname had. He was such an imposing person always keeping his emotions hidden at meetings which was why it had shocked him each time the Pureblood had let something flash behind his yes or tug at his lips. It just wasn't the Kaname he had always seen. And now to have see him laying so motionless was downright disturbing and Yagari wanted to fix that as soon as he could before another Pureblood got wind of his condition and made a power play.

"Indeed." Kaito said as he absent mindedly ran his finger around the rim of a crystal glass. As much as they sandy haired hunter told himself that he was here because Kaname was Zero's boyfriend and that this was just for Zero, Kaito knew that was a lie. Somewhere along the way he had grown to like the two Kurans. They were so unlike the other Purebloods. The two actually seemed to care for people other than themselves. Even though Kaito had been jealous as hell of Kaname to begin with he saw that Zero was happy, insecure sometimes, but happy. And that meant more than anything to Kaito because he that the silvered hunter had had a rough life. After thinking for a few more seconds more he looked down at the glass he was touching and saw the remains of a clear fluid. "Wonder what she was drinking before her death hope it was good." Kaito smiled crookedly and lifted the glass to his nose to sniff. The smell stung his nose with its sickly sweet scent. His heart hammered out an irregular beat. "Just found our answer." Kaito walked quickly to Yagari and shoved the glass under his nose. Yagari straightened with a shocked look on his face. Kaito held it up to the light and picked out the small ring of residue that showed how full the glass had been to begin with. "That's a good eight ounces and if it was straight up…"

"That's lethal."

"And if she drank that much… and he drank her dry…" Kaito didn't want to finish. At least they knew what was wrong.

"Shit. We're leaving now. Call Yuki!" Yagari rushed from the room with Kaito in tow.

Kaito held his phone to his ear as it rang. "Kaito?" Yuki sounded shocked to be hearing from him.

"Hey Yuki. We found something." Kaito gulped. This was going to be hard.

"What?" Yuki began to shake with anticipation.

"Before she died Shizuka drank about eight ounces of aconitum lycoctonum, straight up." Why were there tears stinging his eyes

"Seriously?" Yuki's heart sank.

"I'm so sorry. Yagari and I are on our way."

"O-o-okay." She was fighting tears. This was not good.

"See you soon." Kaito hung up. "FUCK!" he screamed. Yagari flinched slightly. He had been waiting for Kaito's outburst. The kid always had anger issues and it seemed like it was just hitting him now. "This shit is fucked up. I mean seriously! That bitch got her revenge and she's fucking dead!"

"Calm down Kaito."

"I will not fucking calm down! The worst part is I can't even go out and get revenge on someone for this! Fuck!" Kaito punched the door. Yagari just drove as Kaito ranted on and vented his anger.

* * *

Yuki took a deep breath and walked back into the room. Zero was still holding Kaname's hand and it broke her heart. He shouldn't have to go through this. Kaname was a Pureblood… Purebloods never died of such trivial things like this. "Zero… I have some bad news."

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun!!!! I know another cliff hanger… but that's how I love ending it! And a little side note aconitum lycoctonum is more commonly known as Wolfsbane. If you know anything about Eastern European Vampire lore Wolfsbane is a poison to Werewolves and Vampires. So ya… just an FYI.


	24. Chapter 24

Note:: about the aconitum lycoctonum (aka wolfsbane) I just made up what it does cause I couldn't find what it really did to vampires. So… ya.

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 24: Black Out**

The conversation kept playing back in Zero's head again and again. _"Zero I have some bad news. Kaname is dying. There are only a few poisons that can even harm a Pureblood. But it looks like Shizuka took a lot of Wolfsbane before Kaname attacked her. So by drinking her blood Kaname inadvertently poisoned himself. Also… you can't drink Shizuka's blood to reverse the ill effects of being bitten because you would die."_ It still hurt to hear those words echoing in his head and that had been three days ago. But to see that it was true every waking hour of the day was really hard. Wolfsbane detrained the body slowly. So Kaname's heart had gone first now his lungs were run by a machine too. Zero didn't know what to do. Yuki was giving blood to her brother but it seemed to do nothing but slow down the poison. His eyes drifted to the IV that was giving Kaname blood. He wished that his blood could somehow help.

"Zero." Yuki said as she walked in to see Zero hovering over her brother.

"Oh… hi Yuki." He straightened and tried to casually wipe away his tears.

"Hi." She smiled.

"He hasn't gotten any better…"

"I know. But he's still in there… I can feel him but he can't talk to me… it's starting to go to his brain…" Yuki said referring to their mental bond.

"I wish there was something I could do to save him…" Zero's throat tightened. He felt so powerless.

"I've been doing a lot of reading lately and in one of the older books I found something. It said that the blood of a soul mate can heal many wounds."

"Then please give Kaname your blood." Zero reached out and grabbed Yuki's shoulders shaking her slightly.

"Why? My blood will do nothing for him." She said blushing.

"What? What do you mean! You're his fiancé! Save him!" Zero was hysterical now.

"Zero you misunderstand me." Zero sank into a chair. "You are the one who need to give Kaname blood."

"What?"

"He loves you beyond anything. He's here because of you. Doesn't that say something? I know you love him just as much and would be in his place in a heartbeat if it would benefit him. So please let him bite you. He needs your blood." Yuki's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I hope this works…" Zero stepped over to the bed and held his wrist to Kaname's mouth. Nothing happened. Zero looked at Yuki apologetically. "I told you it can't be meee!" Zero screeched in pain as fangs sank into him and his eyes went to Kaname who was sucking on him. After a few minutes of Kaname drinking Zero had to pull away or faint.

For a few breathless minutes he watched Kaname and the monitors. Nothing changed. Zero's heart broke. "I told you it's not me." He said to Yuki as he stormed out of the room. Kaname was going to die and he didn't want to be here to see it. It was painful enough to have to see him laying there so motionless. He smashed in the elevator button willing it to come faster. The door opened and Zero stepped in. Tears rolled down his face as he pulled out his phone and called Kaito.

"Hey Ze. What's the latest?" Kaito asked.

"Kaname's as good as dead. He's got machines breathing for him and pumping his heart."

"Oh Kami! Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Yes. Now would be fantastic."

"Okay. I'm on my way." Kaito hung up. He felt depression settle in. Was he sad for Zero… or was he sad because Kaname was dying? Zero was glad that Kaito had been close when he'd called so he waited only five minutes before being picked up.

Yuki sat staring at her brother. Her heart hurt so much. _How did that not work? It said it always worked! ALWAYS! Why does it fail on you Onii-Sama? Why?_ She lay her head on the bed and let the tears flow. To hell with everyone who saw a pureblood cry. Her brother was dying.

* * *

"You know that I'll always be here if you need to talk." Kaito said as he pulled into the driveway of Yagari's house.

"I know. I just wish I didn't need the help." Zero got out of the car and slammed the door. He walked up to his room and locked the door before flopping down on his bed. How did everything just fall apart like this? He didn't want to be here anymore. To hell with school. To hell with it all. Standing he walked to his closet to pull out a duffel bag. He was leaving. In a few minutes he had everything he wanted packed.

Kaito was leaning on the wall across from his door when Zero opened it. "Leaving?"

"Ya. What's it to you?" Zero walked passed him.

"Don't you think Yuki would like to have you around now?" Kaito followed.

"Ya. But I don't want to be here… I can't… it's too hard."

"So every time something is too hard are you going to run? Is this your new thing?"

"Stop being an ass."

"Fine. But you've got to stay."

"No."

"Where are you going to go? What about college?"

"I'm done."

"Oh my god Zero you're being so stupid!" Kaito grabbed Zero's shoulder, spun him around and slammed him into the wall. "Now listen to me. Yuki is going to need a friend around now. You've gotten close to her. So stay."

"I can't! I just said that! Why don't you go comfort her." Zero shoved Kaito away. Kaito's hand slipped down and dropped something into Zero's pocket.

"Maybe I will. I'll let her know you don't care anymore." Kaito turned and walked off.

Zero scowled and walked out the front door. When the sunlight washed over him it seemed to eliminate Zero's plans of leaving. So he walked around to the side of the house that was bathed in a mid afternoon shadow and sat. Kaito was right he couldn't just leave Yuki to deal with this. It wasn't fair. But he was so afraid to accept it. Resting his head in his hands Zero began to cry. This was all too much. With everything that had happened since winter break Zero felt rundown and tired. He just wanted to sleep and not wake up for a very long time. A couple hundred years would be nice… especially since Zero now had an eternity to live. But what was it without Kaname? He'd lost everything because of Shizuka and now he just wanted to take a break from life. He wanted to start over…

But that just didn't seem fair to Yuki. Zero sigh. As much as he just wanted to up and leave Kaito was right. Yuki needed him right now. But maybe she could wait a few more hours… Zero pay down using his duffle bag as a pillow. The sky was nothing but a clear blue. Zero closed his eyes. Everything had been happening too fast. Nothing seemed right now. Kaname was in the hospital. Ichiru was missing. And he was still a Vampire who was always going to have to rely on someone to give him blood. At that thought Zero felt his throat ach. _Damn it! Not now! I don't want this…_

Kaito was in front of his laptop and he pulled up the screen that would show him where Zero was because he had dropped a small tracker in Zero's pocket. It was shocking to see that Zero hadn't left, he was on the side of the house. That at least made him feel slightly better. So Kaito got up and went to Zero. "Hey glad to see you're gone." He said as he walked toward his friend.

"Ya some asshole basically talked me out of it." Zero fixed his red eyes on Kaito and suppressed the urge to pin him down and drink.

"Well what a good friend." Kaito sat next to Zero and looked at him. "Nice eyes you hungry?" Zero groaned and closed his eyes. Kaito knew that Zero would need blood now and the idea of being fed from didn't seem too bad… but telling Zero… that was a daunting task. "Listen… I know Kuran is in the hospital…but… if you need to drink… I-er-you can drink from me." Kaito was still looking at Zero. A single red eye opened.

"Don't jerk my chain."

"I'm not Ze." Kaito pulled the collar of his shirt down to expose more of his neck. "I know what'll happen if you don't. So go ahead." Kaito smiled.

"No. I can't." Zero shook his head as he sat up. "I know how much you hate Vampires and that you had always said you'd never let one feed from you."

"Ya well… something about having your best friend turned into one changes a lot of things." Kaito smiled. "Go ahead Ze."

"Thank you." Zero leaned in and kissed Kaito's neck before sinking his aching fangs in. Kaito bit down a yelp of pain as Zero started to drink. After a few seconds it actually felt good… he shook that thought away because it would most certainly spell doom for him. Zero drank enough to keep his urge away for a while. The he licked Kaito's neck till the wounds stopped bleeding but he knew he'd have to get a bandage because it look really obvious against his pale flesh. "Thank you so much Kaito." Zero said and pulled his friend in for a hug. Kaito wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I'd do anything for you Ze. I hate seeing you go through so much shit."

"I do too." Zero said and tears leaked from his eyes everything seemed to hurt. And he realized this was the first time he'd ever fed from someone other than Kaname. But it looked like he was going to have to get used to it because of how sick Kaname was.

"I'm here for you… just relax Ze." Kaito started to stroke his hand through Zero's hair as he held the crying boy close. It all really sucked and he still felt like he had started the whole thing. After a long while of crying Zero had just fallen asleep in his arms. So Kaito lifted his friend up and brought him to his room where he set him on the bed and pulled the covers over him. A hand grabbed his wrist as he was about to leave and Kaito turned to see Zero looking at him.

"Stay for just a little longer…" Zero tugged lightly at Kaito.

"Sure thing." Kaito sat on the bed with his back resting on the headboard and Zero snuggled up next to him.

"I'll always be here for you." Kaito said as he watched Zero fall back to sleep. He really hoped that Zero could get over all of this because it hurt like hell to see him so depressed.

* * *

Yuki stared at the monitors. Nothing had changed since Kaname drank Zero's blood. Everything looked the same and she hated the fact that it had failed. After all she had been so sure that it would work! Sitting in the chair Yuki decided that she should probably sleep. Kaname would have yelled at her for going so long without sleep. She smiled as she heard his berating voice play in her head. A sad tear slipped from her closed eyes because she was so sure that she'd never hear his voice again.

* * *

When Zero woke up he was alone in his bed. But that was fine. He wanted to do some thinking first. Lately he had been leaning so much on Kaname for support that without him he was like a child and he hated to feel so helpless. It was just stupid! He need to accept it and act just as he had before. Even if he didn't feel that way he needed to be there for Yuki and it wouldn't do to have him crying over everything. So when Zero got out of bed he resolved to keep his sorrow to himself.

After he showered and got dressed Zero went down to eat. Kaito and Yagari were sitting in the kitchen. He wouldn't have put it past them to have spent the whole day there anticipating him coming down when he woke up. "Good evening!" Kaito smiled.

"Good evening, jackass." Zero smiled back. Kaito laughed as did Yagari. This was how they had always greeted each other back before Zero went to college.

"Well aren't you in a good mood."Kaito smiled.

"Yup." Zero sat down with a glass of orange juice. "I was thinking of going to see Yukie today at the hospital… so if you want to come with me…" Zero looked hopefully at Kaito.

"Sure. That would be cool. When do you when to leave?"

"Whenever…" Zero shrugged. His eyes kept flicking to the bandage on Kaito's throat.

"Okay give me a few minutes." Kaito got up from the table and went up stairs.

"You seem better this evening." Yagari noted as he sipped his tea.

"I did a lot of thinking earlier… so I guess I'm okay with this all."

"That's good."

"Yup."

"Kaito said you were going to leave. What made you stay?" Yagari looked at Zero.

"I realized that it would be stupid of me and really selfish. Because Yuki needs me here and I still have obligations to the Association and now that I won't be in college anymore I have more time to do what I need to here. Plus it'd be a douche move on my part to leave Kaito when I had promised to be his partner when we both started hunting for real." Zero said.

"And what about Ichiru?"

"I don't really care anymore. I'm in this mess because of him… the only reason I want to see him is so I can ask him why he did all of this. But other than that… I don't know he used to be someone that I really cared about but not anymore. Since I'm apparently worthless to him I don't need to waste my time with him." Zero shrugged.

"I've been worried about you and I'm just happy that you're at least on the way to getting back to normal." Yagari said. And he truly was. It had been hard to see Zero go through all of this because the silver haired boy was something like a son to him.

"I'm really going to try." Zero put on a smile and stood as he heard Kaito coming down the stairs. "Well Kaito and I are going out for today. Do you think we could spar later?"

"No."

"Why?" Zero's jaw practically dropped.

"Zero you seem to forget it's already seven o'clock. We're not on Vampire time." Yagari smiled. "But if you want to tomorrow afternoon that would be fine."

"Oh… oh ya. I sort of forgot."

"You ready to go, dork?" Kaito poked his head into the kitchen.

". See you tomorrow then Yagari-sensei." Zero and Kaito left. On the way to the hospital Zero kept up his happy façade and made jokes just like he used to with Kaito. When they got to the hospital Kaito promised to be up in twenty minutes so that Zero and Yuki could have time together first.

As the elevator climbed the stories Zero felt his happiness begin to crack as the thought of Kaname motionless seeped into his head. The only thing that kept him from walking right back out was that he wanted to be here for Yuki so he walked into the room quietly. Yuki sat in the chair she had pulled next to the bed and she was slumped over onto Kaname as she slept. A small smile tugged at Zero's lips. He walked over and rested his hand on Yuki's back. Her eyes twitched open and she smiled when she saw Zero. "I didn't think you'd come back." She whispered.

"I couldn't leave you to face this alone."

"Thank you." She moved and wrapped her thin arms around Zero's waist.

"Anything for you Yuki."

"Is it because you love Kaname or because you care for me that you came back?"

"Both. And because you're my friend and I want to help you." Zero picked Yuki's small frame up and moved so that he sat in the chair and she sat on his lap. "So have you left yet?"

"No. but Aidou was nice enough to bring me clean clothes and he let me feed." Yuki smiled. "He's so worried but he's helping to keep Night in running order.. so he can't be here that much."

"Ah. That's good he's helping with Night." As Zero spoke Yuki leaned her head on Zero's shoulder and relaxed onto him. "On the upside I can be here more now. I'll try to stay with you as long as I can."

"Thank you." Yuki placed a kiss on Zero's neck.

"So has Kaname gotten any better?" Zero wanted Yuki to say he had because that would mean his blood was really helping…

"Not that the doctors can tell… so he's still the same." Yuki mumbled. "Did Kaito come with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't know. I sort of like having him around. It's like having an annoying brother or something around."

"Gee thanks." Kaito walked into the room. "Sorry I couldn't wait twenty minutes."

"Hi." Yuki sat up on Zero's lap and smiled slightly.

"Hey girl." Kaito kissed Yuki on the forehead. "Do I really annoy you?"

"Of course. But in the best way." Yuki giggled.

"Hmm… seems I annoy a lot of people. Just ask Zero." Kaito plopped down into the other chair in the room.

"Zero is Kaito really annoying?"

"Yes." Zero scowled.

"But you love it!" Kaito put on an overly sweet smile.

"Oh ya." Zero made a gagging noise and Yuki burst out laughing.

The three sat in the room for a few hours just laughing and talking about nothing important. Kaito kept cracking jokes and getting Yuki to laugh. Zero just like being close to Kaname, even if he was dying. But it was also nice to have Kaito around to make light of the situation. As Kaito and Yuki talked Zero couldn't help but stare at Kaname and think. Once this was all over with and Kaname wasn't… Zero skipped that idea. He wondered what he would do. Obviously he'd hunt with Kaito but… he was still so confused and wanted to cry but that would solve nothing and he didn't want to be weak in front of Yuki.

"How about we go get something to eat." Kaito said to Yuki. "Zero can stay here with Kaname."

"Um…" Yuki chewed her lip.

"Come on I promise it'll be quick. Half an hour at most unless you want to stay out longer." Kaito held his hand out to Yuki.

"Is that okay Zero?" Yuki asked.

"Sure. Go relax." Zero smiled.

"Thank you." She hugged the silverette close before she hopped of his lap and left with Kaito.

Zero was left alone in the room with nothing but the beeping machines and Kaname laying still in bed. Zero looked at his boyfriend and ran his finger tips down his pale face. "Kaname… please don't die… I don't want to have to deal with this…" His hand rested on Kaname's cheek.

IN a burst of motion Kaname's head tilted and his fangs sank into Zero's palm to drink greedily from the ex-human. Zero winced from the initial pain then he watched as Kaname drank. This time Kaname stopped before Zero had to pull away. The wound healed instantly and Zero just sat and stared at the once again motionless Kaname. "Kaname please wake up…" Zero grabbed Kaname's hand and held it tight as silent tears slid down his cheeks. _Please Kaname I want you in my life forever… I don't want to lose you._

Kaito and Yuki didn't come back for a few hours. Yuki ended up enjoying herself in the coffee shop and she stayed and talked with Kaito till she realized that almost four hours had passed. So they made their way back to the hospital. Zero was still sitting next to Kaname staring at him as if willing him to open his eyes. "Zero I think you should go sleep." Yuki said as she walked over to him.

"I don't want to."

"Come on dude." Kaito tugged Zero to his feet.

"NO! Just let me stay here tonight." Yuki saw the tear tracks on Zero's face and she wanted to tell him that he could stay. But she knew that he needed rest. Then again she did too.

"Zero go with Kaito. I'm going home tonight too. We can come back in the morning." Yuki hugged Zero.

"What? Well… what if Kaname gets better?" Zero asked.

"Then I will get called and I will in turn call you."

Zero took a deep breath. "Fine. Do you need a ride Yuki?"

"No. Aidou is waiting downstairs for me."

"Okay. Have a good night." Zero pulled her close.

"You too." Yuki looked at Kaito. "Keep your eye on him."

"Will do." Kaito tugged Zero out of the room.

"We'll be back bright and early tomorrow… well… at least on Vampire time."

"Okay." Zero put on his smile again.

* * *

Yuki was back early the next evening. She had gotten a few texts from Zero letting her know he'd be a little late because he and Kaito were training for a little bit today. That made her happy to know that Zero was trying to find a new routine in his life. She was worried that he would grow apart from her without Kaname to connect them… but she prayed that he would continue to talk to her. He had also told her that he had given Kaname more blood last night. When Yuki walked into his room she hoped that Kaname would be awake. But of course he wasn't.

So she took her seat next to her brother and watched him. Two and a half hours had passed and Yuki's thought's were wandering off when she heard the one noise that had haunted her dreams theses past days. The heart monitor flat lined. Her heart pumped adrenaline through her whole body in a second. "NURSE! SOMEONE!" she yelled. "HELP!" doctors rushed in at Yuki's call and the sound of Kaname's monitor flat lineing. A nurse took a crying Yuki from the room. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Zero's blood had done nothing. Her blood had done nothing. The old books had lied, nothing had saved her brother.

Yuki's thin legs gave out and she just sat crying on the floor. She didn't care who saw a Pureblood crying. Now she had no family left. She needed someone here now. Her fingers trembled as she called Zero. "Yuki. What's up?" Zero answered cheerfully. Then his heart froze as he heard her crying. _No… oh god please no…_

"Z-z-z-zero… h-h-he's…" Yuki couldn't say it. "Ineedyouherenow!" she managed to get out before her tears made it impossible to tell what she was saying.

"Okay. I'm on my way." Zero hung up with shaking hands and he turned to Kaito. "We need to go to the hospital now. I think… Yuki needs me there now and she was crying."

"Let's go." Kaito pulled on his shirt and they bade Yagari a quick farewell as they left the training gym. Zero felt numb.

"Ms. Kuran." A doctor came out of the room and knelt in front of Yuki. "You're presence is requested in the room."

"I can't go in there…" she whispered.

"Please just come in."

"Fine." Yuki stood and walked into the room. Her heart stopped at the sight that lay before her and she was once again biting back tears.

* * *

Sorry there was no preview in the last chapter… I forgot… and I was just so excited to start this chapter! So here's one!

Zero rolled over in bed hoping to feel another body… but he was greeted by nothingness. Sitting up he looked around his room. No one was around. _Damn it and I had planned on having so much fun in bed this morning._ Zero scowled slightly, then he saw that the bathroom door across the hall was ajar. He reached for his cell and dialed. "Hey Ze."

"Hey Kaito… where are you?" Zero asked innocently.

"I'm at the Association with Yagari. Sorry I didn't stick around to see ya this morning. Yagari and I had an urgent call that we had to attend to. Sorry…"

"It's fine." Zero sigh into the phone. "I'll see you later when you get back then."

"Okay. I'll make sure to pick up something for us to eat."

"'K. Thanks. Bye."

"Later Ze." Kaito smiled and hung up the phone.

Zero closed his phone and got out of bed. Well he had a few hours… so why not make the most of the time. The silverette grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Just one more thing to say. It looks like next chapter is going to be the last chapter. So I'm going to make it long and I'll try to have it up by Friday or Saturday for you!


	25. Chapter 25

Okay everyone I thought I'd end this on an even note… so here's the last chapter *dodges things thrown at her*. It's extra long to make the parting a little easier… I might write a sequel… not sure yet. It depends on if I get enough ideas. Or I might start a new series of Kaname and Zero… we'll see what I have time for! But in the mean time… enjoy!

* * *

All in Good Time

**Chapter 25: And So It Ends**

Yagari watched his two students leave in a hurry and he there was only one thing that would make Zero leave so fast. It was just as he had feared. There was no way that Kuran was alive now because Zero would have been ecstatic at the news but Zero's eyes had been devoid of all emotion when he left. Yagari felt his heart clench. Both because he knew that Zero would have a hard time coping with this and because now the Vampire's had no leader. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen between the association and the Vampires. Kuran had always been the one to keep the Vampires in control without him there was sure to be a power struggle that would not be good for the Association.

Cleaning up the equipment that his students had discarded Yagari continued on his train of through. As president of the Association he was the one who was going to have to deal with all of this shit. The new leader was bound to be an ass. It was just his luck it seemed that he and Kuran had just gotten on good terms and now he would have to start all over again.

And Zero! He had seen that kid grow up. It always seemed to be one bad thing after another for him and now this. As soon as he found someone he loved; Kaname was taken away. Yagari really whished that he could go after Shizuka and kill her… but that was the best part of her plan… she was already dead. There would be no way for any of Kaname's loved ones to seek revenge. Yagari punched the wall to vent his anger. This was all so ridicules! He hated it. But there was nothing he could do but be here if Zero needed somewhere to go.

* * *

Zero leaned his head against the elevator wall. Kaito was silent next to him. Zero let his thought run wild as he was brought closer and closer to something he was sure he didn't want to see. _I thought that I would get everything I wanted if I just waited. All in good time I would tell myself… but all that time has brought me this time is pain. I've lost Kaname… the one thing I never wanted to lose. The only person I wanted to spend my life with._ The elevator dinged and the doors opened. _And so it ends in the only way I hadn't foreseen. _Zero walked slowly into the hall and turned toward Kaname's room. He got three paces from the door before he stopped. He just couldn't. He didn't want to see Kaname's angelic face pale and emotionless in death. He didn't want to see Yuki crying.

Kaito didn't rush Zero he simply waited for his friend to take the last few steps himself. "I can't." he whispered after standing still for almost ten minutes.

"You've got to Ze." Kaito placed a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"But… I can't." Zero turned and started walking away. He was too scared to face this reality. If he didn't see him then Kaname could still be alive… right? He could pretend… no… it would never work.

"Zero." Kaito hadn't moved after Zero. "At least for Yuki."

"But… I don't have the strength to do that…" Zero stopped. _So much for being able to cope with this._

Kaito walked over to Zero. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in Zero's mind. "Listen, Ze."

"Kaito I know what I have to do. And I hate it! This all sucks! And there's nothing that I could do. I'm just useless! I don't even see why Kaname wanted me around in the first place. I don't feel like I have the right to walk into that room and help Yuki. But I know she need me…" Zero shook his head and turned toward the quiet hospital room. "I've got to…" Zero took one step toward the room then stopped again.

* * *

Aidou sat behind Kaname's desk. It was so hard to run Night. He couldn't figure out how Kaname ever did it and still had free time and he went to college! It was amazing he hadn't burnt himself out! But now that hardest part was keeping the fact that Kaname was sick out of the news and away from prying ears. Yuki had told him specifically that they needed to keep Kaname's sill health quite. He already knew that it was because if any other Purebloods heard about it then they would probably try to kill Kaname themselves or at least try and seize the power he held. Aidou shivered at that thought. It would be beyond disastrous if another Pureblood took power. Every other Pureblood was just out for their own gains. They would bring the whole world to ruin!

But it didn't look like Kaname was going to survive. Yuki had told him the Kaname was poisoned with Wolfsbane and that Zero's blood hadn't helped any. As for Zero… he didn't want to think about the poor boy. At first he'd been rather angry that a Human had captured Kaname's affections but once he had seen them together there was no doubt they were a perfect match. He'd really felt sorry for Zero when he was changed and now he couldn't even drink Shizuka's blood to prevent his decent into madness. The only way to fight it now was to feed often. It was sad really. Now Zero didn't even have Kaname around to support or help him through everything. At least Yuki would help. She had quite the soft spot for Zero. He was something like a second brother to her now and Aidou liked that. He wouldn't mind having Zero around.

As Aidou spun in the chair to look out at the city he made a vow that he would be there to help Zero whenever he could. He'd become the friend that Zero would need… then again he had Kaito. _Leans on that damn Pureblood hater too much._ Aidou though bitterly then he started to analyze it… after all he was doing nothing but waiting for Yuki to call with the bad news. _They probably have been through a lot together… if he'd been with Yagari eight years then that would place him close to Zero right after Zero's parents were killed. Makes a bit of sense why he relies on that asshole so much… but still. It's annoying I'd rather be his friend then let Kaito infect his mind. _Aidou sulked in the chair. Everything had been going so smoothly for so long that they all probably should have seen a huge upset coming… His phone started to ring. Gulping Aidou picked up the call from Yuki. "Yuki?" The only reply he got for a few minutes was sobs since she couldn't properly form what she wanted to say. Aidou waited with baited breath as his eyes stung.

* * *

"I just hate feeling so useless… I only wish I could have saved Kaname… I mean there are so many things I wish I could have said or done or just…" A tears slipped down Zero's cheek. "We were supposed to have an eternity together."

"I know Ze." Kaito pulled Zero in for a hug. Even though he was hugging Zero he wanted to smack him or shake him! Every time! Every freaking time he would do this. Kaito had learned quickly that shaking Zero did nothing to ease the pain. He'd done that after Zero's parents were killed but it had just backfired and Zero almost killed himself. It had been uncomfortable to hug Zero at first but that's all that Zero had ever wanted. It seemed after his parent's death he kept looking for someone to love him because he didn't have family that loved him. It was obvious that Ichiru hated him which was probably why Zero tried so hard and loved his brother so much because he hoped that one day Ichiru would love him back. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen now. And Zero was once again left broken. Quite frankly it didn't seem fair. Kaito had seen Zero break so many times in the past that now he knew just what to do to help his friend. But he also had to watch Zero suffer through too many things. It wasn't fair. Then again it seemed that nothing in Zero's life was ever going to be fair because he had finally found someone he loved unconditionally and who loved him back and now Kaname wasn't there. The rug had once again been pulled out from under his feet and he was left to get up on his own. Kaito knew that he'd stay close for his friend but it was going to be harder this time.

"I need to go in… Kaname would want me to help Yuki." Zero mumbled into Kaito's shirt but he made no move to go into the room. Kaito sigh. He had seen this before. The only thing to do was wait till Zero was ready.

_::Zero.::_ The silver haired Hunter stopped stiffened in Kaito's grasp. Then he pulled away as the voice rang in his head. _::Please come into the room.::_

Zero's eyes were wide now. "Ze? Are you okay?" Kaito asked cautiously slightly afraid that Zero had just gone off the deep end.

"Ya." Zero sprinted the few paces to the room and skidded in.

There sitting up in bed was Kaname. Tears stung Zero's eyes as he ran and threw himself into Kaname's arms. Nuzzling into his neck Zero let his tears flow. "I thought you were dead. I can't believe this!" He pulled back and kissed Kaname. "I love you." He kissed him again. "I'm so happy you're alive!" he kissed him again. Kaito walked in.

"Get a room." He laughed, trying to conceal his happiness with jests.

"Get a life." Zero shot back. Then he turned away from Kaname and looked at Yuki. "I thought he was dead. You…"

"When I called you I thought so too!" She blushed. "But his heart monitor stopped working when his heart started working again." Yuki shrugged.

"Well I don't care I have Kaname back." Zero kissed his boyfriend for a long minute.

"Ya welcome back Kuran." Kaito said. It was nice to know that Zero wasn't going to have to deal with another death in his life.

"Thanks." Kaname smiled weakly. He still looked paler than normal. "Uh… Zero… thank you. Yuki told me that you saved me with your blood."

"You know I'd do anything for you." Zero looked into the deep maroon pools that he'd come to miss so much.

"Thank you." Kaname smiled and ran his cold hand down Zero's cheek.

"Hey Yuki you wanna go grab coffee?" Kaito asked, he figure Zero and Kaname would want some time together.

"Sure." Yuki stood. "Behave." Yuki said to her brother as she kissed his forehead and left.

"Kaname I… I don't even know how to say how I feel right now. I'm beside myself with joy that you're alive and that I haven't lost you. And I'm so happy that I can spend the rest of my life with you and that I now have time to do things and go place with you. And say things that I never said enough or just never said. And I get to wake up and see you every day is what makes me the happiest." Zero held Kaname's hands tightly.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Kaname said to Zero as he sat up for another kiss. "I hate to ask… but… can I please drink from you again? I just need a little." Kaname blushed. He really did feel bad asking Zero for blood but he was still really tired and hurt in quite a few places.

"Of course." Zero felt warm on the inside as he pulled his collar down. Kaname pulled Zero closed then leaned back so Zero was lying on his chest. "Take as much as you need."

"Thank you." Kaname said before he bit into Zero's neck. The taste that filled his mouth was the most amazing thing ever. He had thought that Yuki's blood was fantastic tasting but that didn't even compare to the taste of Zero. And for some reason it just tasted so rich right now that Kaname wanted to drink him dry but he reeled himself in and pulled back after a few long swallows. "Zero I'm so happy that I can drink from you now." Kaname started licking Zero's neck clean. The ex-human had to suppress a shiver of pleasure.

"I never said I didn't want you too. You just assumed." Zero grumped.

"Well whatever. You taste amazing and now we're bonded…" Kaname smiled. "I love you." He kissed Zero's cheek and whispered in to his ear, "Now we're even."

"What do you mean?"

"I saved your life with my blood and now you saved my life with your blood." Kaname smiled brilliantly.

"I suppose you're right." Zero leaned in for a long kiss. "So when can you go home?"

"Anytime I like."

"Perfect. I think we can stay at Yagari's tonight then we can go back to our place tomorrow… if that's okay with you."

"That sounds amazing. I don't care where I sleep tonight as long as I get to sleep next to you." Kaname ran his lips lightly up Zero's jaw then back down to kiss him again.

Kaname left the hospital after Kaito and Yuki went to get a change of clothes that just happened to be Zero's, then they all went back to Yagari's. The older hunter had a very hard time concealing the joy he felt at seeing Kaname. "Kuran-Sama. It's fantastic to see you alive!" Yagari shook Kaname's hand.

"Thank you. I would not be here without Zero." Kaname gave Zero's hand a little squeeze.

"Oh Yaragi-Sensei, I was curious if we could all stay here tonight. I don't particularly want Kaname moving a lot… you know he needs rest." Zero said and he blushed slightly.

"Of course. Will you all be staying?"

"I'm going back to my place." Yuki said. "Aidou should be here to pick me up soon."

"Okay then."

They were all sitting in the living room when the front door practically flew off his hinges. "KANAME-SAMA!" Aidou bounded over to Kaname and hugged him close. "I can't even express how happy I am that you are alive!"

"Thank you Aidou."

"And Zero." the eccentric blond turned to the ex-human sitting next to Kaname. "I can't thank you enough for saving Kaname-Sama's life. It's truly a service you've done to the whole Vampire race!" Aidou bowed deeply.

"You're…wel-come…" Zero was a little miffed. Aidou had never been rude or mean to him in any way but he'd never been so friendly either… it was a little weird but he could get used to it.

"Aidou. You're being silly again." Yuki stood and bounced over to her boyfriend. "Come on let's go home."

"Okay." Aidou and Yuki said their farewells and left.

It wasn't long after the two Vampires had left the Zero and Kaname went up to Zero's old room. It was empty feeling because Zero had moved most of his things to Kaname's penthouse. Kaname stretched out on the bed and Zero cuddled up next to him. "Kaname…"

"Yes?" he looked into lilac eyes.

"I really can't say how happy I am to have you back."

"And I can't tell you how happy I am that I'm back and I can spend forever with you. When I was at work that last day and on the way home all I could hope was that I would live. I didn't want to die. I wanted to be with you Zero. I always want to be with you." Kaname nuzzled Zero's neck.

"I'll always be here for you." Zero held Kaname close and inhaled that familiar scent of his lover. He was happy to have Kaname and he prayed that his life would become something normal now. The two drifted off to sleep curled up together.

* * *

Zero rolled over in bed hoping to feel another body… but he was greeted by nothingness. Sitting up he looked around his room. No one was around. _Damn it and I had planned on having so much fun in bed this morning._ Zero scowled slightly, then he saw that the bathroom door across the hall was ajar. He reached for his cell and dialed. "Hey Ze."

"Hey Kaito… where are you?" Zero asked innocently.

"I'm at the Association with Yagari. Sorry I didn't stick around to see ya this morning. Yagari and I had an urgent call that we had to attend to. Sorry…"

"It's fine." Zero sigh into the phone. "I'll see you later when you get back then."

"Okay. I'll make sure to pick up something for us to eat."

"'K. Thanks. Bye."

"Later Ze." Kaito smiled and hung up the phone.

Zero closed his phone and got out of bed. Well he had a few hours… so why not make the most of them. The silverette grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. Kaname was sitting in the bath soaking so that just his head was above the warm water. "Good morning Zero." He smiled at his boyfriend.

"Good morning cutie." Zero walked over and kissed Kaname's forehead.

"Can please have a real good morning kiss?" Kaname requested and sat up in the large tub. Zero obliged and they locked lips for a few minutes.

"Is there room for one more?" Zero asked as he stripped. Kaname just smiled and moved so that Zero could enter the bath as well. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good. A little hungry…but we can get to that…" Kaname pulled Zero so that the silver haired boy was straddling him. Leaning up Kaname kissed Zero softly at first then the kiss started to grow heated. Kaname's hand started to wander up Zero's torso. While Zero was forced to support himself with both hands and could do nothing but kiss Kaname and grind their hips together.

Tilting his head back Kaname broke the kiss to moan. Zero immediately attacked Kaname's neck with kisses and nips. "S-S-stop." Kaname gasped out. Zero pulled back and looked down at the aroused Pureblood.

"What?"

"Yagari and Kaito…"

"They're gone for the morning…" Zero smiled and leaned in to nip Kaname's ear. "I called to make sure we'd have the morning together."

"How nice of yo-mhmm…" Kaname couldn't finish his sentence as Zero purposely rubbed their erections together. Zero captured Kaname's lips again as he propped himself up with one hand so he could use the other to prep himself. Kaname took Zero's hard cock into his hand and started stroking. Breaking this kiss Zero moaned and let his head rest on Kaname's shoulder as his boyfriend continued to pleasure him.

When Zero felt that he was ready he moved and lined Kaname's length up. Looking to Kaname for approval Zero sat down. Kaname bucked his hips up to meet Zero half way and his cock slammed into Zero's prostate making him shudder and moan as Kaname sheathed himself completely inside. Zero reached out and grabbed hold of Kaname's shoulders to keep himself steady. Kaname started moving first; grinding his hips up and making Zero moan again. "Kanameee." Then Zero started moving as he rode Kaname's cock. The heat from the bath water already had the two warmed up but now they felt like they were on fire as they made love.

Zero continued to ride Kaname and he looked into his lovers eyes to see them tinged red. He knew that Kaname was probably thirsty so Zero leaned down and moaned hotly in Kaname's ear "Bite meeee…" Kaname wasted no time in obliging. He sank his elongated fangs into Zero's neck. The ex-human let out a moan as he felt the thrill of being fed from. Kaname pinned Zero to him so as they moved Zero's hardened length would feel friction as well. Moaning as he drank Kaname was having a hard time keeping himself together because the taste of Zero mixed with the feel of moving inside him was amazing.

"Z-Zero. I'm sooo close…" Kaname said as he pulled away and started licking Zero's throat clean.

"Me too…Can I bite you?" Zero asked. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have Kaname come inside him as he fed from him.

"Yes…" Kaname started to move wildly in and out of Zero's tight heat. A second later Zero bit into Kaname and the Pureblood moaned and came at the over load of sensations. Zero felt Kaname's hot cum inside him and he sat still as he drank a little bit from Kaname then he leaned back.

"You were amazing." Zero ground his hips down a little.

"I'm not even done…" Kaname grinned and leaned forward till he had tipped Zero off his lap and leaned him against the other end of the tub. "You still seem to have a problem." Kaname ran a finger down Zero's hardened length. The silverette tossed his head and moaned. After taking a deep breath Kaname ducked under the water and attached his mouth to Zero. Pale hands gripped the side of the tub as Zero let out a loud moan. He wasn't going to last much longer. Kaname easily deep throated Zero entire length and moaned around it to tip Zero over the edge.

"Kaname!" Zero's back arced as he came hard in Kaname's mouth. The Pureblood slowly released Zero and surfaced. Kaname straddled Zero's thin hips and looked at his panting boyfriend. "Kami Kaname you're amazing." Zero reached up ad ran a hand through Kaname's wet tresses. "And you look really hot wet."

"You always look hot." Kaname leaned down and kissed Zero lightly. "Well I suppose we should actually wash up and get dressed. I'd hate to have Yagari or Kaito find us like this."

"Same." Zero said as he reached for the soap.

The two were cuddling on the couch when Kaito and Yagari arrived back. Kaito made a note that Kaname once again was wearing Zero's clothes. "Are you ever going to wear your own clothes?"

"Maybe…" Kaname laughed. "I like wearing Zero's though. They're comfy."

"Well I feel sorry for Zero then. He'll be running out of clothes quicker… and I know how he hates doing laundry."

"I don't hate it." Zero scowled.

"Whatever." Kaito laughed and made for the kitchen. "By the way we brought food."

"Thanks!" Zero hugged Kaname closer then he looked at Yagari. "We'll probably be heading out soon after lunch. We just wanted to say good bye to you and Kaito."

"And thank you for all your help." Kaname added.

Lunch was pleasant as they all chatted then Kaname and Zero called Yuki to have her pick them up drive them to Kaname's. Yuki was still gushing to Kaname about how relieved she was. It was exactly what Zero wanted to do but he knew that he'd already said everything he needed to to Kaname so he just stayed close to his boyfriend.

When they were alone in Kaname's apartment they lay down next to each other on the couch. "Kaname…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Zero smiled up at his very cute Pureblood.

"I love you too."

"Are you going to go to Night tonight?"

"I think so."

"You sure you're up for it?"

"Of course. Will you come with me?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Zero kissed Kaname. "We should probably take a little nap then since we'll be up tonight." The two curled up for a short nap before they went into Night.

When Kaname walked into the office he was practically mobbed by everyone. They had all known that Kaname wasn't feeling well and was otherwise engaged so they were happy to finally see him again. When Kaname and Zero finally made it to his office Yuki, Aidou, and Kain were waiting. "Welcome back Kuran-Sama." Kain said with a bow.

"Thank god I can stop being you Kaname." Aidou said. "I don't get how you can do it all and still have spare time!"

"Thank you Aidou for running Night for me."

"And he did a fantastic job!" Yuki leaned up to give Aidou a quick kiss. The blond blushed a deep crimson.

"Well I thank you all for you help. I've really appreciated it."

"We're just happy we have you back." Kain said. "And Zero, thank you for saving Kaname." Kain bowed to the silver haired hunter who was blushing.

"Uh… you're welcome." Kaname squeezed Zero's hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Well we'll leave you to get your work done Onii-Sama." Yuki bounced over and hugged her brother.

Kaname sat down in his chair and started up his MacBook. He'd missed being at work. Zero took a seat in a chair across the desk from Kaname. They worked together that night. Kaname was catching up on what he'd missed. Even though he had not been absent very long everything in the modeling industry moved so fast it felt like he'd been away for months. At least he had Zero to help him out. He was scrolling through jobs that needed models. And he saw one that he thought looked quite fun. "Hey Zero." he grinned.

"What?"

"Would you be up for doing a shoot with me in two weeks?"

"Sure." Zero agreed. He'd missed modeling and it had been a while since he and Kaname had done a shoot together.

"You're so fantastic, Zero." Kaname looked at his boyfriend who was blushing furiously.

"Kaname… you know that you're so much more," Zero was cut short because Kaname had leapt over the desk and was kissing him.

"You know what I think you are the most fantastic person in the world and as I've said before I'm so lucky to have you." Kaname kissed Zero again. "Now please don't argue or I'll make you sleep in your own room tonight." Zero just smiled warmly at Kaname as he felt his heart expand with love. He still couldn't get over how lucky he was to have Kaname in his life.

"And you are the most amazing person in the world and I'm the luckiest person in the world because I have you as my boyfriend." Zero hugged Kaname close.

"You want to go on a date with me for dinner?"

"What if I said no?"

"I'd ma you come any ways."

Zero laughed. "Yes."

* * *

Ichiru disembarked from the plane and looked around. He wasn't so sure that leaving the country had been a good idea… but he didn't want to be tempted to go and see Zero. It wouldn't have been fair to his twin. Not after everything he had done to him. Ichiru wanted to be alone for awhile… without Zero… He sigh and walked out of the airport to catch a cab. He wasn't even sure he'd ever go back to see Zero. Who knew he wanted to do a few things on his own. He wanted to be his own person instead of just half.

There was a branch of the Hunters Association around here that he'd go work for. Except he'd go as Zero because everyone knew Zero Kiryu he was the shining pupil that everyone knew. Everything that he went through for Shizuka with changing his appearance was now going to be worth it. All he had to do now was make sure that he could pull off acting like Zero. He hoped it would be easy… As Ichiru, looking just like Zero, excited the cab a pair of crimson eyes watched him enter the Association building.

"Zero! What are you doing here?" A blond boy bounded over to Ichiru. He recognized him as one of Yagari's friend's student.

"I came here hoping to get a few jobs."

"What did you kill all the E's back home?" the boy laughed.

"No. I just got bored of being there."

"So are you finished training with Yagari-Sensei? I thought you still had a few years to go."

"I'm basically done. He wants me to get some different experience so I came here hoping to get it."

"That's so cool. I can go talk to the director and see if you can come on a hunt I'm going out on tonight. I'd love to be able to tell people I hunted with the great Zero Kiryu." The boy dribbled on. Ichiru was a little annoyed but at lease he was pulling of the whole being Zero thing so far. This kid sure thought he was his twin. Would it be this easy to fool the director? "Come on Zero. Let's go see if we can get you the hook up."

"Alright then." Ichiru followed the blond up the stairs and down a few hallways to the director's office. He took a deep breath and went in telling himself that this was all going to be easy.

* * *

Over the next few days it seemed that everything went a little too smooth. Everyone got back on track and it was all turning out to be easy to get along with life. Kaname and Zero were on their way to a party at Yori's flat. It was just like everything had been before things started going wrong. Kaname was holding Zero's hand as they walked toward her door. "Now listen Zero." Kaname stopped and looked seriously at Zero. "Don't go wandering off like last time and leave me alone. Even though I appreciated your little surprise I hated having to endure everyone alone."

"Don't worry I'll be my clingy self tonight." Zero moved closer to Kaname as they started walking again.

"Perfect." Kaname kissed Zero right before they entered the flat.

Just like last time it was packed with people some dancing but most were talking. Kaname made toward Yori with Zero in tow. It was almost boring as Kaname talked to a bunch of important people and got hit on by a bunch of other people. But Zero behaved and didn't punch anyone. After a while they made for the balcony and some fresh air. "Kami can I ditch you now?" Zero asked sipping his drink.

"Why are you bored?"

"Yes." Zero smiled.

"We can always leave." Kaname suggested. He sort of wanted to leave, it was getting a little boring after an hour and a half of talking and not being able to do much with Zero. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go home." Kaname moved in front of Zero and kissed him passionately.

"Oh my god get a rooooom!" Yuki giggled as she and Aidou walked out of the flat.

"Why hello to you too Yuki." Kaname pulled away from Zero and smiled at his sister.

"Hi!" She bounced on her feet. "I just wanted to say hello before I said good bye. Aidou and I are going to a fun after party at my place. Just him and I."

"Yuki…" Aidou blushed slightly.

"An after party… my hat sounds like a great idea. What do you say Zero you want to go to an after party at our place?"

"I think I'd like that very much." Zero smiled.

"Let us all be off then since apparently we all have fun after parties to go to." Kaname smiled at his sister.

When Kaname and Zero got home they changed into loose pajama pants and cuddled up in bed. This was going to be the perfect ending to their night. "Thank you for coming with me tonight Zero."

"Thank you taking me Kaname." Zero kissed him lightly on the lips. "It was sort of fun. And I liked that I got to be with you the whole time."

"I liked that part too." Kaname nuzzled into Zero's neck. "What do you about our after party consisting of us going to sleep?"

"I'll entertain that idea." Zero laughed. "You're adorable you know that." Zero moved closer to Kaname in the bed to that they were all tangled up in each other.

"And you know I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed for a few minutes before falling asleep.

Zero was now content with his life. He had a schedule that he followed and his life was normal. All the shit that he had to go through to get to this point was worth it. He was happy and he was with the one person he loved and who loved him. There wasn't anything else that he wanted right now.

Kaname was also content with his life. It seemed that all the years he had lived were meant for the sole purpose of bringing him to Zero. He had so many places he wanted to take Zero. So many things he wanted to do. _All in good time._ Kaname thought right before he dropped off into sleep. After all he and Zero had quite a lot of time ahead of them.

* * *

*tear* I'm going to miss you all sooooo much! And I honestly can't thank you enough for reading and sticking with me. I love you all very much and you're so kind to me! You guys are the only reason I kept this series alive for so long! Well I hope the ending made everyone happy.

Please keep checking my page for new stories… I'll be putting a poll up to see what you all want me to write next… and I would love you even more if you kept reading my stuff!! You guys rock!

p.s. I'm not too happy with the ending (but i couldn't come up with anything else!!!)… I might rewrite it or just be forced to write a sequel. lol


End file.
